All That Is Mine
by Inu-Fan1
Summary: Sesshoumaru got a new secretary,a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again. Warning:HUMOR SXK
1. Introductions

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

* * *

**Title: **All that is mine  
**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I Do not own Inu Yasha  
**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**A/N- I am going to attempt to correct any errors I see in this story. After I am fully done with this story, I will move onto my next story to make sure everything is correct. The point of this is obviously to correct the grammer errors. Not only that, I am wanting to correct the grammer in stories that I have not completed yet. By doing this, I am hoping to get back into the story and perhaps update some of them, or if it all goes well, finish the stories. Thank you in advance for bearing with me!**

**A/N- Chapter 1 Edit Revision is complete!  
**

* * *

I waited for Father in my office. He had told me that he had something important to tell me. So here I was, waiting for father to walk in and explain what was going on. Almost instantly Inu Tashio walked in. He gave me a bright smile, which I easily ignored while raising a brow. When was he going to speak?

"Sesshoumaru you will be getting a new secretary" He announced proudly to me. I glarred in annoyance, why was it his place to get me a new secretary?

"Father I need not a wench that bothers me day and night. If you do not remember correctly, the last secretary you got me was all over Inu yasha" I reminded him for good measure. Honestly, he could not have forgotten about that already. I had hated her. She had no idea what a days work meant. She did nothing but sit around and flirt. She couldn't even make coffee. The only thing she was good for was for distracting my co workers. Not only that but she had managed to be a good screw for Inu yasha.

"Ahhh Kikyo. While I agree with you, I thought you had already knew that I had not chosen her when she arrived here. One of the other company managers did. We mearly gave her a job" He explained to me. It mattered not and I could care less why she had been hired. The simple fact of it was that she should have never been. Period. End of story.

"I don't mean to insult your intelligence Father but I am going to assume you agree with me when I inform you that I do not need a secretary because all they do is disrupt my work or try to screw me. Most of the time it's both" I told him with annoyance in my facial features. Father laughed. Why, I had no idea. I did not think it was funny. Glancing out the window, I remembered hwo the Kikyo bitch had done nothing but distract me from my work load by her feeble attempts to bed me. Not only was she a bitch she was also delusional.

"To be honest with you Sesshoumaru, I don't think that will be a problem" a voice interrupted us suddenly. Glancing up, I already knew who the voice belonged to. Sango. Perhaps the one person who hated the Kikyo bitch as much as I did. Perhaps more, if that was possible. I found her grinning at me. I had to admit, suddenly, I was interesting why she was grinning so happily.

"How may we help you Sango?" Father asked curiously.

"Explain" I said, ignoring father's comment. Father smiled at my sudden curiousity.

"I'm sorry for interuptting but I seemed to have overheard your conversation about the new secretary and felt I should inform you of what I just witnessed. I do believe this secretary might in fact be benificial to you Sesshoumaru." She replied still grinning happily. Why, was the question.

"Why do you say that?" Inu Tashio asked, now as curious as I was.

"Perhaps because at this very moment, if i'm correct, she is busy insulting Inu yasha. Also, might I add she is doing a superb job of it!" Sango replied giggling. I was sure father could see the amusment and curiousity in my eyes. My secretary was insulting the half breed? Perhaps this was not such a bad idea after all.

"Come Sesshoumaru, we will see about your new secretary" Inu Tashio announced. For once, I agreed with him and had no argument to his proposal. Following him, I listened intently for a chance to hear the conversation that was taking place with my secretary and the half breed.

"Explain to me how your even a fucking secretary. There is simply no way you could possibly be one. I mean, first thing you do is spill your coffee on me and you won't even apologize? Wench, who gave you this job!" Inu Yasha screamed at the secretary I was to assume. Why did he have to have such foul language, or be so damn loud? Insolent little pup.

"Inu Yasha? That is your name right? Well then Inu yasha, when you get to the mens room...you will see a sign that says "Gentlemen" pay no heed to it. Go right on in. It obviously does not apply to you" a silky, smooth voice said. I heard a good amount of chuckles. I immediately realized that I found her voice very relaxing. Perhaps I would give this girl a chance. I could not help but smirk at her comment to my brother.

"Well this should be interesting" Father pipped in, it seemed he too was listening. As we entered the break lounge, most of the workers were standing there either snickering or chuckling at the new human female that was insulting the half breed. Normally, I would not allow such waste of time but perhaps this once I could make an exception.

"You are such a massive fucking bitch!" Inu Yasha growled out. Was he honestly that offended? I had called him much worse, why was he so offended by this girl who spoke the truth? Perhaps it was because he expected her to sympothize or be nice to him? Most humans were. Apparently, she was an exception. One that I would more then allow.

"Wow, Inu Yasha. So very classy" The girl said dryly while shaking her head.

"You know, if your attracted to me this isn't the way to make me notice you wench" Inu Yasha said angrily. What he that stupid? This human girl seemed to be anything but attracted to him. What came out of her mouth next, guaranteed her job as my secretary.

"Oh I definitely want you Inu Yasha. I want you to leave me alone" She hissed out with annoyance in her voice. She went back to pouring some coffe calmly. She had not even flinched at Inu Yasha's tone. She was good. While most would have been red from anger because of Inu Yasha's insults, she was calm and collective. She knew how to control her emotions. That was rare to see in humans.

"Inu Yasha, you know what? I did my reasearch on this company before applying for a job. I've read about your family. What stumps me is how you can be such an idiot while the rest of your family are equisit and intellectual. Could you explain to me how that happened?" She asked with curiousity in her tone. Glancing at Father I saw him grinning. I was shocked that he had not stopped the argument yet. Usually he helped Inu yasha with his battles. However, it seemed he was too shocked with this girl to lend Inu Yasha a hand. I was not complaining. Truth be told, this was mildly entertaining.

"Excuse me...Did I hear you right wench!" Inu Yasha growled back. His eyes went in shock with how easily and calmly the girl had insulted him. However she still did not seem intimidated and was not backing down the slightest.

"It's okay Inu Yasha. I understand. I don't hold your behavior against you. I realized it was caused by childhood trauma. I mean, when your parents spanked you because you had fallen on the floor and broke the cement...tsk tsk tsk" She said as a grin appeared on her face. I could see misteif in her saphire blue eyes. She began to grab her folders and papers. She turned around and started to walk out. I knew Inu Yasha would not let her go that easily.

"Are you always a bitch" Inu Yasha asked and I sighed as I realized he could, quite possibly, be turned on by her defience. To Inu Yasha's defense, it was a flaw with our breed. When a women defied us, we had to put them in their place. I hoped this was not what the situation had come to.

"No it's just for you" The secretary replied, not realizing what he was implying. She sat down at a table while sipping some of her coffe. She did now even look at Inu Yasha as she turned her back to him. I began to wonder how long she could hold out.

"What's your name" Inu yasha asked curiously. Yes I wanted to know this too. This was about the only intelligent thing Inu Yasha had managed to say today.

"Kah...Goh...Meh" Kagome said very slowly, as if teaching a child. I almost had to smile at how she knew to push buttons.

"I'm related to Kikyo" She added and everyone in the room suddenly went quiet. She was related to my old secretary skank? Was that even possible? They seemed to be different as night and day. In my opinion, Kagome was much more elegent and beautiful then Kikyo.

"Why would I care!" Inu Yasha spat out. So he was still bitter about what happened with Kikyo.

"Inu yasha dear, you really should go slip into something more comfortable…perhaps a coma? Yes, a coma sounds like the perfect thing. Go on now puppy. I mean, _half_puppy" Kagome said as she turned to face Inu yasha this time with a smirk clearly seen on her mouth. Suddenly something dawned on me. How had she known that he was a half breed? Much less half dog demon? This girl was getting more and more interesting by the moment.

"You're nothing like Kikyo. She was more kind and considerate" Inu Yasha spat back. This could not be the only way he thought he could insult her. Apparently he was still in denial.

"Oh really? Well i'm glad you still care for her. Too bad she doesn't care and is too busy screwing Naraku at this very moment as we speak. Poor doggy lost his bone?" Kagome asked with a fake pout on her face. Her eyes showed a hint of slyness. This girl was amazing. Not your average human.

"Inu Yasha now if you do not mind, I must be getting up to the fifth floor to deliver coffee" Kagome said and with this she got another cup and filled it with coffee. Even through all of this she was still calm. It made me wonder how much it would take to annoy her. Almost immediately I found out.

"Look at me when your talking bitch" Inu yasha growled and without thinking about it he grabbed her shoulder and brutally turned her around to face him. Hot coffee went all over her shirt. I heard a few gasps but Kagome showed no emotion. She closed her eyes and then opened them. As soon as her eyes opened I felt massive anger radiate off her body.

"Stop being such an insolent pup and leave me alone" She growled. The nice, calm Kagome had suddenly vanished. It was now replaced with a very pissed of women who was glarring daggers at him. Suddenly 'this' Kagome fascinated me much more. Interesting.

"Touch me again Inu Yasha, you'll regret it. I assure you" Kagome said in such an ice cold tone that it sent chills down my spine. Apparently Inu Yasha was too stupid to heed the warning.

"Listen to me you stupid bitch" He yelled angrily. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"Inu Yasha, I do belive the lady said that was more then enough. She had endured more then enough of your idiotic bashing. Perhaps you could give your mouth a rest now. We would all appreciate it greatly" I growled out of no where. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he noticed that father and I had seen the entire thing.

"Inu yasha this is enough!" Father's voice trembled with anger. At least I was not the only one pissed off at his stupidity. I saw Inu Yasha gulp nervously.

"Father this bitch..." Inu yasha began.

"I do believe the bitch has a name. You would do well to remember it son." Father growled.

"She's a worthless piece of trash" Inu yasha spat out. He had obviously had his ego hurt due to her insults.

"Inu Yash. In my office...this moment." Father said in a serious tone. I had hardly seen him act this way with Inu Yasha.

"She started it" Inu yasha screamed pointing at Kagome. Oh good god. This was why I had always thought of him as a 2 year old. That was exactly how he acted.

"Oh he's right. I totally started it" Kagome pipped in. Father and I glanced at her. She was grinning, ear from ear. She looked more then proud of herself.

"My dear it does not matter who started it, Inu Yasha should have been the mature one and ended it" father said glaring at his youngest son. Kagome smirked in Inu Yasha's direction. Suddenly I realized this girl also had a childishness about her. It was as if she was giving him a look that clearly said 'Na Na Na! I won!'. I almost chuckled.

"Oh but seriously…I just know how to push his buttons" Kagome said and stuck her tongue at him. Had it been any body else I would have found it childish and stupid but when Kagome did it I had to use all of my power not to smile.

Suddenly she walked up to me. Raising a brow in curiousness, I waited for her to say something.

"Your coffe" she said as she handed it to me. So she more then knew who I was. I nodded as I accepted the coffe. Tasted it, I was pleasently surprised. It was delisious.

"I know, it's delisious" She said, as if reading my mind. Shaking my head at her behavior, I smirked.

"How very modest" I replied with smirk on my face.

"I try" She replied simply. This secretary was going to be more then interesting.

"I assume, I did have it coming...Inu yasha's insults" Kagome said to herself, but Father and I heard her. Apparently, so had Inu yasha.

"Damn right you stupid wench" Inu Yasha grumbled. Did he never learn? Or was he just simply oblivious that there was a world besides the one he lived in.

"Inu yasha that is it, you are fired" Father said simply and even I was shocked.

"Over the stupid human wench?" Inu Yasha yelled even more shocked then me.

"If you can not be polite to Sesshoumaru's secretary how can I trust you to be polite to anyone. This is a people business. You know this Inu yasha. How am I supposed to let you be a important part of this business if you can not even be civil?" Inu Tashio asked with a raised brow.

"But…" Inu yasha argued.

"One last chance. Apologize and grow up" Inu tashio growled. I saw Inu Yasha glance at Kagome.

"Sorry" He said but made it obvious he did not mean it.

"It's okay. I understand. You're lack of intelligence can not help but insult me" Kagome said happily. I smirked. I had better get her away from him before another argument started.

"Come Kagome" I said hoping she didn't mind my lack of formalities. I didn't know her last name so for right now Kagome would do.

"After you, Sesshoumaru" She replied simply. I noticed that she did not add any formalities to it. To my shock, I did not mind.


	2. Sleep Over

**Chapter 2: Sleep Over**

* * *

**Title: **All That Is Mine  
**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I Do not own Inu Yasha  
**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

* * *

I did not need to look behind me to know that Kagome was still following me. 'Smart girl' I thought. I suddenly realize that although she was following me, her mind was distracted. Using my demon powers, I realized what had taken her attention away from me. She was glancing around. Almost as if to take everything in. Perhaps, Sango had been right. Instead of checking me out, like the majority of the female population would, she was ignoring me. For some reason, that irritated me more then made me happy.

Following Sesshoumaru, as he walked into the elevator I naturally followed after. I had come to this company having heard how huge of a jerk Inu Yasha was. Never had I been one to judge someone before meeting them but apparently, for once, what other people were telling me was exactly how it was. The other talk was how cold Sesshoumaru was. For some reason that did not seem to be the case at the moment.

'Well, at least they got one right' I thought with a smirk. I had never met someone as arrogant as Inu Yasha. Not only arrogant but completely and utterly as rude as they came. He had shocked me. All I had done was bump into him and he began yelling. Never once did he even give me a chance to apologize. He had just started yelling about 'stupid, pathetic whores'. How was I not supposed to be insulted by that?

"You enjoy tormenting my half brother, do you not?" Sesshoumaru's voice brought me back from my thoughts. He knew the answer already. Had I not made that clear enough with all the insults I had thrown at his half brother? I smiled at him.

"If I said no, then you would know I was lying" I replied simply.

"Are you sure you do not want to go home?" He asked suddenly. I was confused momentarily at why he would ask me such a question I realized why when I followed his gaze. It was on my shirt. There was a massive coffee stain that Inu Yasha had caused.

"Asshole" I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru asked and I laughed.

"Your half brother" I explained and he nodded in acknowledgment I had hoped he did not hear it but it seemed he had. Great, now he probably thinks I cuss like a sailor. Fabulous. Great first impression. Suddenly I shook my head. Of course he heard me, he was demon. Glancing back at my white blouse I bite my lip. I only lived ten minutes away and I did not really want to walk around with a stain covered blouse on my first day of work. I highly doubt he would let me go home for a stain.

"How close do you live?" Sesshoumaru asked, almost reading my thoughts.

"Ten minute walk from here" I told him honestly Was he seriously considering it?

"Go, be back. Make sure you're back within thirty minutes" He said in a serious tone. My eyes widened. Wow, perhaps he wasn't quite the ice demon everyone made him out to be. Nodding my head quickly, I smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I told him and with that I turned and hurried out of the building.

To say I was baffled at my own behavior, would had been an understatement I had never let a secretary leave for such a petty reason. In fact, I had never let a secretary leave until it was time to go home. I had never made exceptions for family emergencies unless they took out vacation time. I had found that people had 'family emergencies' a bit too often for them to truly be a family 'emergency'. However, here I was, letting a secretary that had only worked here less then an hour, go home to change a shirt. What was going on?

* * *

Glancing down at my watch, I noticed it had almost been twenty minutes. Kagome had said that it would take her ten minutes to walk there. To walk back, would require another ten minutes. I was giving this women no more then thirty minutes. If she was late then she could more then find another job. However suddenly I realized, I probably would not fire her.

She was far too entertaining and amusing. Still, I would feel like she would get fired if it happened again. I was not letting her think this behavior was acceptable. It simply was not. Not with me. She didn't seem to be the kind of person to skip out on work. Was it bad that I was timing her? Probably. Suddenly a knock was heard on my door and I smirked. She was already back?

"Come in" I said with amusement in my voice. Too bad it was not Kagome.

"Wow, The Sesshoumaru asking amused? Simply astounding. It actually sounds like you were trying to be nice. What's the reason? Perhaps a certain secretary? You know, gossip is spreading around the building like wild fire." a male said. He had short black hair that was in a small pony tail.

"The point of this conversation is...?" I asked with no emotion.

"I heard your secretary was gorgeous! Like stiletto heel-cat walk-model gorgeous" Miroku added with excitement in his voice.

"I did not know stiletto heel-cat walk- model gorgeous was an adjective Miroku" I said bordly.

"She is attractive if that is what you are wondering" I replied to him, shocking even myself.

"Wow…Sesshoumaru you seem just as shocked about what came out of your mouth as I am" Miroku replied with a open mouth that suddenly turned into a smirk. What was happening to me? This was simply ludicrous!

"Well if the Lord of the Western Lands calls her attractive, she must definitely be a looker" Miroku replied and I noted lust in his eyes.

"Do you not already have a future mate, Miroku?" I inquired with narrow eyes.

"Ahh Sango…have you seen her anywhere?" Miroku asked changing the subject.

"Wait your making me change the subject" Miroku stated while glaring at me. could only hope that he would have not noticed. Oh well, it seemed that the gods most definitely hated me today.

A knock was heard on the door. Finally. She was almost late! "Come on in" I said simply.

"Oh wow Sesshoumaru you sounded nice…" Sango said grinning at him. Was this torment ever going to stop? I glared at Sango's smirk.

"Oh lady Sango, so nice to see you" Miroku interrupted her.

"Sango…Miroku is already asking questions about Kagome...appearance, remove him from my office" I told her simply. Both of them needed to get out.

"Oh but Sesshoumaru, i'm not your **secretary**" Sango said teasingly...good lord. What was with these two!

"He actually called her attractive " Miroku told Sango with a gasp

"Seriously!" Sango asked not believing the monk for a moment.

"A slip of the tongue, I assure you" I told them annoyed. I wanted them gone! Suddenly a scent hit my nose and I let out a tired sigh. It shocked me that I already had her scent down. she was here. Miroku and Sango looked at me confused and turned there heads to the door as a knock was heard.

"Oh my god Sesshoumaru I'm so sorry i'm late, I mean its my first day and you let me leave to get changed and i'm late and did I say i'm sorry" Kagome babbled as she entered his office. She was wearing a mid-length skirt and a white blouse.

"I'm so sorr-" she would have continued had I not interrupted her.

"Kagome. Stop. You are fine" I said calmly. Stopping her rambling she gave me a bright smile. I wanted to sound cold and harsh like I normally did to everyone just so Miroku and Sango wouldn't get any ideas but I couldn't do it. I glared at Sango and Miroku as I saw them exchange glances… 'Oh god' I thought tiredly.

"Kagome, Meet Miroku and Sango" I said introducing Kagome to them

"Miroku and Sango meet Kagome" I said while glancing at some of the papers I need signed. So much work had yet to be done. Those two devious humans were wasting my time.

"What's wrong" Kagome asked. How she could read me like an open book was beyond me. Glancing at Miroku and Sango with annoyance, she must have understood the problem. She let out a small giggle.

"Leave now. Your scent is bother me" I informed Miroku and Sango.

"scent my ass" Sango mumbled under her breath. Miroku glanced at her with amusement but they both walked out. Suddenly Kagome turned to leave.

"And why are you leaving?" I asked her annoyed.

"But you said the scents…" Kagome began.

"I said You TWO Kagome, not you three" I stated simply. Beckoning her to sit back down I went back to my paperwork.

"Sooo what do you wish for me to do" Kagome asked looking at him. I could tell she was nervous and needed something to do. At the moment, I had nothing that needed to be done.

"What ever you wish" I replied. I enjoyed her scent. As long as she sat in the office, I was more then fine with it. She had an intoxicating scent. Perhaps I could bring her home with me so I could just have her scent near me. Shaking my head at the outrageous thoughts of mine, I went back to work.

"But Sesshoumaru, I can't just do nothing" Kagome whined. I could not help but be mildly impressed that she felt the need to work, even when she was told she did not need to.

"Kagome why do you need a job" I asked confused. Suddenly I was curious why she had applied here. Small talk would keep her sitting here with her scent, so I attempted at light conversation.

"It's not for the money if that's what your asking" Kagome replied suddenly looking every where but at me. It shouldn't have bothered me much…but it did.

"I just get bored. I need things to do. I guess I get lonely. I can't live without interacting with others. Perhaps I'm over social?" Kagome said with humor in her voice. She most likely was. Usually it would bother me but once again, she was another exception.

"I can not say I understand" I told her honestly. I did not. Why did she need to interact with others? If it was up to me, I would do everything alone. It got accomplished much quicker that way.

"What do you mean" Kagome asked curiously

"I prefer to be alone. Things get done quicker that way." I told her, yet here I was talking to her. Wanting her to stay in this office with me.

"You seem like a fairly social person to me" Kagome said and I saw mystery in her eyes.

"Perhaps at the moment" I replied. She glanced at me and I could tell she was trying to understand the meaning of what I had just said. Even I did not know, so the chances were she never would.

"Kikyo tried to convince me that you were gay" Kagome said out of no where.

"Would that bother you" I asked suddenly with a smirk. As amused as I was with the current conversation, I did not show it.

"No, not at all. I personally think she said it only due to the fact you wouldn't sleep with her" She replied and I lifted a brow. She was blunt. Almost too blunt.

"How are you two related" I asked not really caring but just wanting to hear her voice. Kagome got off the couch and walked towards my desk.

"We're sisters" Kagome said as she looked for a chair to sit in next to my desk. I smirked as I thought of having her on my lap. Growling at myself, I attempted to clear my head of anymore of those type of thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru I will be honest with you, unlike my sister I NEED to have work to do. I can not just sit there looking at my nails doing nothing I also do not get things by sleeping with people, I prefer to gain respect by earning it but if you are not going to give me any work then I will tell you right now that I will quit" Kagome said and my eyes went wide. Well that was interesting. If she wanted work so bad, I would give it to her. Glancing at the papers that I was reading, I handed them to her.

"Type them up, come to my office when you are finished" I said simply and saw a smile on her face. She walked out of my office and walked into her own and soon I heard her fingers typing away on the keyboard. To say that the woman was forward would be an understatement. I sighed while looking at all the papers I had yet to read and all the meetings I had yet to attend. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with all the work that had to be done. That in itself was rare.

* * *

**-Kagome's POV-**

* * *

I smiled, as I began typing up the papers. As much as I loved having pointless conversations with Sesshoumaru I really did want to get work done. The last thing I needed was rumors to spread that I did no work except for flirt with my boss. That was Kikyo's thing. Not mine. I did not need to be reminded of her anymore then I already did. I glanced at the computer screen and grinned.

All these papers would take me a good five hours at minimum to type up. Had Sesshoumaru realized how much work he gave her? I guess that's what I get for complaining that I don't have any work to do.  
Getting back to typing, I sighed. It was already 3pm. Unless I stayed here until 8pm, I would not have all these papers done. I could damn well try though!

* * *

**-Sesshoumaru's POV-**

* * *

I glanced up at the clock and sighed. It was 6pm already. People had begun leaving to go home. I was amazed at how much work I could do when Kagome was not preoccupying my mind. Her scent still lingered and helped me relax. Suddenly I wondered if she had left yet. It was then, that I noticed that I had given her my entire stack of papers that needed to be typed up. Sniffing the air, I smelled her scent and realized she was still here. Perking my ears, I heard her typing away. I decided to stay as long as Kagome did. Normally I left at 8 Pm or sometimes 9Pm.

* * *

**-Kagome's POV-**

* * *

I let out a tired yawn as I looked up at the computer screen. It was 9 pm! I just had one more paper to type up! I was amazing if did say so myself, I thought proudly. I stood up out of my chair and stretched my body out. I let out a groan half moan out of agony as I sat back down in my chair. I looked at the time at the bottom of the computer screen and cringed. It was 9pm. I had been typing for over six hours!

People had probably all left by now. It didn't matter to me that I was staying late. I had nothing else to do. Heading home would just mean that I either went to bed or sat in a lonely room watching TV. Neither, at the moment sounded like any fun. I decided to finish up all the papers.

I couldn't wait to hand all the papers back to Sesshoumaru and see his reaction. Yawning once again, I rubbed my eyes. Okay, maybe I was a bit tired. My eyes fluttered shut and then opened as I let out continuous yawns…just one more page I told myself. With that I began typing my last page.

* * *

**-Sesshoumaru's POV-**

* * *

I sat in my office finally finished with all of my work. To be honest, I had not expected Kagome to stay overtime until 9 pm! I suddenly heard her yawn and grinned. It seemed she was tired. She really needed to go home. Why had she not left yet? I heard her get out of her chair and as she let out a groan that sounded more like a moan. I closed my eyes and grinned as images went through my head. How was it that she had been typing over for six hours and not complained? This girl was definitely different.

'I'll give her until 9:30 and then I'm storming in there and making her go home' I thought as I began watching the clock…the joys of boredom.

* * *

**-Kagome's POV-**

* * *

I let out a happy 'yay' as I finished typing up the last page. I let out a little laugh as I realized it was almost 9:30…it was not like I had anyone waiting for me at home. Personally I wouldn't mind working 24/7 or maybe get about five hours of sleep and work the rest of the nineteen hours. Somehow, I had a feeling that Sesshoumaru would not allow that. He seemed like a workaholic much like myself. A smile formed as I thought of my boss. He was definitely not what I had expected.

* * *

**-Sesshoumaru's POV-**

* * *

'That's it, I'm going in there' I said as I stood up out of my chair and grabbed my suitcase. Making sure I turned off all of the lights I locked my office and walked towards Kagome's Office. I heard her let out a happy 'yay' most likely meaning she finished typing _everything _out. I had a feeling Kagome was more of a workaholic than I was and that was pretty bad. I finally reached her door and opened it. Kagome had her head on her desk sleeping. Had I not just heard her talk? Apparently she was a pretty easy sleeper. Examining her carefully I shook my head. Her hair was everywhere making her look like a goddess. I hated to admit it but she was definitely a beauty. My smile got larger as I watched here stir in her sleep and let out a tired yawn. Her eyes fluttered open and her Sapphire blue eyes met my golden ones.

"I would normally say Good Morning Kagome but it is only 9:30PM" I informed her as she blushed.

"I'm sorry" She said and I let out a chuckle. It was odd how comfortable I was around her. I looked at the printer and let out an annoyed sigh. Just like I had thought, she had _somehow _typed up the whole entire stack I had given her.

"Surprised" She asked me. It was obvious she was proud of herself.

"You realize that was your workload for the next three days?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"You'll find something to have me work on" She said with full confidence.

"Yes, I suppose you could always bother my half brother" I said with humor in my voice.

"But bugging you is so much more amusing" she joked back.

"I will hold you to that" I told her giving her a serious look.

"I was joking Sesshoumaru" She said giving me a playful look as she got up and put everything away where it was supposed to be.

She rubbed her eyes as she walked towards me.

"Come" I told her and I led her out of the building. I headed towards my car and realized she began walking in the opposite direction. I narrowed my eyes at her. What did she think she was doing?

"Where are you going" I asked. I had assumed she had walked here, since she had walked home to change her blouse. Surely she did not think she was going to walk home at this time of hour?

"I'm heading to my car Sesshoumaru, surely you were not planning on taking me home with you and keeping me as a pet" She said jokingly. I smirked as I imagined how that would go. Perhaps it was not such a bad idea? I followed her to the car.

"What are you doing" She asked me confused.

"Making sure you find your car safely" I told her matter of factly.

"Well Sesshoumaru, here is my car" She said as she stood in front of a blue car. I nodded and watched her enter her car. As she put the key in, she turned it...and nothing happened. Maybe this day was not so bad. I could not help but smirk. She tried again, and nothing.

"Come Kagome, I will take you home" I told her simple. She glared at me.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you did something to my car" Kagome joked. I led her to my Jaguar and opened the door for her while she still pouted like a little child. I entered my car and the engine started.

"Where do you live?" I asked her and she glared at me.

"I'm not telling you" She said with a childish pout and I wanted to roll my eyes at her behavior.

"And why will you not tell me" I asked, eyeing her.

"Because you could be a stalker" Kagome said matter of factly. Shaking my head at her crazy ideas I smirked. If I wanted to know where she lived, I would not resort to stalking. I sat in the car waiting for her to give me her address. After waiting for a few minutes I glanced at her.

"Explain to me how I am supposed to take you home then?" I asked her curiously and it was then I realized she was already asleep. Starting the car, I headed home. It seemed that I really might keep her as a pet, at least for today.

It was dark when we got to my house and all you could see was the door. I glanced at Kagome only to find that she was still asleep. I picked her up bridal style and smiled when her body fit perfectly into my arms. Her hair slipped to the side only to reveal her creamy neck.

'She's unmarked' I thought and smirked. I let out a chuckle as a servant open the door, thank god all my servants were demons otherwise I would have had to find a way to hold Kagome and ring the door bell at the same time.

"Get the guest room next to my room ready" I told one of my servants.

"But that's not a guest room" One of my servants mumbled to themselves and I smiled. I was aware of what it was. I looked down at the beauty in my arms and let out a tired sigh. I wonder if she's grumpy in the morning? Suddenly I thought of a grumpy Kagome with her hair messy and a childish Pajama top and bottom as she yelled at my servants…ahhh morning was going to be very interesting…


	3. More playful than a toddler

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I Do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**Let me just tell everyone right now that I just started this new story because I thought it would be a good idea…I will say right now that I am not that serious about this story…or at least I didn't think I was but then suddenly everyone started reviewing it and putting alerts on it…Oo So I guess It won't hurt to continue writing more chapters   
**

**Previously: **

'She's unmarked' I thought and smirked…it never even went through my head that she was human…right now it did not matter. I let out a chuckle as a servant open the door, thank god all my servants were demons otherwise I would have had to find a way to hold Kagome and ring the door bell at the same time.

"Get the guest room next to my room ready" I told one of my servants.

"But that's not a guest room" One of my servants mumbled to themselves and I smiled…no, no it was not a guest room and I was well aware of that. I looked down at the beauty in my arms and let out a tired sigh. I wonder if she's grumpy in the morning I thought and an image of a grumpy Kagome with her hair messy and a childish Pajama top and bottom as she yelled at my servants…ahhh morning was going to be very interesting…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------ **

**Sesshoumaru's Home   
**

I silently brought Kagome up to her bed room while making sure to make as little noise as possible. The girl would probably kill me if she found out I was holding her bridal style much less putting her in my future mates bed room…even I did not know why I was doing the last part…it was not like we did not have any guestroom available…

"Yume, change Kagome into something more comfortable" I told one of my servants as I walked out of Kagome's room into my own.

'She'll kill me when she wakes up' I thought as I took off my suit and put some boxers on. I heard Yume carefully change Kagome as to make sure she did not wake up. Suddenly she knocked on my door informing me Kagome was changed. I nodded my head. Yume was holding Kagome in her arms and handed her to me…I eagerly took her.

"You are dismissed Yume" I informed her and off the female-like child bunny demon walked out of the room. It was only now that I glanced down at Kagome and almost killed Yume for her evilness. Kagome was wearing a tank top that showed off more than a little cleavage and hugged her body…very tightly for that matter. Then she had given her loose Pajama bottoms. Was Yume trying to make him mate with her for crying out loud because if she was she was doing more than a good job. I sighed as Kagome moved a little in her sleep.

I slowly opened the door to her room and turned the lights on dimly. I gentle put her on the couch while I got her bed ready for her. Finally I picked her up again and placed her in her bed and made sure the covers kept her warm. I could not help but grin when she snuggled with the covers and pillow. 'Lucky pillows' I thought jokingly. Turning off the lights I locked her room so no one could come in and walked to my room through a door that was in her room.

"Good night Angel" I whispered to myself knowing that Kagome would never hear it…

I entered my bed and almost instantly fell asleep but not before I smiled evilly…

'I can't wait until you wake up Kagome' I thought knowing that she would most likely have a heart attack…

**   
-----------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------ **

I let out a long yawn as I woke up. Looking to where my alarm clock normally is I suddenly realized I was not at home…

"OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED" I screamed out loud before thinking about anything. Then memories flashed through my head and I was embarrassed…I hoped to god no one had heard me…but I had screamed rather loud…

'Sesshoumaru…' I thought as I remembered getting into his car because my car wouldn't start…so this was most likely his house. What better way to start working at a new place then by having a sleep over with your boss?

I looked around the room for a clock and thanked the gods when I found one…and the very next second I cursed the gods when I realized it was already 9am… 'Im late for work' I thought with shock in my face…why had Sesshoumaru not woken me up!? I sensed the area to find where Sesshoumaru was and was surprised that he was just one room beside me…and I had a feeling the other door in my room led to his room.

I was angry that I was late to work because of my own boss…I swung the door open in frustration and immediately stopped when I saw Sesshoumaru sleeping…but it was 9am, why would he still be sleeping…I walked silently towards his bed glaring at him.

"Stupid asshole has the nerve to not wake me up…augh stupid dog demons…" I mumbled under my breath in frustration. Suddenly an arm snaked around my waist and I found myself beside Sesshoumaru…on the bed…with his arm around me.

"You worry too much" Sesshoumaru said nearly giving me a heart attack…he had been awake!?

"Look Sesshoumaru, it's bad enough that I'm sleeping over at my boss's house after only my first day of work but to be late for work on only the second day is even worst!!" I screamed annoyed to no end...

"Plus you were awake and you didn't wake me up" I growled at him as I began standing up on the bed to escape his arm that was around my waist.

"Seriously Kagome, Relax…I'm your boss, it's not like im going to fire you" He said with humor in his voice…I knew he didn't do this with anyone else…the bringing a female over to your house and then have her near you on your bed kind-of-thing…I finally couldn't help but smile.

"Sesshoumaru it's not funny" I told him annoyed.

"But Kagome, you are the one that is smiling" He told me with a grin on his face.

"It is 9AM Sesshoumaru" I growled out…again.

"You know if you keep growling like that I may think you're a dog demon" Sesshoumaru said playfully…this man was suppose to be serious 24/7 not as playful as a puppy!!

"Sesshoumaru…" I said desperately as I closed my eyes in frustration and just let my body go limp against his…tears began to form in my eyes…I hated crying, But what I hated more is people think im sleeping with my boss!! Instantly Sesshoumaru was on top of me with worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong" He asked confused…he was sweet…but he was also my boss.

"Nothing" I mumbled annoyed.

"Kagome" he growled out my name and my eyes looked at his…

"Will you stop flirting with me…seriously people will get the wrong idea…." I said annoyed yet with humor at the same time…

"Why can't you just be the cold demon that everyone says you are" I asked curiously. He raised a brow…

"I am a cold demon…except for when I'm around you" He told me or more like whispered in my ear. Suddenly it dawned on me he was still on top of me.

"Sesshoumaru…your on top of me" I stated and suddenly felt stupid…why did I just point out the obvious.

"Ahh we're pointing out the obvious now huh…well then…Kagome…I want to kiss you" He told me and I suddenly blushed. He inched his face closer to mine and as his lips were about to go against mine I turned my head resulting in him kissing my cheek.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru suddenly growled out annoyed…woops I was definitely in for it now…Sesshoumaru grabbed my chin and without giving me a second to think about it his lips went down on mine…

Sesshoumaru snaked one arm around my waist and pulled me closer and with the other one he grabbed some of my hair…not really painful…more like a definite turn on. I didn't give him access to my mouth so he pulled my hair a little causing me to gasp…from shock and not pain…he instantly used that chance as his tongue thrust into my mouth. My eyes went wide with shock and without controlling my body I put my arms around his neck letting out a little mew.

"Sesshoumaru…stop im human for crying out loud" I said all flushed in the face.

"We NEED to get to work" I told him while grabbing his covers and pulling them off the bed. He still did not move however.

"Don't make me treat you like a child" I told him while glaring.

"Oh, but I desperately so want you to spank me" Sesshoumaru replied sarcastically.

"SESSHOUMARU SERIOUSLY STOP BEING DIFFICULT" I yelled at him. Suddenly he disappeared from my view…I didn't know where he was until I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Ahh but I am far from difficult…" he said and with that bit her ear playfully.

"Sesshoumaru…don't make me quit my job" I said coldly hoping to god he would stop…if he continued this I didn't know how long I could hold out with my resistance and I sure as hell did not want him to know that... Immediately he stopped and went to his closet to get clothes.

"All fun and no play make's Kagome a dull girl" he said knowing damn well that I could hear him.

"Oh and remember Kagome you said you would stay in my office bothering me the whole day…and I'm still holding you to that" Sesshoumaru told me and my eyes went wide.

"I was joking" I told Sesshoumaru as I left his room into my own to change.

"I could care less if you were joking…in fact how about you work for me 24/7" Sesshoumaru's voice was heard through the walls…did he just say what I think he did?! I sat on my bed trying to calm myself down.

"Sesshoumaru if I stayed with you 24/7 I would kill myself from frustration" I told him as I finished changing.

"Oh, but I would stop you…I would be your knight in shining armor" Sesshoumaru argued back.

"Knight in shining armor my ass Sesshoumaru" I muttered knowing he heard me. Seriously Sesshoumaru had made me go on an emotional roller coaster ride pretty much…perhaps I should do the same…bug the hell out of him…

"You know what Sesshoumaru…I'll take you up on that offer …" even as I said it my eyes went wide, yes I wanted to bug the hell out of him but…WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING!

"You mean you'll work for me 24/7" Sesshoumaru asked, it seemed he too, was shocked.

"Yeah" I replied…right this moment I wanted to go crawl under a hold and die…perhaps kill my mouth for the stupid things that came out of it. Sesshoumaru entered my room grinning.

"**Rule number one:** You will sleep for at least a good eight hours Kagome, you work too much" Sesshoumaru replied simply…I opened my mouth to argue but he continued.

"**Rule Number Two:** You will bother me as much as you can" He said and at that I let out a little giggle.

I suddenly decided to interrupt him.

"What if I don't like following the rules" I asked while staring at him. Suddenly there was an evil sparkle in his eye as I said that…

"Never mine…just continue with the rules" I said not wanting him to get any ideas.

"**Rule Number Three**: You will not kill me if I show interest in taking you as a mate" as he said this my eyes went wide…so I did the only think I could think of…I laughed.

"Very funny" I replied while rolling my eyes. He gave me a grin back, thank god he was joking.

"Ahh my little secretary…I am far from joking" Sesshoumaru said under his breath well aware that Kagome could **not** hear it…

"One more thing, you will be working here from now on" Sesshoumaru stated and I suddenly got pissed off.

"Are you retarded? Everyone is going to think that we're together" I argued back…seriously was he retarded?!

"Kagome just call my father and tell him I gave you permission to work from 'home' just don't tell him where home is" Sesshoumaru said making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"So where will you be" I asked confused

"I will be at work" He replied simply.

"Well then that beats the whole freaken point of having a secretary doesn't it now!?" I yelled…wait…why did I care!?

"If you think I'm going to get a new secretary then rest assure that I only want one secretary…and she has waist long raven hair with blue eyes and goes by the name of Kagome Higurashi" He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh a little…what was this man doing to me!?

"You're such a flirt" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Perhaps…but only to you" He shot back playfully…

"Now Kagome if you do not mind I must be getting to work…I am late as it is" He said with humor in his voice…he was late…yeah and who's fault was that!?

"What am I suppose to do the entire day" I asked and I knew I sounded desperate and scared…

"I have everything laid out in my work room for you, just ask one of the servants where it is" Sesshoumaru said grinning at me as we both walked out of my room and towards the door.

"Fine" I grumbled under my breath. I heard Sesshoumaru chuckle a bit and then I heard the door close followed by his jaguar pulling out of the garage…damn dogs and their pride…I turned to look for a servant and smiled when I saw one.

"Umm do you know where a phone is" I asked confused. The woman was very beautiful and she smiled back and nodded as she guided me to were the phone was. I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the buildings number…

"Hello this is Kagura speaking how may I help you" A friendly voice said and I smiled…

"May I be connected to Inu Tashio" I asked and I knew she realized who the voice belongs to…the new girl.

"Of course Ms. Higurashi" She replied and I heard music as she put me on hold.

"Hello" a deep voice said and I knew it was Inu Tashio.

"Hello Mr. Inu Tashio I would like to tell you that I will not be coming in to work because Sesshoumaru has given me permission to work at home" I said hoping he bought it.

"Ahh yes, of course…thank you for informing me" Inu Tashio said and with that their conversation ended.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------ **

**Inu Tashio Building **

I parked my car and got out while grabbing my suit case…it had only been half an hour and suddenly I was beginning to regret my decision of having Kagome work form my home…but that was the only way she would be able to work for me 24/7. If I could I would have told her to be my secretary at work and come home with me but I knew that, that would only raise suspicions among the workers here. I entered the building and saw that Kagura had just got off the phone.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru, You secretary called in to talk to your father" Kagura informed me and I merely nodded…at least Kagome realized that I was serious about this. I stepped into the elevator and waited until I got to the fifth floor where my office was. The elevator doors opened to reveal a pissed off half brother of mine…

"Sesshoumaru where is your secretary" He asked while glaring at me.

"Inu Yasha I would think that you would realize that if you so much as spoke a word about Ms. Higurashi then you would be fired by father…no matter, it is not like any one will miss you" I replied coldly.

"Let me guess Sesshoumaru, she quit huh" Inu Yasha said continued to try to taunt him…he definitely was pathetic.

"Inu Yasha please ignore matters that do not concern you or matters you do not understand" I said wanting to roll my eyes at my half brother…he definitely was as Kagome called him…an insolent pup.

"Inu yasha return to your office" I heard fathers voice as he glared at his youngest son.

"Sesshoumaru, you in my office" Father replied simply making me raise a brow.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------ **

**Inu Tashio Office **

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome Higurashi called me today" Father said looking at me as I sat down on the couch bored.

"Yes, what of it father" I asked while looking at my father.

"She said that you have given her permission to work from home" He replied…yes why was his father so suspicious of everything?

"Yes Father, I did indeed give her that permission" I told him

"Now Sesshoumaru I would have believed her if…" Father said and I could see he was trying to choose the right words.

"If what" I asked my eyes narrowing at my father.

"When she said work from home normally most people would think she was working from HER house" Inu Tashio replied with a smirk…I didn't show it but I was surprised…how did he figure it out!?

"What are you trying to say Father" I asked hoping he didn't realize it.

"I'll be honest with you Sesshoumaru, I believed Kagome to be a bright girl when I met her but even I was shocked when she called from YOUR house phone stating that she was working at HOME…now tell me Sesshoumaru why was she at your house at 9:30PM in the morning?" Father asked me playfully.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing… Oh my god Kagome…how could you be so stupid as to use MY house phone to inform MY father that you were staying at YOUR house? I loved this girl more and more…My father was smiling at me with raised brows as I stopped laughing but still chuckled.

"Well obviously father, Kagome must not be a morning person" I replied making sure he got the meaning. My father let out a chuckle himself this time.

"Let me guess…her car didn't start" father said grinning at me…my eyes widen at what he said…

"Oh my god…Father you…you…tampered with her car!?!" I asked now believing my ears…

"Oh most definitely not" Father replied seriously and I gave him the look that definitely said I did not believe him.

"I had someone else do it for me" father said evilly. Father always was playful but this time I seriously needed to thank him.

"Then I guess I must thank you" I replied grinning at him.

"Only trying to get my son mated…perhaps a pup or two as a result" Father said grinning back at me.

"That is all I wished to talk about Sesshoumaru, now off with you…frolic to your office" Father said happily…it seemed ever since Kagome came along he was happier than normal.

"Father I do not frolic" I growled back as I departed from his office.   
"Oh and Sesshoumaru make sure to go home early to your mate" Father screamed as loud as he could so everyone in the building heard it…I wanted to glare at him but simply ignored him…seriously sometimes father was more playful than a toddler...


	4. Joys of Life

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I Do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**Previously: **

"Let me guess…her car didn't start" father said grinning at me…my eyes widen at what he said…

"Oh my god…Father you…you…tampered with her car!?!" I asked now believing my ears…

"Oh most definitely not" Father replied seriously and I gave him the look that definitely said I did not believe him.

"I had someone else do it for me" father said evilly. Father always was playful but this time I seriously needed to thank him.

"Then I guess I must thank you" I replied grinning at him.

"Only trying to get my son mated…perhaps a pup or two as a result" Father said grinning back at me.

"That is all I wished to talk about Sesshoumaru, now off with you…frolic to your office" Father said happily…it seemed ever since Kagome came along he was happier than normal.

"Father I do not frolic" I growled back as I departed from his office.

"Oh and Sesshoumaru make sure to go home early to your mate" Father screamed as loud as he could so everyone in the building heard it…I wanted to glare at him but simply ignored him…seriously sometimes father was more playful than a toddler.

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------**

**Sesshoumaru's Home**

As I hung up the phone after talking to Inu Tashio I had a bad feeling…he almost sounded TOO happy…however I just brushed it off while walking around Sesshoumaru's house. Finally after what seemed to be hours I found his work room. As I entered it I gasped…I was like a library!! There were books everywhere!! Suddenly I noticed that there was a letter on his desk, I walked over to read it.

Dear Kagome,

Here is a list of all the things I need you to do…hope it keeps you Busy.

1.) Fax the stack of papers on the left. (The names of are on each page so you know who to fax them too.)  
2.) Type up the stack of papers on my right and have them printed out.  
3.)Write down the times of ALL of my meeting on my agenda (It is in the first drawer & the times of all the meetings are on the paper that is under this one.)  
4.)Call up everyone that is on the list that is in the top, left drawer…ask about when they would like meeting…write those down in my agenda as well.  
5.) I will be home at 5 Pm, have coffee ready for me.  
6.) Make sure to eat Lunch at 12…if you forget the servants will retrieve you and escort you to the dinning room.  
7.) If anyone calls write down their full name and their number and a quick memo about why they called.  
8.)Proof-Read all of my documents that are in the middle, left drawer. If there are errors then re-type them.

Have this all finished within the end of the week…I hope this is enough work for you.

Sesshoumaru

It seemed ok…she could easily have it done by the end of the week. It was then that she glanced at the stack of papers on her left…there was about one hundred pages…HE WANTED HER TO FAX EACH ONE!?!? Okay maybe it would take her the entire week. She quickly glanced at the stack of papers on her right and would have chocked Sesshoumaru had he been there…there were a good fifty pages that needed to be typed up.

'Calm down Kagome, you wanted to work…he's merely giving it to you' I told myself.

I opened the first drawer and got the paper that had all the meetings and their times…I then got his agenda…there were a good sixty meetings he had set up for the next three months. She opened the left drawer and got that paper out…she needed to call up everyone that was on this list and set up meetings and write that in his agenda…

'This is so retarded there's at least a good eighty people that need to be called to schedule appointments' I thought frustrated. I told myself quickly that if anyone called I would not pick it up…I had more than enough work to do right now the last thing I needed was to write down each call that I received and then their names and purpose of the call.

I let out a sigh as I opened the middle left drawer and grabbed maybe a good twenty papers…I had to proof read those and if there were mistakes then I would need to re-write them…that didn't seem too bad. Have this all finished within the end of the week huh…go to hell Sesshoumaru I thought suddenly pissed off at him. Then again, I was the idiot who said I always needed work to do.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

**Sesshoumaru's Office**

I smiled as I thought of how pissed off Kagome would be when she read the paper that told her everything that she had to do…truth be told he needed it done by the end of the month but just to keep her on her toes he said end of the week…perhaps now she wouldn't complain about not getting any work…and with that thought I smirked.

A knock interrupted my thoughts and I told who ever it was to come in.

"Oh bummer, so we're back to the cold voice and no warm fuzzy welcomes…the secretary must be gone" Miroku said grinning at him.

"She is working at home" I replied annoyed.

"What's the point of a secretary if you can't even look at her the entire day" Miroku asked confused…for once I had to agree…I did want to see Kagome…she always calmed me down.

"Sooo what is this I hear about your father yelling at you to be home early for your mate" Miroku asked with a sly grin.

"Father is father" I replied simply, not denying or approving anything.

"Oh Sesshoumaru…I hear your secretary is out" a voice sang and a women entered the room with a grin.

"Sango seriously are you Miroku plotting against me or something" I asked curiously. Suddenly a noise interrupted them…the intercom.

"Sesshoumaru, your secretary is on the phone do you wish to speak with her" Kagura's voice chimed through the room.

"Put her through" I told her simply.

"Very well" Kagura said simply and suddenly her voice stopped.

"Kagome" I asked uncertain

"Sesshoumaru you did that on purpose" Kagome's angry voice filled the room causing me to smile…so she discovered the note.

"Kagome you said you wanted work" I told while chuckling.

"Hey Kagome" Sango said sticking her tongue out at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh hello Sango" Kagome said and suddenly became quiet.

"Oh and your stupid servants are chasing me telling me to eat" Kagome growled out frustrated.

"That is because you need to eat Kagome" I told her seriously

"I can feed myself" She growled back…this women really could get me angry.

"Kagome I swear to god if you don't eat I will come home and force feed you if I have to" I growled back…the last thing I needed was for her to die of starvation.

"Home?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"You don't think their living together, do you" Sango asked Miroku quietly.

"I don't know, you heard the comment Inu Tashio made this morning" Miroku whispered back.

"I dare you Sesshoumaru…Oh, and don't tell me what to do" Kagome interrupted everyone and you heard the line click…I couldn't help but growl at the woman's stubbornness. I immediately stood up, grabbed my suit case and walked out of my office with Miroku and Sango on my heels.

"Where are you going" Miroku asked confused.

"Tell father I will be working from home for a while" and with that Sesshoumaru walked outside, entered his jaguar and drove off.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

**In His Car Going Home**

I was angry, that much was obvious…why I wasn't quiet sure…it was not like Kagome had never argued with me before but all of the sudden when it came to her health I panicked. I knew for a fact that she did not have Lunch or Dinner yesterday and it was about Lunch time now…How dare she think she can skip nearly three meals. This woman would be the death of me…well…at least I would die happy and with that thought I sped home.

About ten minutes later I swore under my breath frustrated at the lunch hour traffic…I could walk faster than my car was moving!! Suddenly as if the gods heard me traffic started moving and I let out a sigh of relief. Almost immediately all the traffic disappeared.

After a good five minutes I arrived at my house. By now I was not angry but still a little frustrated at a certain vixen. I parked my car in the garage and didn't even bother to get my suitcase. I opened the door and heard all the servants greet me…

"Where is she" I asked looking at each and every servant…I could tell they knew who I was talking about.

"In your study M'lord, we tried to get her to eat like you told us but…" One of the female servants said trying to inform me on everything.

"She ran from us like a cat out of hell" A deep voice finished her sentence.

"Hello Isamu" I said as a smirk formed on my face…if Isamu could not catch Kagome then she must have been pretty fast… (A/N- If you read 'Their differences' you will realize that Isamu is in that story too…ha! I can finally say I own a character!!)

"Hello Sesshoumaru, Kagome has locked the doors in your study and personally I do not think you would like it if we tore your doors down" Isamu stated simply. I smirked…again.

"Let me take care of this" I said with an evil grin. Realizing that no one was in trouble all the servants went back to their daily duties. I quickly walked over to my study and tried opening the doors…sure enough they were locked.

"What kind of secretary thinks she has the right to lock her own boss out of his study" I asked loudly knowing she would hear me. He heard something drop and then someone curse…it seemed that his secretary was use to swearing in frustration. Suddenly he heard the lock unclick but Kagome did not open the door. I rolled my eyes and opened it to find Kagome on the couch, papers where EVERYWHERE!! She looked up at me and smirked.

"You realize when I said make me over the phone I was joking" She told me while rolling her eyes.

"By now Kagome you should realize I do not care if you are joking" I replied.

"Why are you here anyway Sesshoumaru? You are supposed to be at work…" Kagome said while the entire time not looking up at me but merely writing things down in my agenda. I smiled at her outfit; it seemed Yume wanted Kagome to seduce him even if he wasn't there. Kagome wore a strapless shirt and you could see her entire back except for all the string that held the front part together…all it took was one slip of the finger and that shirt would be down…I let out a chuckle at thoughts.

Kagome looked up at me and finally stood up, hand on her hips and her hair in a high pony tail. It was then I noticed she wore tight jeans…very good choice on the clothes I told myself to tell Yume when I saw her.

"I will be working from home for a while" I said grinning at her when her eyes went wide and she groaned.

"And here I thought I could finally be away from you" Kagome replied sarcastically.

"You aren't happy to see me" I asked curious

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just that I'm FAR from happy to see the man that gave me all this shit-load of work" Kagome snapped back. I looked around the room and almost sighed…I had given her a lot of work…I didn't know it would turn her into a bitch…wait…a bitch was a female dog so perhaps I should just let her continue…I liked her defiance yet at the same time I was more than frustrated…

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…you really should watch your language" I replied smoothly knowing all it would do was piss her off…suddenly I saw anger through her eyes as she slowly walked to me while glaring at me. Finally when she was in front of me, I think it was then that she realized she was a good foot shorter than me. I looked down at her grinning wondering what she was going to do.

"You are purposely trying to piss me off" She growled at me…smart cookie.

"Perhaps" I told her not even bothering to deny it.

"And why is that" Kagome asked me. I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her to my chest…I smiled when she did not resist.

"Because you look beautiful when you're angry" I whispered in her ear. I could almost feel her smile even though her face was in my chest. Suddenly she looked up at me…glaring at me…again.

"You, Sesshoumaru are a womanizer" She replied simply with mean glare.

"How can I be a womanizer if I am only interested in one woman" I asked her and nearly laughed out loud when she closed her mouth and had nothing else to say to me.

"Jesus Sesshoumaru, you seriously need to get laid…perhaps then you won't be such a flirt" Kagome mumbled under her breath. Did she not realize what she just said? I had just told her I was only interested in one women and she told me I should get laid…if what both of us said was true then there was only one women for the job…

"Are you volunteering" I asked grinning and she turned all red…ahhh the joys of life.


	5. Down and Dirty

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I Do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**Previously: **

"You are purposely trying to piss me off" She growled at me…smart cookie.

"Perhaps" I told her not even bothering to deny it.

"And why is that" Kagome asked me. I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her to my chest…I smiled when she did not resist.

"Because you look beautiful when you're angry" I whispered in her ear. I could almost feel her smile even though her face was in my chest. Suddenly she looked up at me…glaring at me…again.

"You, Sesshoumaru are a womanizer" She replied simply with mean glare.

"How can I be a womanizer if I am only interested in one woman" I asked her and nearly laughed out loud when she closed her mouth and had nothing else to say to me.

"Jesus Sesshoumaru, you seriously need to get laid…perhaps then you won't be such a flirt" Kagome mumbled under her breath. Did she not realize what she just said? I had just told her I was only interested in one women and she told me I should get laid…if what both of us said was true then there was only one women for the job…

"Are you volunteering" I asked grinning and she turned all red…ahhh the joys of life.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

NO I AM NOT VOLUNTEERING" Kagome screamed back at me and I raised a brow at her…was the screaming really necessary?

"It was your idea" I reminded her.

"It was not my idea for me to sleep with you" Kagome growled out.

"No…but it doesn't sound too bad…does it" I said playfully…how I loved to torment her.

"Sesshoumaru stop trying to piss me off" She said quietly while we walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh but Kagome I do not even need to try" I said with a cocky tone.

"No…I suppose you don't…" She mumbled under her breath. Suddenly she looked up at me happily…this woman had far too many mood swings…

"I'm hungry" She announced happily and I chuckled at her behavior…she had said it like a five year old would…so cheerful and cute.

"Yes kagome, humans get hungry…thus why you must eat" I told her with a bored tone.

"Wait…you're not eating with me" She asked and instantly I felt guilty…this women was seriously changing me more than I wanted to admit.

"Fine…I'll stay and eat with you" I said under my breath while watching her run through the kitchen to the fridge, which was a good thirty feet away. I had always loved my kitchen, it was large and the floors were Marble. The only problem was that it was like a skating arena after it was washed…I knew for a fact that they had washed it a couple of minutes ago meaning that right now it was extremely slippery. So it came as no surprise to me when I heard one of my servants yell at Kagome.

"Miss…The floor is Wet so be-" One of my servants informed Kagome but it was far too late. I saw her eyes go wide…she looked like she was skating…until she fell down…not very gracefully might I add. I looked at my servant whose eyes were wide…

"It's ok, it's not your fault Miss. Higurashi is an idiot" I replied to the servant knowing damn well that Kagome could hear me.

"That is not funny Sesshoumaru" Kagome mumbled under her breath still not getting up.

"Oh but it definitely was…it proved to be a very good source of entertainment" I said mocking her as I slowly and carefully walked to where she was laying. I glanced around and smirked when I noticed all the servants were gone.

"Oww…" Kagome complained while slowly getting up…

"Kagome don't move" I told her. If she did I was pretty sure she would fall…again. Kagome, like usual ignored my comment and stood up even quicker. I saw her foot slip once more but I grabbed her waist this time, preventing her from falling on the ground again.

"I may be a womanizer as you put it but you Miss. Higurashi are far from graceful" I said smirking. Instantly I knew that had done it, she was angry now.

"Sesshoumaru I swear on God, Jesus, Buddha and his entire gang that you are far from graceful either" and with that said she turned quickly to walk and yet again began to slip…this time she grabbed my arm…and down we went…

My head collided with the ground painfully and I was about to swear at Kagome until I felt her hot breath on my neck. She had not even looked up because if she did she would have noticed that she was on top of me…interesting position I thought evilly.

Her head was resting on my neck and it was then she decided to look up…and find me grinning.

"Kagome all you had to do was tell me that you preferred to be on top" I said playfully and her whole face turned red immediately. It was not until then that I realized that her breasts were firmly pressed against my chest and her legs were intertwined with mine…

"You little vixen how ever did you get me in this position" I whispered in her ear and grinned when she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Oh…shoot…this time it actually is my fault" Kagome said to herself as she just realized that.

"Don't worry Kagome, I think I can put up with you being on top of me while your legs are intertwined with mine for a bit longer" I told her jokingly. Little did she know what was going through my mind at this moment as I raised my arms and slowly making sure she did not see or feel it, moved them towards the strings on the back of her shirt…

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome growled out pissed off as she realized what I had tried to do…oh did I mention I loved to torment her?

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

**Couple Days Later…**

I let out a frustrated sigh as I woke up. More work to do…soon my frustration disappeared…as I thought of a raven haired girl. I smelled the air and smirked when I realized she was still asleep. I slowly and quietly walked into her room. There she slept like an angel that had fallen from heaven. Her hair was everywhere and her eyes were closed. I walked towards her and sat on her bed as I watched her sleep.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and I waited for a scream from Kagome but nothing came…in fact she laid there looking at me and a couple of seconds later she smiled.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru" She said while letting out a yawn.

"Good Morning" I replied and smirked at her.

"May I ask why your watching me sleep…it kind of reminds me of a stalker" Kagome told me and I chuckled.

"Perhaps I just like watching you sleep" I replied quietly.

"You can lay down you know because I am not getting out of bed any time soon" Kagome told me and I smirked as I stood up and watched Kagome move over the end of the bed and let me in. She pulled the covers a little over me and gave me a smile.

"Isn't it cozy" She asked cheerfully…perhaps I should watch Kagome sleep more often…she definitely seemed to be much calmer when she woke up to having someone watch her sleep.

"Yes, very much so" I told her.

"I'm such a bad secretary" Kagome said while giggling.

"Depends your definition of _bad_" I said playfully. To my shock she cuddled next to me and put her head in my chest.

"I'm so sleepy" She mumbled somehow even though her head was in my chest, I merely chuckled at her.

"Then go to sleep" I told her. She looked up at me and smirked.

"But then you'll leave me" She replied playfully…I grinned…was the girl insane? Why would I leave something THIS good!?

"Why would I leave when I have everything that I need right here" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't know" She turned her head towards me, which was not a very good idea because now her face was an inch or so away from mine. Let me restate that…her lips where even closer to my lips. I tilted her chin up making sure she knew what I was doing and waiting for permission. She just smiled at me and I very _gently_ brushed my lips against hers. I could hear her heart start to beat faster and faster.

She slowly clung on to my shirt that I had just put on, while pushing herself closer to me. This time instead of brushing my lips against her I kissed her softly and looked in her eyes. She looked back at me and smiled again…

"You definitely are a _bad_ secretary…" I informed her as she giggled a little.

"You should definitely fire me" Kagome said grinning.

"No…I think we have a good thing going on…you're a good secretary and I'm a good boss" I replied still not taking my eyes off her.

"Yeah…we do have a good thing going on" Kagome said shocking me even more…

She looked at me almost pleading and I grinned…this was new; normally I was the one that was trying to get her to kiss me. I quickly decided that I liked how the tables turned…

"Is there something you want" I asked her playfully and let out a laugh as she glared at me and then pouted…the normal Kagome was coming back…the one that I had to work hard as hell to get to flirt back with me…This Kagome…this Kagome could definitely drive me crazy…and not in the frustrated sort of way.

I crushed my lips down on hers not wanting her to change quiet yet…

Kagome slid her hands around my neck and pushed me closer to her mouth…did she realize that what she was doing was torture to me? My hands slid up and down her waist wanting more…if I didn't stop now I knew I would do something that SHE would regret…because I knew that if I didn't stop I would **not** regret it but she definitely would…

Almost as if purposely interrupting them his cell phone rang. Sesshoumaru removed himself from Kagome and the bed and gave Kagome a grin before going back to his room. Immediately he answered the phone…

"Oh, wow Sesshoumaru you're never up THIS early…is there something going on" Inu Tashio's playful voice hit his ear…

"Father why are you calling" I asked annoyed.

"Oh your annoyed…I bet you were getting down and dirty weren't you" Inu Tashio asked with excitement in his voice…seriously what kind of father asked his son these kinds of questions!?!?!

"Is there even a point to this conversation" I asked calmly

"You were dipping the vixen in some honey and slapping it all over…WEREN'T YOU" Inu Tashio screamed into the phone…I hoped that no one was at the house when he screamed this…good god sometimes I just wanted to murder father for his choice of words…

"Father" I growled out a warning…

"SPANKING THE MONKEY AND PETTING THE BUNNY" Father screamed out…

"Father…seriously this is far from appropriate…" I informed him.

"Let me guess Sesshoumaru…doggie style" Father said whispering the last part like it was a secret.

"NO I WAS NOT" I screamed into the phone wanting father to just shut up.

"WHY THE HELL NOT" Father screamed back at me annoyed.

I let out a frustrated sigh and hung up on him…I did not need to be put through that with my father this early in the morning…


	6. Wonderful Advice

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I Do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**Quick note, most of you like how OOC Sesshoumaru is, however some don't but I will say this right now…when Kagome met him he was not NEARLY as cold as he normally is…His coldness will begin in a good ten years… . I guess that's kind of giving you a hint about where the story is going…woops**

**I also apologize for my sick humor…but most of you found it funny ' I am merely stating that I apologize if you found it offending because there will be more in this chapter…**

**Previously: **

"Oh your annoyed…I bet you were getting down and dirty weren't you" Inu Tashio asked with excitement in his voice…seriously what kind of father asked his son these kinds of questions!?!?!

"Is there even a point to this conversation" I asked calmly

"You were dipping the vixen in some honey and slapping it all over…WEREN'T YOU" Inu Tashio screamed into the phone…I hoped that no one was at the house when he screamed this…good god sometimes I just wanted to murder father for his choice of words…

"Father" I growled out a warning…

"SPANKING THE MONKEY AND PETTING THE BUNNY" Father screamed out…

"Father…seriously this is far from appropriate…" I informed him.

"Let me guess Sesshoumaru…doggie style" Father said whispering the last part like it was a secret.

"NO I WAS NOT" I screamed into the phone wanting father to just shut up.

"WHY THE HELL NOT" Father screamed back at me annoyed.

I let out a frustrated sigh and hung up on him…I did not need to be put through that with my father this early in the morning…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

I sighed in frustration while looking at the cell phone…Father had always annoyed me but this was EMBARASSING…to have your own father asking you if you were…and I quote "Spanking the Monkey and Petting the Bunny." I smiled…sometimes it did not even feel like he was my father but more of a best friend. We always teased each other about everything so I probably should have seen those comments coming sooner or later…

**------------------------------------------Inu yasha's POV------------------------------------------**

"Father why are you letting Sesshoumaru's Secretary do what ever she wants" I growled to my father.

"Inu Yasha you have no right to complain…I did the same thing for Kikyou" Father told me. God how I hated everyone bringing her up…she had up and left me for no reason…no letter or explanation…NOTHING. Although I had always noticed how she flirted with every other guy I didn't really pay any attention to it.

"Now Inu Yasha if you do not mind, I need to make a call" Father told me and started dialing numbers on his cell phone... I didn't pay attention to his conversation until I noticed that his voice was playful…and that was never good.

"Oh your Annoyed…I bet you were getting down and dirty weren't you" Father asked the person on the phone…I could tell he was excited. Suddenly I was curious who he was talking about...

"You were dipping the vixen in some honey and slapping it all over…WEREN'T YOU?!!" Father screamed out rather loudly…perhaps I didn't really want to know who he was talking about. I grabbed some coke and began drinking it while heading upstairs…my dog ears fell back as father screamed even louder now…

"SPANKING THE MONKEY AND PETTING THE BUNNY" Father screamed and immediately I began chocking on my coke…good god, why must father be like this!?!? I rolled my eyes but continued to my room…I felt bad for who ever it was that father was talking to. As I entered my room I saw some maids listening in to my fathers conversation and I snorted…they obviously had nothing better to do…

"Sick basterd" I mumbled to myself when I thought about my father's behavior…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

I fell back onto my bed as I tried to calm down from the conversation Father and I just had…more times than not I felt more mature than him…father never wanted to stop being a teenager…

A knock at my door brought me back to reality.

"Come in" I said not even caring who it was.

"I take it that was your father" Isamu asked with humor in his voice.

"Who else would talk to me about getting down and dirty" I asked as I let out a chuckle.

"And you can't forget dipping the vixen in some honey and slapping it all over" Isamu quoted as he too, cracked up.

"Plus there was the Spanking of the monkey and petting of the bunny" A new voice interrupted them.

"Oh god…did everyone hear him" I asked Yume who was clearly amused.

"Only the demons" Yume replied.

"So everyone but Kagome" I said with a sigh.

"If Kagome heard that your father would be either six feet under or limping horribly" Yume said laughing lightly.

Suddenly the phone rang again and I glared at it.

"Pick it up, pick it up!!" Yume said jumping up and down screaming like a cheerleader with excitement…wanting to see what else father was going to say.

"Please, entertain us all" Isamu replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes…putting it on speaker phone I answered.

"Sesshoumaru speaking" I said coldly

"Remember Sesshoumaru…Sex is not the answer…it is the question…and Yes is the answer" Father said playfully to me. I saw Yume giggling lightly and I could tell Isamu was trying not to laugh.

"Seriously enjoy it while you can…Your mother is a sex object…every time I ask for sex, she objects" Father told me and I smirked. I heard Isamu snort in humor and Yume continue to giggle.

"Anymore advice for me father" I asked…may as well keep two demons entertained.

"As your mother always tells me…anything worth doing is worth doing SLOWLY" Father said and the humor was easily heard in his voice.

"Thank you for your WONDERFUL advice, Father but unless you have anything else to say I must be getting ready to start working" I told him, however by now I had a grin on my face from fathers words of wisdom.

Suddenly I heard a voice in the background.

"Is that Sesshoumaru?" A deep voice asked…I instantly recognized it as one of father's friends. His name was Taro…he was a cat demon.

"Hey Sesshoumaru" Taro said and I could almost hear him grinning.

"I hear your father is giving you some manly advice" Taro said and I grinned.

"Now let me give you some…DON'T GET MARRIED OR MATED" He yelled in the phone.

"Just because you hate your mate does not mean mating is bad" Father hissed to his friend.

"Sesshoumaru I never knew what real happiness was until I got married and by then it was far too late…don't make the same mistake I did" Taro said jokingly. In Real life I knew he loved his mate but sometimes the arguments that they had made you think that instead of loving each other they just wanted each other dead.

"Tashio I'm serious do you know what my mate and I just did? We have just marked our hundredth wedding anniversary on the calendar and threw darts at it" Taro said laughing. I heard father laughing as well…

"Like a smart man once said…If at first you don't succeed, redefine success" Taro told me and I laughed this time. Suddenly I felt the phone being grabbed by someone else.

"Sesshoumaru, do not listen to those two imbeciles" a female voice said and I knew it was Sakura, Taro's mate. She was a Fox demon.

"Sesshoumaru…are you in love? It's okay if you are…just look how often the unexpected happens…and yet we still never expect it" Sakura said kindly. I heard Taro mumbling something in the background.

"Did you just call me Ugly Taro!?!" Sakura screamed…I smirked.

"Of course not…I was just talking about how you and rest of the female population worry about your looks…how many times have I told you beauty is only skin-deep…no offense" Taro told his mate and I smiled…he could definitely be sweet but he could also be an ass.

"I am so tired of all this nonsense about beauty being only skin-deep…that's deep enough…what do you want…an adorable pancreas" Sakura growled at Taro…I heard Father yet again burst into laughter.

"Oh, and why in gods name do people say "no offense" when they're about to offend someone?! It's retarded" Sakura told Taro.

"Sometimes I just want to kill you" Sakura mumbled talking about Taro.

"I am not afraid of you or of anything for that matter…except for ghost…and I don't believe in those" Taro said with a cocky voice.

"If you don't believe in ghosts, you've never been to a family reunion" Sakura said with hatred…she hated her family.

"Wow…that was cold Sakura" Father said quietly.

"But I still love her" Taro replied and I heard him kiss her on the cheek.

"She's as loyal as they come" Taro stated.

"Yes, I'm very loyal in relationships…even when I go out with my mom I don't look at other moms" Sakura said sarcastically…Yume burst out laughing. Sakura sighed.

"My mother always told me…Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep…wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on…and this was the best I could do!?!" Sakura said joking.

"That's so sweet" I heard Yume whisper.

"Hey, remember Aya…the girlfriend that I had before I met you" Taro asked Sakura.

"Yeah, what about her?" Sakura asked coldly…

"Well when I broke up with her for you the last thing she said to me was "You'll never find anyone like me again…and I was thinking…I should hope not…If I don't want you why would I want someone like you" Taro replied and Sakura giggled.

"Sesshoumaru…before you lose this girl…just remember…some people come into our lives and quickly go…some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts…and we are never, ever the same" Sakura said making sure Sesshoumaru got her meaning.

"I know" I replied.

"See Taro, I would rather your mate talk to Sesshoumaru then you…you keep telling him not to marry or mate" Inu Tashio said growling at his friend.

"Relationships are like crystals, you don't realize how much you love it until it breaks" Sakura told me and I heard Taro laugh.

"That was really corny honey" Taro told his mate.

"That is only because you are an asshole" Sakura told her mate simply. I grinned…I really did find Taro and Sakura an interesting couple. Suddenly father got back on the phone but then Taro grabbed it..

"Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken" Taro told me proudly. Isamu started cracking up. I heard Sakura slap Taro and then yell at him in the background about being a sick pervert.

"But seriously Sesshoumaru, I know you are having more and more feelings for her" Inu Tashio said in a taunting voice and before I could yell at him he hung up…asshole. I swear if father had said anymore I probably would have killed myself from frustration.

"What's with all the noise" a new voice asked and all of us turned to find Kagome there confused.

"Nothing M'lady…just certain advice that was given" Isamu told her and began singing the words "A feather and a chicken" while leaving my room. Kagome's eyes went wide at Isamu's choice of words to sing and looked at Yume and I for an explanation.

"We were just laughing about the advice Inu Tashio gave to Inu yasha" Yume said grinning and left the room…I smiled…I did not want to lie to Kagome so I was happy that Yume did it for me…because I could never tell what just happened…at least the part about my father's wise words in the beginning of the conversation.

Suddenly Kagome's cell phone rang and my eyes went wide…he wouldn't dare…would he?

"Hello" Kagome answered.

Kagome put it on speaker phone while smiling. 

"It's your father" She told me and I wanted to kill him…NOW.

"Kagome I assume you are being a wonderful secretary" Father said and Kagome looked at me.

"Well that depends…I think I've been doing ok…" Kagome said uneasy. I looked at her…she thought she was doing OK?? She was doing MUCH BETTER than just an ok.

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru…appreciates all the work you do" Father said mysteriously and I knew what he was talking about.

"I think he does…do you Sesshoumaru" She asked me and I began wondering if she had lost her mind…she truly needed to ask me such a question?

"She is the best secretary I have ever had" I replied simply and smirked when Kagome's eyes went wide and her face turned red.

"Along with the best future mate I will ever have" I replied wanting to see what Kagome would do.

"SESSHOUMARU, LAUGH WHEN YOU TELL LIES" Kagome screamed at me and I heard father chuckle.

"I am not joking" I said simply grinning at her.

"Father, do I have your blessing to mate with Kagome Higurashi" I asked seriously

"Most definitely…only one thing" Father said.

"What" I asked.

"I want at least two grand-children" Father said and I heard him chuckle.

"Deal…we can handle that, can't we Kagome" I said laughing at how her mouth had dropped to the floor in shock.

"Well if you two are going to mate don't let me distract you, just hang up and get to work dammit…I want grand children before I die" Inu Tashio replied seriously. I looked at Kagome and almost laughed out loud when her face was even redder.

"Now Kagome…Sesshoumaru may hurt you…not on purpose of course…during…your sexual intercourse…It just runs it the family…we're all huge…you know us dog demons" Father said and I couldn't believe I heard him right…okay…that was going waaaaaay too far.

"FATHER STOP BEING A HORNY ASS BASTERD" I yelled frustrated at him once more. For the second time today I hung up on him. I looked at Kagome whose mouth was open, face pure red and I could smell shock coming from her body…


	7. Male Demons

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I Do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**Seeing as how this story has more alerts than "their differences" and "The two kitunes and one powerful miko kitsune" (**Which I will have you know, both of those stories I have been working on for OVER 3 ½ YEARS…and I just decided to write a story where I put my sick sense of humor in and all of the sudden everyone enjoys it…Oo**) I will make the NEXT chapter extra long...the longest chapter so far in this story is 3,619 words…)**

**P.S- I guess I wasn't wrong to put this under the romance/humor section…XD**

**P.P.S- The NEXT chapter will also be VERY good.**

**Previously: **

"Deal…we can handle that, can't we Kagome" I said laughing at how her mouth had dropped to the floor in shock.

"Well if you two are going to mate don't let me distract you, just hang up and get to work Dammit…I want grand children before I die" Inu Tashio replied seriously. I looked at Kagome and almost laughed out loud when her face was even redder.

"Now Kagome…Sesshoumaru may hurt you…not on purpose of course…during…your sexual intercourse…It just runs it the family…we're all huge…you know us dog demons" Father said and I couldn't believe I heard him right…okay…that was going waaaaaay too far.

"FATHER STOP BEING A HORNY ASS BASTERD" I yelled frustrated at him once more. For the second time today I hung up on him. I looked at Kagome whose mouth was open, face pure red and I could smell shock coming from her body…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Kagome, can you go get my coffee" I shouted from my study room because I knew she was in the kitchen. It had been over two weeks that she had worked for me and it was still just as entertaining as ever…

"No problem Mr. Royal Pain in the Ass" She yelled back…that had been her new nickname for me for the past couple of days. I heard her grab a cup and start walking to the study room. She opened the door and I smirked at what she was wearing. She was wearing the same thing that she had when the 'Kitchen Incident' had occurred.

Almost as if reading his mind Kagome glared at him.

"I swear if your hands so much as near the strings on the back of my shirt you will wish you were dead" Kagome said calmly as she handed me my coffee. I let out a chuckle…sometimes I felt like she could read my mind…

"Oh and here" Kagome said grabbing my attention. I looked up and found her handing me the list that I had given her two weeks ago…there was no way EVERYTHING could be done.

"The faxes are sent, papers proof-read and retyped, meetings set, phone calls written down and everything else is finished" She said cheerfully looking at me.

"How was it that you managed to do all of this" I asked curiously.

"It's amazing what I can do on my free time" She replied…I was always with her pretty much 24/7 except for when she slept of course…I had never seen her work on most of the stuff that was on her list.

"And when is this free time of yours" I asked confused.

"While you're sleeping" Kagome said evilly.

"Kagome you are suppose to be sleeping too" I told her annoyed.

"Seriously I'm fine, I only stay up until 12am and then go to bed" She told me.

"Kagome…do you remember rule number one" I asked beginning to get more annoyed.

"Yes but how else did you expect me to get everything done" She asked me confused.

"Kagome what your saying is that you've been getting about six hours of sleep everyday" I asked wanted her to confirm this.

"Yup more than enough for a-" she began but I interrupted her.

"For a demon…not a human" I told her coldly.

"You really are making a big deal out of nothing" Kagome told me calmly as she sat down on the couch.

"I swear it's like your trying to do exactly the opposite of what I tell you" I told her calmly.

"Perhaps I like angering you" She teased me.

"I would not recommend that" I told her while giving her a grin.

"And what is my boss going to do…fire me" She taunted me. This woman was really more than I could take.

A knock on the door made both of us turn our heads to the direction of the door.

"Come in" I said while watching Kagome. As the door opened I saw Inu Yasha, Inu Tashio, Sakura and Taro looking at me.

"And what do I owe this pleasure to" I asked bordly…directing the question at my father.

"Sesshoumaru you have a meeting set in an hour with some of our clients…why wouldn't we be here" Father asked me confused…I looked at Kagome with a raised brow and she gave me a small smile while handing me my agenda. I opened it up to the current date and sure enough there was a meeting at my house today.

"Wow Sesshoumaru I like how you let your secretary just pretty much act like this is her home…I mean she's pretty much laying on your couch" Inu Yasha said rudely.

"Inu Yasha this is as much her home as it is mine" I growled back at him. I noticed that father grinned and Sakura and Taro exchanged glances.

"Well seeing as how the retarded Half Breed already has his Whitey Tighty's in a twist I should go…if any one needs anything just give me a yell" Kagome said with an evil grin. Taro snorted at the whitey tighty comment and Sakura let out a small chuckle.

"Oh but Kagome by all means don't let Inu Yasha's stupidity drive you out of the room, I'm sure this meeting would be even more entertaining with you here" Father said grinning at me. Kagome looked at me confused.

"You don't think im really going to let you leave me alone with my pathetic half brother do you" I asked her playfully and I saw Sakura grin and Taro's eyes widen.

"But…" Kagome said starting to argue.

"Kagome do not argue with me…I always end up winning one way…or another" I said slyly.

"That is so not true" Kagome said glaring at me.

"Name a time that I have not won an argument" I asked her.

"Well there was that time…oh shut up Sesshoumaru" She said and I could tell she was annoyed at me.

"I will Shut up if you stay" I said simply.

"I'm sorry but I can not stand to be in the same room with your pathetic half brother for longer than five minutes" Kagome said coldly and I grinned. She began walking to the door.

"Pathetic human" I mumbled under my breath knowing she heard it. She instantly stopped and turned around to face me while glaring.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" She screamed…

"You heard me" I told her while looking away from her to piss her off even more.

"Oh you just wait" Kagome said and with that she sat on the couch waiting for the meeting…god how I loved knowing what I needed to do to get her to stay.

"I'm glad you decided to stay" Father said with humor in his voice.

"Oh don't even start Inu Tashio, you are far from perfect with your retarded 'give me pups' comments" Kagome growled back at him and I laughed.

"Speaking of pups are you pregnant yet" Inu Tashio asked with hope in his voice.

"INU TASHIO IN ORDER TO BE **PREGNANT** WITH YOUR SONS **PUP** I NEED TO HAVE **SEX** WITH HIM **FIRST**" Kagome screamed at him.

"Well what the hell is taking you two so long…I swear it's like you people are 95 years old and don't have enough energy to get to the bed…I mean, a bed isn't even technically speaking NECESSARY…for all I care you could use a table or even against a tree…JUST DO IT" Inu Tashio said frustrated…I turned to Kagome to find her all red again.

"I mean I'm being so nice as to not even limit you to specific positions here…although I have already told Sesshoumaru Doggie style would be the most appropriate" Inu Tashio said calmly.

"INU TASHIO JUST BECAUSE YOUR MATE REFUSED TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO INSISIT OF EVERYONE ELSE HAVING SEX" Kagome screamed.

The whole room went quiet with wide eyes…finally I couldn't help it and cracked up.

"I'm wounded Kagome…" Inu Tashio said grinning.

"Kagome you don't understand, You are my only hope for getting pups from Sesshoumaru…he wont mate with anyone else…I mean…unless I have him mate with a donkey or horse but that is rather grody and I'm not talking about donkey or horse demons, im talking about the REAL ones!! " Inu Tashio said begging her.

"I am **soooo** sorry Inu Tashio…right after this meeting Sesshoumaru and me will quickly get to work" Kagome said grinning at me…however there was no humor in her voice…I raised a brow.

"Really" Inu Tashio asked excited.

"Of course, unless Sesshoumaru has other plans" Kagome said while raising both of her brows and looking at me.

"I, as a matter of fact do" I said coldly.

"NO YOU DON'T SESSHOUMARU" Father screamed at me angrily…I grinned.

"But I do father, I already promised Kagome that we would take a shower together first to relax before we start our hard journey for pups" I told him with amusement in my eyes.

"Sesshoumaru take it from me, it's better to take a shower AFTER" Taro said, interrupting us.

"What…we can't have two" I asked him evilly. He smirked at me and started cracking up…everyone turned to Kagome to find her all red burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. Inu Tashio cracked up even more.

"Are all demons like this" She mumbled to herself under her breath.

"Only males" Sakura answered her with a tiny giggle at the scene that she just witnessed…so it was definitely true…Sesshoumaru had fallen in love. Never ONCE had she seen Sesshoumaru be so playful with anyone or laugh so much. However something bothered her, when she smelled the girl known as Kagome it was apparent that she was human yet as she watched the girl she began to wonder differently…something was very odd about this girl…


	8. Debatable

**A/N- I just found another story I had wrote about a year ago called "Your Honor" which is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing as well and was beginning to wonder if I should post it, here's the summery…**

She notices him at a murder scene during her morning jog and can't help but investigate. Sesshoumaru wonders how he got himself into this mess. She hates the FBI with a passion along with the cops. She notices that what the FBI begin to do is illegal, getting extremely angry she decided to start an all out war with them. By freeing the witnesses her life turns upside down... Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**Here's a little part of the first chapter…**

I suddenly heard her mumbled to herself "Kagome Higurashi you are such a naughty girl" and then she chuckled. Kagome…beautiful name…beautiful girl…it was perfect for her. I saw her pop her heads from the cop car and smirked when I saw she was disappointed that nothing had happened…this girl, was very fascinating. However, one of the FBI cops brought me back to reality.

"I think we should put them in jail for right now" a FBI agent said and I glared at them. That, I knew, was illegal...there was no way they could put us in jail with no proof.

"Yeah, no one will care and if they ask why we put them there, we will say they assaulted us" The other FBI agent said smirking…I nearly growled at them but then the girl did something I never expected.

"FREEZE" she screamed as she stood up with two guns pointing at the FBI Agents. I looked at her, she looked hot with guns. I smirked when I saw Koga, Naraku and Inu Yasha look at her shocked. I smiled when the FBI agents realized that they had no time to draw their guns. The cops however drew their guns…I swore under my breath…why had the girl done that? Now she had at least a good fifteen guns pointed at her. Yet again she surprised me.

"You are seriously the most disgusting, fucking retarded FBI agents I have ever met" She said glaring at them and they glared back at her. Well didn't she have quiet the potty mouth? I smirked…I did not sense ANY fear from her…why?

"For all you fat cops, put your guns down" She said annoyed while not even looking at them. I heard Inu Yasha and Koga laugh a little at that comment…this girl, had guts.

"Why should we, you have two guns pointed at two FBI Agents" One of the cops yelled, he did have a good point…

"Because im a Fucking CIA Agent" She told them as she tossed her badge to one of my cops. I smirked…how was it that such a beauty was a CIA agent? Surly she wasn't pissed off at the FBI just because they wanted to put us in jail even if it was illegal. There was complete silence until the cop spoke again…

"Put your weapons down, Kagome Higurashi we are sorry, we had no clue you are a CIA Agent" The police apologized to her and I chuckled a little as I noticed all the cops put their guns down…oh this was definitely going to be good.

"Now for you little fucking assholes" she said glaring at the FBI agents who looked shocked. I raised a brow…surly this beauty never shot anyone...or killed anyone…had she?

**If you think it's good, say that you liked it in your reviews and I will begin posting that story as well…well now back to the original story… . sorry for the delay…**

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I Do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**Previously: **

"But I do father, I already promised Kagome that we would take a shower together first to relax before we start our hard journey for pups" I told him with amusement in my eyes.

"Sesshoumaru take it from me, it's better to take a shower AFTER" Taro said, interrupting us.

"What…we can't have two" I asked him evilly. He smirked at me and started cracking up…everyone turned to Kagome to find her all red burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. Inu Tashio cracked up even more.

"Are all demons like this" She mumbled to herself under her breath.

"Only males" Sakura answered her with a tiny giggle at the scene that she just witnessed…so it was definitely true…Sesshoumaru had fallen in love. Never ONCE had she seen Sesshoumaru be so playful with anyone or laugh so much. However something bothered her, when she smelled the girl known as Kagome it was apparent that she was human yet as she watched the girl she began to wonder differently…something was very odd about this girl…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"When are they going to arrive" Inu Yasha whined to his father.

"The meeting starts in an hour Inu Yasha, there for, they have an hour until they have to be here" Inu Tashio explained to Inu Yasha as if he was a little kid.

"Sometimes I truly wonder about your age Inu yasha" I said out loud.

"Who is they" Kagome asked curiously about what father had said.

"There is Kuro and his mate Kiki, Kuro is a Tiger demon and Kiki is a fox demon. Also they will be bringing their daughter along who is Half Tiger and Half Fox…she is in human age nineteen but in demon years she is a two hundred something. Then we have Sionji, who is a cat demon and his mate Sventa who is a wolf demon. Next comes Saru who is a tiger demon and his mate Hina who is a Wolf Demon…I've got to remember of the rest" Inu Tashio admitted with a smirk.

"Around how many people" Kagome asked. She was definitely curious and I liked that.

"Somewhere around fifteen to twenty" Inu Tashio replied simply. Suddenly the door opened to reveal two females talking to each other. Both were wolf demoness…

"Ahh Here is Hina and Sventa…are your mates here yet" Inu Tashio asked the two females.

"We are" A deep voice said and a cat demon and a tiger demon walked in.

"Sionji and Saru…how have you two been" Inu Tashio asked them while showing them where to sit.

"I've been better" Saru said with humor in his voice.

"Oh and here come more…Sage, Usuko, Uyo, Riku, Kuro, and Kiki" Inu Tashio announced.

Finally everyone sat down and I sighed rolled my eyes but making sure no one else could see. I looked at Kagome who was sitting next to me at the table. She looked at me nervously and I suddenly felt bad…she was the only human…how could I have done that to her? I closed my eyes while cursing at myself for my stupidity.

"Let us begin" Inu Tashio said while looking at everyone. Everyone nodded.

I grabbed a piece of paper and began writing on it.

_Kagome, we have these meetings every three months so everyone knows what is going on…not just in the business. We talk about anything._

I quickly slid it to Kagome so she wouldn't be confused. She read it and I could sense she was feeling better. I looked at her and found her mouthing a 'thank you' to me. The room was silent and I began to get bored…rather quickly. Suddenly a feminine voice spoke up.

"I'm hungry" Hina the fox demoness stated randomly.

"Isamu…Yume" Inu Tashio yelled and within two seconds they were there.

"Yes" They both replied curiously.

"Let us get some food before we begin" Inu Tashio said to everyone one.

"I will have some Oysters, you know how I like them" Sionji said

"I will not eat oysters. I want my food **dead.** Not _sick_, not _wounded_ but **dead" **Sventa, his mate said under her breath and I smiled.

"I'll just have chicken" Sventa said smiling.

"Same here" Kiki, Hina, Riku and Usuko said in unison.

"Women" Sionji replied while chuckling.

"Steak" Saru and Kuro replied…go figured…they were tiger demons.

"Fish for me" Uyo stated simply.

"I'll have some…hmm…pasta" Sage said grinning as he licked his lips.

Yume and Isamu looked at Kagome now…Kagome looked at them and grinned…why was she grinning? Suddenly Isamu burst out laughing while Yume covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Am I missing something" Inu Tashio asked.

"What ever you say Lady Kagome" Yume said while grinning at her.

"But I didn't say anything" Kagome said innocently while smirking at Isamu. What was going on!?

"Sesshoumaru do you want anything" Yume asked curiously.

"I'm fine" I replied still confused on what just happened between Yume, Isamu and Kagome.

"Oh, wait one more thing, Sesshoumaru there's a little note on your windshield" Yume said innocently. I looked at her then at Isamu who was looking at Kagome.

"Kagome" I began confused.

"You know, somebody actually complimented me on my driving today…they left a little note on the windshield, it said 'Parking fine' so I left it there for you to see" Kagome said proudly and father burst out laughing. It was now that all the demons realized that there was a human here…everyone looked at her.

"I hope its not on my-" I began.

"Jaguar" Isamu finished my sentence while cracking up.

"Kagome" I said while looking at her like she was a kid that just misbehaved.

"You should have heard what she said this morning" Yume mumbled and kagome instantly turned red.

"I was just joking…seriouslly" Kagome argued…now I was intrigued.

"She, Isamu and I were walking outside and some old lady fell down and Isamu immiditly helped her stand up. However, when we were out of hearing distance from the lady Kagome looks at us and is like; whenever I see an old lady slip and fall on a wet sidewalk, my first instinct is to laugh. But then I think, what if I was an ant, and she fell on me. Then it wouldn't seem quite so funny."" Yume said grinning. I looked at Kagome who was blushing.

"That's horrible" Kiki and Hana said in unison with wide eyes.

"No that's not all" Isamu interrupted the demoness. He looked at Yume and her eyes went wide.

"Oh yea, remember when we invited you over to have a pillow fight with us and you declined" She asked Me, I nodded my head.

"After we were done with that Kagome was all angry and we were trying to figure out why" Isamu said.

"I SHOULD BE ANGRY, I MEAN THINK ABOUT IT!! IT'S RETARDED!! HOW COME THE DOVE GETS TO BE THE PEACE SYMBOL? WHY NOT THE PILLOW? IT HAS MORE FEATHERS THAN THE DOVE AND IT DOESN'T HAVE THAT DANGEROUS BEAK" Kagome yelled at Isamu.

"Oh I am so sad that I missed all of this amusement" I said sarcastically while grinning at Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru I think they should have a rose named after you" Kagome suddenly told me and I was flattered…until what she said next.

"The description in the catalogue would be, No good in a bed, but fine up against a wall" Kagome told me grinning. I glared at her. Father laughed at her…along with every single being in the room.

"Kagome, that was so mean, what ever did I do to deserve such treatment" I asked her playfully.

"Yeah Kagome, don't make my oldest son cry" Father added on and I grinned.

"It takes a big man to cry, but it takes a bigger man to laugh at that man" Kagome mumbled under her breath and Sionji cracked up.

"Wait…Kagome are you stating that you are a man" Isamu asked her and I let out a chuckle.

"No Isamu, go to hell along with Yume" Kagome said grinning at them.

"I wasn't the one who decided to skate in the kitchen on top of Sesshoumaru" Yume said loudly. Kagome immediately stood up glaring at her…I couldn't help it I began chuckling.

"Kagome calm down, did you seriously think no one saw us" I asked her innocently.

"YOU'RE THE REASON OUR KIDS ARE GOING TO BE SO UGLY" Kagome screamed at me and I started cracking up.

"Kagome you mean you're not in denial of having his pups now" Inu Tashio said excitedly. Now everyone looked at her…Sesshoumaru hated humans…

Kagome began blushing again and chucked a pencil at Inu Tashio's face…

She stood up glaring at him. "You" she began and she pointed at Inu Tashio, "And you" she said pointing at me… "Both of you are…too damn playful" she growled and walked out of the room. I blinked…woops.

"Sesshoumaru…do explain" Sionji's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes…she's a beauty and plus funny as hell…she's a good fine" Uyo said grinning at me.

"She's so pretty and adorable" Usuko whispered to Riku, Hina, and Kiki.

"You should have seen them today" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"No wonder you held a meeting Inu Tashio" Kuro said with a smirk.

"OH AND SESSHOUMARU REMEMBER, GOD CREATED MAN BEFORE WOMEN BECAUSE HE NEEDED A ROUGH DRAFT" Kagome screamed from her room and all the demoness cracked up.

"She's definitely a spitfire" Saru said with a smile.

"You have no idea" I told him as I closed my eyes.

"KAGOME NOBODY EVER DIED OF LAGHTER" Inu Tashio yelled knowing that Kagome could hear him.

"I must defiantly say I approve" Kuro told me while smirking, showing off his fangs in the process.

"Obviously you have not marked her yet…you really should Sesshoumaru before it's too late" Riku said seriously and I nodded.

"Along with those pups" Inu Tashio reminded me.

"Bug Inu Yasha about pup's father" I told him while smirking at Inu Yasha's pissed off face.

"Sesshoumaru we both know Inu yasha can not produce pups by himself" Inu Tashio said jokingly and Riku and Kuro laughed.

"Besides Kagome's and your pups will be so cute" Inu Tashio added.

"Let's hope they don't get your trait of being so horny or else they'll be humping chairs and couches before their two" I mumbled under my breath.

"I'll do my best to teach them how to do it properly" Father said proudly…obviously missing the point.

"Sesshoumaru I must say, I was shocked to hear you have an almost mate but I was even more shocked to see that she was human" Sionji told me.

"Some may argue against the human part" Sakura mumbled under her breath and the entire table looked at her.

"You'll see…later" Sakura told every one and she let out a tired sigh.

"But you know she just ran like a scared rabbit" Sionji whispered and earned a glare from Uyo and Usuko who were both Rabbit demons.

"I HEARD THAT" Kagome yelled and now my eyes went wide…Sionji had just whispered it…even if she was outside the door she should not have heard that. It seemed everyone was shocked as well.

"YOU COULDN'T OF" Sionji yelled back playfully.

"AND WHY NOT" Kagome yelled back.

"TELL ME WHAT I SAID THEN" Sionji yelled. Suddenly the door opened and Kagome stood there with anger in her eyes…

"It makes me mad when people say I turned and ran like a scared rabbit…maybe it was like an **angry** rabbit, which was going to fight in another fight, **away** from the **first** fight" Kagome said as she neared the table. How had she heard what he had said…?

"I told you the human part was debatable" Sakura's voice chimed in making everyone's eyes go wide in shock.

"Kagome, I'll be honest…you smell like a human but when I saw you a couple hours ago I began questioning that" Sakura's voice interrupted everyone and now they looked at Sakura and then to Kagome.

"I was just joking, I didn't hear anything" Kagome said as she began walking out of the room. I grabbed her arm…now I was suspicious…

"Then how did you know what he said" I asked her.

"I'm a human…nothing more" Kagome said but she didn't look me straight in the eye…

"Yes your human…for the moment" Sakura said grinning at her.

"Are you saying that she's disguising her true form" I asked while never taking my eyes off of Kagome…I had known her for almost a month but I felt as if it had been years…

"I am doing no such thing" Kagome said calmly

"Then how did you hear" I asked

"Miko's have to hear well" She replied and I nearly had a heart attack…

"Kagome…you never…" I began

"Told you? Gee I wonder why that is" Kagome said sarcastically while looking at me…she was right I probably would have spazzed. However, now that I thought about it…I could case less if she was a miko or wasn't.

"I do not care if you are a miko" I told her suddenly…I really didn't

"That would make sense, that's why you don't have a complete human scent" Sakura said looking at me.

"Soooo about those pups" Inu Tashio said grinning.

"But father remember, Kagome said they were going to be ugly because of me" I said grinning at her.

"You…Sesshoumaru are a-" I interrupted her.

"Womanizer, you've said that before" I told her.

"I was going for a Cocky asshole" Kagome said.

"But I'm sexy" I told her.

"Fine, yes you're sexy" Kagome admitted.

"You're not bad looking yourself" I joked with her.

"Augh!!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"So when's the wedding" Uyo asked.

"After the pups" I told him.

"WHAT IS WITH YOUR FAMILY AND PUPS" Kagome screamed and I grinned yet again.

"I don't see what you see in someone that constantly insults you" Inu Yasha spat out to me. Right as I was about to say something Kagome walked slowly towards him…this was definitely going to be good.

"If it weren't for people like you, nobody else would have an above average IQ, Inu Yasha" She growled out and the female demoness laughed.

"Sometimes Inu Yasha I just want to kill you, I mean nothing is illegal UNTIL you get caught…right" Kagome said glaring at him.

"If my brother did not want you for a mate you would be on the ground dead" Inu Yasha growled and my eyes began turning red.

"Inu Yasha…even something like stupidity is a gift from god so remember…one mustn't misuse it" Kagome said with a smirk…the red began to disappear from my eyes as I noticed that yet again, she was more than capable of handling herself.

"It really is too bad that stupidity isn't painful" Kagome mumbled under her breath making me smirk.

"Kagome…I think that is more than enough" Inu Tashio said chuckling.

"My youngest son can only take so much bashing" Inu Tashio stated while still chuckling.

"Father you encourage her behavior" Inu Yasha said angrily.

"Oh course I do, someone needs to keep you in line" Father replied simply and I smiled.

"I can keep myself in line" Inu Yasha growled annoyed.

"Inu yasha you can't even walk in a straight line" Kagome said while snorting at him.

"Wench I swear to god I will…" Inu Yasha began…

"Do what? Kill me? Torture me? You seem to forget that I'm a miko dipshit" Kagome growled at him…I smirked…she knew how to hold her own.

"Whore" Inu Yasha mumbled.

"Inu Yasha, your father must have been so embarrassed when you went to school" Kagome began and I raised a brow.

"Why" Inu Yasha spat out.

"Because he bought you books, sent you to school and what do you do? You eat the pages" Kagome said calmly and there was not a being in the room that was not smiling.

"When the teachers gave you an F they were probably like…It's a STRONG F and you believed them" Kagome said as she looked into my eyes, I smirked.

"I have no clue how you and Kikyo are even so much as related" Inu Yasha spat to Kagome

"What ever" Kagome said and with that she walked out of the room. I followed her…

"Sleep over at Sesshoumaru's house" I heard father yell and everyone agree…I knew they were all interested with this human miko called Kagome.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked into her bed room and found her lying on her bed.

"Are you okay" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah…I just didn't think it would be that lively" Kagome said as she smiled at me. I walked towards her and saw her scoot over to the end so I could lie down. I did.

"You know…you were right not to tell me you were a miko at first" I told her. Kagome smiled.

"It's ok, every demon is suspicious of a miko" Kagome said as she softly kissed me on my lips.

"I think everyone is curious about you" I whispered in her ear.

"Why" She asked confused.

"Because you're a very interesting specimen" I replied gently biting her ear. She slid her arms around my neck and grinned. She nuzzled my neck and my eyes went wide…she had no clue what that meant…

"What are you doing" I asked.

"Kissing your neck" She replied as she kissed my neck.

"What if I bite your neck" I asked playfully…I needed to mark her soon.

"Go ahead…" She told me and my eyes widened.

"You don't know-" I began

"That it means your marking me…so no one else can have me? No…no how would I know such a thing" She said playfully and my eyes widened even more…she was seriously giving me permission.

"Well…" She began impatiently.

"If you don't do it now, you may not have the opportunity to" She told me and I slid my hand around her waist and pulled her close to me. Breathing on her neck I opened my mouth.

"Jesus Sesshoumaru a little nervous" She asked me while laughing. I took a breath in, raised my head and thrust my fangs into her skin. I heard the layers of skin breaking and finally the blood came. I heard Kagome panting and smelled tears so I looked up at her…sure enough tears were pouring down her face while she bit her lip to control herself from screaming out in pain.

"Are you okay" I asked her with worry in my voice. I began licking her neck which was bleeding badly.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru…it just hurt" She said while giving me a small smile…I could tell she was exhausted. I smirked, most demoness were even in pain when they were marked so I just kissed her on the lips. Yet once more went back to cleaning her neck. By now I was on top of her and she was pinned to the bed. Had I been paying attention more I would have heard someone walking towards her room. Suddenly the door swung open followed by a

"Sesshoumaru about those pu-" Inu Tashio began but stopped immediately at the scene that was in front of him. I narrowed my eyes at him telling him to leave but I should have known him better than that.

"EVERYONE COME QUICK, SESSHOUMARU JUST MARKED KAGOME…COME ON HURRY…COME SEE THIS" Inu Tashio screamed on top his lungs to everyone in the building with a huge smile. I did not even bother to unpin Kagome but just went back to cleaning her neck…damn father. Immediately I heard voices and people running down the hall.

"Father if you don't leave now you will not be seeing any grand children anytime soon" I growled to him and his eyes went wide…

Suddenly Isamu and Yume entered the room grinning and I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Fine, fine…be that way" Inu Tashio pouted and grabbed Isamu and Yume and led them out of her room.

"NEXT TIME LOCK THE ROOM IF YOU WANT PRIVACY" He screamed and I smirked. I looked down at Kagome and found her sleeping, by now her neck was clean and the bleeding had stopped.

"I'm kind of disappointed…I really wanted to see them at it…making my grandkids and all I got to see was him marking her" I heard father mumble to Yume and Isamu.


	9. Front Row Seats

**About my new story "Your Honor" Here is another preview of the second chapter…**

"Shit" I whispered to myself as I heard sirens behind me. Deciding to pull over for the hell of it, I stood near my jaguar waiting for the cop to come. To me, it did not matter who you were…I was ALWAYS a smart ass. I saw the cop car pull over and a man get out. He looked to be in his late twenties…

"Damn, Officer, you must have been going fast to keep up with me, I'm guessing about 110 MPH" I said grinning. To my surprise he laughed and smiled at me. Good to know that _some_ of the cops weren't boring assholes. Suddenly another officer got out of the car…this one looked to be in his late thirties and definitely ate too many doughnuts. As he began approaching me I stared at his gut…

"Hmmm...I thought cops had to be physically fit" I said still looking at his gut, the younger one cracked up this time instead of just laughing a little. At least one of them found me amusing. Fatty looked at me un-amused…

"You know Fatty- I mean officer, I always wanted to be a cop…but then I decided to graduate high school instead" I told him proudly.

"I'm surprise you aren't behind bars with that kind of tongue" Fatty told me.

"Yeah…I am too…by the way just if you wanted to know that uniform makes your ass look really big" I informed fatty. The guy looked like he was going to murder me.

"Chris, come on, she's just joking" The younger one said smirking at me.

"I was" I asked myself innocently. The younger cop smiled at me. I pointed at fatty's gut and started laughing.

"That gut really doesn't inspire confidence…" I said while still laughing.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Officer..." I began jumping up and down like an excited kid.

"Yes" Fatty asked.

"If I lie on the ground will you draw my outline in chalk…like those people that die…you know" I said grinning.

"You are nothing but trouble" Fatty told me this time glaring at me.

I fakingly began to sway like I was sick or something…

"Hey officer, does your bulletproof vest protect you from projectile vomiting" I asked and immediately fatty moved away from me. Suddenly another cop car pulled up with its sirens on…gee didn't I feel special. The guy that walked out seemed to be in his early twenties.

"Sir…those sirens are hurting my ears, turn them off or I am not speaking to you" I told the new cop who started laughing but did end up turning the sirens off…he was even so nice as to apologize to me…

"Sooo… I know fatty's name but what about you two cuties" I asked cutely.

"My name is Aku and the one that just arrived is called Shiro" The guy in his later twenties informed me.

"Enough of this, why were you speeding" Chris said looking at me.

"I was just trying to keep up with traffic" I replied simply.

"How can you keep up with traffic when there is no one around" Chris asked pissed off.

"Yes, I know that there is no other car around, that's how far they are ahead of me" I told him. Aku snorted and Shiro chuckled.

"Have you been drinking" Chris asked me coldly.

"What do you mean 'Have I been drinking' you're the god damn trained specialist" I said while rolling my eyes. This time Aku burst out in laughter…

"Any more excuses as to why you were speeding" Chris asked while beginning to write me a ticket…asshole.

"Yes…you see, when I reached down to pick up my bag of crack, my gun fell off my lap and got lodged between the brake pedal and gas pedal, forcing me to speed out of control" I said giggling.

Aku grinned at me as well as Shiro but Chris merely snorted.

"Now your a pig…it really suits you" I said only to have anger flash in his eyes. He went back to writing my ticket.

"You're not gonna check the trunk, are you" I asked as I started to crack up.

**Like I said last time if you think it's good, say that you liked it in your reviews and I will begin posting that story as well (I only got like four reviews about it so I'm still not sure weather to post it or not)…well now back to the original story… . sorry for the delay…**

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me your from FF . Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…**

**Previously: **

"EVERYONE COME QUICK, SESSHOUMARU JUST MARKED KAGOME…COME ON HURRY…COME SEE THIS" Inu Tashio screamed on top his lungs to everyone in the building with a huge smile. I did not even bother to unpin Kagome but just went back to cleaning her neck…damn father. Immediately I heard voices and people running down the hall.

"Father if you don't leave now you will not be seeing any grand children anytime soon" I growled to him and his eyes went wide…

Suddenly Isamu and Yume entered the room grinning and I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Fine, fine…be that way" Inu Tashio pouted and grabbed Isamu and Yume and led them out of her room.

"NEXT TIME LOCK THE ROOM IF YOU WANT PRIVACY" He screamed and I smirked. I looked down at Kagome and found her sleeping, by now her neck was clean and the bleeding had stopped.

"I'm kind of disappointed…I really wanted to see them at it…making my grandkids and all I got to see was him marking her" I heard father mumble to Yume and Isamu.

**A/N- THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER EVER THAT I HAVE WROTE!! YOU WILL SEE WHY!! **

**P.S- This chapter is short but I think I can get a break seeing as how I update pretty much twice a day…**

**P.P.S- This is actually my first story ever that I decided to put my sick and twisted sense of humor.**

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

I looked down at Kagome's neck smiling to myself. She was mine, now I did not need to worry about someone else marking her. I licked her neck once more almost to reassure myself that this wasn't a dream and sure enough I felt the two puncture holes in her skin from my fangs. I closed my eyes as I lay my head near her's. I pulled her closely to me while nuzzling her neck, however in the back of my mind I knew that marking her wasn't FULLY complete…yet.

I smelled her hair and began to go to heaven…I had always loved her scent. I must have stared at her for a good three hours because all of the sudden she began to stir. Her eyes slowly began to open while she rose out of bed only to curse.

"Shit…" She said as she placed her hand where I had marked her a few hours ago.

"It will hurt for a while" I told her giving her a small smile.

"Thank for telling me AFTER" She said as she groaned out and lay back down in bed. I moved her hair out of the way and ran my fingers on my mark. By now it had already began to bruise, very badly might I add.

"How long is it going to be bruised" Kagome asked me as if reading my mind.

"Perhaps a week, maybe two or three" I told her trying to not grin because I knew she would be angry.

"SESSHOUMARU THAT IS SO NOT COOL" She screamed at me.

"I'm sorry" I told her as I kissed her neck…gently.

"No your not" She mumbled.

"You're right…I really am far from sorry" I whispered in her ear.

"What do we do after this" She asked and I could tell she seriously didn't know…did I really want to tell her? I decided I would.

"Well Kagome" I began and I pinned her to the bed once more and yet again I was on top of her grinning. Kagome's eyes went wide as she realized what the answer was. She grinned at me all of the sudden and slipped her arms around my neck and I could tell that she was ignoring the pain from the mark…

"What are we waiting for" She asked me as I grinned.

"So tell me…say it out loud to me about what we have to do again" Kagome said playfully and I smirked.

"Would they just **shut up** and start _stripping_" I suddenly heard and I got off Kagome and walked to the door that connected to my room. I opened it and I almost rolled my eyes when I found Isamu, Inu Tashio, Sionji, Kuro, Uyo and Saru all leaning against the door trying to peek…so when I opened the door they all fell on the ground.

"Hey Sesshoumaru" Father said nervously with an innocent grin.

"Oh my god" Kagome whispered in frustration to herself as she continued to lie in bed.

"Father if you continue with this behavior she and I will never have time to make those grand children that you so desire" I growled to him.

"Oh don't mind us…just continue on" Father told me as he stood up and sat in a chair.

"I GOT FRONT ROW SEATS" Father screamed to himself proudly. Suddenly Kuro, Uyo, Saru, and Sionji grabbed some chairs from another room and ran back. Placing them near where Inu Tashio's chair was.

"Dammit you in the front, your pony tail is too high…get a haircut" Sionji yelled at Father.

"Save my seat Kuro, I'm getting us some popcorn" Uyo told him and with that he was gone…right now I wanted to kill myself.

"I want my money back, this view sucks…all I got is these heads" Saru complained. Saru was shorter than any other male demon here so everyone else was tall compared to him.

"Can I do the sound effects" Kuro asked excited.

"I think Kagome and Sesshoumaru can handle the sound effects themselves" Inu Tashio told him.

"Where is Uyo and the popcorn" Kuro growled frustrated. Suddenly Kagome cleared her voice glaring at them.

"YOU SHUT UP, THE MOVIES ABOUT TO START" Inu Tashio growled at Kuro while looking like an excited puppy.

"Where's the fucking previews" Kuro whined.

"Is this rated X" Sionji asked. Suddenly Uyo opened the door with three buckets of popcorn in his arms. All the male demons cheered as they grabbed the popcorn.

"Is there gonna be a cool little voice that tells us a little about the movie before it starts" Uyo asked as he took his seat with a grin.

"Long long ago…in a place far far away" Inu Tashio began his version of the little voice.

"There was a dog demon and a human who…wait, Sesshoumaru I believe that sex is a beautiful thing between two people but between five it's fantastic" Inu Tashio said and all the male demons nodded in agreement. I glanced at Kagome and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Kagome, it only seems kinky the first time" Inu Tashio re-assured her…father just needed to take a cold shower…

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome growled looking at me. What did she want me to do!? This was my father…what was I suppose to do?


	10. Best Friend

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me your from FF . Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…**

**I would also like to say thank you to these people for being my friends on myspace…**

**Keisha **

**Falcoskater**

**Sarah** and **Crimson Insanity**

**Previously: **

"Is this rated X" Sionji asked. Suddenly Uyo opened the door with three buckets of popcorn in his arms. All the male demons cheered as they grabbed the popcorn.

"Is there gonna be a cool little voice that tells us a little about the movie before it starts" Uyo asked as he took his seat with a grin.

"Long long ago…in a place far far away" Inu Tashio began his version of the little voice.

"There was a dog demon and a human who…wait, Sesshoumaru I believe that sex is a beautiful thing between two people but between five it's fantastic" Inu Tashio said and all the male demons nodded in agreement. I glanced at Kagome and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Kagome, it only seems kinky the first time" Inu Tashio re-assured her…father just needed to take a cold shower…

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome growled looking at me. What did she want me to do!? This was my father…what was I suppose to do?

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"GOD DAMMIT THIS IS NOT A MOVIE THEATER" Kagome screamed at everyone and I smirked.

"Of course not, this is much better" Father said while continuing to eat his popcorn.

"I am not doing ANYTHING with your son if you guys are watching us" Kagome growled and I smirked…so she WOULD do things with me if we were alone…hmmm.

"Humans are much too shy" Uyo told Kuro and they both nodded.

"TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF" Uyo and Kuro began chanting in unison to Kagome and soon the rest of the males joined in…except for Sesshoumaru who tried to not laugh.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK" Kagome screamed at them.

"Uyo and Kuro both of you are as bad as Inu tashio" Kagome growled at them to find the two giving each other a high five…obviously all of them accepted Kagome even though she was human…maybe they liked her a little TOO much.

"INU TASHIO DAMMIT YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE THE ADULT" She screamed at father.

"Yes and being the adult that I am…mature and all…I say you continue with the movie, it really is rude to keep people waiting Kagome" Inu Tashio told her seriously.

"DON'T MAKE ME USE MY MIKO POWERS ON YOUR ASS" Kagome yelled to everyone and all of the sudden they stopped…good. Suddenly Kuro and Uyo began it again.

"She likes it rough" Uyo whispered to Kuro who cracked up.

"Dinner's ready" Kiki's voice rang through the house and all of the sudden all the guys heads turned in the direction of the sound.

"Didn't we just eat" Kuro asked Sionji confused who only laughed.

"That was five hours ago, but you wouldn't know that since you've been annoying me for that long" Kagome growled out and I laughed.

"DINNER IS READY" Hina and Riku screamed out in unison making sure everyone heard them.

"WE HEARD FINE THE FIRST TIME" Kuro growled at them.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

Everyone was at the dinner table when a phone rang.

"Sorry" Kagome said as she answered it.

"Hello" She said.

"You're in town?!!" She screamed excitedly.

"Of course I'll see you" She said and I began getting jealous.

"Oh, where do you want me to meet you" She asked and even if this person was a female I wanted her dead now.

"At that club" She asked and alarms went off in my head…club?

"Ok, I'll be there in ten" She said and hung up…like hell she would!!

"I'm sorry but my friend just got into town and I told him I would met him in ten minutes so I'm sorry but I'll see you guys tomorrow" She said and the world 'him' kept going over and over in my head.

"Him" Kiki asked curiously.

"Yea, we've been friends for like five years" She said and now I was even more pissed off.

"That's ok kagome but why did you just tell us you'll see us tomorrow" Inu Tashio asked curiously.

"Oh well he said I could stay at him house so we could catch up" Kagome said and as I looked in her eyes I almost banged my head against the wall when I saw the innocence. She obviously did not know what it meant when I guy told a girl that she could stay over night…who was this asshole. The whole table was quiet now and I could tell everyone was looking at me wondering what I was going to do.

"Do you like him" I asked her.

"No, he's too childish but he's a good friend" Kagome said and I nodded…if this girl was going to be my mate we needed to trust each other. I used all my will power to smile at her and tell her what I said next...

"I'll see you tomorrow then, have fun" I told her and she beamed at me. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me firmly on the lips and ran off…was I making a mistake?

**------------------------------------------ Kagome's POV ------------------------------------------**

**At The Club**

I walked through the door and smirked when I saw different colored lights everywhere. Looking at my skirt and tank top I slowly looked around trying to find him. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice…

"Honey, I'm new in this town – do you think I could have directions to your house" someone whispered in my ear and I smirked.

"Oh that's a good one, Gimmie another" I said giggling.

"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living" The guy said playfully and I smiled as I turned around to face him.

"Hello Aki" I said grinning at him. He looked me up and down while grinning. (**A/N- If you read 'Their Differences' You will realize that this is another character from there…yay now I own two characters)**

"Aki, I know I'm not a grocery item but I can tell when you're checking me out" I said while giggling. Aki smirked while chuckling.

"I think I'm gay, wanna prove me wrong" He whispered in my ear and I cracked up.

"Aki" I growled playfully at him.

"Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't buy you a drink" He said grinning and I rolled my eyes while following him to the bar…

**------------------------------------------ Sesshoumaru's POV ------------------------------------------**

**At Dinner**

"Sesshoumaru your not seriously going to let her go, are you" Kiki asked me with wide eyes.

"I trust her" I told them while trying to not think about every guy that would be there.

"I trust my mate as well but I would not be so stupid as to let her go to a club alone when she's only half marked" Sionji growled and I looked at father.

"Seriously, Sesshoumaru, you one will hold it against you if you follow her" Father told me seriously and I let out a sigh.

"Kagome isn't really the brightest girl when it comes to people checking her out and hitting on her" Sakura told me and I had to agree with her on that…

"Just Make sure she doesn't see you…just think of it as you being her guardian angel" Yume said while walking into the room, god even my own servents we're questioning my decisions?!

"Fine" I said and walked to my room to change clothes…

**------------------------------------------ Sesshoumaru's POV ------------------------------------------**

**At the Club**

I followed her into the club quietly. When I saw her step out of her car I was instantly annoyed…she wore a short skirt and tank top, it wasn't a SHORT short skirt but it was mini skirt. Her tank top showed cleavage but not too much…she actually dressed decently compared to most people that were going to a club. I saw her looking around for her 'friend' and almost growled when I saw a guy…dog demon to be more precise walk behind her and whisper in her ear. I listened to all his stupid pick up lines and wanted to gag myself.

"Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't buy you a drink" He told her and I saw Kagome roll her eyes. I wanted to yell at her when she followed him to the bar.

I watched her sit next to him as he ordered her a strawberry daiquiri. I growled, annoyed when I noticed pretty much every male was checking her out at the bar. A guy walked up to her and smiled.

"Baby, somebody better call god because he's missing an angel" He whispered in Kagome's ear and I rolled my eyes. Kagome's face turned all red. Aki growled at the guy…at least her so called friend was good for something.

"What time do you have to be at work in the Morning" Aki asked her and I grinned, if she had been working at her office it would be 8 a.m. but now that she worked at my house it did not matter to me.

"8:00 a.m." Kagome told him and I snorted.

"Then I'll set the alarm for 7am" He told her with a grin and she laughed.

"To your room, of course" He added as she gave him a look.

"Aki are you hitting on me" She suddenly asked him.

"Definitely" He told her honestly, at least he was honest.

"How's the job going" He asked her and she grinned.

"Great" She said suddenly happy and I smirked, I'm glad she thought so.

"Are you single" Aki asked and I stood up from my seat…this was pissing me off too much.

"Why do you want to know" Kagome asked as she leaned backwards on the seat to look at the Dj…causing her hair to move from her shoulders. I smirked as I noticed her neck was still bruised, perhaps this asshole named Aki would notice that she was marked.

"Because I think you are the sexiest girl in the world" He whispered while Kagome continued leaning back in her chair.

"Thanks, My boyfriend thinks so too" Kagome told him laughing and I smirked once more. Aki laughed as well probably thinking that she was joking.

"Ow, Shit" Kagome swore as she covered the bruise on her neck from my mark.

"Whats wrong" Aki asked worried.

"My neck" Kagome said smiling a little. I smirked…yes Kagome, show him your neck, show him who you belong to…

"Let me see" Aki said as wariness appeared in his eyes…yes, please Kagome, show him.

"It's just a bruise" Kagome said as she removed her hand to show Aki. Aki's eyes went wide immediately…good at least the basterd knew she was taken. He let his hands gently slid over the mark on Kagome's neck.

"Kagome…do you realize what that is" Aki asked her seriously. I suddenly felt anger radiate from his entire body…surly he wouldn't get mad at Kagome…would he.

Aki stood up glaring at her and I noted that his eyes we're starting to become a little red. Kagome's eyes went wide with fear and I swore under my breath at the turn of events.

"Shit" Was my last thought as I stood up from my seat and began approaching him…


	11. Half Mated

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me your from FF . Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…**

**I would also like to say thank you to these people for being my friends on myspace…**

**Keisha **

**Falcoskater**

**Sarah** and **Crimson Insanity**

**Previously: **

"Whats wrong" Aki asked worried.

"My neck" Kagome said smiling a little. I smirked…yes Kagome, show him your neck, show him who you belong to…

"Let me see" Aki said as wariness appeared in his eyes…yes, please Kagome, show him.

"It's just a bruise" Kagome said as she removed her hand to show Aki. Aki's eyes went wide immediately…good at least the basterd knew she was taken. He let his hands gently slid over the mark on Kagome's neck.

"Kagome…do you realize what that is" Aki asked her seriously. I suddenly felt anger radiate from his entire body…surly he wouldn't get mad at Kagome…would he.

Aki stood up glaring at her and I noted that his eyes we're starting to become a little red. Kagome's eyes went wide with fear and I swore under my breath at the turn of events.

"Shit" Was my last thought as I stood up from my seat and began approaching him…

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------**

"Aki…are you alright" I asked looking at him worried yet I was afraid at the same time. Suddenly his eyes went back to normal color and he looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I'm not sure if this guy will treat you right" Aki told me and I smiled…he was so sweet.

"He will Aki, trust me" I said hoping he believed me.

"And what if he doesn't" he asked me concerned…I narrowed my eyes at him…what was he trying to say?

"HE WILL" I told him firmly.

"How do you know that Kagome…how long have you known this guy" Aki asked me and I blushed.

"A little over a month" I mumbled and bite my lip when he cursed.

"Kagome I have known you for over five years Dammit and you choose some random guy who you've known for only a month god you may as well date you boss…that's how bad that is" Aki told me and I laughed…so now wouldn't be a good time to tell him that it WAS my boss.

"This isn't funny" He told me and I turned away trying not to laugh.

"Aki don't get me wrong but the guy that you continue to think will cheat on me or not treat me right LET me come and see you here" I growled out suddenly becoming annoyed with him.

"probably because he wants to go see one of his whores" Aki hissed angrily and I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"HE'S NOT LIKE THAT" I screamed to Aki frustrated but not letting the tears fall.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW, YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR A FUCKING MONTH KAGOME" He screamed back and I looked down on the ground…

"THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH TO KNOW IF I LOVE SOMEONE" I screamed back not realizing what I said.

"LET ME GUESS HE TOLD YOU SOMETHING LIKE 'I LOVE YOU' AND YOU INSTANTLY DECIDED TO SLEEP WITH HIM" Aki screamed at me and I let the tears fall down my face…why was he acting like this!? He stood up and walked towards me and by now I was backed up against a wall. Pinning me to the wall he glared at me.

"Why him and not me" He asked me calmly and my eyes went wide.

"What" I asked him confused.

"Why not me" He said and suddenly my eyes went wide as I realized what he was asking.

"You mean you…" I began and I knew my voice was filled with shock.

"Yes Kagome, I want to be your mate and Dammit it's not too late…he's only half marked you" Aki told me and I tried looking anywhere but at him.

"I didn't know that you" I began while licking my lips nervously.

"Well now you do…so why don't we start over" He told me and I decided to look at him.

"Aki…even if we did start over…it would never work" I told him quietly and instantly saw anger in his eyes…

"And why the hell not" He growled at me.

"Because I Lo-" I began but he crushed his lips down on mine, I gasped in shock and he thrust his tongue in my mouth and I began to push him off me…but who the hell was I kidding…he was a demon and I was a human…

"Don't say it Kagome" He said while panting after removing his mouth from mine. I closed my eyes and silently prayed that Sesshoumaru was here…

"I need you Kagome" Aki told me but now it sounded more desperate…he leaned his face towards me slowly.

"Aki please don't" I told him but his lips continued to get closer to mine.

"Sesshoumaru" I whispered under my breath while tears fell down my face and I closed my eyes. When I didn't feel him kissing me I opened my lips confused. My eyes went wide…there was Aki…pinned against the opposite wall by none other than Sesshoumaru…who was growling very loudly. I smiled…he had followed me…but not interfered until I called for him, I knew that if he saw everything then he used all his power trying to control himself by not interrupting me before.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY MATE YOU ASSHOLE" Sesshoumaru growled as he punched him in the face and my eyes went wide with shock…oh please don't have a fight start I thought desperately. Suddenly Aki pushed Sesshoumaru off and punched him in the nose…oh god oh god oh god.

"SHE'S NOT YOURS YET" Aki growled at Sesshoumaru and I nearly stood by the wall watching everything unfold.

"YES AND GUESS WHY THAT IS, IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING FORCE MYSELF ON HER LIKE YOU DO" Sesshoumaru growled at Aki and punched him in the gut and then lifted him up and threw him against the wall…was all this really necessary?


	12. Seven Day Vacation

**Okay for all of you people that like the previews for "Your honor" It is now updated…So remember to Review, Here is a preview for Chapter 4…  
**

She ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri as she talked with my brother. I could only see the back of her head along with Inu yasha's but I was a tad bit annoyed when I noticed other demons checking her out…. She was a human…perhaps she was beautiful or something…yes but even if she was she probably had plastic surgery at least ten times…

Suddenly I saw her tilt her head in Kikyo's direction…so the girl was aware that someone was glaring at her, at least she wasn't stupid. Inu yasha stood up and began walking to Kikyo leaving the girl at the bar…smooth Inu yasha. Suddenly he turned around and asked her something and the girl stood up and I gasped as I saw her face.

"Kagome" I whispered as I took in her whole body. Her legs were long as she wore stiletto heels that were a good four inches. Her skirt was short…not calling her skirt short would be a lie…it was not even a skirt…it was far too short…not that I was complaining or anything. She wore a shirt that showed much more cleavage then the one she wore when I first saw her and her beautiful raven hair was a little bit ruffled just like how it looked when he first set eyes on her.

As I looked at her I decided she would and could definitely pass for a model with her beauty and grace. She looked like a girl who had a rich daddy and a beautiful mom. I would have never guessed that she was a CIA agent had I not seen her before in action. I smirked as I remembered her holding her two guns and pointing them at the FBI agents…yes…she was definitely sexy.

She couldn't be here for her badge…she would have no clue that he owned this club because even he did not realize that he owned this club until a day ago. Inu yasha, most likely, told her that I was here which made things easier for me. All of the sudden a female ran up to her and I realized it was the same girl that had picked her up on her bike. I perked my ears up to hear the conversation.

"Having fun Sango" Kagome asked her friend.

"Definitely…Soo Inu Yasha hit on you and two other demons…aren't you quiet the pimp" Sango said laughing while Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru's here" Kagome said and I smirked…ahh she even remembered my name…how sweet.

"Well go shoot his ass and demand your badge back" Her friend Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's Strawberry Daiquiri and took a sip…shoot my ass huh?

"He's in the VIP room but I don't want to bug him" Kagome said with nervousness in her voice.

"Kagome this is your BADGE we are talking about" Her friend Sango told her…yes Kagome…please by all means, come up here and talk to me. Almost as if hearing his plea she looked up at him. I smirked as her eyes went wide. Using my finger, I indicated for her to come up here and she nodded…good girl. I saw her dismiss her friend who retreated back to the dance floor and begin up the stairs.

I grabbed the phone and pressed some buttons.

"Isamu, a girl will be up the stairs in a couple of minutes or seconds let her through" I told the man known as Isamu.

"Yes Sesshoumaru" Isamu replied and I hung up. I sat in a chair and two minutes later a knock on the door was heard and I smirked…well wasn't she quick. I stood up and unlocked the door and found her staring at me. Letting her step in the locked the door.

"Hello" I said as I lay back on my couch.

"Hey, My badge please" She said and I almost pouted…straight to the important stuff huh?

"What badge" I asked her innocently. She narrowed her eyes at me and I smirked.

"Oh, you mean THIS badge" I asked her as I pulled her badge out and I saw her eyes follow my hands.

"Yes THAT badge" She hissed out at me…feisty. She walked towards me and reached out for it. Suddenly on of her stiletto heels broke off making her loose her balance. Her eyes went wide and my eyes sparkled as we both realized what was going to happen. Using my demon speed I moved my arms out of the way as she fell straight on top of me.

Well wasn't this an interesting turn of events? Her breasts were crushed against my chest and her legs were between both of mine. Her hair was around his face a little almost working like a curtain. Her face was flushed and he could hear her heart pounding.

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me your from FF . Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…**

**Previously: **

"Sesshoumaru" I whispered under my breath while tears fell down my face and I closed my eyes. When I didn't feel him kissing me I opened my lips confused. My eyes went wide…there was Aki…pinned against the opposite wall by none other than Sesshoumaru…who was growling very loudly. I smiled…he had followed me…but not interfered until I called for him, I knew that if he saw everything then he used all his power trying to control himself by not interrupting me before.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY MATE YOU ASSHOLE" Sesshoumaru growled as he punched him in the face and my eyes went wide with shock…oh please don't have a fight start I thought desperately. Suddenly Aki pushed Sesshoumaru off and punched him in the nose…oh god oh god oh god.

"SHE'S NOT YOURS YET" Aki growled at Sesshoumaru and I nearly stood by the wall watching everything unfold.

"YES AND GUESS WHY THAT IS, IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING FORCE MYSELF ON HER LIKE YOU DO" Sesshoumaru growled at Aki and punched him in the gut and then lifted him up and threw him against the wall…was all this really necessary?

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

I heard her whisper my name and instantly smirked. I had the asshole pinned up against the wall, away from Kagome in three seconds max. My blood was boiling as I threw Aki up against the wall but suddenly stopped when I heard Kagome's voice.

"Sesshoumaru…is this really necessary" She asked me and I blinked…yes, yes it WAS necessary.

"Let's just go home" She said smiling at me and I looked at Aki to find him glaring at me but I could tell he wouldn't be moving for a while.

"Please" Kagome asked and I sighed when I heard the desperation in her voice.

"Of course" I told her while walking towards her.

"Thank you" She said as she took my hand and led me out of the club.

"You're not mad that I followed you" I asked her curiously.

"No…in fact I'm quiet impressed" She told me smirking

"Why" I asked.

"Because I know how hard it was for you to not interfere until I called for you" She said and I smiled…it had taken all my control truth be told.

"What about your car" I asked her curiously.

"We'll just leave it here, unless you don't want to drive me home" She told me playfully and I chuckled.

"I will NEVER let you out of my sight again" I informed her.

"You don't trust me" She asked and I suddenly heard the hurt in her voice. I stopped walking towards our car and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I trust you with my life Kagome, I just don't trust the assholes around you" I said as I gently kissed her on the lips. Apparently Kagome didn't want a gentle kiss because she wrapped her hands around my neck and pressed her lips firmly against mine and seconds later began exploring my mouth with her tongue.

"Kagome…perhaps in the car" I told her as I noticed we were getting looks. Don't get me wrong, I had no problem kissing in public it was just that this may lead to something more… Although it was dark out I still didn't want to start anything that I could not finish.

"Alright" Kagome grumbled and I smiled at her behavior. Unlocking the car we got in and I started it up and began driving home. Suddenly I saw Kagome unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Kagome what are you doing" I asked confused while we stopped because of a red light. She smiled evilly. She suddenly started crawling towards me.

"Kagome don't you dare" I growled, I was driving for crying out loud!! I looked at the light and found it was green and started driving again, a minute later another light turned red…almost as if the gods were testing me. Kagome crawled to me smirking. She sat on her knees between my legs while her face watched mine.

"Kagome I can't see the road" I informed her playfully. She began kissing my neck and I moaned when I felt her breast firmly press against my chest.

"You vixen" I told her and began driving yet again when I noticed the light was green.

"Fuck this" I mumbled to myself as I looked for somewhere to pull over.

"Such a dirty mouth" Kagome told me as she bit my lip playfully. Did she not realize that she was testing my control? Suddenly I saw a park and pulled into one of the parking places.

"You are so lucky it's dark outside" I told her as she moved her hands up and down my chest.

"Somehow I get the feeling your not shy" She said laughing and I smirked. Suddenly Kagome pulled back from me and went back to her own seat causing me to growl…she was being a tease!!

"What are you doing" I growled to her and she giggled.

"Start the car up" She told me seriously…this was not funny…how dare she tease me like that. I started up the car pissed off.

"Turn a right here" She told me and I did wondering where she was taking me. By now we were on a dirt road…

"Turn a left here" She said and I listened to her and found myself going driving up a hill. Suddenly a fairly large house came in to view. She stepped out of the car and I followed her. She dug through her purse and found a key…this was her house!?

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to tease you it's just that car's are not nearly as comfortable as my bed" She told me playfully and I groaned…what had this girl done to me? She unlocked the door and led me in. She began walking up a flight of stairs and I followed her.

"And here I highly doubt anyone will interrupt us" She said and my eyes widened slightly…well well well…wasn't she quiet the seductive mate? She turned a couple of corners and stood in front of a door.

"However if you're hungry the kitchen's downstairs…I'm going to change into something more comfortable" She told me and I raised a brow.

"I will need a good nights rest before we can start anything, really Sesshoumaru" Kagome said while smirking and I wanted to just pounce on her right here and now.

"Besides just think of this as a little vacation, no one will know where we are" Kagome said as I stood outside her door. I nodded and pulled out my cell phone and began pushing buttons…

"Hello" A voice answered the phone.

"Hello Father" I said smirking.

"OH EVERYONE IT'S SESSHOUMARU" He screamed and I mentally groaned in annoyance.

"Put it on speaker phone" Kuro growled out loud and everyone yelled in agreement.

"Where are you" Inu Tashio asked and I smirked.

"I am just calling you to say I will be taking a little vacation" I informed him and I heard a couple of chuckles in the background.

"For how long" Inu Tashio asked.

"KAGOME HOW LONG IS OUR VACATION" I yelled out purposely.

"Seven days" Kagome answered.

"You heard the women" I told father.

"Sesshoumaru that is not fair" Father growled out.

"And why not" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Because now I have **no** chance of seeing you two making my grandkids" father told me simply. Suddenly Kagome's door opened and I smirked when I noticed she wore a tank top and pajama bottoms.

"That is EXACTLY why we're taking a vacation" Kagome said into the phone and I chuckled.

"Kagome, as your future father in law I demand you tell me where you are this instant" Father said firmly and Kagome started cracking up.

"If Sesshoumaru wants to tell you he may" Kagome said simply and I looked at her like she grew two heads. Why would I tell him?!

"Sesshoumaru" Father growled out and I smiled at Kagome.

"We're in Japan" I told him simply and with that I hung up. Kagome giggled as she looked up at me.

"Lets go eat" Kagome said and I nodded.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"This movie is so retarded" Kagome mumbled under her breath with annoyance.

"Then turn it off" I told her. She and I sat on her couch watching 'The brave little toaster.'

"But I just tried to find something you would like" Kagome teased me and I snorted.

"And 'The brave little toaster' is the best you could do? Geeze Kagome you may as well choose 'the spice girls or legally blonde' perhaps Dora the Explorer" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Hey legally blonde was a good movie" Kagome said acting offended.

"Yes and so was the spice girls" I said rolling my eyes. She laughed. I sat on the couch and Kagome had her entire body on the couch with her head on my shoulders.

"How do you even know about those shows" Kagome asked me and I gave her a look that clearly said 'don't even go there Kagome.'

"Well then what type of movies do you like" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

Kagome sighed tiredly and I looked at her.

"You tired" I asked her and she smiled lazily at me.

"No I just like this" She said.

"This" I asked her.

"You, me, alone without your father or anyone else just doing nothing" She said and I smiled.

"I do too" I whispered in her ear and I slid my hand around her shoulders.

"So you don't mind not working for seven days" Kagome asked me shocked.

"Not if it's with you" I told her playfully and she giggled.

"You are such a flirt" She told me and I laughed.

"How else am I supposed to win you over" I asked her.

"You don't have too because you already have" She whispered in my ear and I smiled and I glanced at her neck…soon she would be fully marked…soon.

**A/N- I was wondering weather I should change the rating and make a lemon…yay or nay? Tell me in your reviews!!**


	13. Back from England

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**I can not believe this story is already on it's 14****th**** Chapter…omg…how did that happen? Lol**

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me your from FF . Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…**

**Sorry for not updating yet…I made you guys wait like a day and a half until I updated…sorry!! Lol, anyway some person E-mailed me saying that I do not update ENOUGH…soooo I will be the mature person here and give you **

**_the reason for not updating 24/7…_**

**1.)I have a life  
2.)School starts in two weeks  
3.)We just bought a new house (A week ago)  
4.)We just sold our old house (a day ago)  
5.)I have to put everything in boxes since we're moving.  
6.)I have to THINK of ideas for my stories BEFORE updating them  
7.)My sister is getting married in one month…  
8.)My brother will be leaving for the army in a good one or two weeks  
9.)Within ten days I have had to… Go to school orientation, go to the mall with my friends, Go get my blood drawn, help my mom with my sisters wedding, hang out with my brother…**

**So I hope that now I have given you a good enough reason for not updating 24/7…(For all of you that do not complain about me not updating enough, then thank you ., this note is mainly for that ONE person that sent me a annoying EMAIL yelling at me about not updating…**

**Previously: **

"And 'The brave little toaster' is the best you could do? Geeze Kagome you may as well choose 'the spice girls or legally blonde' perhaps Dora the Explorer" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Hey legally blonde was a good movie" Kagome said acting offended.

"Yes and so was the spice girls" I said rolling my eyes. She laughed. I sat on the couch and Kagome had her entire body on the couch with her head on my shoulders.

"How do you even know about those shows" Kagome asked me and I gave her a look that clearly said 'don't even go there Kagome.'

"Well then what type of movies do you like" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

Kagome sighed tiredly and I looked at her.

"You tired" I asked her and she smiled lazily at me.

"No I just like this" She said.

"This" I asked her.

"You, me, alone without your father or anyone else just doing nothing" She said and I smiled.

"I do too" I whispered in her ear and I slid my hand around her shoulders.

"So you don't mind not working for seven days" Kagome asked me shocked.

"Not if it's with you" I told her playfully and she giggled.

"You are such a flirt" She told me and I laughed.

"How else am I supposed to win you over" I asked her.

"You don't have too because you already have" She whispered in my ear and I smiled and I glanced at her neck…soon she would be fully marked…soon.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

She closed her eyes and I smiled when she snuggled closer to me.

"Take me upstairs" She demanded playfully.

"Why" I asked her curiously.

"Because I'm sorry to say this Sesshoumaru but your shoulder is not very comfy" She said glaring at me and I laughed.

"Fine, fine" I said and I picked her up bridal style only to have her squeal in shock.

"On second thought, I can walk" She said as she tried to get out of my arms.

"You asked to be carried, you may not change your mind now" I told her as I began walking upstairs into her room. Opening the door to her room I dropped her on her King size bed.

"How romantic" She mumbled as she landed on her butt…

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

"Oh my god, for all I know they could be doing it right now" Inu Tashio whined sadly.

"I know…perhaps we should track down where his cell phone was used" Kuro said and Inu Tashio's head immediately sprung up.

"You can do that" Inu Tashio asked Kuro with excitement.

"Yeah, Shiro can too" Kuro said while giving his friend an evil grin.

"I think you guys should leave those two alone so they can mate, god dammit" Sventa growled at the playful demons.

"Oh come on, this is so rare to see Sesshoumaru into someone for once" Uyo said glaring at her.

"Inu Tashio, I refuse to have you interfere with Sesshoumaru's mating" A new voice said and everyone turned to where it came from. There stood a woman with silver hair, slightly pointed ears, a crescent moon on her forehead and a stripe on each side of her face.

"Hunny, you're back from England…how was it" Inu Tashio asked kindly.

"It went fine dear except _until_ I got a letter stating that Sesshoumaru had a future mate that he choose himself" The women said coldly back at him.

"You seem angry" Inu Tashio said confused.

"I would have expected you to be the one to tell me this news NOT Isamu" She growled out.

"I was busy" Inu Tashio said playfully.

"As I can clearly see now" She told him while rolling her eyes.

"Got it" Kuro screamed and everyone looked at him confused.

"Here is the address" Shiro said happily and laughed when Inu Tashio tackled him in a bear hug. Grabbing the piece of paper Inu Tashio ran out the door.

"I think we should follow him" Uyo said with an evil grin and all female demons nodded in agreement.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

I lay in my room not really thinking about anything. To say things were going good would be lying to everyone…things were wonderful. To think that it all started with catching her insulting Inu yasha and Inu Yasha deciding to slap her. I didn't understand why I was so protective of her back then but now I knew. I smiled as I listened to her breath from the other room.

Some guys would be disappointed that they didn't get to sleep in the same room with the girl that they loved but I understood her reasoning and thoughts. Waiting would be more than worth it in the long run…to have her as his mate. Suddenly my ears perked up as I heard Kagome call my name in her sleep. I smirked, I was happy that no matter where she was I invaded her thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru" but this time she whimpered. I stood up from bed and walked into the hall and slowly opened her door wanting to know what was wrong. There she was tossing in her bed. I slowly walked up to her and sat on her bed. I slowly stroked her hair trying to calm her and apparently it worked because she stopped tossing and turning in her bed.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome's voice startled me a little but I looked at her to find her awake now.

"Yes" I asked her calmly.

"Why are you out of bed" she asked me and I smirked.

"I was checking up on you" I told her while I kissed her on the forehead.

"That was weak" She mumbled and I raised a brow.

"What are you trying to imply" I asked her curious but my heart began to beat faster and faster.

"I don't know" She said looking into my eyes. I lowered my lips to her own. Her hands began taking my shirt off and I looked at her shocked.

"Sorry" She said suddenly blushing and I smiled…

"By all means, please do continue" I told her happily. This time I tugged at her top and suddenly it became an annoying nuisance to me. I let my human like demon form to appear. Claws appeared and then came the stripes on my face. I looked into Kagome's eyes to see her reaction, she was smiling. Suddenly she began biting her lip…something was wrong.

"What is wrong" I asked her worried.

"Do you love me" She asked and my eyes went wide.

"Yes" I said as I nuzzled her neck where I had bit her.

"No matter what" She asked me and suddenly I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yes, no matter what…but why are you asking this" I asked her and I smelled her and could tell she was nervous.

"Well…you remember how there was that whole argument about me not being human" Kagome began and my eyes widen a bit…

"Yes" I said slowly waiting for her to tell me EVERYTHING.

"Well I thought that maybe…perhaps…before you fully marked and mated with me…that you would kind of like to know the truth" I smirked at what she was trying to tell me, was she trying to say that she wasn't a human but a miko and something else?

"Go on Kagome" I told her and I combed my claws through her hair trying to calm her down and not have her so nervous.

"Well…you know that time when Sakura said that me being human was Debatable" She said and I gave her a look.

"Kagome you are repeating yourself…just tell me already" I said smiling…was it possible that she was a demon? I was suddenly excited…she wasn't a human so that had to mean she was either a half breed or a demon…

"Ummm" She began and wouldn't look at me…I began sniffing her like crazy trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Actually can we act like we never had this talk" She suddenly asked me and I chuckled…not likely.

"What ever you want Kagome" I told her as I kissed her neck…

"I'm a miko but I also have some demon blood in me" She whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Is that why you're so feisty" I asked her while smiling.

"How much demon blood" I asked.

"25 percent or so" She replied…so she wasn't a half breed but more of a quarter breed?

"And you thought this would change my opinion of you…how" I asked and she blushed. This time I continued the kiss but let my lips wander on. Going from her mouth over to her ear and then to her neck. Kagome whimpered under my touch and I looked at her to find she was having difficulty breathing.

"Kagome breath…seriously…I would feel pretty bad if you passed out on me" I told her while chuckling a little. I looked down at her face once more and smirked when her breathing was becoming normal again. I decided to go on with my torture. I went back to her kissing her neck but then went down to her collarbone. I brushed my fangs, gently, over her every inch of her skin until her breath quickened.

"Sesshoumaru" She whispered out my name in a moan making me smile. I lowered my mouth to her chest where her tank top was. I growled…clothes were nothing but a nuisance, or at least at this moment they were.

"I hope you don't like this top" I said and she looked at me confused. Without a second thought I ripped it off from the back only to have Kagome's eyes go wide.

"Sesshoumaru that was my fav-" however I did not let her continue as I crushed my lips down on hers once more.   
**Sorry, no lemon yet XD**


	14. Had I Known

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru needs a new secretary but doesn't want one…until his father introduces him to her…a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. What better way to start off their relationship then to find Kagome insulting his half brother, Inu Yasha?

**A/N- I will be changing this stories rating to M in a chapter or two (just in case) HOWEVER there will NOT be a lemon until a couple more chapters…you'll see why.**

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me you're from FF. Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…**

**Previously: **

"25 percent or so" She replied…so she wasn't a half breed but more of a quarter breed?

"And you thought this would change my opinion of you…how" I asked and she blushed. This time I continued the kiss but let my lips wander on. Going from her mouth over to her ear and then to her neck. Kagome whimpered under my touch and I looked at her to find she was having difficulty breathing.

"Kagome breath…seriously…I would feel pretty bad if you passed out on me" I told her while chuckling a little. I looked down at her face once more and smirked when her breathing was becoming normal again. I decided to go on with my torture. I went back to her kissing her neck but then went down to her collarbone. I brushed my fangs, gently, over her every inch of her skin until her breath quickened.

"Sesshoumaru" She whispered out my name in a moan making me smile. I lowered my mouth to her chest where her tank top was. I growled…clothes were nothing but a nuisance, or at least at this moment they were.

"I hope you don't like this top" I said and she looked at me confused. Without a second thought I ripped it off from the back only to have Kagome's eyes go wide.

"Sesshoumaru that was my fav-" however I did not let her continue as I crushed my lips down on hers once more.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

My eyes opened slightly only to find my arm around a certain raven haired girls waist. Suddenly everything came back to me and I smirked. She was mine…and completely marked…finally. There she lay in the bed like the angel that she was, making me smile even wider. Poor father would definitely have a heart attack when he found out she was fully marked…hell he would probably make us repeat it just so he could watch…not that I minded. The repeating part of course, not my father watching me part. (**A/N-WAHAHAHA no lemon for you sticks tongue out or at least not YET)**

"Good morning" Kagome whispered as she awoke and smiled at me.

"Yes it is a very good morning" I said while grinning at her only to have her whole face turn red in embarrassment.

"Pervert" Kagome mumbled under her breath and I laughed as I lay back down on the bed.

"This will definitely not work good with my job" She mumbled and I grinned at her, expect her to think of the useless things…

"Kagome you will not be working anymore" I told her seriously and suddenly she faced me. She was glaring at me however I was not backing down.

"And why the hell not" She growled out suddenly angry.

"Because I said so" I simply stated and I could sense she was definitely angry.

"You're right…I should quit my job…seeing as how you're my boss and all" Kagome said calmly and I was happy that she understood.

"But I will go find another one" She said and I growled at her.

"You will not Kagome" I said, this time it was I who was glaring at her.

"Sesshoumaru, just because I am your mate does not mean you can tell me what to do" She hissed at me angrily…how was it that out of all the females in the world I had to choose the most defiant one to be my mate?

"Kagome I am telling you right now…you will not work" I told her firmly.

"And I am wanting you to give me a god damn reason why not" Kagome screamed back at me.

"Because the pup will tire you out as it is" I told her simply and her eyes went wide with shock.

"Pup" She asked me weakly.

"Yes Kagome, you are pregnant" I said wondering how she would take all this information in.

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!?" She screamed and I mentally cursed…did she regret this?

"Are you saying you do not want pups" I asked her calmly but I knew she could see the hurt in my eyes.

"Sesshoumaru I know that you purposely got me pregnant, I know for a fact that demons can impregnate their mates whenever they want" Kagome said while glaring at me.

"Meaning Sesshoumaru, that you planned on getting me pregnant without my knowledge" She growled out the second part.

"I assumed you wanted pups" I said now suddenly feeling a new emotion I had never felt before…fear…fear of rejection.

"This is not something you assume on" She growled back and I could tell she was serious.

"I can not believe you Sesshoumaru" She growled under her breath as she stood up from her bed and opened the closet and grabbed a robe. She headed for the door.

"Where are you going" I asked alarmed.

"Outside to figure out what to do about this problem" She shot back at me and my eyes narrowed.

"Did you just call our pup a problem" I asked her coldly and she turned to face me and glared at me.

"Yes, Yes I did" She spat back and with that she slammed the door shut. I stood up from the bed and grabbed another robe she had in the closet and put it on, immediately I followed her. I opened the door and sniffed to find that she had walked downstairs, looking around I saw her outside looking at the sky. I walked towards her making sure she heard me. She slowly turned to face me and I looked at her

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru…I didn't really mean what I _had_ said about everything…I'm just scared" She said and I nodded when I could tell she was telling the truth. She looked like she was on the verge of tears making me almost want to cry…

"It's okay, I understand" I told her as I wrapped my arms around her while nuzzling where I had marked her completely.

"Kagome…do you regret becoming pregnant" I asked her seriously and I felt her look up at me.

"I'm not sure" She said and I nodded…she was being honest which was the most I could ask of her…if only I had known the truth…

If only I had known that she was _still_ frightened…perhaps then, I would not have lost the love of my life within the next week. If I had known that she was frightened that she would _not be a good mother_ for the pup…perhaps, maybe then I would not have to wait five long years until I got to see her beautiful face again…perhaps…if I had only known…


	15. UnHeard Of

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary,a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me you're from FF. Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace… **

**A/N- Some of you have noticed that i have changed the summery for this story... sorry if it kind of freaked you out...**

**Also if you were confused with the previous chapter that is ok...that was the whole intenet of it...evil grin...this chapter is also suppose to be a little confusing...so if you are confused that is okay but if you aren't then that is ok too!! ****  
**

**Previously: **

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru…I didn't really mean what I _had_ said about everything…I'm just scared" She said and I nodded when I could tell she was telling the truth. She looked like she was on the verge of tears making me almost want to cry…

"It's okay, I understand" I told her as I wrapped my arms around her while nuzzling where I had marked her completely.

"Kagome…do you regret becoming pregnant" I asked her seriously and I felt her look up at me.

"I'm not sure" She said and I nodded…she was being honest which was the most I could ask of her…if only I had known the truth…

If only I had known that she was _still_ frightened…perhaps then, I would not have lost the love of my life within the next week. If I had known that she was frightened that she would _not be a good mother_ for the pup…perhaps, maybe then I would not have to wait five long years until I got to see her beautiful face again…perhaps…if I had only known…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

**Five Years Later…**

I sighed annoyed at my father. After all, I would not be here had it not been for my father. My father had told me to meet him at one of the clubs that our company owned…and me being the good son that I was, agreed to meet my father there. I glared at everyone that looked at me…to think that just a couple of years ago people had seen me laugh and joke around…to think that just a couple of years ago I had been so carefree and relaxed. However that all changed when 'she' left me.

Even now, it hurt to think about it…but I would never let anyone know that of course. It was about four days later after she found out she was pregnant…she left. She had told me she was okay. She had said that she didn't regret the pregnancy. She had appeared to be happy and everything had been fine for the four days after she found out she was pregnant, so just imagine my surprise when I came home to find Isamu pale as a ghost. I had asked him what was wrong but when Isamu couldn't look me in the eye and tell me, I knew it was something serious. Back then, serious meant it was about _her_.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

**Flashback**

"Kagome, I need to go to work to pick my stuff up so I can bring it all home…is that okay" I asked her while she lay in_ their_ bed. Kagome looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure" She said and I smiled as I gently kissed her on the lips.

I walked out of _our_ room and down the halls. I needed to make this as quick as possible…I was still not convinced that Kagome was okay about the pregnancy. I had not told anyone yet about it. I had told father to not go into my home for a while very seriously and he immediately knew something was wrong. That was most likely why he agreed to not pay me any visits. Kagome had told me not to tell anyone about her being pregnant, and I understood her logic on it.

Hell, I hadn't even told Father that I had fully marked her…because if I told him that, I knew father would figure out the problem…quickly. I sighed as I thought of Kagome…she had been the same sweet girl I fell in love with yet something seemed different about her. Every time I looked her in the eyes I could have sworn I saw _regret_…

I quickly drove over to my office and picked all my files and papers that I needed for work. I put them in my car and went back home as quick as I could. I did not want to leave her all alone through this. For what seemed like the hundredth time, I swore at myself for getting her pregnant without even asking if she wanted pups…

I parked my Jaguar in the garage and grabbed all the papers and folders. I walked up the stairs and opened the door while letting out a sigh. Looking around I took my shoes off and began walking through the kitchen towards her room. Suddenly I saw Isamu standing near the hall looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Isamu, what's wrong" I asked suddenly alert when I realized shock and fear was radiating off from his body. However, Isamu wouldn't look me in the eyes. I suddenly knew something was wrong, and what ever was wrong had to do with Kagome.

"Where is she" I growled at him hoping to god what I was fearing did not come true.

"Everything that is hers is gone from her room…she obviously left about a hour ago" Isamu said weakly.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Hey Sesshoumaru" A voice called and brought me out of my thoughts of past memories.

"Koga" I said while nodding my head once to acknowledge him. Apparently I was not the only one here for the so called meeting. I had known Koga for about three years now. He was a full wolf demon with brown hair that he often wore in a pony tail and had sapphire eyes. Wolves were playful by nature much like dogs so it was no surprise that he always wanted to play and not take life seriously…perhaps that was why his fiancée had left him at the alter...

"Wow, I did not know you guys were going to be here" A new voice said and Koga and I both turned our heads in the direction of the voice. It was Miroku. I had known him for about six years; he was a full fox demon meaning he was quite the player. He had worked at my father's company but later decided that he wanted to start his own business. His life revolved around women…and more women. He was the average pervert…except more perverted.

"Ah good we only have one more person to wait for" A voice said and I did not need to raise my head to realize it was fathers voice; I raised my head up anyways. There with him, stood Inu yasha looking like the idiot that he was…big surprise there. Miroku and Koga had joined our company and brought it together with theirs. Meaning that everyone at the table at this moment was a VERY powerful and rich demon. Koga and Miroku were the owners of both of their companies meaning that they had a lot of money along with power **but** they also were important people to the business world.

I was the owner of the Inu Tashio corp. because father had decided to resign from his position and give it to me, meaning Inu yasha was the CEO. Although father was not working at the company he was still a very important and highly respected man…or demon.

We all sat down in the VIP room while looking down on everyone else that was partying. Every women I saw I thought was ugly compared to her…she continued to invade my thoughts even after nearly five years.

"One more person" Koga asked while looking out the window at all the females.

"Actually no, there will be more" Father said as he leaned back in his chair bordly…he still acted like a child…

"Who" Inu Yasha asked while chugging his beer.

"Kuro, Sage, and Uyo…" Inu Tashio said smiling. If those three were invited to this meeting something was definitely was going to happen. Kuro's company owned many businesses in France and Germany and to have them as our allies helped our company become more powerful and noticed. Then Sage's company had all of their businesses in America which was the major thing that helped us the most. Uyo, even if he was a pervert was an excellent ally because his companies were spread all over the world, from China, Russia, Korea to India and Mexico.

Kuro had not really changed much within the five years; he was still just as perverted as father. The same went for Uyo, Uyo and Kuro were like partners in crime when it came to being perverted. Sage was still the laid back kind of demon that he had always been.

"Sorry to keep my fans waiting" Kuro's and Uyo's voice rang out at the same time while they both had the same smirk on their face. Following them was Sage who was smiling but it was obvious he was bored.

"Idiots" Inu Yasha mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, Hey don't forget us" A female voice said and I turned my head to find Sakura and Taro walk in smiling.

"Now who the hell are we waiting for" Inu yasha asked pissed off.

"You are waiting for me, sorry to come in late" A smooth voice said and I saw father raise a brow.

"You must be Shawn" Father said shaking his hand, he was obviously American because when he spoke Japanese he definitely had an American accent.

"I will try to be brief with this meeting seeing as how I do not like people wasting my time so I would not want to waste yours…" Shawn began and I knew everyone was listening.

"All of you are in the Top twenty richest companies in the world…I have already talked to the rest about this" Shawn began and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"There is a new group of singers coming out called 'misunderstood' and they will need sponsors" He began and I suddenly heard Koga groaning in annoyance and Kuro rolling his eyes.

"We do not sponsor _anyone_" Uyo said glaring at Shawn who seemed unaffected by the glare. Suddenly Miroku interrupted us.

"Actually boys, let him _humor_ us" Miroku said and we all looked at him.

"I mean, we all took time out of our day to be in this meeting. The least we could do is listen to what he has to say" Miroku said simply and Father nodded in agreement while Kuro and Uyo snorted out of annoyance.

"Thank you" Shawn said grinning at Miroku.

"What type of Music is it" Miroku asked bordly.

"Hip Hop, R&B and Rock" Shawn replied and Kuro raised his brow.

"All of those" He asked looking at Shawn like he was a moron.

"Yes, my girls can sing _anything_" Shawn replied grinning.

"Your girls" Kuro asked curiously.

"Yes the group consists of four females" Shawn said and this time I heard Sakura choke on her drink.

"Obviously humans" Sakura said under her breath but all the demons heard her because Kuro and Uyo laughed a little but nodded in agreement.

"Actually I will have you know they are all _full demons_" Shawn said simply and now all of our attention was grabbed. Four female full demons that were together…this was simply unheard of. Yes, there were and are female demons as singers but usually female demons were extremely competitive so even to have a partner in their career was rare…but four?

"And their all alive" Koga asked laughing apparently thinking around the same lines.

"Their like sisters, it's so weird…" Shawn said smiling.

"What breeds" Uyo asked suddenly curious.

"There are two cat demoness, one fox demoness and a wolf demoness" Shawn replied and everyone's eyes went wide…including mine.

If anything having a fox, cat and wolf in the same group was like a bomb waiting to go off. It was bad enough that wolves and foxes barley ever got along but cats were always the ones trying to make peace with everyone yet they too, stirred up trouble.

"Are you **kidding** me" Kuro chocked out definitely shocked.

"Interesting" Father said grinning and for once I had to agree…this was far more than interesting…it was unheard of.

"Are you interested in hearing me out now" Shawn asked surprised…obviously this human did not realize how rare this type of situation was. If our companies did in fact, sponsor these girls and they became a hit…our companies would definitely gain money and popularity.

"May we have a moment" Inu Tashio asked and Shawn nodded as he stepped out of the room and shut the door.

"Okay I do not want to open old wounds but think about it this way, Miroku, Koga, Inu Yasha and even you Sesshoumaru had your mates break your hearts and run out on you." Inu Tashio began.

It was definitely true. Koga had fallen in love with a female wolf demoness and had fully claimed her as well only to have her run out on him in the middle of the wedding…he never saw or heard from her again. Then there was Miroku, Miroku marked his mate only half way until she dumped him. Miroku had been working that night and one of the female demons there was in heat and hit on him, being the fox demon that he was he couldn't resist but play with her a little…until his mate walked in on him. His mate had also worked at my fathers company for awhile so i knew her fairly well. Miroku never saw her again…but it was obvious that just like Koga, he still loved his mate. Then comes Inu yasha, as much as I hated to say it but he still had feelings for Kikyo. Hell, we had found out that he had half marked her and she ran off just like Koga's and Miroku's mates. However, Kikyou had left pictures on his bed of Inu yasha kissing Kagura…Inu yasha had showed us that they were fake but obviously his mate didn't know that. Then came Kagome…oh god…no one even knew how much I still loved her. No one knew that he had fully marked her…just like Koga with his mate but then again Koga didn't get his mate pregnant without her consent…

It was odd how much he and the other three demons had in common when it came to females and love. Suddenly he felt all eyes on him and he glared at his father…this was very rare for him to show emotion at all.

"What are you saying Father" I asked him hoping he wasn't trying to tell us to forget our _mates_.

"Don't get me wrong Sesshoumaru, I do not want you to forget Kagome, hell if anything I want you to continue searching for her…but what I'm saying to all of you is that because of past events due to females you have all thrown yourselves into your jobs and cared about nothing else. Sesshoumaru, you hardly show an emotion and I know as well as Inu Yasha, Kuro, Uyo, Sage, Sakura and Taro that you know how to laugh…hell you did it with Kagome every other minute it seemed" Inu Tashio said and I suddenly felt father's words hit a sensitive area in my heart.

"I think what you're father is trying to say is that you should accept to sponsor these girls and take a vacation from pushing yourself into your work too hard" Sakura said softly and I looked up at her and let out a sigh. She suddenly grinned.

"One word about Kagome and his emotions fly back in an instant" She said while smiling at me but I suddenly saw her eyes get watery.

"Sakura I swear to god if you begin to cry" Taro began as he glared at his mate.

"I think someone should get Shawn before he thinks we abandoned him" Kuro said laughing lightly and father nodded. He walked out of the office but then walked back in with Shawn smiling at us.

"Before you come to the decision would you like to see the girls, I have a DVD of them" Shawn said and everyone looked at each other.

"Why not" Miroku said rolling his eyes with a grin.

"Well it doesn't really matter, we all have agreed to sponsor your girls" Koga said simply and Shawn smiled happily.

"That's great, the girls will love that" Shawn said and Koga rolled his eyes, yeah i'm sure they would...

"So since there is no need to see the girl's I will take my leave now" Shawn said but Inu Tashio interrupted him.

"I have a better idea, perhaps you can have them come to this club tonight at 10Pm and sing so we can see who it is exactly that we are sponsoring" Inu Tashio said Shawn nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you in ten hours then" Shawn said happily as he exited the room...


	16. Secret To Marriage

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me you're from FF. Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace… **

**A/N- I kind of thought of ending the story on chapter 15 and then making a sequel but then I thought…why should I start up another story when I can just add on to this one…anyway just think of chapter 16 and the rest as the sequel…thx**

**A/N- Let me bring up a couple of things that people have been asking questions about.**

**Question One: **_**If Kagome thinks she is not going to be a good mother then why would she up and leave?**_**  
Answer: **If you read carefully Sesshoumaru say's 'If I had known that she was frightened that she would _not be a good mother_ for the pup' this means that _somebody_ later on tells him that this is the reason why she left him but it does not necessarily have to mean it's the true reason she left…okay? This kind of gives it away but I really wanted to clear that up.

**Question Two: **_**Is Kagome Part of the Group of girl's they are going to sponsor?**_**  
Answer: **Wait for the updates and you will find out!!

**Question Three: **_**What is with the theme of all the mates running away, I understand why Miroku's and Inu Yasha's mate ran away but Koga's?**_**  
Answer: **Trust me, Koga may not be telling everyone the _whole _story…just like Sesshoumaru isn't telling _anyone_ that he got Kagome pregnant.

Also I would really like to thank **Orchidaceae** for her insight, along with everyone else's. I hope I answered most of everyone's questions…

**Previously: **

"I think someone should get Shawn before he thinks we abandoned him" Kuro said laughing lightly and father nodded. He walked out of the office but then walked back in with Shawn smiling at us.

"Before you come to the decision would you like to see the girls, I have a DVD of them" Shawn said and everyone looked at each other.

"Why not" Miroku said rolling his eyes with a grin.

"Well it doesn't really matter, we all have agreed to sponsor your girls" Koga said simply and Shawn smiled happily.

"That's great, the girls will love that" Shawn said and Koga rolled his eyes, yeah I'm sure they would...

"So since there is no need to see the girl's I will take my leave now" Shawn said but Inu Tashio interrupted him.

"I have a better idea, perhaps you can have them come to this club tonight at 10Pm and sing so we can see who it is exactly that we are sponsoring" Inu Tashio said Shawn nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you in ten hours then" Shawn said happily as he exited the room...

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Father I hope you know what you are doing" I said while giving my father a look that clearly said I was suspicious of his actions.

"This will get your mind off of work, all of you" Father replied glaring at me and then Koga, Miroku, and Inu yasha.

"But we have never sponsored anyone before" Kuro said quietly while looking out the window of the club.

"Yeah…are you sure about this Inu Tashio" Uyo asked while looking up at the ceiling.

"But then again a fox, wolf and two cats all working together…it sounds pretty interesting" Kuro mumbled under his breath but everyone heard it.

"Yeah…the guy made it seem like they were best friends or something…even if they _are_ best friends, demons by nature are competitive and _everyone_ knows that foxes, wolves and cats do not get along well with each other" Uyo said quickly glancing at Kuro.

"_I kind of_ am interested in meeting them" Taro said grinning at Sakura who merely rolled her eyes.

"Yea and _I kind of _want to chock you" Sakura grumbled.

"No need to be hostile, love" Taro said while kissing her on the forehead

"I'm surprised you two haven't gotten a divorce yet…it's been what, one hundred and five years" Kuro said laughing.

"Oh Taro and I have **never** considered divorce…_murder_ sometimes, but never divorce" Sakura said while smiling.

"What can I say…a good wife always forgives her husband when she's wrong" Taro said grinning and Sakura glared at him.

"Gee where were you two when Ayame and I were getting married…you should have told me the secrets to marriage before I decided to marry" Koga said laughing a little.

"The secret to marriage? That's simple! For marriage to be a success, every woman and every man should have her and his own bathroom. The end" Sakura said only to have Koga laugh even harder.

"Is that why our marriage is in ruins" Taro asked his mate with a grin.

"Men are such liars, all men tell their girlfriends that they would lay down their life to serve and protect you but after marriage he won't even lay down his newspaper to talk to you" Sakura said while giving her mate a evil glare.

"You know, us Japanese, have a word for it. It's Judo, the art of conquering by yielding but to the American's the translation is 'Yes, dear'" Taro said glaring back at his wife who looked like she was about to murder him.

"Are you two always at each others throats" Miroku asked them shocked.

"One of my friends said that after they got married he told his wife "If you leave me, I'm going with you. He said she never left him…perhaps that's the answer to getting your wife to not cheat on you or leave you" Koga said while Miroku nodded in approval.

"You might be right Koga" Miroku said thinking even more about it.

"No, trust me Koga and Miroku, the four most important words in a marriage is "I'll do the dishes"" Taro said seriously.

"You never do the dishes so how would you know" Sakura growled at him.

"I tried to do the dishes…how was I suppose to know that I needed to put 'soap' in it instead of Windex?!" Taro said while looking like a lost puppy.

"Yeah just like that time you went shopping, huh" Sakura said coldly.

"Yet again, I did not know what type of drinks you wanted…was it my fault that I spent $200 on different drinks? I was just trying to make sure you would like one of them" Taro argued and Sakura snorted at him.

"Wait…you put Windex in the dishwasher" Koga asked with wide eyes.

"Yea" Taro mumbled and both Miroku and Koga started cracking up.

"I looked for my hero and got a reject instead" Sakura mumbled annoyed.

"Dear not all of us can be heroes…I mean, somebody has to sit on the sides and clap as they go by" Taro said defensively.

"I'm really beginning to like you two" Koga said grinning and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Taro this is not Burger king, you can not _have it your way_" Sakura spat at her husband.

"So why do _you _get to be the Burger King" Taro asked grumpily.

"Hey Inu Tashio do you think we can have snacks brought up here…perhaps rice cakes" Miroku said while turning on the TV but not taking his eyes off the entertaining couple.

"Eating rice cakes is like chewing on a foam coffee cup, only less filling" Koga grumbled and Miroku cracked up.

"God women, you are so annoying, I marry you and tell you that what ever you want you can have and that sky is the limit and you're still a bitch" Taro said playfully still arguing with his mate.

"If the sky is the limit, then what is space? Over the limit?" Sakura asked rudely. To everyone's shock Taro smiled at his mate.

"He who smiles in a crisis has found _someone_ to blame" Miroku whispered to Koga.

"Drown your worries and just be happy" Kuro said grinning while watching TV

"I've always wanted to but I can't get Sakura to go swimming" Taro replied and within a second Sakura slapped him in the face.

I rolled my eyes bordly while glancing at Father…this was going to be a long day…hopefully the four girls known as 'misunderstood' would make life a little more interesting. I could only hope…


	17. Never Seen Him

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me you're from FF. Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…**

**Previously: **

"Eating rice cakes is like chewing on a foam coffee cup, only less filling" Koga grumbled and Miroku cracked up.

"God women you are so annoying, I marry you and tell you that what ever you want you can have and that sky is the limit and you're still a bitch" Taro said playfully still arguing with his mate.

"If the sky is the limit, then what is space? Over the limit?" Sakura asked rudely. To everyone's shock Taro smiled at his mate.

"He who smiles in a crisis has found _someone_ to blame" Miroku whispered to Koga.

"Drown your worries and just be happy" Kuro said grinning while watching TV

"I've always wanted to but I can't get Sakura to go swimming" Taro replied and within a second Sakura slapped him in the face.

I rolled my eyes bordly while glancing at Father…this was going to be a long day…hopefully the four girls known as 'misunderstood' would make life a little more interesting. I could only hope…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Are you two best friends or something" Koga asked curious, directing it to Kuro and Uyo.

"Yes, there both perverts and have much in common if that is what your asking" Sage said grinning.

"Hey look, last week the candle factory burned down and everyone just stood around and sang 'Happy birthday'" Miroku said pointing at the TV excitedly.

"You know the news are becoming more and more pathetic when they have to report people that just stand in front of a burning building while doing nothing" Sakura mumbled under her breath and Inu Tashio chuckled.

"How many more hours until the group gets here" Inu yasha asked while glancing at the clock.

"Four hours" Kuro said without even looking up from the TV.

"I'm taking a nap" Inu Yasha said lying on another couch.

"Does Inu yasha snore" Koga asked curiously.

"Just gag him with a pillow if he does" Uyo said simply and Koga nodded.

Suddenly Sakura and Taro walked in. Taro was grinning while Sakura was rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong" Kuro asked with a smile.

"She's all pissed off because the guy at the bar made her show her ID" Taro said laughing.

"Isn't that a complement for females" Koga asked confused.

"NOT FOR SOMEONE WHO IS OVER THREE HUNDRED YEARS" Sakura growled and Koga cracked up.

"This is pointless" I said while watching the TV.

"Wow, He talked…he's not dead after all" Koga said grinning at me and I rolled my eyes…it seemed ever since father brought Kagome up more and more emotions began to surface.

"Oh…he rolled his eyes" Koga said excited.

"That's like third base when it comes to emotions" Miroku said just as excited. I sat back in my chair looking at my Father.

"You guy's can go home…I mean you still have four hours left" Father said.

"It takes us about an hour to go there and another to come back so we only have two hours at our homes…what do you expect us to do" Kuro asked annoyed making Father laugh.

"Why don't you see if you can reschedule the times, like instead of ten maybe start at eight" Koga asked and father nodded. He picked up his cell phone and dialed some numbers.

"Shawn…yes this is Inu Tashio. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind starting at eight instead of ten…really that's okay? Great!" After that, father hung up and smiled at Kuro.

"Two more hours now" Uyo said happily and I let out a sigh…two hours was still a long time to wait… Suddenly Father's phone rang again and he picked it up.

"Hello" He said and everyone could tell it was most likely Shawn on the phone.

"A dog demoness you say" Father said interested and suddenly that got my attention.

"Of course, we will _still_ sponsor you" Inu Tashio said and hung up…again.

"What was that about" Koga asked confused.

"Apparently he had just now realized he told us that there were two cat demons where as in fact, there is only one and the other is a dog demon" Father said simply and Uyo began chocking on his drink.

"That's even **worst**" Uyo said with wide eyes.

"He's right…it's like **world war two** or something. I mean cats and dogs **hate** each other and wolves and foxes **hate** each other as well…it's like a whole party of _hate_…how can they _possibly_ work together" Kuro asked amazed.

"I just noticed something" Inu Tashio said with wide eyes.

"What" Miroku asked.

"Well…the demoness's…there is a fox demoness, and you, Miroku are a fox demon…then there is a wolf demoness…and you Koga are a wolf…and then there is a dog demoness and you Sesshoumaru are a dog demon…I guess that means Inu Yasha has to take the cat demoness" Father joked as he pointed at his son who was still sleeping on the couch while drooling.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

I checked the time and sighed in relief. They should be here any minute now. Father caught me staring at the clock and smiled.

"They should be here any minute" Father said as if reading my mind.

"About time" Inu Yasha grumbled and everyone rolled their eyes at him…immature idiot.

"Hey Shawn guess what I read on the internet" A female voice suddenly reached all of our ears.

"What Kyo" Shawn asked kindly.

"That one of the reasons **dog's** do not use computers are because it's too difficult to "mark" every website they visit" Kyo said and you heard two other females laugh.

"Oh well guess what I heard, **Cats** have nine lives…which makes them ideal for experimentation" A new voice said and the same two female voices cracked up.

"Now now Rashi…just because Kyo was mocking your demon breed does not mean you have to do the same thing" Shawn said kindly.

"Don't tell me that's as argumentive as they get, they should be at each others throats right now instead of just lightly making jokes about each others breeds" Kuro said amazed.

"As long as we don't diss wolves then I have no problem with this" A new female voice said.

"Don't worry Aya, we won't mock wolves…and don't worry San…we will not mock foxes either" Kyo and Rashi said at the same time laughing.

"They're so _calm_ with each other" Miroku said shocked.

"Another reason **dogs** can't use computers is because they can't help attacking the screen when they hear "You've got Mail"" Kyo whispered but obviously Rashi heard it.

"Bitch" Rashi mumbled.

"That's you sweetie" Kyo shot back.

"Oh come on…don't be like this, I can't let the people that are sponsoring you see you guys like this" Shawn said defensively and all four demoness's laughed.

"We're sorry" All of them said in unison and Shawn laughed.

"But I have to agree with Rashi though…thousands of years ago, cats were worshipped…I don't think they have ever forgotten that" Aya said with humor making Rashi and San laugh.

"I hate how people hate cats…they all say that cats are sneaky, evil and cruel…true but we have many other fine qualities as well" Kyo said defensively and Rashi snorted.

"You mean like being useless to human kind" Rashi asked curiously.

"Just because you will **never** see cats pulling humans through sleds at winter does not mean that they are useless" Kyo hissed back playfully.

"Dogs are perfect…there's something about us that makes everyone feel good. You come home and we're thrilled to see you…it's good for everyone's ego" Rashi said simply and Aya chuckled.

"Suuure…just like dogs are suppose to be watch dogs that guard the house…if you ever do…that is…then it's by _sleeping_ where a burglar would awaken the _household _by _falling_ over you" San said snickering.

"Hmp…cats…can't live with them…**can** live without them" Rashi said innocently.

"GIRLS, PLEASE" Shawn yelled at them obviously annoyed.

"Will you stop going at each others throats" Shawn asked them annoyed.

"He thinks that that's what going at each others throats means…this is like Childs play" Miroku said and we all nodded in agreement.

"But you know…I just had to teach Kagina about Christmas and stuff…" Rashi said and everyone groaned.

"That must have been a _bitch_" Kyo said laughing at her little joke.

"I feel bad for anyone that has to teach a pup anything" Miroku said and Inu Tashio laughed a little.

"But it's so much fun…I mean since there only pups they can't control their transformations into their dog form…it's like having little puppies running around" Inu Tashio said with tons of sparkles in his eyes.

"Obviously you've never had to try to teach your pup about Christmas" Kuro mumbled and Uyo laughed while nodding in agreement.

"No…I was gone on their first five Christmas's protecting my lands" Inu Tashio said.

"Why…what did I miss" Inu Tashio asked suddenly.

"Try teaching your pup that a big man with a white beard and a very loud laugh may emerge from your _fireplace_ in the middle of the night and telling them that you can't bite him" Kuro said and Inu Tashio started cracking up.

"Ahhh I actually remember mother telling us about that" I said and everyone turned towards me and was shocked to see me smirking.

"You never told me this" Father said looking at me.

"By all means…do tell Sesshoumaru" Uyo said grinning.

"Well mother had left me a note explaining to me what a Christmas tree was…because she was gone for the day…I still remember every single word she wrote" I said chuckling.

"Oohh…tell me" Inu Tashio said eagerly.

"It began with…

Dear Son…Our servants may bring in a large tree into the _house_ and set it up in the ball room and cover it with lights and decorations…Bizarre as this may seem to you, it is an important ritual for humans (Because the lord of the east is coming and as you know he is a human along with many other human guest) so like I said it is an important ritual for humans so there are something's you need to know: Don't pee on the tree, don't drink water in the container that holds the tree, mind your tail when you are near the tree and if there are packages under the tree, even ones that smell interesting or that have your name on them, don't rip them open and also don't chew on the cord that runs from the funny looking hole in the wall to the tree…" Of course by the time I finished reading the letter I was annoyed at all the rules but I followed them none the less" I told father who was still cracking up.

"Yeah and then mother told us to be tolerant if humans began to put decorations on you…because they get some special sick kind of pleasure out of seeing how you look with fake antlers" Inu Yasha said grinning while I just smirked and nodded…overall Inu Yasha and I had quite a interesting life together during our child years.

"Why do I always miss the good events" Father whined while looking at both of us. We had been so into conversation that we did not notice when the four females and Shawn began walking towards the door to our office. Suddenly we heard Shawn's voice.

"Now girls, stay here while I go talk to them for a little while" Shawn said and we all turned our heads towards him. Sure enough the door opened and Shawn walked through.

"I take it, you guy's being demons you heard them arguing…I've actually never heard them argue before" Shawn said and Kuro laughed.

"If that's as bad as they get then they are truly amazing" Uyo said grinning. Suddenly I heard feet walking away and I smirked. So the females didn't listen to their manager.

"They just left" I informed him and his eyes went wide as he ran to the door to see if what I said was true.

"Dammit…" Shawn cursed and father laughed.

"Oh come now, they have to be a _little_ defiant" Father told Shawn who gave us a weak smile.

"I bet they're actually going to set the stage up" Shawn said and then nodded to himself.

"Now seeing as how we are sponsoring them we need to know a few things. Like who is in charge of their outfits for concerts and shows, who decides on the dances and things such as that" Inu Tashio said and Shawn looked at him nervously.

"They kind of choose their own outfits and make up their own dances…" Shawn said weakly.

"Who does their makeup" Kuro asked.

"They do" Shawn said nervously.

"Now that is even more unheard off…females that actually do _work_" Uyo said laughing.

"Asshole" Sakura mumbled while chucking a pillow at Uyo.

"Oww" Uyo mumbled glaring at Sakura.

"Sexist pig" Sakura hissed out at him with narrow eyes…in a loving way…if that was possible.

"Calm down you two" Miroku said rolling his eyes. Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Yes" I asked.

"Is Shawn in there" A female voice asked, most likely one of the girls.

"Come in" I told her in a cold tone. The door opened to reveal a beautiful female demoness. She had long black hair that was straight with bangs that stopped right above her eyes. She looked to be about 5'6 and fairly skinny...overall definite Hollywood material. I sniffed her and smirked when I realized she was the fox demoness from the group.

"Hello San…can I help you" Shawn said and she smiled at him.

"We were just wondering what songs you wanted us to sing" San replied and Shawn shrugged.

"It doesn't matter" Shawn said but by now her gaze had gone on to someone else…Miroku. Her eyes widened with shock and her mouth was partially open with shock. I looked at her again and something hit me…San, looked very similar to Sango. Apparently Miroku thought the same thing because his eyes had gone wide.

"Do you two know each other" Shawn asked confused.

"Never seen **him** in my _life_" San replied a little too quick…smelling her; all demons could tell she was lying.

"Miroku do you know her" Shawn asked him and Miroku shook his head.

"I have **never** seen this _demoness_" He whispered and Shawn nodded. However he did give him another look.

"Are you sure…you looked like you knew her or something" Shawn argued still confused.

"She just reminds me of a _certain_ human…who looks **very** similar to her…with a **very **similar name as her" Miroku said looking at the demoness who wouldn't look him in the eyes…was it possible that this was Sango? I had met her on several occasions when she came into my office to bug me when I got my new Secretary and it was easily known that she was a full human…how could she have turned into a fox demoness all of the sudden?

"Well the world is full of many people" The demoness replied simply giving Miroku a smile and then turned back to Shawn. It **had** to be Sango…she had the same smile and it just felt like it was her…well wasn't this just a shocking turn of events…it seemed that even though we had only met one member of the group my life along with everyone else's was already becoming more and more interesting…


	18. S A N G O and Sango was her nameo

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me you're from FF. Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…**

**Previously: **

"Are you sure…you looked like you knew her or something" Shawn argued still confused.

"She just reminds me of a _certain_ human…who looks **very** similar to her…with a **very **similar name as her" Miroku said looking at the demoness who wouldn't look him in the eyes…was it possible that this was Sango? I had met her on several occasions when she came into my office to bug me when I got my new Secretary and it was easily known that she was a full human…how could she have turned into a fox demoness all of the sudden?

"Well the world is full of many people" The demoness replied simply giving Miroku a smile and then turned back to Shawn. She quickly however glanced at me and then Inu Yasha…I smirked. It **had** to be Sango…she had the same smile and it just felt like it was her…well wasn't this just a shocking turn of events…it seemed that even though we had only met one member of the group my life along with everyone else's was already becoming more and more interesting…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Sango…is that you" Miroku asked sounding like a lost and confused little puppy but the women ignored him.

"My name is not San-" but before she could say anything a new voice interrupted her.

"There was a girl who had an aunt and Sango was her name-o…S-A-N-G-O, S-A-N-G-O, yes Sango was her name-o" A young voice sang and the demoness known as San groaned in annoyance.

"Out of all the times to come along you had to come now" San mumbled.

"Not your name huh" Miroku said grinning and she glared at him.

"You cheated on me so why should it matter anyway? We are and have been over for a while now" She said simply and I saw Miroku bite his lip nervously.

"The other demoness and I were just kissing…I mean I know that it wasn't right but if it helps I haven't done **anything** with any other female ever since you left me" Miroku argued and she raised a brow.

"Yea…I'm totally going to believe that" Sango said glaring at her mate. I decided that now would be a good time to stick up for Miroku.

"He speaks the truth Sango, and you know that I have no reason to lie to you" I told her simply and she looked down on the ground.

"So please…come back to me" Miroku asked but Sango still ignored him.

"Please, for **all of our** sakes, the idiot won't stop mopping" Sakura said bordly and Sango looked up at her and grinned…Sakura always knew how to make people smile.

"Plus when we or at least I, told him to forget about you, he threw shrimp at me" Inu Yasha said offended…I chuckled. That event had happened a good two years ago, and Miroku, did in fact, throw Shrimp at Inu Yasha. Sango started laughing and looked at Miroku nervously.

"Okay now that you two have made up and everything tell me why a pup is running around the club…calling you her aunt" Inu Tashio asked curiously.

"Dude, Kohaku's only like eleven years old…HE ALREADY GOT A GIRL PREGNET" Miroku said grinning.

"Smart man you have their as your brother" Miroku said giving Sango a thumbs up making Sango glare at him.

"This is _why_ I left you Miroku" She growled out.

"Because your brother was a player" Miroku asked confused and she couldn't help but grin at his innocent behavior.

"I don't care whose it is, I want to see her…seeing as how I have yet to get my grandchildren" Inu Tashio said excitedly.

"Koaya…come in here" Sango nodded and then yelled for the child. Immediately you heard her running down the halls. Suddenly a little head appeared through the door.

"Awwww, come here" Inu Tashio cooed with a sweet voice and when the child decided it was safe she ran into the room. She had shoulder length raven hair with strikes of red in it and green eyes.

"She's a full demon huh" Inu Tashio said drooling over the adorable little girl.

"See Sesshoumaru, this is how my grandchildren should look when you and Kagome get physical" Inu Tashio joked and I rolled my eyes.

"I already love her" Inu Tashio said who was now already on his knee's looking at the little girl.

"Grandpa's weird" The girl said and Inu Tashio laughed.

"Aww she thinks I'm her Grandpa…that's sooooo sweet" Inu Tashio sang out and everyone rolled their eyes.

"You truly are obsessed with pups Inu Tashio" Kuro said with a smirk and Uyo laughed.

"How can you resist her? Look at her, LOOK AT HER, She is ADORABLE" Inu Tashio said while patting the girl on the head.

"Who's the cutest cub in the world…you are...yes you are" Inu Tashio said grinning while the child giggled.

"Why are you here" Sango asked the child who now gave Sango her full attention. She gave Sango a grin that showed off her pearly white fangs.

"I missed mommy" The child said simply.

"Mommies busy with work though" Sango told her and the child pouted.

"But I _missed_ mommy **a lot**" The child argued back.

"Didn't mommy have someone baby sit you" Sango asked curiously.

"Of course…that stupid **hag** was too scared of me when I _bit_ her in the **ass**" The child said proudly and Kuro and Uyo both chocked on their water at the same time…the language of this little four or five year old child was remarkable!!

Koga started cracking up while grinning at the girl.

"That's my kind of kid" He said and Inu Tashio laughed.

"Sweetie…you know mommy will **kill** auntie Sango if she hears you using that kind of language" Sango said with fear in her voice.

"Oh don't worry auntie…it's not like I'm saying the word **fuck** between every other sentence,_ like you_" The child said happily and all the males looked at Sango curiously.

"San…seriously how many times have I told you not to swear in front of little kids such as her" Shawn said glaring at Sango.

"I can't help it, she's always around when I swear" Sango said defensively.

"Or you just swear twenty four seven" Taro mumbled and Sango glared at him.

"I do not _fucking_ swear all the time" She growled and Miroku laughed.

"Sweetheart, you _just_ swore right there" Miroku pointed out and she glared at him.

"You stay the _hell_ out of this conversation Miroku" She growled back annoyed and Miroku smirked.

"There goes another one" Miroku mumbled and Sango threw her hands up in the air frustrated.

"Sango remind me to never have my future pups near you" Koga said and Sango's eyes widened with shock.

Suddenly the little girl looked up at everyone and her eyes fell on one person in particular…Koga.

"You're not so bad…" She said and Koga gave her his wolfish grin.

"Who told you I was bad, little one" Koga asked as he ruffled her hair a little causing the little girl to giggle.

"Mommy" The girl said shyly and Koga's eyes widened.

"You can't be…" He began.

"Koga…you didn't tell me you got Ayame pregnant…hmmm just look at this girl…the black hair award goes to Koga and the Green eyes award goes to goes to Ayame. So of course it's no surprise that she's a full wolf demoness" Inu Tashio said grinning at him.

"She's adorable" Inu Tashio added once more.

"You really should have told us that you got Ayame pregnant…" Inu Tashio said happily

"That's the problem though…I didn't" Koga said and the room fell silent…woops.

"Let's all calm down here, were not even sure this child belongs to Ayame...hell no one has seen Ayame for a couple of years" Inu Tashio said trying to break the silence.

"If you guy's know all of my girls real names then I shouldn't even bother calling them by their old names…I mean I was shocked with Sango but to think that you knew Aya too…I mean Ayame" Shawn said and the room went quiet again…Shawn had just made the situation worst…if that was possible.


	19. True Feelings

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me you're from FF. Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…**

**Previously: **

"Mommy" The girl said shyly and Koga's eyes widened.

"You can't be…" He began.

"Koga…you didn't tell me you got Ayame pregnant…hmmm just look at this girl…the black hair award goes to Koga and the Green eyes award goes to goes to Ayame. So of course it's no surprise that she's a full wolf demoness" Inu Tashio said grinning at him.

"She's adorable" Inu Tashio added once more.

"You really should have told us that you got Ayame pregnant…" Inu Tashio said happily

"That's the problem though…I didn't" Koga said and the room fell silent…woops.

"Let's all calm down here, were not even sure this child belongs to Ayame...hell no one has seen Ayame for a couple of years" Inu Tashio said trying to break the silence.

"If you guy's know all of my girls real names then I shouldn't even bother calling them by their old names…I mean I was shocked with Sango but to think that you knew Aya too…I mean Ayame" Shawn said and the room went quiet again…Shawn had just made the situation worst…if that was possible.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Wait…so you know my mate" Koga asked Shawn with shocked eyes. It seemed that Shawn knew a great deal more than we had realized. Perhaps he did not realize how important these girls really were.

"Well…_not necessarily_, I know _Ayame_ but it could be a completely _different_ Ayame…I'm sure that there are **many** wolf demoness called Ayame" Shawn said simply and Koga nodded. Shawn easily made it clear to Koga to not get his hopes up.

"Can we meet her" Inu Tashio asked almost as if reading Koga's mind.

"Sure…I guess" Shawn said while glancing at Sango. Sango shrugged her shoulders when Shawn looked at her.

"I don't see why not" She said simply and Shawn nodded in agreement.

"In fact while you're at it just bring in all of the girls" Kuro and Uyo said at the same time and Sango nodded and left the room with Koaya following her.

"I should follow her" Shawn said quickly and he too, left the room.

"Okay isn't this fascinating" Sakura replied dryly and Taro laughed.

"Sooo we just found two of your guy's mates…" Uyo said grinning while Miroku let out a chuckle while Koga was as pale as a ghost.

"That kid" Koga began.

"Looked a lot like you" Inu Tashio finished and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Did you get her pregnant" Inu Tashio asked Koga.

"Well…I kind of let my beast out and have full control at **that** moment" Koga said shyly and Taro, Uyo and Kuro groaned.

"Never do that" Taro said simply.

"Thanks for telling me _after_" Koga said sarcastically

"There is _normally_ no problems with letting your beast out while mating if you are _planning_ on having pups but if your not…then for all you know your beast could have impregnated her…you just don't know until the pup begins to grow inside her" Inu Tashio said with a sad smile.

"Had she brought up the conversations of pups before the wedding" Kuro asked Koga curiously.

"Yeah, she asked if I wanted pups about a couple days before the wedding" Koga said nervously. Suddenly Sakura groaned.

"Do I even want to know what you told her" She said glaring at him.

"Hey, I didn't know she was _pregnant_" Koga said defensively.

"What did you tell her" Inu Tashio asked.

"I told her that I would rather _die_ then have pups" Koga replied and Inu Tashio's mouth fell open in shock.

"But I didn't really _mean that_" Koga whined and Kuro rolled his eyes.

"If you didn't _mean it,_ why would you _say it_" Sakura asked coldly.

"Because I _assumed_ she was joking" Koga said.

"You don't assume these sorts of things" Sakura said simply and suddenly I felt déjà vu (sp?) That had been the exact thing Kagome had told me when I told her that I assumed she wanted pups…

"Well…what's your opinion of having pups _now_" Sage said with a grin and Koga laughed.

"That girl is just too damn adorable _not_ to love" Koga said simply and Inu Tashio chuckled.

"Koga's gonna be a daddy…Koga's gonna be a daddy" Miroku chanted and Koga rolled his eyes but grinned showing off his fangs.

"Well first things first, your daughter has quiet the mouth" Sakura said dryly and everyone started cracking up.

"Oh my god" Inu Yasha whispered and we all looked at him confused.

"What" Inu Tashio asked him confused.

"Kyo…the cat demoness…you don't think she could be Ki**kyo **do you" Inu yasha asked shocked and Inu Tashio's eyes went wide.

"It would make sense" Miroku said with hope in his voice.

"But Kikyo was human…" Inu Yasha whispered.

"Yeah and so was Sango, we really do need to figure out what happened" Miroku said curiously. Well wasn't this _wonderful_…everyone found their mate…except me. I normally was not one to complain but dammit I had the right to complain at this moment.

"You don't know Son…Rashi may be Kagome" Inu Tashio said almost as if reading me like an open book. He seemed to always know what I was thinking. So I did the only think I could to stop from yelling at anyone, I glared at him.

"How the **hell** does _Rashi_ go into the name _Kagome_" I snapped at him and he gave me a sad smile.

"It doesn't _necessarily_ mean it's not her" Sakura said with hope.

"Doesn't it? First there was San…**San**go, next there was Aya…**Aya**me, now there is most likely Kyo…Ki**kyo**…so tell me Sakura, how the hell do you get **Rashi** from **Kagome**" I said coldly…I was beyond annoyed at the moment. Something snapped inside of me. I had tried to not think about her during the past five years but how was that possible when the damn women invaded my dreams and thoughts every single night!?

Father, Inu Yasha, Kuro, Sage, Taro, Sakura and everyone else, none of them realized that she was pregnant when she had left. Even if she was here and part of the group of girls, what the hell would my excuse be? At least Koga could tell Ayame that he didn't realize she was pregnant…what was I going to tell kagome? I'm sorry Hunny; I just could care less that I impregnated you!

Damn that woman! Sometimes I just wished I had never met her, yet at other times she was the only thing that got me through the day. Why had she left me? I had gone to several people for advice on why females would leave their mates after what happened and most of them said that they may have left because they were afraid of being a bad mother?

I would _never_ believe that, that was the reason Kagome left me. She knew better, she knew that she would be a wonderful mother. She knew that I would have been there for her when ever she needed me. I knew that she could tell I was excited about the pup so it's not like I didn't want the pup or anything… Besides, even if she did fear that she was going to be a bad mother how the hell does running away from me make the problem any better? If anything it made the problem worst, it made it so the child had no father and that she had no help. No, I would never believe that Kagome was so stupid as to leave me because of that reason…

But the truth still was there…she had left me and I just couldn't understand why. At first I had thought maybe something came up, but if something comes up you call your mate and tell them not just up and leave them…much less after you find out your pregnant for gods sake. She had no _right_ to leave me like that! I loved her and she just walked all over me by walking out on me. I was made a fool of by everyone that knew about our relationship…

That was not why I was angry at her. Hell, people could think what ever the heck they wanted but I could care less about their opinions and thoughts. I was angry because when she left me I felt betrayed, forgotten even. I had actually fallen in love with someone…yes, I would admit that I had fallen in love with her or why else would I take her as my mate and what did she do after I fully mark her? She walks out on me like nothing ever happened between us…

If I _ever_ saw her again…no **when** I saw her again I would make sure she realized how angry she had made me. How frustrated she had left me. How pathetic and worthless she had made me feel by walking out on me. Five years of not having her around had made living almost like living in hell. What was the point of it? What was the point of living if there was nothing to make you happy? The only reason I didn't end my life then and there was because I hoped…prayed even, that she may come back to me…which after five years; I was beginning to seriously doubt. Hell for all I knew, she could have taken another mate…

Apparently father did not realize how annoyed I was because as I stood up out of my seat he looked surprised and shocked

"What are you doing" He asked and I glared at him

"I am going somewhere away from this entire shitty happy-go-lucky attitude" I spat. I was beyond pissed at the moment and I knew that they at this moment realized that

"Sesshoumaru I'm sure you'll find-" Sakura began but I gave her a cold glare and she immediately stopped.

"Leave me alone" I said coldly pretty much directing it to everyone in the room

"Sesshoumaru" I heard father begin but I had already opened the door and slammed it shut on his face. Did he really expect me to be happy for them? I was sick of hiding all of my emotions. I let out a low growl as I headed downstairs to the main level of the club. I quickly moved through the crowds and in seconds I was near the exit doors. Swinging the exit doors open I walked out of the building and walked towards my Jaguar. I did not know where I was going to go but right now I did not really care…I just needed to be away from the entire '_happy_' atmosphere.

Starting up the car I immediately drove out of the club and was soon on the roads. Now where should I go? Suddenly I had an idea and turned my car around and began driving in a different direction. Minutes later I pulled up to a house that was fairly large. This had been the first place where I had come to look for her…I had hoped she was at her house but of course the house was empty when I had searched it.

I smiled as I remembered everything that happened in her house. I let out a low chuckle as I remembered why we had gone to her house. That day had been so chaotic with the turn of events.

**------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------ **

_Unlocking the car we got in and I started it up and began driving home. Suddenly I saw Kagome unbuckling her seatbelt. _

_"Kagome what are you doing" I asked confused while we stopped because of a red light. She smiled evilly. She suddenly started crawling towards me. _

_"Kagome don't you dare" I growled, I was driving for crying out loud!! I looked at the light and found it was green and started driving again, a minute later another light turned red…almost as if the gods were testing me. Kagome crawled to me smirking. She sat on her knees between my legs while her face watched mine. _

_"Kagome I can't see the road" I informed her playfully. She began kissing my neck and I moaned when I felt her breast firmly press against my chest. _

_"You vixen" I told her and began driving yet again when I noticed the light was green. _

_"Fuck this" I mumbled to myself as I looked for somewhere to pull over. _

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------ **

I stepped out of the car and glanced at the house. I smiled…she had definitely known how to 'change' my moods. I touched my lips and let out a sigh. Suddenly a gust of wind came and blew my hair around almost in a gentle manner. Something about this place made me feel calm and at ease. It had been a good year since I had come here. God how I missed that girl…no, by now she was definitely a woman. When I had first seen her she looked to be around the age of eighteen, nineteen at most. So by now she had to be twenty three or twenty four.

At this moment if I had one wish it would be to see her. Not to change anything I had done but just see her. I wanted to ask her why she left because I knew that she would not have left me had it not been for a good reason. I mean she was just as in love with me as I was in love with her…right? I closed my eyes and memories came back to me again. I smiled as I remember the first time we met **  
**

**------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------ **

_"You will not touch what is myn" I said simply and I knew Inu yasha was confused. _

_"Yours…?" Inu yasha asked. _

_"She is my secretary and if you lay so much as a finger on her you will surly regret it little brother…I am disgusted to see that a mere human's insults could drive you so far as to almost release your demon…" I said as if stating the weather…Why was I suddenly so protective of this girl named Kagome... _

_"She's a human" Inu yasha spat out and I merely raised a brow…was he an idiot? It was not like I was taking her as my mate or anything like that. _

_"Inu Yasha you obviously do not even know what females are since you think you can walk around hitting them" Father spat back at him. _

_"She started it" Inu yasha screamed pointing at Kagome. What grade were we in, 2nd!? Who cared who started it, Inu yasha was suppose to be the mature one and walk away… _

_"I did start it though" Kagome's voice startled me out of my thoughts; I glanced at her and saw her grinning. She just admitting to starting it so why was she grinning? _

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------ **

I had been so protective of her even though I barley knew her. I smiled as I remembered calling her a 'mere human' but god she was so much more than that. Even though she knew that I was known to be cold she still talked to me like I was her friend. It was strange how I was immediately protective of her…even though I had just met her. The wind blew my hair once more and I leaned against my car. It amazed me that just by going here I had calmed down considerably.

I slowly opened the car door and sat down with my eyes closed. Now father and the rest would think I'm all sensitive about every little thing. To think that I had lived my whole life without her for so long but after I met her and she left, it seemed unbearable to continue living life without her.

I turned on the car and released a tired sigh. I backed up and drove down the drive way. I turned left onto the dirt road off her driveway but stopped when I noticed something. A car began going up Kagome's drive way. My eyes widened with shock and confusion

"It couldn't be" I said out loud and continued down the street.

But what if it was her? I was even more obsessed now. I quickly turned my car around and slowly drove up Kagome's drive way. I mean, it was only right that I make sure someone wasn't breaking into her house right? If that was my reasoning behind it then why was my heart beating so fast with excitement. I continued driving up the driveway but stopped when I reached the top of the hill, where her house stood. Sure enough the car I saw drive up her driveway was parked now. Suddenly the car door swung open and someone stepped out…


	20. First Time Stalker and Mate

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me you're from FF. Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…**

**A/N- I will be gone today, tommorrow and perhaps after tommorrow...so this is why i updated...again. I think i gave you guy's a heads up on Monday about this and since then I have wrote ****six chapters****seven**** if you include this one. (It was after chapter 13...don't bother checking because i deleated it...i hate having chapters where all they say is that i will be gone...) So no body bitch that i don't update ****enough****...because that gets me ****depressed**** and then i kind of consider giving up on this story...**

**Previously:**

I turned on the car and released a tired sigh. I backed up and drove down the drive way. I turned left onto the dirt road off her driveway but stopped when I noticed something. A car began going up Kagome's drive way. My eyes widened with shock and confusion

"It couldn't be" I said out loud and continued down the street.

But what if it was her? I was even more obsessed now. I quickly turned my car around and slowly drove up Kagome's drive way. I mean, it was only right that I make sure someone wasn't breaking into her house right? If that was my reasoning behind it then why was my heart beating so fast with excitement. I continued driving up the driveway but stopped when I reached the top of the hill, where her house stood. Sure enough the car I saw drive up her driveway was parked now. Suddenly the car door swung open and someone stepped out…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

I made sure to make no noise because I didn't want to startle who ever was getting out of the car. As the door swung open two _very_ nicely shaped legs revealed themselves, obviously it was a women. She either had shorts on or a skirt but I could not tell. All I saw was her legs…_very_ nice legs might I add. Apparently she was trying to get something out of the car. My heart was still beating faster and faster but I tried to control myself…it couldn't be her. Why would she suddenly appear _now_?

She was still leaning in the car but I could see she was fairly skinny…and had a _nice_ butt. Suddenly my eyes went wide…why the hell was I thinking these things!??! I just now realized she was wearing a short skirt…how appropriate…**not**. It was fairly cool out, not blazing hot…but who was I to say what this women could and couldn't wear. She began to move her body out of the car but only succeeded in hitting her head on the roof of the car.

"Dammit, stupid mother Fu…" She began and stopped as she let out a sigh. My eyes went wide…that voice…was it truly possible? _God dammit women get your body out of the car so I can see if it's you_ I mentally screamed to myself. Even though I had not seen Kagome for five years I had still remembered her voice. Hell, I heard it everyday in my mind and in my dreams. This women's voice sounded very much like Kagome's but I would not get my hopes up…because I did not want them crushed..._again_.

"God damn house, god damn car, god damn roof of the god damn car and god damn grass" She mumbled as she fully removed her body from the car. Well wasn't she just a little ray of sunshine? Although I couldn't see her face I saw her back. She was wearing a tank top and the short skirt. She was beautiful and I hadn't even seen her face but I smirked…I didn't need to.

'_No, stop, Do not get your hopes up_' I warned myself although I was quiet sure the women that stood before me was indeed Kagome. Her voice had given me hope and her long raven hair that covered most of her back gave me even more hope.

"Augh, it's too damn dark" she mumbled making me smile…yes…I smiled and not just a little one but a large one. She sure liked to swear, didn't she now? She just stood there in front of the house not moving. It finally dawned on me that she didn't even look back and see my car that was fairly close to her house. Well wasn't she observant, she was obviously preoccupied with her own affairs to notice me, which didn't bother me in the least bit. Or perhaps she did not notice me because it was kind of dark out by now.

"Doesn't look like the house changed much" She whispered under her breath. I knew for a fact that Kagome had not sold this house. Meaning that no matter _what…_this woman **knew** Kagome or **was** Kagome…either way both were positive. She began walking towards the door and dug through her purse, most likely looking for the keys. She found them after a couple of minutes and unlocked the house, still not noticing my car and I. Walking in she closed the back and I raised a brow…what would I do now?

I got in the car and drove down the street. I parked a couple houses away from hers and grinned. Hadn't I been angry at her a couple of minutes ago? Furious, in fact…maybe I wasn't angry at her because I was not 100 percent sure it was her…yet. I began walking towards her house. It was already getting darker and darker by the minute…after all it was past 9:30 by now. I needed to make sure this was who I thought it was before I released my frustration out. I quickly walked up to her house and smiled when I noticed a light on upstairs. I knew that room…oh boy did I ever.

I walked up to her door and quickly checked to see if it was unlocked. I let out a low growl when I realized it was, indeed, unlocked. Did she not realize that there were locks on houses for a reason? Did she not realize that people could come and rob her, hell murder her even? I quietly opened the door, as much as I hated stalking a random stranger I wanted to know, no I _needed_ to know if it was her.

I silently closed the door and looked around the house. I was shocked to say the least. The last time I had come here, which was a year ago, the house had been completely empty. However, now as I looked around it looked like a house it was filled with furniture and other things. Paintings were on the walls, the walls were painted and couches were in the living room. Perhaps if I had gone to check up on this house a couple of months ago I would have realized someone was moving back in.

I walked into the kitchen to find the fridge full of food and cupboards filled with things to eat and plates, cups and other things. I felt like a stalker at the moment but dammit didn't I have the right to know if my mate was moving back to her old house? I walked into the living room and my eyes went wide with shock. There on the wall was a large portrait, a _very_ large portrait. It had a man and women both smiling. The women was leaning on the mans chest a little while the man had his arms around her slim waist. That was not what shocked him…what had shocked him was that the women had sapphire eyes and raven hair and the man had long silver hair with amber eyes…the portrait was of none other than him and Kagome…

'Kagome' I thought as I closed my eyes and reopened them. I needed to know that this was not a dream. If I woke up right now to find it to be a dream I would most likely kill myself from frustration. I continued gazing around the room. Suddenly I heard noise upstairs and immediately I looked up. I heard someone coming down stairs and I swore at their timing. Where the hell was I suppose to hide? I suddenly noticed a door that I had not gone seen before and immediately opened it and hide in there.

"Augh…good job, you almost forgot to lock the door you idiot…last thing I need is for someone to come and rob my house or random stalkers" The women said and I smirked. At least she had planned on locking the door. Then my smirk turned into a grin as she mentioned the stalker part…truth be told this was actually kind of fun…in a weird sort of way. I heard her run back upstairs and let out a sigh of relief. I turned around to see what this room was and my eyes widened slightly.

Had I moved another inch when I hid in here I would have killed myself because right behind me was steep stairs. Thank god I hadn't moved another inch. I would have fallen down the whole set of stairs and not only would she have had heard me but she would have found me dead in her basement…what a wonderful thought.

I slowly began walking down the stairs suddenly interested about what lay downstairs. When I reached the bottom I looked around once more. There was a fire place, two couches, a flat screened TV and her laptop on a glass table. I smiled…her house probably had more living rooms than mine did, which said a lot. I quietly walked back up the stairs and listened for any noise. When I heard her steady breathing it was clear that she had fallen asleep upstairs. Opening the door I walked up another pair of stairs that led to where she now slept.

I couldn't believe I was actually stalking someone much less going through their house without their permission…surly there must be about a dozen laws against these kinds of things. I used my demon hearing to figure out where she was sleeping but I already had a pretty good idea where it was. When I approached the room I smirked, this was the room that I had assumed she would be sleeping in. It was now or never…

I gently opened the door and stepped in. The lights were off so it was dark but luckily there was a full moon. Even if there wasn't a full moon I would have easily seen my surroundings since I was a demon. There she lay on the bed with her head in the pillow and her hair everywhere. I needed to see her face. The moonlight made her look extremely beautiful but I didn't care about that at this very moment.

I walked towards her bed carefully and looked at her. She wore a night gown that was rather short but then again, she didn't know anyone would see her. Her raven hair was spread out on all four pillows that she had. Her hands were spread out making her look extremely vulnerable. I watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed normally. Her skin was fairly tan but pale at the same time…if that was possible. The blanket barely covered her. It covered her stomach area but her legs were slightly parted. Those beautiful, creamy, long legs. This woman would never cease to amaze me. I smelled her and almost moaned out loud. Her scent was identical to Kagome. I needed to see her face right this moment. I ran my fingers through her hair carefully remembering the event that had occurred in this room.

I gently moved my hands towards her face but stopped half way. She looked so innocent. She looked innocent, vulnerable and beautiful. I continued moving my hand towards her face. I gentle grasped her chin and moved it towards my face. She immediately moved it for me while making her hair move a little. I gazed upon her.

Her light pink lips looked even more tempting then they did five years ago. Her high cheekbones made her look like a goddess. Her skin was flawless and smooth just like before. Her eyes were closed but her lips were slightly parted. God those lips…how I wanted to do things to them at this very moment but I held myself back as I continued admiring her.

Looking at her night gown again I came to the conclusion that it revealed too much of her body…for anyone else to see, except me of course. Not only was her night gown very low cut in the chest area but it was shorter than short. I smiled as I realized that I could be here for days just admiring her body. I glanced at her neck wanting to make sure the mark I had left on her was still there. Her hair covered her neck making me a little frustrated.

As gently as I could I moved her hair out of her face and off her neck. What I saw made me smile. There, on her neck was the mark I had left on her five years ago. The mark that said she was mine. I smelled it and then touched it. No one had attempted to override it. Meaning that no one had tried to mate with her. Since the mark had no other scent on it, it had also meant she had not been with any other man for that matter…demon or human.

I let out a sigh of relief but immediately stopped myself halfway in fear of waking this angel up. She was mine, she had been for five years and she had stayed loyal to me. Loyal as in the sense of not being with any other man. It suddenly dawned on me that what ever the reason for her departure five years ago it had nothing to do with me. If it had, had anything to do with me she wouldn't have come back to this house.

I smelled her again and this time I let out a low moan of desire. Her scent had always done crazy things to me. It was like a drug for me. I would never get enough of this woman. All I knew was that I needed her. I needed her in order to survive and without her my life would have no meaning. This woman was my weakness and it didn't bother me in the least bit. I would fully admit that she was my weakness; I would do _anything_ for her.

I let my fingers trail down her arm. This woman had done things to me that I did not think were even possible. I glanced at her neck once more just to reassure myself that no one had touched her. There, laying in front on me was Kagome, my mate…


	21. Our Little Secret

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me you're from FF. Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…**

**A/N- Sorry about being gone for that long time and then only giving you a really short chapter. I know you guys still love me though…right? Anyway On with the story…**

**Previously:**

I let out a sigh of relief but immediately stopped myself halfway in fear of waking this angel up. She was mine, she had been for five years and she had stayed loyal to me. Loyal as in the sense of not being with any other man. It suddenly dawned on me that what ever the reason for her departure five years ago it had nothing to do with me. If it had, had anything to do with me she wouldn't have come back to this house.

I smelled her again and this time I let out a low moan of desire. Her scent had always done crazy things to me. It was like a drug for me. I would never get enough of this woman. All I knew was that I needed her. I needed her in order to survive and without her my life would have no meaning. This woman was my weakness and it didn't bother me in the least bit. I would fully admit that she was my weakness; I would do _anything_ for her.

I let my fingers trail down her arm. This woman had done things to me that I did not think were even possible. I glanced at her neck once more just to reassure myself that no one had touched her. There, laying in front on me was Kagome, my mate…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

Suddenly I heard her moan a little and I instantly became alert. She could very well be waking up this moment and I don't think seeing some person leaning over your bed would make you feel very safe and secure. I tried to decide what to do. Should I leave the house? Should I stay and talk to her? God, I had no idea what to do. Why was I so nervous? I mean, she is my mate after all. She began to move a little in her sleep and I became even more nervous, damn this woman was going to kill me from giving me a heart attack or something like that. I mean, just by stalking her I had almost killed myself down those damn stairs and now here I was, nervous as hell, most likely going to have a heart attack in a couple of minutes. I swallowed nervously as I saw her eyes begin to flutter open slightly.

She brought her hands up to wipe her eyes and let out a yawn. I knew that with her being human and all she would not be able to see me very easily. I stepped back into the shadows were I knew she would not see me. She would beat me senseless if she found me watching her sleep in the middle of the night.

"Kagome…why the hell are you up" She said out loud to herself and I smirked. Finally, even though I had smelled her, and seen her it felt good to have her announce that she was, indeed, Kagome.

As I gazed upon her I smiled as I thought of her and me being wife and husband, and mates. Kagome would never use me for my money which was more than I could say for the rest of the female population. I knew that if it came down to it she would forever stay loyal to me. I had met so many females in my life that only cared about money. I knew she would be there if I was ever got lonely. All because of Kagome I had a reason to live, and she helped me understand the reason for life.

We got so close to each other. Her face, smile, eyes and everything about her made my days wonderful. I also knew that if she ever stopped loving me and left me for someone else I would let her go if that truly made her happy. I would do anything for her happiness. She would never hurt me on purpose though. When I was with her all that mattered was her and I. She was beautiful and smart, she wasn't one of those ditzy females who talked on cell phones 24/7 and gossiped about pointless things. This one woman had taught me more in the one month I had known her than I had learned in over hundreds of years. For a human she knew too much about everything and seemed wiser than she let on.

She had fire and defended everything that was hers, including her friends. She would never back down even if she knew she was going to loose the fight. She would never let anyone step on her or bring her down for their own amusement and entertainment. Even though she was human she would never let anyone use that as a reason to disrespect her. She was a perfect mate. Smart, Strong, Confident, Loyal, Beautiful, Serious yet playful…she had all the qualities you could ever ask for, for a perfect mate. To think that the first time I had met her I had no idea that she would be the one that would steal my heart away. Apparently, everyone that had seen me look at her knew that she would be the one. So why hadn't I realized that?

All males thought that all females only cared about money, diamonds, jewelry and other luxury items like those, hell I would know, I had thought that five years ago…until I met Kagome. Don't get me wrong, I would love to buy her diamonds, pearls, and anything that she wanted but I also knew that, that was not the way to get her love. I had been known for a long time to be a womanizer before Kagome. I would sleep with them and leave them. However, that was all that he would do, I hated anything more than that. Yet here I was, wishing and wanting to be more than that with Kagome. I wanted to have the strings attached when it came to her. This woman always made me second guess everything that I use to want.

Kagome had switched the tables on me without ever knowing it. It was normally the females that tried their hardest to get my attention, yet even five years ago I had to work hard as hell just to have her _really_ pay attention to me. So now after five years, I had yet again chased her and found her. Just to get a kiss from her was difficult; I never thought any female would drive me so crazy just for a minute of attention from her. Suddenly I was brought back to reality as I heard some noise.

Kagome got out of her bed and then sat back down on it. I smiled, had she come any closer she might have seen me. Did I want her to see me? What did I really want? Did I even know?

"What's that smell" Kagome said and my eyes narrowed…smell? Surly she couldn't mean my scent; even if she was a miko I knew for a fact that they did not have good noses for scents. I smiled; I knew that my scent smelled like pine tree's after a rainstorm…or at least that was what I had heard. Personally, I did not even know that pine tree's smelled different after a rainstorm until I actually smelled them carefully.

"It smells like rain…but it didn't rain today" Kagome said and my eyes widened with shock. Even if she was, indeed as she had told me, 25 percent demon she should not have been able to smell me. After all, I had specially masked my scent so only pure demons could smell me.

"No…pine tree's…oh god Kagome you're going crazy now" Kagome said and I continued to gaze at my mate. Perhaps, she was a pure demon and had hid the fact from me…but why? I let out a quiet sigh as she lay back on her bed. I was not really sure weather I wanted to confront her just yet. I watched her until she fell back asleep. I then decided that I should leave before she saw me. I immediately used my scent to mark my territory. A male demon, after he had mated had the power to surround his mate with his scent making it so that he would know where ever she was and when ever. I would not lose her again. I opened her front door and reluctantly stepped outside. I gazed upon the window where I knew she was sleeping and released a weak smile…I truly was in love with her.

I walked over to my car and got in. Starting up the car I smiled as I felt Kagome's energy connecting to my body. It took a very powerful demon to be able to mark where ever your mate was. By marking her surroundings it took a lot of energy out of me but that didn't bother me at all, in fact it made me happy because that meant we definitely had a connection. I almost felt like an angel that watched over her, I would never let any harm come to her if I could help it. I let out chuckle, if anything, Kagome was my guardian angel. With that thought I headed home. I would not let anyone know that I Kagome was here or the fact that I had seen her…no one needed to know at this moment.


	22. The Answering Machine

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- If you have a MySpace please add me (just tell me you're from FF. Net) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…**

**A/N- Sorry for not updating in over like what...2 or 3 days. I was having 'family issues.' Thanks for understanding you guys:3  
**

**Previously:**

I walked over to my car and got in. Starting up the car I smiled as I felt Kagome's energy connecting to my body. It took a very powerful demon to be able to mark where ever your mate was. By marking her surroundings it took a lot of energy out of me but that didn't bother me at all, in fact it made me happy because that meant we definitely had a connection. I almost felt like an angel that watched over her, I would never let any harm come to her if I could help it. I let out chuckle, if anything, Kagome was my guardian angel. With that thought I headed home. I would not let anyone know that I Kagome was here or the fact that I had seen her…no one needed to know at this moment.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Sesshoumaru, so nice to see you home" Father's voice rang out as I stepped into my house. I mentally rolled my eyes, sometimes father just needed to go die or mind his own business. Or both would be even better actually.

"Hello father, nice to see that you feel comfortable enough to walk into your own sons home without so much as a heads up" I said simply while taking my shoes off at the front door.

"Well perhaps I would consider it if my son didn't run off like some female who was going through PMS" Father replied with humor in his voice and I snorted. I had definitely seen that coming.

"PMS huh" I Mumbled under my breath and I looked up to find my father standing in the kitchen looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously I don't think I've seen you go through so many emotions ever since Kagome left you" Father said and I growled at him without even thinking about it.

"She did not leave me" I said glaring at him and father raised a brow. Shit, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

"Well this is new, do you care to tell me where you were exactly to turn you so happy" Father inquired and I ignored him.

"Is that a no" Father asked and I looked up at him while letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Well father _perhaps_ I **was** like a female who was going through PMS, tell me what PMS stands for in _your_ mind" I asked him and he opened the fridge and grabbed bottled water.

"Psychotic Mood shift" Father said simply and I laughed.

"No it means Prissy Mood Syndrome" A new voice said and I looked up to find Taro standing there grinning while Sakura glared at him.

"So I was going through Prissy Mood Syndrome" I asked Taro with a raised brow who started cracking up at my facial expression.

"No, you were going through Psychotic Mood Shift" Father said firmly and I smirked.

"You guys are such assholes" Sakura mumbled under her breath and father chuckled.

"Sakura you injure them greatly" Isamu said as he walked into the kitchen.

"How so" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, all the males in this room are some of the most intelligent beings on this earth" Isamu said simply while grinning.

"If their so intelligent why don't they solve world hunger and help the homeless" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips.

"We already know how to do that" Kuro and Uyo said in unison. What the hell, did Father just invite everyone over to my house when ever he was bored?

"Really? What is it" Hina and Usuko asked at the same time.

"It's simple really, feed the _homeless_ to the **hungry**" Kuro said proudly and father began choking on his bottled water.

"That is not funny" Hina said glaring at Kuro. Uyo gave Kuro a high five while father continued laughing.

"Seriously, last time someone took your advice they ended up pregnant" Kiki said rolling her eyes. I knew she was talking about her cousin.

"What? All I said is that you can _sort of_ have anything" Kuro said defensively.

"Yes, you can _sort of_ be married, you can _sort of_ be divorced, you can _sort of_ be living together but you can't _sort of_ have a baby" Hina growled at him while rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault she _took_ my advice, women had no faith in themselves" Kuro said grinning and Uyo rolled his eyes.

"Females never have faith in themselves" Uyo responded bored and Sakura raised a brow this time.

"What do you mean they don't have faith in themselves" Sakura asked coldly.

"Well Sakura let me tell you this, I have never met a women who, deep down in her heart, really believes that she has great legs, and if she suspects that she might have great legs, then she's convinced that she has a loud annoying voice and no neck" Uyo said while shrugging his shoulders.

"And guess whose fault that is? It's entirely the males fault" Sakura said simply while I just leaned against the wall. Why was it that whenever I wanted to relax everyone had to come to my house to bug me?

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're a man hater" Uyo said seriously to Sakura.

"Far from it" Sakura mumbled and Uyo glanced at me with question but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Will you guys shut up I'm trying to call Sango" I new voice interrupted everyone and I didn't even need to glance up to know it was Miroku.

"Oh, put it on speaker" Father said like a little kid and Miroku did. We all listened to the phone ring…and ring…and ring…and ring some more.

"Are you sure you have the right number" Father asked curiously and Kuro chuckled. Suddenly the answering machine picked up. In the background you heard the Barney theme song, a few seconds later came the singing to the song.

"I'll call you" (I love you) A voice sang and another voice sang "I love you" In the back ground.

"Cause you called me" (You love me) it continued.

"Were the _Misunderstood_ Family" (We're a happy family) by now there were at least a good four females singing.

"So leave your name and number at the tone" (With a great big hug from me to you) the four all sang together.

"Sorry that we are not home" (Won't you say you love me too) All four sang out loudly and I looked at Miroku.

"Wow, I actually liked that" Uyo said grinning and I nodded; obviously the four girls lived together if they shared the same number.

"Hey Sango-" Miroku began as he heard the beep.

"Hello" A voice answered and I immediately knew it was Kagome. Without thinking I grabbed the phone away from Miroku.

"Wrong Number" I said firmly and was about to hang up as I noticed everyone having a confused look on their face. I hung up while putting the phone away.

"That was not the wrong number" Miroku said glaring at me.

"Sango does not want you calling her" I replied simply even though I was lying to him. I did not want them to find out about Kagome quiet yet.

"And you know this how" Miroku asked confused.

"Because we talked, she said she and the gang are rehearsing since they couldn't sing tonight" I lied simply.

"I didn't know they talked to you about this" Father said shocked while I merely nodded my head.

"They also said not to bother them, interruptions are unnecessary" I informed Miroku who seemed to buy my excuse.

"It would have been nice to know this before…" Miroku mumbled under his breath and I ignored him on purpose.

"So where were you for the past four or so hours" Sakura asked curiously and everyone looked at me.

"Visiting" I replied simply and I smelled shock coming from everyone.

"Since when do you visit people" Sakura asked with her mouth open.

"Since when did you become a man hater" I shot back at her and she glared at me.

"You know females never cease to amaze me" Kuro whispered and Sakura looked at him annoyed.

"Why is that" She hissed out.

"Because they lead guys on about 'oh we'll be so happy together when we're married and then when you are married she bitches at you 24/7 and complains about how she will never be happy as long as you are in her life" He replied simply.

"Well you know what? Men aren't so smooth themselves either! I mean, I love the lines they use to get us into bed with them. 'Please, I'll only put it in for a minute.' I mean what the hell am I? A god damn microwave?" Sakura asked annoyed and this time I chuckled.

"I agree with Sakura" Hina and Riku chimed in and you could hear their mates groaning.

"Of course you do, you all are females" Uyo said rubbing his forehead.

"Marrying a man is like buying something you've been wanting for the longest time through the window in a shop. It seems perfect and that you love it when you get home but it doesn't always go with everything in the house" Riku said sticking her tongue out at her mate.

"See what you did Sakura, you turned my mate against me" Riku's mate whined and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Can you imagine a world without men? No crime and lots of happy, fat women" Hina interrupted her with sparkles in her eyes.

"Okay, seriously, men are not that bad" Sventa said glaring at the female population.

"Thank you sweetie" Sionji said kissing her on the forehead.

"No problem…However, although we adore men individually, we agree that as a group they're rather stupid" Sventa said shrugging her shoulders when her mate looked at her like a hurt little puppy.

"What are you talking about Sventa? Men are beasts, and even beasts don't behave as they do" Sakura said sitting on the couch.

"They are not beasts" Sventa argued.

"I'm serious! The male is a domestic animal which, if treated with firmness and kindness, can be trained to do most things" Sventa continued.

Sionji stood next to me and gave me a look while I chuckled.

"I realize that my mate is the only female in here that is defending us males but I almost get the feeling like she's insulting us at the same time" Sionji whispered to me.

"You get that feeling too" Uyo asked shocked with a grin.

"I guess when it comes down to it Women rule the world. I mean most of us men act tough and strong on the outside because on the inside we are scared, weak and fragile" Sage said simply and all the males looked at him with shock including me.

"Speak for yourself" Uyo and Kuro said loudly to Sage.

"God I really don't see how any male could be a good father" Sakura mumbled under her breath and I swore I could feel my heart stop. If I had said that I did not think of Kagome's and my pup I would definitely be called a liar. Everyday I wondered about him or her and everyday I hoped that I would one day get to meet them.

So finally, when I saw Kagome I tried to stop myself from thinking about the pup. I mean, it was five years ago and if she kept the child then it would be five years old by now. If I thought about the pup then guilt would run through my entire body. What did my pup think of me? Did he or she even know who I was? When I was watching Kagome today I had smelled her and was shocked when I could not smell a Childs scent on her body. This meant that she had either put it up for adoption or aborted. As much as I hated putting my own pup up for adoption I would much rather have that instead of the abortion.

Was it possible that Kagome had aborted our child? My blood turned cold when ever I thought about that. That thought had haunted me for the past five years. I hated not knowing where our child was but at the moment I needed to get Kagome back. Why? Well, if I couldn't get Kagome back then I would not have a prayer with getting our pup back. I needed Kagome in my life and as much as I cared for my pup she was the number one priority. Call me selfish if you want but I would not let Kagome walk out of my life again.

"Sesshoumaru" Father asked me curiously. If I had looked up I would have noticed that everyone in the room had smelled my shock and fear. They were all looking at me but I was too into my own thoughts to notice.

"What if she aborted the pup" I whispered to myself. It was more of the thought and I did not even realize I spoke those words out loud.

"Who? What pup" Father asked me and still I did not even hear him or notice him.

"No, she wouldn't do that to me" I told myself very quietly.

"She? Do you mean Kagome? Wait, if you're talking about Kagome then are you telling me you two have pups" Father asked shocked but I still continued to ignore him.

What kind of father abandoned his children? What kind of father disappeared from their child's life for five years? Although it was Kagome who had disappeared I still felt guilty. If the child was still in Kagome's life how would it react to finding out whom their father was all of the sudden?

"SESSHOUMARU" Father screamed out and this time I heard him. I looked up at him confused while he glared at me.

"What" I asked curiously.

"Don't you 'what' me! What the hell are you talking about" Father asked and I raised a brow.

"I don't know what **you **are talking about" I said simply and he glared at me.

"You're lying" Father told me and I let out a sigh.

"Do you and Kagome have pups" Father asked all of the sudden happily and I instantly felt guilty once more. How would father react when he found out he had missed out on five years of his grandchild's life? What was I suppose to tell him?

"Well" Father asked me and I mentally groaned.

"Why are you asking me this now" I asked curiously.

"Because Sesshoumaru, sons were not made to like their fathers that is what grandchildren are for. So I would like some within this millennium…besides I wasn't the one talking about abortion and a pup and her" Father said simply and I wanted to pull my hair out in frustration. Everyone was looking at me still most likely just as curious as father.

"No father, you do not have grandkids" I lied to him and felt even guiltier when a sad and disappointed expression appeared on his face. If I had told him the truth it would only raise more and more questions, questions that I was not ready to be asked.

"Sesshoumaru tell me this minute where you were for the past four hours" Father suddenly said seriously. God, why did he have to be so smart?

"I told you, I was visiting someone" I replied. I felt like a little five year old child being scolded by his father. I was hundreds of years old and here I was being scolded by my father.

"And who is this certain someone" Father asked.

"Is it Kagome" Sakura asked happily and I glared at her.

"Do I smell of Kagome" I snapped back. I did on purpose; I needed for them to continue to believe me.

"Sorry" She replied quickly and looked down at the ground.

"No offense Inu Tashio but I really don't think Sesshoumaru should be treated like a five year old pup who has done something wrong" A new voice spoke and I glanced in the direction of the voice. There stood Yume leaning against the wall. Father let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry" Father said and I smirked.

"It's fine" I told him as I thought about how to tell him the truth. I began walking to my room. As I exited the kitchen father followed me.

"What now" I asked bored.

"Cut the crap" Father said seriously and I raised a brow.

"What do you mean" I asked barley looking at him.

"You got her pregnant five years ago, when you called me to tell me that you were taking the seven day vacation. Suddenly she's gone. I think we both know that she did not leave because of the pup. I also know as well as you that deep down Kagome would never abort her pup. So there for your pup and my grandchild is five years old. I also would be so bold as to say that the person you went to see right now ended up being Kagome…am I right" Father said and I couldn't help it when my eyes widened slightly. How could he possibly know all of that?

"Well" Father asked me and I let out a sigh of defeat.

"Yes, she was in fact pregnant the day after I had called you. Yes, she did disappear and yes, I do not know the reason. Yes, I have come to realize now that she did not leave because of the pup. Yes, I know that deep down she would never abort her pup. Yes, the pup would be five years old. As for seeing Kagome however" I said and father raised a brow.

"Yes, I did see her" I said smiling and father began grinning.

"Not on purpose though" Father added and I lifted a brow this time.

"What do you mean" I asked confused.

"You most likely went to her house to relax or calm down and let me guess she was there" Father said and I chuckled.

"No quiet, I was leaving her street when a car pulled up into her drive way" I told him and his eyes widened a little.

"So, what did you do" He asked excitedly.

"She didn't see me if that is what you're asking" I said rolling my eyes.

"Damn, never would have thought my eldest son would turn out to be a stalker" Father joked and I grinned.

"I nearly killed myself stalking that woman" I told him.

"That's why I wouldn't recommend it" Father said smiling.

"So did you see the pup" Father asked almost jumping up and down. Suddenly I frowned.

"There was no scent of a child on her whats so ever" I told him seriously and suddenly father's mood shifted to a more serious level.

"Surly there must have been" He protested.

"I checked father, none whats so ever" I informed him and he looked a little confused.

"But she wouldn't have aborted" Father argued and I nodded in agreement.

"You think she put her pup up for adoption" Father asked shocked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What other answer is there" I asked him and father looked down at the ground.

"Was she a demon? You know, she still could be one of the singers in the band" Father said and instantly reminded me of something.

"When she woke up she was saying how her room smelled of pine tree's after a rainstorm" I said and father's mouth fell open.

"Well isn't that interesting" Father said and I could tell he was in deep thought at the moment.

"Yes, it is, isn't it" I said as I smiled as I recalled everything that had happened within the past four hours.

"Any other interesting things" Father asked me.

"There was no sign of anyone trying to override my mark and no sign of any other man in her life" I said and he grinned.

"Well that makes things even more intriguing" He said and I nodded slowly.


	23. Departure

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- **If you have a MySpace please add me** (just tell me you're from FF. Net) **Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…

**Previously:**

"You think she put her pup up for adoption" Father asked shocked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What other answer is there" I asked him and father looked down at the ground.

"Was she a demon? You know, she still could be one of the singers in the band" Father said and instantly reminded me of something.

"When she woke up she was saying how her room smelled of pine tree's after a rainstorm" I said and father's mouth fell open.

"Well isn't that interesting" Father said and I could tell he was in deep thought at the moment.

"Yes, it is, isn't it" I said as I smiled as I recalled everything that had happened within the past four hours.

"Any other interesting things" Father asked me.

"There was no sign of anyone trying to override my mark and no sign of any other man in her life" I said and he grinned.

"Well that makes things even more intriguing" He said and I nodded slowly.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Are you planning on telling anyone about this" Father asked me and I looked at him like he was insane. Was he really that stupid? Did he not realize how many questions that would raise?

"We both know that, that would only raise questions" I told him. Surly if anyone knew this it would be him.

"That you are not ready to answer" Father asked. Good, so he was catching on.

"Exactly" I said as I nodded my head in agreement. We would have continued talking had someone decided not to interrupt us...or more like screamed at us.

"SESSHOUMARU OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT" Sakura screamed at me and I almost wanted to smack her. My ears are sensitive, and she definitely knew that.

"What" I asked bored yet annoyed at the same time.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine" Sakura replied dryly. Did she really expect me to be happy after _that_?

"What did you expect? You just screamed at the top of your lungs knowing damn well that my ears are sensitive" I told her simply yet making it plain to see that i was irritated.

"Oh yea…sorry" She said but was still smiling. Had she really been sorry she wouldn't have appeared so happy.

"Well Sakura, are you going to tell him or not" Taro interrupted her and I raised a brow. Tell me what?

"Oh, right" Sakura said happily.

"What's Kagome's last name" She asked me and suddenly I was curious and confused at the same time.

"Higurashi" I told her and she began grinning. What was she thinking? Why did Kagome's last name even matter?

"Did you hear that Taro? Hi Gu Ra Shi" Sakura said while singing the last part out. Why was she so happy?

"I did…I'm surprised he didn't figure it out before" Taro said amazed. Now I felt like an idiot because I had no clue as to what they were talking about.

"You owe me Sesshoumaru, I mean I was really brillant this time" Sakura said with a cocky voice and I raised a brow.

"And why would I owe you" I asked her confused.

"Because the smart and great Sesshoumaru would have never figured it out" She replied simply.

"Figure out what" I asked them still annoyed because my ears were ringing. It was clear to see that they were enjoying this...

"Think about that name Sesshoumaru" She said seriously and all of the sudden Kuro's, Hana's, Isamu's and Uyo's eyes went wide. What was she talking about?

"Don't you get it" She asked with shock and I remained quiet. Get what?

"The female dog demoness, what was her name" Sakura asked slowly and I just looked at her.

"Rashi, you already knew that, Sakura" I replied suddenly getting more and more annoyed at her behavior.

"Ra Shi" She sang out and suddenly my eyes went wide with shock as I realized something. Higu**rashi, **could it really be her?

"You finally get it" Sakura said annoyed and my heart began to beat faster and faster. I heard Father squeal with excitement while I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. Why was it that when ever it came to Kagome everyone turned all happy? I mean, I could see why I would get happy but why them?

"Wait, that means that Kagome's a dog demoness" Kuro asked shocked and suddenly I began thinking about it. A dog demoness huh? Would that make our pup a full dog demon?

"How perfect for you two….Aww" Hina said happily while I still was skeptical about everything. Could it really be that perfect? When ever something _this_ good happened I had to be skeptical...right?

"I told you that the 'human' part was debatable" Sakura said proudly and I chuckled. She was obviously proud of herself, with good reason of course.

"Yes, yes you did" I told her and she grinned at me.

"This is so exciting" Hina said jumping up and down. A little over excited perhaps?

"What if it's not her though" Yume's voice rang out and we all looked at her. She did have a good point there...

"Yume is right you know. Should you really be getting excited about something that could be false" Isamu asked. He was right. I alway hate when he's right...

"You're such a party pooper" Sakura said glaring at him and Isamu snorted at her.

"I love your choice of words on everything" Taro replied dryly and Isamu laughed a little. Really though, Sakura did use some childish words...

"Well what the hell are you waiting for, an invitation from the god damn pope? Make an appointment already to meet Rashi" Hina said excitedly. I grinned, since when did Hina begin swearing? Father nodded as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Shawn's number.

"Hey Shawn, Yes I'm aware that it is really early or late or whatever…I was wondering if we could meet the female singer named Rashi today" Father said and suddenly his eyes went wide.

"She went home for a vacation" Father said loudly looking at me and I smirked. Now it definitely had to be Kagome. Things were getting better and better.

"Oh really…so she's at home now" Father asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no, of course not, we don't need her address" Father replied and this time I let out a chuckle. No, we did not need her address seeing as how I already knew where she lived.

"So she's busy the whole day" Father said sounding disappointed and I shrugged my shoulders. Finally father hung up the phone.

"You hear that Sesshoumaru, she's on vacation at her house" Father said and everyone gave him a weird look. It was easy to see that no one but Father and I know what was really going on.

"Why didn't you ask for her address dumbass" Kuro asked annoyed and this time I spoke up.

"Because that would be rude" I lied and Kuro raised both brows.

"But Sesshoumaru" Sakura began to argue.

"Don't argue with me, and if you guys will now excuse me I need to visit someone" I said grinning at Father who gave me a thumbs up.

"Go get her tiger" He said and I glared at him.

"You truly are immature" I informed my father who only shrugged.

"What can I say" Father said laughing and I snorted.

"I think I should be leaving now" I told father who nodded. I had only taken two steps when Father began talking again.

"Remember to ask her about the pup" He said seriously and I nodded. I, too, wanted to know about the pup and where it was or what happened to it.

"The pup" Isamu asked confused.

"Her" Yume asked with a weird face.

"What are you guys talking about" Taro asked curiously.

"Nothing" Father and I said in unision.

"What is going on" Sakura growled out annoyed and confused. I ignored her and headed out of the house.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

Finally I drove up her street and parked my car a couple houses down. Yet again, I began walking towards her house. I did not even bother hiding myself. I tried opening her door and was happy to know that I had forgotten to lock it back up. Opening it up I walked upstairs to where I knew my mate was. I was tired of waiting. I gently opened the door to her room and smiled when I noticed that she was still sleeping, looking like the angel that she was. I sat on her bed and grinned.

This time I couldn't resist her anymore. I leaned my face in and let my lips brush hers. Just like I thought, it felt like heaven all over again. Suddenly her eyes shot open and instantly widened.

"Sesshoumaru" She asked in shock. What was I suppose to say? I missed her. I wanted her. I needed her. It was obvious that she was shocked but no fear came off her. If anything happiness could easily be smelled in her scent. Why would she be happy to see me if she left me? Suddenly tears welled up in her eyes and I was on top of her in a minute with worry in my eyes.

"Shhhh" I told her softly and she began to smile a little.

"Is this a dream" She asked me and sorrow entered into her scent.

"No, no it's not" I told her as I kissed her on the forehead.

"How do you know" She asked me and I chuckled. Leave it to her to question every single thing.

"Because I just do" I told her seriously and she watched me for about a minute.

"So that means that you're really here" She said almost making in sound like a question that she needed to be answered.

"If you wish for me to be then yes" I replied to her as I once again brushed my lips against her own. She nodded her head as if to indicate that she did, in fact, need me here. Obviously the feeling was mutual. I nuzzled her neck and she giggled a little.

"I've missed you Kagome, or should I say Rashi" I said playfully and her eyes went wide with shock.

"Wah…how…" She began and I grinned at her. This time I crashed my lips down on hers. She moaned out loud and I instantly knew there was no going back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I thrust my tongue into her mouth. Within less then a second she gave me full entry to her mouth making me smile. I bite her lip and she whimpered a little causing me to stop the kiss.

"Are you alright" I asked her worried and she smiled.

"I was until you stopped" She said and I gave her a lazy smile.

"Still a vixen" I said and she laughed a little.

"Only to you" She whispered in my ear and smirked at her. I need her, she was a drug and right at this moment I could have cared less about why she left me, I just needed her. I needed this…

"I missed you" Kagome whispered in my ear and my eyes went wide. If she missed me then did that mean that she had left me against her own will?

"Why did you leave me then" I whispered back in her ear.

"I didn't have a choice" She said looking me straight in the eyes.

"So who is to blame for your departure" I asked her trying to remain calm. Just the thought that somebody threatened Kagome to leave me was getting me pissed off.

"Well…I guess that would be father" She said and now I was more than curious.

"Father" I asked her and she smiled. She kissed me on the lips firmly. This was her way of saying that she did not want to talk anymore. That was fine with me. She was here now and I would not let her leave me again…even if I had to kill _anyone_ that attempted to take her away.


	24. Royalty

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N**- If you have a MySpace please add me (**just ****tell me**** you're from FF. Net**) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…

**Previously:**

"I missed you" Kagome whispered in my ear and my eyes went wide. If she missed me then did that mean that she had left me against her own will?

"Why did you leave me then" I whispered back in her ear.

"I didn't have a choice" She said looking me straight in the eyes.

"So who is to blame for your departure" I asked her trying to remain calm. Just the thought that somebody threatened Kagome to leave me was getting me pissed off.

"Well…I guess that would be father" She said and now I was more than curious.

"Father" I asked her and she smiled. She kissed me on the lips firmly. This was her way of saying that she did not want to talk anymore. That was fine with me. She was here now and I would not let her leave me again…even if I had to kill _anyone_ that attempted to take her away.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"I will not make you talk about it now Kagome but I will make you talk about it sometime" I informed her and she nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"You know ever since I met you I knew you were a stalker" She said jokingly and I chuckled.

"You are untouched" I informed her, trying to change the subject of me being a stalker and she looked confused.

"Untouched" She asked me and I smirked, she still had innocent in her.

"No other man in your life" I told her simply and her face turned red.

"Thanks for pointing that out" She said still red with embarrassment.

"Any time" I said as I rolled over a little and slid my arms around her waist. I began nuzzling her neck with affection.

"You do realize that you have a lot of explaining to do" I asked her and she tensed in my arms.

"Yeah" She said as she let out a tired sigh.

"And not just about you being a full demon either…_dog_ demon for that matter but also about the pup" I said and this time shock radiated off her body.

"The pup…" She said weakly and I nuzzled her neck.

"Yes Kagome, I do not smell him on you at all" I stated and she turned around in my embrace so her face was next to mine.

"Well…where do I start" She asked me and I knew she was confused and sad.

"Why don't you start from the day that you left me" I told her and she gave me a small smile.

"I did not _leave_ you, well I did, but it wasn't _my_ fault" She told me and I smiled as I softly kissed her on her lips.

"Then tell me about it" I told her and she nodded once more.

"Okay" She said with a sigh of defeat.

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------  
Flashback **

I lay in our bed while hundreds of thoughts ran through my head. They would have continued had Sesshoumaru not spoke up.

"Kagome, I need to go to work to pick my stuff up so I can bring it all home…is that okay" He asked me and I gave him a smile. Ever since I had gotten pregnant he had insisted on quitting his job. I, of course, told him he could not do that. Even though he had enough money to support us for the rest of our lives I did not want to hog him all to myself. Finally I had won the argument about him continuing work but he had said he would only do so if he could work from home. He really was extremely sweet. I mean, he was asking me permission to leave for only ten minutes or so.

"Sure" I said and I smiled as he gently kissed me on my lips. I loved that feeling so much. I heard him walk out of our room and down the halls. I knew that he wasn't truly convinced that I was okay with the pregnancy. I was though; I was just a bit scared. I mean, I was eighteen years old and going to have a baby…who wouldn't be a little scared? I had told Sesshoumaru not to tell anyone about me being pregnant and he agreed. So it was no shock to me when his father stopped randomly showing up at Sesshoumaru's house.

I knew for a fact that Sesshoumaru had also not told anyone that he had fully marked me. He and I knew that they would figure out that I was pregnant after they got that piece of juicy information. I knew Sesshoumaru loved me and I loved him back with my heart and soul. Lately he would stare at my eyes to look for emotions and become sad. Every time he did that I thought about how I had lied to him about being human. I began to kind of regret not telling him. I just hoped that he didn't see the regret and think it was because of the pup...

Suddenly my cell phone rang and I slowly got out of bed and walked towards it. Picking it up I was shocked to see it was my father calling. We had not talked for a couple of months…ever since I left my hometown Chiba. I opened up the flip phone and answered it.

"Hello" I said acting as if I had no clue who it was.

"Hello Kagome, I have some news for you" He said and I could tell he was sad. Father was never one to chit chat but more like the person who always went straight to the point. It's one of the things that I loved about him.

"Bad news" I asked him and he went silent…not good…definitely not good.

"What happened" I asked franticly and father sighed over the phone.

"Well…" He began. God dammit this was not a drama movie or a thriller!!

"Father I do not have time for you to take the next millennium to tell me what the hell is wrong so get to it god dammit" I hissed on the phone and even shocked myself. Must be the hormones…for now I would blame it on the pregnancy.

"Wow" Father said over the phone, obviously as shocked as I was with my sudden outburst.

"Father" I growled out impatiently.

"Well, perhaps you would like to come home first" He said softly and I mentally swore. Was it really that bad that he couldn't tell me over the phone?

"Do you remember how you're brother Souta was in a gang" Father asked and I mentally rolled my eyes.

"No…REALLY FATHER!?!? When did this happen" I said sarcastically and annoyed at the same time. Of course I remembered…was he stupid or something?

"Well he's home" Father said and suddenly fear entered my heart. I knew the moment that I had started talking to father that he had bad news, but Souta coming home was far from bad news…Which could only mean one thing. He came home dead or nearly dead.

"Is he injured or dead" I asked him seriously.

"Seriously injured" Father replied simply and I felt tears fall down my face. He was only 14 for god's sake…he could not and would not die on me now.

"I'll be home in a couple of hours" I told father and with that I hung up. I'm sure Sesshoumaru would understand. Immediately I began packing up my things. I needed to get home before Souta decided to take his last breath. Trying not to draw any attention to myself I jumped out the window with my bags and took one of Sesshoumaru's cars to the airport. I would explain what happened to make me leave but later.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

I stared at Kagome with confusion as she paused during the story. I didn't know that she had a brother. Okay, I could see why she left but I definitely could not see why she didn't come back to me.

"But Kagome, you didn't come back" I said staring at her and she gave me a sad smile.

"I know Sesshoumaru but I am not done with the story" She said obviously trying to be patient with me. I nodded as I let her continue the story.

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------  
Flashback **

I parked the car in our garage and immediately got out. I didn't bother with the bags; the only thing that mattered at the moment was Souta. I swung the front door open and walked in.

"Kagome, you're here…that was quick" Father said in disbelief but I paid not attention to him but used my nose to smell where Souta was. Ignoring Father I walked towards my old room where I could smell Souta was in. I slowly opened the door and quietly walked in. Sure enough there was Souta on the bed. Alarms went off in my head as I saw and smelled all the blood that was leaving his body.

"Kagome" He said rising his head to see if it truly was me.

"Dammit Souta, don't move" I growled at him as I went on my knee's to examine his wounds.

"This is why I didn't want you in the gang" I told him and he chuckled but immediately started choking up blood. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes but I wouldn't let them. I needed to see what I was doing dammit and tears would only get in the way.

"Kagome" Souta said weakly and I looked up at him.

"Yes" I asked him.

"Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant" He asked and I mentally rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter right now" I told him as I began to concentrate all my miko powers on his wounds. Almost immediately more and more blood began to disappear. Souta's wounds instantly began to heal up.

"How did you do that Kagome? I mean I know you were a miko but Miko's aren't able to heal people that are nearly dead" Souta said and I smiled at him.

"Most likely it's because I used up all of my life energy on you" I informed him and his eyes went wide.

"But that means you would be dead" He said with shock.

"Yes, if I was not mated but if I was mated then some of my mates energy would keep me alive" I informed him but I slowly began to feel dizzy.

"Souta…I'm going to need to sleep a little…don't worry though I'll be fine" I told him and he nodded. He stood up completely healed while I fainted into darkness. All I knew was that Souta's arms caught me.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. When I arrived home five years ago, I had probably been too shocked by Kagome's departure that I didn't even notice some of my life energy transferring to her own body. I nuzzled her neck once more and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Am I interrupting" I asked her with a grin.

"No, keep going" She said playfully as she kissed my neck. Overall I still did not know why she was gone for five years…

"I do want you to continue the story though" I told her and she pouted.

"Very well" She said with a sigh and continued on with the story…

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------  
Flashback **

I felt myself gain consciousness once more. I suddenly heard people talking and listened in.

"Souta, she used all her life energy to save you so why is she not dead" Father asked Souta. Apparently Souta hadn't told him I had mated.

"I don't know" Souta lied and began to get out of bed.

"Does it matter, god father, everyone is fine so why do you even care" A voice said annoyed and I instantly knew it was Kikyo. Obviously, she had most likely arrived right after I fainted.

"She is hiding something from us" Father said and groaned in annoyance. How would father react when he found out his youngest daughter was pregnant and mated? Most likely the same way that he did when he found out Kikyo was half marked. Standing up I slowly opened the door and walked into the room where Kikyo, Souta, and Father all sat. They immediately looked up at me with shock.

"Kagome you shouldn't be up yet" Kikyo said with worry and I smiled.

"I'm fine" I told her and she raised a brow.

"Seeing as how Souta is fine now thanks to Kagome, she and I are going on a walk to talk about things" Kikyo said and I raised a brow. We were? Father nodded and Kikyo headed for the door while I followed her. It was not until we were a good two miles away from the house that we began talking.

"You're pregnant" Kikyo pointed out and I threw my hands up in frustration. Did everyone know?!

"And mated" She added with a grin and I grinned back.

"Well…you're half mated but not pregnant" I informed her and she laughed.

"Yeah…you know I still kind of feel bad about leaving Inu Yasha" Kikyo said and I gave her an evil grin as I thought of how often I had tormented him.

"You tormented him didn't you" Kikyo said accusingly and I laughed.

"I had to, I even acted like I hated you…plus I told him you were screwing Naraku" I said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Let me guess, you acted like you hated me so he wouldn't try to find out where I was through you and you told him I was screwing Naraku because you know that I want Inu Yasha to move on" Kikyo said and I gave her a smile.

"I knew we were sisters for a reason" I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"We'd have to be if we're both in love with the Tashio boys" She said and my eyes went wide. How had she known that Sesshoumaru was my mate?

"Did Sesshoumaru tell you how I tried to get him in bed with me" Kikyo asked and I smiled.

"Yeah" I told her and she snorted.

"And you're not angry" She asked and this time I grinned at her.

"I know you were doing it to piss Inu Yasha off because you had thought that he had cheated on you" I replied simply and her eyes went wide.

"How is it that you know more than I do when you're younger than me" Kikyo said jokingly and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know Kagome you should seriously leave before Father realizes you're pregnant and mated" Kikyo said seriously and I sighed.

"I'm sure he won't mind" I told her but even as I said it I wasn't really sure weather I believed that or not.

"Kagome, I was only half mated and look what happened to me. He made it so I couldn't see him again, he will do the same to you" Kikyo informed me and I looked her in the eyes.

"We should head home" I told her and she let out a sigh of defeat while following me home. We had just opened the door and entered when Father came out of a room glaring at me. Obviously he found out that I was pregnant.

"You're pregnant" He said as he pointed a finger at me.

"Yes" I told him and he glared at me.

"You're too young" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You will stay home" Father added and suddenly I glared at him.

"I will not" I told him firmly and he stalked towards me.

"You will, I do not care who you're mate is but I assure you that if you don't come back for a couple of years then he will erase that mark off your neck" Father hissed. Somehow I highly doubt Sesshoumaru would do that but Father didn't need to know that. Suddenly father put a beaded necklace around me and I swore.

"Dammit Father that is not fair" I screamed and he walked off. This was how he had gotten Kikyo to stay in Chiba and not see Inu yasha again. The necklace made it so we could not leave Chiba…it was almost like a barrier and it wouldn't let you pass into another city. So Kikyo had, had no choice but to stay in Chiba. However she did not stay with Father, she had gone out and bought a house and have never forgiven father.

"I am only doing this until I will find suitable mates for the both of you" He shouted from upstairs.

"WE ALREADY HAVE MATES" Kikyo and I screamed in unison.

"Not suitable ones" Father said coming down the stairs.

"What is _suitable_ for you" I growled out at him while glaring.

"Royalty" Father said simply and I wanted to bang my head against the wall.

"Father that was like 500 years ago…there is no more royalty" I said frustrated.

"There are still demon lords and princes and I assure you that those will be the only ones that you are able to mate with" He replied simply. Demon lords? Exactly where was I supposed to find one of those? Goodie, so now i needed Sesshoumaru to be a demon lord. Seriously, what are the chances of that though...

"Father no one cares about the Lords of the Western, Southern, _Eastern_ and Northern lands" Kikyo said joining me in the growling part.

"I do, I am the lord of the Eastern Lands and I will not have my daughters mate with lower demons" He said coldly and I glanced at Kikyo.

"You can chill with me Kagome" Kikyo said coldly while glaring at Father. Taking my hand she led me outside.

"I told you to leave but you _had_ to not listen to me" Kikyo said as we entered her car. What would Sesshoumaru say when I didn't return?

"I didn't think he would put that necklace on me if he knew I was _fully_ mated and pregnant" I said and she gave me a sad smile.

"Sooner or later we will find out a way to break these damn necklaces" Kikyo muttered under her breath and I looked out the window. How would Sesshoumaru react to not seeing his pup come into this world?


	25. Memories

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N**- If you have a MySpace please add me (**just ****tell me**** you're from FF. Net**) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…

**Previously:**

"Father no one cares about the Lords of the Western, Southern, Eastern and Northern lands" Kikyo said joining me in the growling part.

"I do, I am the lord of the Eastern Lands and I will not have my daughters mate with lower demons" He said coldly and I glanced at Kikyo.

"You can chill with me Kagome" Kikyo said coldly while glaring at Father. Taking my hand she led me outside.

"I told you to leave but you had to not listen to me" Kikyo said as we entered her car. What would Sesshoumaru say when I didn't return?

"I didn't think he would put that necklace on me if he knew I was fully mated and pregnant" I said and she gave me a sad smile.

"Sooner or later we will find out a way to break these damn necklaces" Kikyo muttered under her breath and I looked out the window. How would Sesshoumaru react to not seeing his pup come into this world?

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------  
Flashback **

"Kagome are you still trying to see if you can get out of Chiba" Kikyo asked me and I smiled. Lately I had been trying every path and way known to man to leave but it never worked. Now that I thought about it, if Kikyo couldn't find a way out then how the hell could I? By now, it was a good five months after I had come home to heal Souta. Kikyo and I walked into the mall slowly.

"Aww, how many months are you" Some random chick asked and I told her five months. She stared at my stomach for about ten minutes until she left us alone. Ever since it became evident that I was pregnant people would stop and stare. It was as if they had never seen a pregnant woman before. I gave Kikyo the look that said I was annoyed and she just laughed.

"Well Kagome you are eighteen and pregnant…they are just curious" Kikyo said smiling at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Kikyo you don't understand, you don't have people looking at your stomach like it's the most delicious cake ever" I informed her and she started laughing again.

"Just wait until they're a couple months old then people won't stare at you but your pups, what are you going to do then? Kill Them" Kikyo asked me and I released a sigh.

"This is all Sesshoumaru's fault" I mumbled under my breath as Kikyo and I walked into a book store inside the mall.

"You can bitch at him once we find a way to break these god damn necklaces" Kikyo mumbled back at me and I smiled at her.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"All my fault" I asked her with a raised brow and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired" She informed me and I glared at her.

"You are _not_ going to stop at that point Kagome. This is our pup we are talking about. I need and want to know what happened to it" I told her and she bite her lip. I could tell that she had gotten more and more nervous the further into the story that she got. Why? Had she just not said that after five months the pup was fine? Chiba was a safe city so it is not like anything could have happened.

"But Sesshoumaru" She whined and I looked her in the eyes. Suddenly I was on top of her once more. I began kissing her neck hungrily and nipping it a little. She instantly began to moan and I grinned. Suddenly I stopped.

"You don't seem tired to me" I told her and her eyes went wide with shock.

"You…You…That is not fair Sesshoumaru" She yelled at me and I grinned.

"Now, on with the story" I told her and she glared at me.

"No" She said pouting. Did she not realize the more that she refused the more suspicious I got? Did she not realize I was going to die if I waited anymore? Something Happened and I wanted to know what.

"Fine, god, I'll continue" She mumbled and I gently kissed her on the lips and rolled over and once more slid my arms around her slim waist. I nuzzled her neck and gave it playful bites waiting for her to continue the story…

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------  
Flashback **

It had been three years and I was still in Chiba. It truly frustrated me to no end. I looked up at the ceiling while sighing. Surly father would not keep us here until we died. Suddenly Kikyo walked into my room giving me a smile.

"What you thinking about" she asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think you and I need to go to a club to get our minds off of being in Chiba" She informed me and I gave her a bored look. Why not? It's not as if I had anything else to do…

"Come on then" Kikyo said glaring at me as she picked out an outfit for herself and me. I got out of my bed and walked to her side. She handed me an outfit and I glanced at it. Short Skirt and a tube top.

"Besides you just turned 21 years old a couple of days ago and we didn't even celebrate" Kikyo said and I raised a brow. I had totally forgotten about that.

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------  
Flashback  
At the Club**

Kikyo and I entered the club and both sighed at the same time. Immediately both of us headed for the bar. Sitting down we told the guy what we wanted to drink. The ass made me show my ID but totally let Kikyo off the hook. His reasoning was that I looked like I was barley 18…asshole.

"You got carded" Kikyo said laughing a little while I just glared at the bartender. Suddenly someone sat beside me but I didn't bother to see who it was. Or at least I didn't until I smelled tears and heard her crying a little. Normally I would mind my own business but something told me to talk to her.

"Bad day" I asked her finally looking at her. She had long red hair that was in a high pony tail. Her eyes were bright green and immediately I could tell she was a wolf demoness. Wolf demons were known to not show any emotion but happiness so to see a wolf demon or demoness crying meant that something was definitely wrong.

"I miss him" She said and decided to look up at me. Him?

'Men, go figure' I thought while giving her a small smile.

"He has a kid and he doesn't even know…hell he hasn't even met him and the pup is three years old" The women said and my eyes widened a little as I felt sympathy for the girl. Suddenly I noticed that there was a ring on her finger that meant she was married.

"You're married so who is he" I asked wondering if she would even answer.

"No, I was engaged…I kind of ran out on him in the middle of the ceremony" The girl mumbled and my eyes went wide. That was definitely bad.

"Why" I asked her and she laid her head on the counter.

"I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks before the wedding and asked what he thought about having pups and he said he would rather die" She answered and suddenly I was angry. Why did men have to be like that?

"No offense but if you have a pup whose three years old shouldn't you be at home with him" I asked her and her eyes widened a little.

"Yea, oh and it's a her" She corrected me and I giggled a little.

"I'm sure she's adorable" I told her and the girl smiled back at me.

"What's your name" She asked me and I raised a brow.

"Kagome" I replied and I heard her mumble my name under her breath.

"Pretty name, I'm Ayame" She said and I suddenly glanced at Kikyo who had been listening in on our conversation.

"This is my sister Kikyo by the way" I told Ayame who glanced at Kikyo and smiled back.

"Do you sing Ayame" Kikyo asked and I gave Kikyo a weird look.

"Yeah, a little" She replied nervously.

"Great, how about you, me and Kagome go do some Karaoke together" Kikyo said and I squealed in delight.

"That would be cool" Ayame replied grinning and showing a fang. We all stood up and headed towards the Karaoke section. There was a fairly large line of people who were requesting the songs that they were going to sing along to.

"What song do you guys want" I asked them and they both looked at me. After a good five minutes we decided on the song. We were almost to the front of the line when I heard someone shout my name. No body knew my name or me in Chiba so who could It be? I turned around and shock filled my body. Even though I had only met her once I immediately recognized her.

"Sango" I asked in disbelief and she ran up to me.

"You remember me" She said shocked and I smiled.

"You remember me" I said with the same amount of shock and she gave a little laugh.

"God, I haven't seen you for three years…how have you been" She asked me and suddenly something clicked. Did she still work for Sesshoumaru? If she did then maybe she could send him a message.

"Do you still work for Sesshoumaru" I asked her and she got quiet.

"No, I quit about two weeks after you decided to work at home" She informed me and my eyes went wide.

"Why did you quit" I asked her and she let out a sigh.

"I caught my almost to be mate with another girl" She said lightly but I knew she was really torn up inside. What was with guys now a day?

"Oh" Was all I could say while I just looked at her.

"Are you guy's singing" Sango asked me and I nodded.

"Hello Sango" Kikyo said and suddenly Sango's eyes went wide.

"Kikyo" She said with hate in her voice and suddenly alarms went off in my head.

"Woah…you two, seriously…you look like you guys are going to kill each other…why" I asked both of them. They were glaring at each other while ignoring me.

"Kagome, why would you even talk to her? She tried to screw Sesshoumaru. She left Inu Yasha, all she is, is bad news" Sango said and I glanced at Kikyo.

"The only reason she acted like she wanted to screw Sesshoumaru was because she thought Inu Yasha cheated on her" I told Sango calmly who now looked at me.

"But he didn't" Sango hissed back to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes and by the time she found that out she couldn't go back" I told her simply and Sango suddenly looked confused. Kikyo pointed to her necklace and Sango raised a brow at me.

"After we sing I'll explain _everything_" I told Sango who nodded and we all stepped up on the stage and got ready to sing our hearts out.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Kagome" I growled out in frustration and she gave me an innocent grin.

"What" she asked me sweetly.

"I want to know about my pup. I would like to know where he was born, how he looked and you can't just _skip_ to **three** years later" I pointed out to her and she gave me an evil smirk.

"Well you didn't specify that before" She told me and I glared at her. She was being defiant.

"Kagome, you are avoiding our pup dammit" I told her seriously and she looked away. I grabbed her chin and crashed my lips down on hers. I hugged her tightly and brought her closer to my body while she just looked away. Suddenly she looked at me and opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Say it Kagome" I told her, I needed to know why she was avoiding the subject of our pup.

"I didn't have a pup" She said and my eyes widened.


	26. 500 Questions

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N**- If you have a MySpace please add me (**just ****tell me**** you're from FF. Net**) Just go to my profile on FF and it has a link to my MySpace…

**A/N- I just want to let everyone know that I was shocked from all of the reviews I received…I thank you all (Cookies for everyone)**

**A/N - Also as of right now this story is the most popular out of all of my stories. I'm really happy, and here is why…**

**Words: **59172 (the longest story I have ever written)  
**Chapters**: 25 (the most chapters I've ever written)  
**Reviews**: 481 (The most Reviews I have gotten on any of my stories, in Second place comes '**Their differences**' which has _407_ Reviews and has _21_ chapters…)  
**Hits**: 46,710 (The most hits I've gotten on any of my stories…the one that is in second place is '_Their Differences_' and that only has _16,581_!!)  
**Favs**: 109 (This is a tie with 'Their differences')  
**Alerts**: 139 (The most alerts I have ever had on a story. Second place was a _tie_ between '_Their differences'_ and '_The two Kitsune's and One powerful Miko Kitsune_ ' with only 49 Alerts)

**The Spiked Dragon**- This person is the **ONLY** person who actually guessed the right answer about the pup. I was so surprised when I read the review…I really didn't think anyone would figure it out…I was so shocked…seriously.

**Amy (Dragon Lady)** – You're review made me really happy…giggles I'm really happy that you enjoy my stories. Actually I'm really happy that all of my readers enjoy my stories!!

**Previously:**

"Kagome" I growled out in frustration and she gave me an innocent grin.

"What" she asked me sweetly.

"I want to know about my pup. I would like to know where he was born, how he looked and you can't just _skip_ to **three** years later" I pointed out to her and she gave me an evil smirk.

"Well you didn't specify that before" She told me and I glared at her. She was being defiant.

"Kagome, you are avoiding our pup dammit" I told her seriously and she looked away. I grabbed her chin and crashed my lips down on hers. I hugged her tightly and brought her closer to my body while she just looked away. Suddenly she looked at me and opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Say it Kagome" I told her, I needed to know why she was avoiding the subject of our pup.

"I didn't have a pup" She said and my eyes widened.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"What do you mean you didn't have a pup, I know for a fact you were pregnant" I growled at her and she smiled at me. Why was she so happy? Dammit she just told me that our pup never came into this world and she was smiling?!

"Did you really want pups that bad" She asked me shocked and alarms went off in my head. Why was she suddenly acting like this? She was acting as if our pup never coming into this world was no big deal…

"Sesshoumaru calm down nobody died if that's what you're asking" She said calmly and instantly I felt relieved.

"So we have a pup then, right" I asked her grinning. She had been pregnant that I knew for sure and she had just said that nobody died meaning that the pup was in this world. She had scared me for a second there.

"No we don't have a pup" She said and I wanted to rip my hair out. This woman was acting so happy knowing damn well that she was confusing the hell out of me.

"Are you saying that our flesh and blood never came into this world" I asked her again.

"No if I said that I would be lying" She said simply and I glared at her.

"Stop playing games with me women" I said as I pinned her down to the bed. This was not funny. She was joking around like our pup meant nothing to her. Was this why the first thing she did when she got here was go to her house instead of mine?

"I'm not playing games" She said desperately while trying to escape my grasp. Suddenly I got the feeling that she was trying to tell me something but just didn't know how.

"Then what the hell happened to our pup" I said trying to calm myself down.

"See it's _that_ kind of thing right there that pisses me off" She said suddenly angry. What was going on here?! First she was playful and then angry…at ME!?!?

"That kind of thing" I asked her curiously.

"Our pup" She said in a mocking voice. I narrowed my eyes at her. Had I not loved this women with my heart and soul I would have probably killed her by now because of the frustration that she was causing me.

"What, you think the pup is yours alone" I asked her with shock clearly heard in my voice. She was sending me on an emotional roller coaster ride...this was new for me. Normally it was the other way around.

"I didn't say that" she hissed at me and I wanted to throw my arms up in the air in frustration. Then what the hell _did_ she say?!

"Kagome stop pissing me off and start telling me where the heck our pup is" I said growling at her. She suddenly sighed and her eyes got watery. What was wrong?!

"Kagome…please just tell me what's wrong" I begged her as tears began to fall down her beautiful face.

"You'll be angry" She said through chocked sobs.

"I will never be angry at you, maybe **extremely** frustrated because I'm confused as hell but **not** angry" I told her smiling while I gently kissed her lips trying to calm her down.

"I didn't mean to say 'our pup' as in to indicate that they were only _my_ pups…I know that the pups are both of ours…" Kagome said sadly while trying to look away. Suddenly something caught my attention. She had said pups twice in that sentence. Not pup, but pups, as in plural…more than one. Suddenly everything made sense to me. When I asked if we had a pup she had said no because we didn't have a pup, we had more than one. That was also why she had asked if I really wanted pups that bad. She had said that nobody died and then I asked her if our pup ever came into this world and she said no, because our pup didn't…our pups did. She hadn't been trying to piss me off she was trying to find a way to tell me that there was more than one. Did she think I was going to be angry or something?

"Kagome…are you saying…" I began and she looked away. I could smell fear radiating off her body. Why was she scared? Oh my god…she seriously thought I would be **ANGRY** at _HER_!?!

"I'm sorry…" She said and I hugged her. She was sorry? For what? Before I rejoiced I needed to make sure that my thoughts were correct.

"So…you're saying that there was more than one pup" I asked her and she nodded slowly. I grinned with excitement.

"Twins" I asked her and she nodded and my grin turned into a full smile. This woman was wonderful.

"Gender" I asked her happily.

"Boy and girl" She said with wide eyes. Obviously she just _now_ noticed that I was not angry at her. I felt her body relax against mine. However even though her body relaxed against mine something bothered me. Kagome had never been one to fear me so why did she now? Not to mention ever since she woke up she would barley look me straight into my eyes. It was as if she was a scared and timid creature. The Kagome I knew was never such a thing. I decided to ignore the weird feeling in my heart and went back to our conversation.

"So not identical" I said and she nodded. She still didn't look me straight in the eyes.

"Smile Kagome, you look like you saw someone die" I told her happily and she gave me a little smile. I could easily tell it was faked. Something was wrong. Why was it that even when she found out I was thrilled about having more then one pup fear still lingered in her scent? Why was it that she kept looking up at the ceiling just to avoid my gaze?

"You're really not angry" She asked quietly and I snorted. To show her I was serious I got off the bed. I picked her up by the waist and began twirling her around. Her eyes widened even more as she clung to my neck for dear life. Suddenly she wrapped her legs around me, still not feeling safe. Unknown to her this stopped my trail of thoughts about our pups but onto a different subject…her.

"Sesshoumaru, let me down" She whispered in my ear with fear in her voice but I continued to twirl her. I loved the feeling of her clinging onto me for dear life. Did she not realize that wrapping her legs around my waist did many things to me? Then to whisper so softly in my ear at the same time? I stopped twirling and I felt her squirm in my grasp to get out but I held on to her. She looked up at me confused and I just smirked.

"Sesshoumaru, let me go" She said and I shook my head. She continued squirming giving me even better thoughts. I heard her grunt a little as she attempted to remove herself from my arms…she would be grunting and moaning much louder than that when I was done with her…which let me tell you was **never**. She dug her fingernails into my neck while still holding on…yes after we were done I would most likely have a lot of scratches all over my body. Suddenly my eyes went wide. Where the hell did that come from? Even though Kagome was my mate I thought I could keep my desires in control…but then again when ever I was around Kagome I lost all of my control on everything.

"Maybe I want more than two pups" I whispered in her ear and her eyes went wide with shock. Even now she was still innocent to what was happening. She hadn't realized that just wrapping her strong legs against my waist turned me on greatly.

"That is not funny Sesshoumaru, it is 12AM in the morning the least you could do after I told you everything is let me sleep" She said as she headed back towards her bed. If she thought she was getting away that quick she was in for a big surprise. I grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her into my chest. She looked up at me annoyed. I began to notice that the fear in her scent was very minimum now…but it was still there…why?

"Stop Sesshoumaru, I'm serious" She said but I just smiled at her. Suddenly something dawned on me. Somebody had tainted my pure angel…tainted as in somehow put fear in her mind and heart. She had never feared anything before but here she was, 21 years old and full grown fearing my presence.

"Kagome why are you afraid" I said suddenly and her body stiffened.

"I am not afraid Sesshoumaru" She said simply and removed herself from my grasp, finally.

"Kagome there is something that you are definitely not telling me" I said watching as she went back to bed.

"I answered all of your questions Sesshoumaru…if you have any more questions then ask away" She said and I glared.

"How am I supposed to know what to ask if I don't know whats wrong? You won't tell me what's wrong…you just said nothing was wrong but I know you're lying Kagome" I said firmly and she placed her head on the pillow. I had been frustrated when I was trying to figure out what happened to our pups but suddenly I was afraid. What in gods name could have happened that made her fear me…me…of all people!

Suddenly my eyes narrowed as I remembered something.

"Kagome if you did keep the pups then why is their scent not on you" I asked her and I heard her heart rate quicken immediately.

"They are away for the moment" She said calmly but I knew that there was much more to the story.

"_Why_ are they away" I asked her curiously and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"What the hell is this Sesshoumaru? 500 Questions? Just go to bed" She said as she moved a little in her bed and I raised a brow. Go to bed…with her. She was trying to change the subject! Then again, what could I do about it? Besides, as much as I hated to admit it I was beyond tiered. Stalking my Mate had taken more out of me then I could have ever imagined. Immediately I took my shirt off but kept my pants on. I walked towards her bed and crawled in. Wrapping my arms around her waist and putting my nose into her hair I mentally sighed. What ever she was hiding could wait until tomorrow…right?


	27. In Hiding

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N**- I must say I was surprised on how many people said that Kagome's father **killed** the pups. O.O don't worry, he did **not** kill them. Also I was surprised on how many people thought that her father was holding them **hostage**…sorry to say but that, too, is not right. Read to find out!

**A/N – **To **helikesitheymikey!** I am SOOOOO sorry that I did not read your review before. I really am sorry. I kind of read only a few of the reviews and only **after** I posted the chapter did I read the **rest** of the reviews. Once more, sorry.

**Previously:**

Suddenly my eyes narrowed as I remembered something.

"Kagome if you did keep the pups then why is their scent not on you" I asked her and I heard her heart rate quicken immediately.

"They are away for the moment" She said calmly but I knew that there was much more to the story.

"_Why_ are they away" I asked her curiously and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"What the hell is this Sesshoumaru? 500 Questions? Just go to bed" She said as she moved a little in her bed and I raised a brow. Go to bed…with her. She was trying to change the subject! Then again, what could I do about it? Besides, as much as I hated to admit it I was beyond tiered. Stalking my Mate had taken more out of me then I could have ever imagined. Immediately I took my shirt off but kept my pants on. I walked towards her bed and crawled in. Wrapping my arms around her waist and putting my nose into her hair I mentally sighed. What ever she was hiding could wait until tomorrow…right?

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately let out a frustrated sigh. Looking at the women that I held in my arms I remained quiet so that I would not awaken her. I never thought that when I would see her again it would be this…chaotic. Suddenly Kagome moved in her sleep making me glance down at her once more. Father wanted his grandkids and truth be told I wanted to start raising my family. Slowly I began to remove myself from our bed quietly. Removing the covers from myself I put them on Kagome and slowly began walking out of the room. I had too many questions that needed answering. Quickly I dressed and walked downstairs and within minutes I was back in my car. Without even thinking about it I turned my car towards the direction of my house, knowing that father would definitely be there.

I needed to fill father in on all of the new information. I needed to see what his thoughts on everything were. As much as I hated to admit it, I really needed father in my life. I also knew for a fact that father would do anything and everything in his power to help Kagome and I. Of course, now that the pups were in the pictures he would probably concentrate on only them and us and forget everything else in the world.

Within a good half hour I was at my house, getting out of my car. Opening the door I headed for the living room. Sure enough father was sitting on the couch looking bored as hell. It was obvious that he had been waiting for my return because he turned around to face me and grinned.

"Sooo…what about the pup" He asked me excited and I gave him a small grin.

"Kagome and I already discussed our pups" I told him wanting to see if he would notice how I turned the word pup into the plural form. I saw excitement in his eyes and knew immediately that he realized what I had just said.

"Wait…did you say pups" He asked in amazement and I smirked. When it came to grandkids father never missed a word…or letter for that matter.

"Yes father, pups" I told him and he jumped off the couch and tackled me on the ground. Suddenly we heard a voice behind us.

"Geez…look at those two, obviously inu tashio enjoys being on top" Kuro's said softly and I rolled my eyes. Instantly father jumped off me and dusted off himself.

"Is there a reason why Inu Tashio is so damn happy at 4 AM in the morning" Sakura asked and I gave father _the_ look.

"I have not _one_ grand pup but I have grand PUPS" Father squealed in excitement and I raised a brow. Obviously he did not find any reason to hide the information about Kagome from them anymore.

"Wah…wait…huh" Taro asked confused and father ran over to him and gave him a bear hug. I could tell Taro was confused but yet trying not crack up.

"GRAND PUPS, GRAND PUPS" He shouted and Taro gave me a look that said 'get your old man off me before I do.'

"Father, Taro does not enjoy being man handled" I informed him and father instantly stopped. I knew that would stop father dead in his tracks. If there was one thing in the world that father was not into, it was men.

"Wait…grand pups? So wait…you went to visit Kagome!! You didn't even tell us" Sakura said in shock while glaring at me. That was definitely expected. If anything happened I knew for a fact that Sakura would expect me to inform her.

"Not to mention it was a sleep over" Uyo said quietly and Kuro let out a chuckle.

"When do we get to see them" Father asked me suddenly and I almost growled in annoyance.

"I came here to speak to you about that…alone" I said and his face turned serious. Almost instantly he had everyone out of my house except for me and him. He walked to my Library knowing that I was right behind him. We entered my library and shut the door. Father sat in a chair and I sat on the couch.

"What is it" Father asked me seriously and I wondered where I should begin. After a good ten minutes I had filled him in on everything that had happened and all that was said.

"Away huh…since she had no scent of them on her that means that she has not seen them for a month or more" Father said I nodded in agreement.

"They were definitely not put up for adoption, I can sense that Kagome has been taking care of them" I told father who nodded.

"So her children are away…obviously not for a vacation because if that was the case then she would have gone with them" Father pointed out and I had to agree with him.

"Meaning that most likely the reason that they are gone is because of things out of Kagome's control" Father said once more and I hated to say it but once more I had to agree with him.

"I'm getting the feeling that it has to do with her father" Father said and I nodded in deep thought and concentration. I never had told him about father wanting Kagome to marry into royalty. I had told him everything else however. Suddenly we heard a new voice.

"If you think that it has to do with Father then you would be right to think that" Father and I spun around towards the noise to find a certain raven haired women there, leaning against the door frame. Her hair was past her hips, her bangs were straight, a bit taller than Kagome, her brown eyes, high cheekbones, and pale skin, it was none other then Kikyo…

"Kikyo" Father said in disbelief and she walked into the room without waiting for any permission. It was good thing Inu Yasha was not here.

"You remember me, I'm flattered" She replied not in a mean way but more of a shocked way.

"What is Kagome not telling me" I asked Kikyo and she turned to me. She stared me straight in the eyes and I waited for her answer.

"Does her father have the kids" Father asked her and she looked seriously shocked.

"**Have** the kids? Far from it, although he's the god damn reason that they are away at the moment" She replied and my head began hurting again with confusion. It seemed that being able to give me a headache within a minute ran in Kagome's family.

"What do you mean" Father said beating me to the question. Not that it mattered.

"Well, Kagome wouldn't have to put her children in _hiding_ if it wasn't for father" She replied and suddenly I felt my eyes getting red from anger. I could sense shock all over father's scent. Hiding? What the hell did her father do to our pups? How DARE he even THINK that he could touch our pups.

"What" Father growled out. He was definitely as shocked and as pissed off as I was.

"Although if you ask me, Kagome should be the one in hiding from him right now after everything that he did" She mumbled and within seconds I had her pinned to the wall. Now I had even more questions. However, this time I had someone who could answer them for me…


	28. Flashbacks

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N**- I must say I was surprised on how many people said that Kagome's father **killed** the pups. O.O don't worry, he did **not** kill them. Also I was surprised on how many people thought that her father was holding them **hostage**…sorry to say but that, too, is not right. Read to find out!

**A/N – **To **helikesitheymikey!** I am SOOOOO sorry that I did not read your review before. I really am sorry. I kind of read only a few of the reviews and only **after** I posted the chapter did I read the **rest** of the reviews. Once more, sorry.

**Previously:**

"What is Kagome not telling me" I asked Kikyo and she turned to me. She stared me straight in the eyes and I waited for her answer.

"Does her father have the kids" Father asked her and she looked seriously shocked.

"**Have** the kids? Far from it, although he's the god damn reason that they are away at the moment" She replied and my head began hurting again with confusion. It seemed that being able to give me a headache within a minute ran in Kagome's family.

"What do you mean" Father said beating me to the question. Not that it mattered.

"Well, Kagome wouldn't have to put her children in _hiding_ if it wasn't for father" She replied and suddenly I felt my eyes getting red from anger. I could sense shock all over father's scent. Hiding? What the hell did her father do to our pups? How DARE he even THINK that he could touch our pups.

"What" Father growled out. He was definitely as shocked and as pissed off as I was.

"Although if you ask me, Kagome should be the one in hiding from him right now after everything that he did" She mumbled and within seconds I had her pinned to the wall. Now I had even more questions. However, this time I had someone who could answer them for me…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Sesshoumaru I know _certain_ things, however there are things that I do not know as well" Kikyo managed to get out even though my hand was around her throat. You had to give her credit there. Not to mention she didn't seem the least bit frightened. Father glanced at me as if wondering what I was going to do next. Reluctantly, I released her from my grip.

"Thank you _sooo_ much" She said dryly and my eyes narrowed.

"Where to begin…hmmm…perhaps I should begin with the question 'Have you wondered how it is that Kagome and I are sisters yet I am a pure cat demoness and she is a pure dog demoness', well…have you" She asked us and I nodded slowly indicating that I had wondered about that.

"Good because I think that is where **this** all begins" She said and I raised a brow at her.

"This" I asked her and she nodded.

"Sesshoumaru this goes much _further_ than just Kagome and our father" She told me seriously and I knew father was giving all of his attention to her.

"However like I said before there are things that I do not know" She said and I nodded.

"Tell us what you do know" Father said seriously and this time she nodded.

"Alright then, I will begin about 15 years ago" She said and I was a bit shocked. 15 years ago? Obviously, like she said, this went way back.

"When I was 10 years old, my father and mother brought two children home and said that they had adopted them. The first one was a female who was about 8 years old and the other was a boy about 4 years old. As you probably just realized the eight year old was Kagome. The 4 year old was Souta" Kikyo said as she got comfy on one of the couches.

"Wait, that means you, Kagome and Souta are not related in any way" Father asked and she smiled.

"Not quiet" She replied and I raised a brow.

"Okay…never mind, just continue" Father said seriously and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, the two children were anything but strangers to me. I had known them my entire life. In fact, Kagome and I were very good friends. How you ask? Kagome's mother and father and my mother and father were very good friends. They were always together so even when both were married and mated they still visited each other at least once a week" Kikyo explained.

"Why were they adopted then if they had parents" Father asked and she glared at him.

"Jesus! Will you let me finish talking" She asked him annoyed and he immediately shut up. Even if Kikyo and Kagome were not related I could definitely see the similarities.

"When Kagome was 7 years old and Souta was 3 their mother died. She was murdered. This is one of the things that I know nothing of. The police never found out who it was. Then when Kagome turned 8 and Souta was 4 her father was murdered. Once more, we did not and still do not know who was responsible. Since my mother and father were best friends with their parents they immediately adopted them" Kikyo said glancing at us to see if we were keeping up with her. We were.

"Both her parents were murdered? Isn't that a little suspicious" Father asked Kikyo and she nodded. She then started telling the story again.

"Everything was great in the family until Kagome turned 15 and Souta 11. Father began acting weirder and weirder around Kagome. He would become more angry at her and ignore her most of the time. He was always kind to me and Souta though. At first I thought that maybe it had to do something with Kagome's and Souta's parents but he was only different around Kagome. As much as Souta and I wanted to help Kagome she insisted that we stay out of it. We did just that. After a while we got use to father acting that way towards Kagome and we all went on with our everyday lives. As Kagome began dating guys father began getting…almost protective of her. After a couple of weeks he told her she was not allowed to date anyone. Kagome, being the kind of person she is listened to him" Kikyo told us and I could tell she was deep in thought. A minute later she continued.

"By the age of 17 father was pretty much controlling Kagome from every aspect. What she ate, who she talked to, what classes she would take, what kind of person she was and so on. Hell he even told her how to look! Now that I think about it he acted almost as if he was trying to turn her into someone that he could control_ forever. _At age 18 Kagome graduated High School and Father began telling her what colleges she could and couldn't go to. It was almost like she finally snapped. She threw a fit about how he was trying to control her and turn her into somebody that she was not. She packed her bags and left before father could say or do anything. I decided to follow her and this was how we ended up _here_. Kagome got a job as a waitress and I got a job as a secretary at your company. I fell in love with Inu Yasha and blah blah blah" Kikyo said trying to skip over the Inu Yasha part.

"After a good two months or so father finally called me and told me to go home. I never had anything against father since he was always kind to me so I decided that I would go home. I told Kagome and she agreed with me. So home I went. When father discovered that I was half mated he spazzed out and put that bloody necklace on me to prevent me from going back to my mate. Then a month later Kagome came home and he seemed to be pissed off that she was _pregnant_ and mated without his consent" She said and father nodded. We knew the rest from there.

"What about the pups" I asked her.

"Ummm yea" She said and suddenly we could tell she was uncomfortable. This angered me…greatly. She sighed and began talking once more.

"During the pregnancy Kagome pretty much stayed at my house and stayed away from father. However, one day when I was shopping Father came into the house and started yelled at Kagome for making the same _mistake_ her mother made. Even now I'm still confused about that part. He then grabbed a knife and threatened to kill Kagome and her pups. When Souta and I came home we found father with a knife in his hands and Kagome backed up against the wall. Immediately Souta had father out of the house and yelled at him. Now, Sesshoumaru and Inu Tashio do not get the wrong idea that my father is a mad man. He isn't. He had never before done anything violent to Kagome or anyone else" Kikyo said, obviously trying to convince us. I was far from convinced. I think I decided to not be convinced when I heard about him threatening to kill my mate and our pups. Yup, that was the part when me being convinced that he was innocent was thrown out of the window.

"He tried to kill Kagome and you think he's sane" Father asked Kikyo in disbelief and Kikyo glared at him.

"Inu Tashio I did not come here to argue with you. I came here to try to find answers. I need to know why Father hates Kagome but not Souta. There has to be a reason" Kikyo said almost sounding desperate.

"And you thought we could help you how" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Because, you and Kagome have such a strong bond that maybe it will just work" Kikyo said grinning now.

"It" I asked her and she nodded.

"There is a power that miko's have. It is to remember past memories, not just from your past but from your own bloods past. This means you could look back at Kagome's parents past and see why he hates Kagome so much" Kikyo said and I raised a brow. It sounded fairly interesting.

"Are you up for it" She asked me and I wanted to roll my eyes. What the hell? Obviously she knew what I was thinking because she smirked.

"Hold my hand for a second" She told me and I did so, reluctantly. She closed her eyes and almost immediately I could feel my world going black.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

"Guess what Hige? I think I found my future mate" A deep voice said excitedly. Two men were walking side by side. They both looked to be 18 or 19.

"What's her name" The man known as Hige asked. Hige had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 6'1 and looked slim and muscular. He was definitely a good catch if looks were concerned.

"Hitome" replied the other man.

"Hitome…Hitome Higurashi, it kind of has a ring to it Kagu" Hige replied to the man now known as Kagu. Kagu had long black hair in a low pony tail and had bright sapphire eyes. He was about 6'3 and extremely fit and muscular. He too was very handsome.

"Well then I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I have a date with some chick named Midoriko" Hige said bordly and Kagu raised a brow.

"You sound so excited" Kagu replied dryly and Hige laughed.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 2**

A knock could be heard on the door and Hige let out a groan of frustration. He slowly got out of his bed and walked towards the door. It was most likely his room mate Kagu who probably lost his key. Kagu wasn't really the most responsible man on earth. Unlocking the door he swung it open but it definitely was not Kagu.

There stood the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her brown hair was waist length and had highlights in it. Her eyes bright blue and her high cheek bones made her look elegant. She was most likely 5'3 or 5'4 and had a slim waist. She definitely had a nice chest and her legs were quiet the sight as well. She wore a short skirt and a tank top. Making sure that she didn't notice him checking her out he glanced at her bordly.

"May I help you" He asked and she gave him a smile. It was obvious that she was nervous as hell. She bit her lip and instantly Hige wanted to show her what her lips could do when they were with his.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend…Kagu" She replied nervously and Hige mentally cursed. Just his luck. He found the most beautiful women on earth and she ended up being Kagu's so called 'future mate.' Kagu must have forgotten to tell her that he was out visiting one of his friends. He had said he would be back at 8 pm. Kagu and Hige had been friends since middle school and always had each others backs but suddenly Hige could have cared less about that.

"Come on in, he'll be back soon" Hige lied and the women smiled and slowly walked in. Leading her to the living room he sat down on the couch. She sat on another couch.

"So what's your name" Hige asked the women who looked up at him surprised.

"Hitome" She said quietly.

"Well Hitome you're name is very beautiful just like you" Hige said grinning at her and her mouth parted slightly most likely in shock. It was just then he noticed just how short the skirt was. Her creamy legs could easily drive him crazy.

"Thank you" She said while trying not to look at him. Hige knew for a fact he had a talent for sweeping women off their feet. He could pretty much get any girl he wanted. At the moment, he only wanted Hitome.

"You know you can sit next to me if you want, I don't bite" Hige informed Hitome who smiled at him. He could tell she was becoming more and more relaxed around him. She slowly stood up and sat next to him. Hige was a powerful demon and knew how to release his scent out. Not too many male demons could do that, if you released your scent out it was almost like a scent that would drive females crazy. Make them want you, only you. He didn't really believe in using it because it was unfair to the female since they could not control themselves. Maybe though, it wouldn't be so bad if he did it to Hitome. It wasn't like her mate was going to be home anytime soon…

"Do you want anything to drink" Hige asked her who shrugged her shoulders. He slowly began letting his scent fill the entire apartment, little by little. Within an hour this women would not be able to resist him. She would be screaming for him.

"Water? Sprite? Coke? Beer? Juice? Ice tea" Hige asked beginning to name off all the beverages that were in the fridge.

"Ice tea sounds good" Hitome said happily.

"You can watch TV if you want" Hige told her, he needed her to relax.

"Okay, cool, thanks" Hitome said and Hige smirked.

"By the way did Kagu say when he was going to be here" Hitome asked him and Hige nearly growled out loud. Even as the scent began to surround her she still thought about Kagu. That would just have to change. Grabbing an Ice tea from the fridge he opened it and emptied some powder into it. Then he poured the Ice tea into a glass.

"Here you go" Hige said handing the drink to Hitome. She took the drink and began sipping on it…

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 3**

Hige growled out loud. Not only had his scent had no effect on Hitome but the powder did not work either. Oddly enough all this did was made him want her more.

"Hey Hige, I heard that Hitome stopped by and waited for me" Kagu said as he entered the apartment.

"Yeah I told her that you would be back in a couple of hours but she wanted to stay and wait for you, it took me a good two hours to convince her to go home" Hige lied and Kagu nodded.

"Thanks, don't know what I would do without you" Kagu replied and Hige smirked.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 4**

"Hige the baby is due in a month" Kagu's excited voice could be heard from miles away. Hitome and Kagu had been dating for over three years and finally mated. This pissed Hige off because Hitome was supposed to be his dammit. He had tried everything in his power to win that girl over but all his attempts seemed pointless. Not only did she not realize that he was hitting on her but no matter what he did to seduce her it wouldn't work. Now they were having a pup. If there was a pup it was supposed to belong to him and Hitome, not Kagu and Hitome.

"By the way Midoriko is supposed to be here in an hour" Kagu informed his best friend. Hige mentally rolled his eyes. He had been dating Midoriko for over three years as well. Lucky for him it, Midoriko and Hitome were best friends ever since 8th grade. This way he could say that he was going to see Midoriko but actually spend more time with Hitome. That was the only reason he had continued dating Midoriko. It was obvious to everyone that Midoriko was in love with Hige and Hige being the good actor that he was fooled everyone into believing that he loved Midoriko back just as much. Just to prove that point he had taken Midoriko as his mate. They even had their own child, A girl to be exact. They had named her Kikyo. She was almost two this year.

"So are you finally going to tell me what gender the pup is" Hige asked faking excitement.

"Yeah, it's a girl" Kagu said grinning even more then before.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 5**

"What should we name her" Hitome asked Kagu curiously.

"Well how about a part of your name and a part of my name" Kagu suggested and Hitome's eyes lit up.

"Hitogu…no too manly. Hitoka…nope too weird…Kaghito nope even weirder" Hitome mumbled under her breath.

"How about Kag…" Kagu began.

"Kaghit, Kagtome...augh" Hitome said frustrated.

"How about Kag…ome" Kagu suggested and Hitome squealed in excitement.

"I love it" Hitome said while hugging her mate.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 6**

The child known as Kagome was two years old and Hitome was still as beautiful as ever. As much as Hige hated to admit it, Kagome was looking more and more like Hitome everyday. That child continued to remind him about how he couldn't get Hitome to be his…and Kagome was the living proof of that. Hige loved his child, Kikyo merely because of the fact that she was his own flesh and blood. He respected that and would do everything in his power to make her life wonderful.

Kikyo and Kagome had begun to play with each ever since Kagome had been born. Hige had loved Kikyo even more then because it meant that he could see Hitome more and more. Even though she was mated and had a child he still would never give up on her. He wanted her as his mate and he wanted to have pups with her, and dammit what he wanted he got…


	29. Awaken

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- This is my ****LONGEST**** chapter!!!! (Over 4,200 words long!!)**

**Previously:**

The child known as Kagome was two years old and Hitome was still as beautiful as ever. As much as Hige hated to admit it, Kagome was looking more and more like Hitome everyday. That child continued to remind him about how he couldn't get Hitome to be his…and Kagome was the living proof of that. Hige loved his child, Kikyo merely because of the fact that she was his own flesh and blood. He respected that and would do everything in his power to make her life wonderful.

Kikyo and Kagome had begun to play with each ever since Kagome had been born. Hige had loved Kikyo even more then because it meant that he could see Hitome more and more. Even though she was mated and had a child he still would never give up on her. He wanted her as his mate and he wanted to have pups with her, and dammit what he wanted he got…

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 7**

"Kagome is getting more and more like you" Midoriko said to her best friend who just laughed lightly.

"Really" Hitome asked curiously.

"Definitely, she looks like your twin" Hige told Hitome who smiled back at him.

"I'm really happy that Kikyo and Kagome get along so well" Midoriko said happily and Hitome nodded in agreement.

"So Hitome, are you and Kagu planning on anymore pups" Hige asked her.

"I don't know, we think one is enough for right now" Hitome said kindly and Hige nodded.

"I can't believe that Kagome is 2 ½ years old and Kikyo and is nearly five years old" Midoriko replied with some shock in her voice.

"It goes by so fast because Kagome and Kikyo are such good kids" Kagu said as he entered the living room. Glancing around, he smiled at the group happily.

"Kagu, what was the phone call about" Hitome asked her mate. They had all been sitting in the living room talking about their kids when Kagu had gotten a phone call. She could tell that it was important because Kagu immediately dismissed himself from their presence and went into the library.

"It was father calling saying that we will need to get Kagome registered as a demoness" Kagu said and Hitome's eyes widened.

"I forgot all about that" She said in awe and Kagu chuckled. He loved how his mate was always so honest about everything. Most would act like they already knew about that and would never forget such a thing…not Hitome

"Kagome and I will need to go to China for a week or so seeing as how it has to be the father and not the female" Kagu said with a sad smile to his mate. Everyone that knew anything about having pups knew that every pup needed to be registered. When they are registered only the father can be present there since if the mother came she could easily be in danger because of other demons there.

"I'll have Hitome and Hige stay with you for that week so you won't be alone, okay" Kagu said to his mate who smiled.

"When are you leaving for China" Midoriko asked. Kagu gave her the dates and Midoriko's eyes went wide. She suddenly got nervous.

"Oh Hitome, I'm sorry but I am going to America for that exact week to see some of my family" Midoriko said apologetically. Hitome shrugged and acted like it was no big deal.

"It's okay" Hitome said giving her best friend a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her" Hige said while chuckling.

"Thanks Hige. That means a lot to me" Kagu said grinning at his best friend.

"What are best friends for" Hige asked him as a plan began to form in his head. Not the most innocent plan in the world. Far from it, truth be told.

"Thank you Hige, I hate being alone" Hitome said quietly and Hige smirked at her.

"I'm such a scaredy cat" Hitome said embarrassed. Her cheeks became a little red while she bit her lip nervously.

"No you're a scaredy dog" Kagu said correcting her about her demon breed.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 8**

"I'm going to miss you so much love" Kagu said hugging his mate. Although it was only seven days away from his mate he had never been away from her for that long before. He had the weirdest feeling that something bad was going to happen. However, he felt better when Hige reminded him that he would be there to protect his mate with his life.

"I will miss you too, and Kagome. Make sure you both stay healthy. Don't spoil our daughter too much okay? I'm serious about the last part" Hitome told her mate firmly who only rolled his eyes while laughing. By now Kagome was three years old. With her slightly pointed ears, big sapphire eyes, beautifully smooth skin and adorable smile she continued to look more and more like her mother everyday. Everyone that met her immediately could tell who her mother was.

"Come on Kagome we can't be late for our flight" Kagu said to his daughter.

"But Kagome will miss Mommy" the three year old said. Although she was three she could form and speak better then most three year olds, mainly because she was a demoness.

"Yes Kagome, Daddy will miss mommy too but we need to leave" Kagu said grinning at Kagome. Finally Kagome took his hand and waved good bye to her mother. Kagome and Kagu entered the car and within seconds the car was gone from her view.

"Well Kagome I guess this is where I say good bye too" Midoriko said as she placed her luggage down and hugged her best friend. Immediately Hige off the porch steps.

"I'll miss you" Midoriko said as she kissed her mate gently on the lips. The door opened once more and a five year old Kikyo ran out of the house.

"I'm ready mama" Kikyo chimed as she grabbed her two backpacks and hopped in the car. Kikyo and Midoriko were off to visit some of Midoriko's cousins. The cousins that they were going to visit were not too fond of Hige and not to mention the feeling was mutual between them and Hige. Hige walked towards the car and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good for mommy" Hige told Kikyo seriously.

"I will Daddy, Kikyo is a good girl" The little five year old said proudly and Hige chuckled.

"We'll see you all in a week" Hige said and with that his daughter and mate were gone. Quickly he turned to Hitome who was smiling sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll see them soon. The days will go by quicker than you think" Hige reassured Hitome who just nodded sadly. They began to walk towards the front door. Suddenly Hitome stopped in her tracks.

"Hey Hige" Hitome said and Hige turned to her.

"Yes" He asked her confused.

"Thank you for looking out for me for this week" Hitome said hugging Hige happily. Slowly Hige slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Hitome's eyes went slightly wide but she ignored it. Hige nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Anything for my best friend's mate" Hige said grinning at her and Hitome laughed a little. Slowly they both walked into the house.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 9**

It had been two days since everyone had left. Hitome had been staying at Hige's house seeing as how she hated to be alone at any time at all. Unknown to her Hige had yet again began to release his scent. Seeing as how he was mated now, the scent was much stronger. She had seemed to relax a little giving Hige some hope that this time it was working. Hige was in the kitchen when he heard Hitome walk downstairs. Quickly he walked out of the kitchen and suddenly smirked.

There was Hitome walking down the stairs in one of his lose shirts. She looked good in it. She had forgotten to bring anything to wear for pajamas yesterday so he had told her she could just borrow one of his shirts. He had never expected her to do it though. Her hair was a little messy and her eyes were half open and half closed making her look like she had just finished making out or having sex with someone.

"Hitome, it's 7 AM in the morning. You can go back to bed" Hige informed her but she continued walking down the stairs while letting out a cute little yawn.

"I can't sleep" She said simply while walking towards Hige. Walking past him she opened the fridge door to see if there was anything good to eat. The normal Hitome would most likely not even tell anyone she was hungry but wait until someone else brought it up.

"Geez Hitome, you're acting like this is _your_ house" Hige joked to her. He liked how she felt so comfortable in his home. She should feel comfortable in his home. After all this was supposed to be her home as well, had she not mated with Kagu. Then again, he could always override the mark…

"Sorry but I'm hungry and I get what I want when I want it" She explained simply. It then dawned on Hige that this wasn't the Hitome he was use to. His eyes widened a little as he remembered his scent. Was it really working? He needed to know. Hige walked towards her and slid his arms around her waist.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants" Hige said as he pulled her body into his. Nuzzling her neck he waited for her to shove or push him back. When she didn't he smiled. She stayed in his arms and finally her body fully relaxed. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I guess I may be a little tired" She confessed. Without a warning he twirled her body around and then pinned her to the nearby wall. Her eyes widened slightly in shock. He made sure to get as close to her as he could. Their noses were touching and using one hand he held both of hers in the air. With the other hand he tilted her chin.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this Hitome" He whispered in her ear and then playfully bite it. She let out a little moan that made Hige want to take her then and there. He crushed his lips down on hers. He didn't need to ask for entrance to her mouth because almost instantly she gave it to him. Sliding his tongue into her mouth they began to fight a fierce battle. She bite on his lip and he narrowed his eyes. So she liked it that way huh?

He picked her up bridal style and walked towards the couch. Throwing her down, he removed his shirt. Finally he towered over her body and began to roughly bite her neck, making sure that his fangs left scraps and scratches on her. She gasped in pain but he once more crushed his lips down on her own. Suddenly she began to struggle.

"What the hell is going on" She asked as Hige stared back at her.

"You started it" Hige pointed out and her eyes went wide.

"Get off me" She said with fear in her voice and when Hige didn't even more fear entered her body.

"No, I am far from done with you" Hige told her simply. He was sick of acting like the best friend who was happy for everyone. This woman was his and he would make sure everyone knew it.

"What do you want from me" She asked fearfully and Hige smirked.

"You, you're body and maybe a pup" He replied simply and she once more began to struggle under his body.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 10**

"KAGOME MISSED MOMMY" the little girl screamed as she ran into the house where her mother was and was followed by her father. As they entered the house they stopped and Kagu began to frown. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

"Kagome stay down here okay" Kagu told his daughter who nodded in agreement like the good little girl that she was. Within seconds Kagu was upstairs where he could tell his mate was. His eyes immediately went wide when something hit his nose. It was Hitome's tears. Slowly Kagu entered their bedroom. There was his mate lying on their bed crying.

"Hitome…what's wrong" Kagu asked softly and his mate's eyes went wide when she realized who it was.

"I'm pregnant…again" Hitome told him and Kagu's eyes went wide.

"Honey you don't need to cry because you're pregnant, I mean sure we weren't sure if we wanted another child but I think another child will be great" Kagu said as he sat next to his mate. Sniffing her he smiled as he smelled that it was a male demon pup.

"Guess what gender it is" Kagu said playfully and Hitome smiled waiting for him to tell her.

"It's a boy" Kagu said grinning and then hugging his mate.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 11**

Kagome was four years old when the baby boy was born. They decided to name him Souta. However, right as he was born Kagu realized something. Number one, it looked a lot like Hitome but looked nothing like him. Number two; it was half cat and half dog demon. His wife seemed shocked at this as well. Right as they both realized this his wife went pale and her eyes became wide.

That day he had learned that someone had raped his mate. Hitome was never a liar so he knew that she was telling the truth. Also, who would lie about something like that? None the less Kagu immediately fell in love with the little boy. The only thing that bothered him is that Hitome would not tell him who it was that raped her. He could tell that she definitely knew who ever it was and obviously he knew him too because if he hadn't then Hitome would most likely have told him who it was.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 12**

A couple years passed and soon Souta was three years old and Kagome was seven years old. Kagu loved both his pups with all of his heart. Lately Hige had been getting closer and closer to Souta. This would normally never bother him until he noticed a couple of things. One, Souta and Hige had the same type of eyes and had the same facial structure. Then, almost as if to confirm his worst fear, Souta was half cat where as Hige was a full cat demon…

Why would his friend do such a thing? He decided to try to talk to his mate about this. He had been avoiding the subject for the past couple of years because whenever he brought it up Hitome would start getting sad and cry for days, not to mention she wouldn't eat. Walking to their room he found his mate on the bed taking a light nap. While pondering weather to awaken her or not Hitome suddenly opened her eyes and gazed at her mate.

"What's wrong" She asked Kagu confused.

"Souta is Hige's…isn't he" Kagu asked. There was no point in stalling for the answer. Hitome's eyes went wide and she looked down on the ground. He knew his mate was loyal to him which meant that Hige would have had to rape her in order for that to happen.

"How many times did this happen" Kagu asked trying his hardest to stay calm and not go and kill his _former_ best friend.

"Only once, I'm sorry…" Hitome began and Kagu was by her side within a second.

"You are not the one that should be apologizing" He said calmly to her as he stroked her hair and gently hugged her.

"I know but" She began once more.

"No buts Hitome" Kagu said firmly looking at his mate seriously.

"You don't hate Souta do you" She asked with fear in her voice.

"I still love Souta, which will never change. We raised him and will continue to do so" He informed her and she smiled slightly.

"Please don't talk to Hige about this" Hitome told her mate.

"Hitome, we both know that he knows that Souta is his son. Why else would he hang around him so much yet avoid Kagome as if she was the plague? Why shouldn't I 'talk' to him about this" He asked her with a raised brow.

"Because Midoriko will be heartbroken" Hitome said sadly and he wanted to shake the women. Did she not realize that he could care less about Midoriko at the moment? His mate was raped by his best friend. That would definitely take priority over Midoriko's feelings. Besides, by telling Midoriko it would show her what kind of sick basterd her mate truly was.

"Hitome this is serious" Kagu said trying to convince his mate and have her realize just how serious this matter was.

"I know but promise me you won't say anything" Hitome said in a desperate voice. Without thinking Kagu nodded his head in agreement. He would stay quiet and say nothing…for the moment…

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 13**

"Hige we need to talk" Hitome said glaring at him. Midoriko looked confused but said nothing. Hitome and Hige went into another room to talk. As the door closed Hige grinned.

"What do you want love" he purred in her ear and without a warning Hitome slapped him.

"Just because you raped me does not mean you have the right to call me love" She hissed and Hige laughed.

"So feisty" He replied and she glared at him once more.

"Glad you think so, because this feisty little girl told her mate about what happened" She said, now it was her who was smirking. Hige's eyes went wide.

"You're bluffing" He said glaring at the women in front of him.

"Oh really, perhaps you should call my bluff then" Hitome spat in his face and left the room without so much as glance back at him.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 14**

"No one will hear you when you scream Hitome. You ruined my plans. You told Kagu what happened…" Hige whispered in Hitome's ear. He was up on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Hitome's arms were bound and she was blind folded. Her mouth was duck taped and Hige was leading her with his arms around her waist.

"It's such a pity that this had to happen you know. I really did like you. You just had to go and mate Kagu didn't you" Hige growled in frustration. Hitome whimpered a little and Hige glared at her. Pushing her down on the ground he straddled her. Not caring weather he hurt her or not he ripped the duck tape off her mouth and removed the blind fold.

"Perhaps before you're beautiful body is wasted we should give it one more round" Hige said grinning and Hitome spat in his face.

"Feisty until the end" Hige said chuckling.

"Perhaps that's why Kagu mated with you" Hige teased her.

"Go to hell" She whispered.

"No…that's where you will be going, now remember if you so much as scream not only will I kill you, I'll kill you're precious mate" Hige whispered and began kissing her neck.

"I don't think I could possibly kill you" Hige said as he looked her up and down. He licked his lips while smirking.

"Perhaps I could make it seem like you died and no one would ever know. How does that sound? Then we can have all the time in the world that we want…yes I think I like that idea" Hige replied as he noticed fear enter Hitome's scent.

"Of course before I even think out of a plan for little you I think we should have fun first, and work later" Hige said evilly.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 15**

"Daddy where's mommy" Kagome asked confused. Her father gave her a sad look. For the last two months they had, had the police over at their house. Hitome had been missing for over 24 hours when Kagu had decided to call the police. They had searched for her for the past two months. Finally just last week they said that they found one of the rings she wore. They had examined the surroundings and noted that someone could have very well pushed her off the cliff. There was definitely a struggle because there was a good amount of her blood on the ground. The police had stated that if someone did push her off the cliff then there was a very little change that they would find her body, seeing as how it was the ocean and all. Most likely certain animals disposed of her body…most likely sharks. The police had all admitted that who ever did this had definitely thought it out thoroughly.

"Mommy's in heaven right now" Kagu told his daughter.

"Why is mommy in heaven" Kagome asked him and Kagu was almost on the verge of tears.

"Because some sick basterd killed her" A new voice said angrily. Kagu turned to find Hige there, obviously angry as hell. The first thought that Kagu had was that Hige most likely did it. Recently though Hige had appeared more and more pissed about Hitome's disappearance…almost as if he didn't do it.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back 16**

"What do you mean you found Kagu Higurashi's dead body" Midoriko screamed at the cops. She and Hige had been sleeping together until the door bell rang. There in front of them stood at least 3 cops, 2 FBI agents and other government officials.

"We heard that you are good friends of the Higurashi family" One of the cops began and Midoriko nodded while her face was still as pale as a ghost.

"Well then perhaps you can tell me what to do which these two children, they would normally go to an orphanage or foster home but one of their neighbors told us about you" The officer said as he stepped aside revealing an eight year old Kagome and a four year old Souta. Midoriko gasped in shock as she quickly hugged the kids.

"We'll take care of the kids, you do your job and find out who the hell killed Kagu" Midoriko told all the men who nodded. That was exactly what Midoriko did. She called up agencies, friends and every single connection that she had. Within the next month, both Souta and Kagome had a new family. Hige and Midoriko were the official guardians.

**------------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------**

"You killed him" Inu Tashio said glaring at Kikyo.

Kikyou rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I did no such thing" She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Then why the hell, please tell me, is he not awake after five god damn hours" Inu Tashio asked Kikyo. Kikyo shrugged while snorting.

"Perhaps there are a lot of memories he has to go through" She replied simply. She was interrupted as Sesshoumaru began to stir and let out a little groan of pain. That alone got Inu Tashio suspicious. Since when did his son show any sign of physical pain?

"Yeah, memories my ass" Inu Tashio mumbled. Glancing at his son once more he swallowed nervously. Something was wrong if Sesshoumaru was out cold for five hours, almost six hours actually.

"Shut up Inu Tashio, he's waking up" Kikyo said glaring at the man who was glaring back at Kikyo. They had been sitting in the same room for the last five hours waiting for Sesshoumaru to wake up. Even Kikyo was shocked that he had not awakened. This scared her a little but she would never let Inu Tashio know that. If she told him that she was scared it would only make matters worst. What could be taking Sesshoumaru such a long time to wake up though?

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly waiting for the room to stop spinning. However to his displeasure the room didn't even so much as slow down from the spinning. This was going to take a while.

"How you feel" Inu Tashio asked his son, obviously concerned. Sesshoumaru ignored him and he continued to try to fully awaken.

"Well, tell us dammit" Kikyo said glaring at the demon who was taking his bloody time waking up. Finally he glanced at Kikyo with hatred easily seen in his eyes.

"After I'm up and walking, you're father will be six feet under" Sesshoumaru growled and Kikyo's eyes widened in shock. What did her father do? What was Sesshoumaru talking about? He was probably still out of it and didn't realize what he was saying…


	30. The Pups

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- The amount of Reviews that I have right now (Around 615) pretty much means that each chapter has over 21 reviews which makes me extremely happy.**

**Previously:**

"Shut up Inu Tashio, he's waking up" Kikyo said glaring at the man who was glaring back at Kikyo. They had been sitting in the same room for the last five hours waiting for Sesshoumaru to wake up. Even Kikyo was shocked that he had not awakened. This scared her a little but she would never let Inu Tashio know that. If she told him that she was scared it would only make matters worst. What could be taking Sesshoumaru such a long time to wake up though?

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly waiting for the room to stop spinning. However to his displeasure the room didn't even so much as slow down from the spinning. This was going to take a while.

"How you feel" Inu Tashio asked his son, obviously concerned. Sesshoumaru ignored him and he continued to try to fully awaken.

"Well, tell us dammit" Kikyo said glaring at the demon who was taking his bloody time waking up. Finally he glanced at Kikyo with hatred easily seen in his eyes.

"After I'm up and walking, you're father will be six feet under" Sesshoumaru growled and Kikyo's eyes widened in shock. What did her father do? What was Sesshoumaru talking about? He was probably still out of it and didn't realize what he was saying…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"What do you mean that after you are up and walking that my father will be six feet under" Kikyo demanded once more.

"It means exactly what I said" I told her angrily. By now the room had stopped spinning rapidly but I could still not balance myself fully while standing.

"What happened" Father asked me and I gave him a look that clearly said that what ever happened was serious.

"Kikyo the reason your father hates Kagome and loves Souta is…" I began but she interrupted me.

"Father does not _HATE_ Kagome, he just doesn't seem to like her that much" Kikyo corrected me and I glared at her once more.

"Perhaps it's because Souta is his son" I growled out and her eyes went wide.

"What…Souta is Hitome's and Kagu's son" Kikyo corrected me but still not looking convinced.

"Surly you must notice the definite similarities between Souta and your father" I said simply and she glanced away.

"If Souta is Kikyo's father son then who is the mother" Father asked curiously.

"The mother is Hitome, Kagome's mother" I informed him and he nodded trying to understand everything that was going on.

"But Hitome and Hige were never dating and Hitome never thought of father as someone like that" Kikyo said trying to convince me.

"That is because he raped her" I growled out for what seemed like the tenth time today. Kikyo's eyes widened with shock.

"Father did not rape anyone" but this time it was she that growled out. She looked extremely pissed.

"Oh really then how do you explain Souta being born and Hitome never telling anyone that the father was Hige" I asked her coldly.

"You are making this up" Kikyo yelled at me and I wanted to strangle her. I did not have time for this, I needed to find Kagome before Hige did and did god knows what to her.

"Like I said, when I am up and walking I will kill you're father but right now I need to find Kagome" I told them.

"She's probably looking for you" Father told me and I raised a brow.

"What do you mean? She's still probably sleeping" I told him and he shook his head.

"Sesshoumaru, it's been nearly six hours since you passed out" Father informed me and my eyes went wide with shock.

"God dammit" I swore under my breath. I didn't really want Kagome to wake up and find me gone…

"Kikyo I suggest you go talk to you're father before I get to him. I am going to talk to Kagome about everything which will give you at least a good 24 hours until I pay him a little 'visit' as I call it" I told her coldly and she nodded dumbly, finally realizing how serious I was about this.

"Father I will talk to you later about everything" I told him and with that I headed towards the door. I needed to find kagome and find out where our pups where…before 'he' found them.

As I exited the house I headed for my car. Within minutes I was at Kagome's house. Exiting out of the car I headed for the front door. I reached my hand and was about to open the door when it swung open. My eyes widened with surprise. There Kagome stood glaring at me, hands on her hips.

"Do you realize how much you scared me when I woke up alone" She growled at me and I couldn't help but smirking. She missed me huh? I would have started grinning had I not smelled the tears that had been on her cheeks most likely half an hour ago. She had cried?

"Yes I cried if that's what you're thinking" She mumbled under her breath and turned her back to me and began walking back inside the house. I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her body into mine. Her hands grabbed on to my shirt and it felt like she was clinging on for dear life. She snuggled her head into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Don't you dare cry again" I whispered in her ear. I felt her nod her head.

"Sorry" She mumbled and I chuckled.

"For what? For waking up" I asked her with humor and she began giggling a little.

"You're right, you're the one who should be apologizing" She said looking up at me and I smirked.

Tilting her chin up with my hands I gently kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry" I said as I kissed her lips once more.

"You better be" She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house. Pushing me against the door she crushed her lips against mine.

"So feisty" I murmured and I playfully bite her neck. We most likely would have continued had someone not interrupted us.

"Mommy…what are you and daddy doing" A little voice said and my eyes went wide. Kagome turned around to look at where the voice came from. There near the top of the stairs stood two kids that looked to be the age of five or so.

On the left was a little girl. Her hair was raven black and went down to her knees. Her eyes were cat like and she had two thin stripes on both sides of her face and also wrists. A crescent moon could be seen on her forehead but was mostly covered up with her raven bangs. Her pointed ears had silver hoop earrings attached and she wore a skirt that was black that stopped above her knees. She also wore a sleeveless shirt that was dark red. She had a big smile on her face showing off her pearly fangs.

On the right was a little boy. His hair was pure silver and was just as long as the girls but was in a low pony tail. His eyes were cat like as well and he too, had two thin stripes on both sides of his face and wrists. His bangs nearly covered his entire eyes but he most likely had a crescent moon on his forehead as well. He had two small stub earrings on both of his pointed ears. He wore jeans and a loose t-shirt. He was grinning with a mysterious look on his face.

"Mother please get a room…we don't need Kagina scarred for life" The boy said matter of factly.

"Oh serious Sesh, I am not scarred for life. Besides I can take care of myself" Kagina said glaring at her brother.

"Ummm" Kagome began glancing at me nervously. I grinned at her. So these were our kids huh? Seeing as how both of them were full dog demons their intelligence level was most likely that of a ten or eleven year old.

"Hello" I said simply and Kagina beamed at me.

"Daddy speaks" Kagina said happily while clapping her hands. Father would definitely fall in love with them instantly.

"Kagina stop acting like you're five years old" Sesh replied and I chuckled. Sesh was definitely a lot like me and Kagina mostly like Kagome.

"But I am five years old" Kagina whined and Sesh rolled his eyes. Inu Tashio would definitely love these kids within seconds.


	31. Souta's Influence

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- I am so sorry that I have not updated for…let me see…****seven**** days!! Now I know that a lot of authors update ****every five or seven days**** but I am not one of them ****with this story****. I really feel bad about not updating for the past seven days. Here is my excuse. We just moved into our new house. We needed to move all the boxes and unpack everything (This included the ****Computer****) Anyway we got the computer out yesterday and plugged everything in today. I technically speaking owe you guy's ****seven chapters**** since I haven't updated for seven days so I'll start typing!**

**P.S. - Thank you for all of you that pointed out that I used Kagome's name when I should have used Kagina's in the previous chapters, it is changed now. Thank you once again.**

**P.P.S- I would also like to thank you guys for all the reviews you gave me. All 48 of them!!**

**Previously:**

On the left was a little girl. Her hair was raven black and went down to her knees. Her eyes were cat like and she had two thin stripes on both sides of her face and also wrists. A crescent moon could be seen on her forehead but was mostly covered up with her raven bangs. Her pointed ears had silver hoop earrings attached and she wore a skirt that was black that stopped above her knees. She also wore a sleeveless shirt that was dark red. She had a big smile on her face showing off her pearly fangs.

On the right was a little boy. His hair was pure silver and was just as long as the girls but was in a low pony tail. His eyes were cat like as well and he too, had two thin stripes on both sides of his face and wrists. His bangs nearly covered his entire eyes but he most likely had a crescent moon on his forehead as well. He had two small stub earrings on both of his pointed ears. He wore jeans and a loose t-shirt. He was grinning with a mysterious look on his face.

"Mother please get a room…we don't need Kagina scarred for life" The boy said matter of factly.

"Oh serious Sesh, I am not scarred for life. Besides I can take care of myself" Kagina said glaring at her brother.

"Ummm" Kagome began glancing at me nervously. I grinned at her. So these were our kids huh? Seeing as how both of them were full dog demons their intelligence level was most likely that of a ten or eleven year old.

"Hello" I said simply and Kagina beamed at me.

"Daddy speaks" Kagina said happily while clapping her hands. Father would definitely fall in love with them instantly.

"Kagina stop acting like you're five years old" Sesh replied and I chuckled. Sesh was definitely a lot like me and Kagina mostly like Kagome.

"But I am five years old" Kagina whined and Sesh rolled his eyes. Inu Tashio would definitely love these kids within seconds.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"I take it you don't need to ask who they are" Kagome said to me nervously and I let out another chuckle.

"How many guesses do I get" I asked her playfully and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Can I hug it" Kagina asked curiously and Kagome cracked up. It? Since when did I become an it?

"Father is not an _It_ Kagina" Sesh replied glaring at his sister who merely stuck her tongue out at him. At least my own son stood up for me. Kagina was a little too playful…

"Unless he had a sex change" Kagina said playfully and I glanced at Kagome with slightly wide eyes. How did five year olds even know about such things? Why would she even think that?

"Your father did not have a sex change" Kagome replied seriously to her daughter who merely shrugged her shoulders. Took her a while to defend me…seriously if I didn't know better Kagome was enjoying this.

"Well he is prettier than you" Kagina said simply and Kagome's mouth dropped. This time I couldn't help but grin. Perhaps Kagina wasn't that bad…

"Mommy she's joking you're much prettier than father" Sesh tried to reassure his mother who was glaring at me now. I was grinning ear from ear. Should I say anything? I decided not to and see where that led me.

"But it is obvious that mommy is the man in the relationship" Sesh whispered to his sister who playfully giggled. These kids were like those kids that you heard stories about that were constant trouble makers.

"SESH" Kagome screamed and Sesh started cracking up while giving Kagina a high five. Both of them were siding with each other in the end. That was good because it was rare for demonic siblings to not side with each other…at least they were normal in that aspect.

"I should have let you continue to stay at Souta's" Kagome said and instantly they stopped playing. So they were over at her brothers? Well that answered that question.

"But mommy uncle Souta is boring" Kagina whined and Kagome rolled her eyes. He may be boring but it was much better then them being with Hige.

"Besides all he does is watch porn" Sesh replied and Kagome's eyes went wide with shock. My eyes widened immediately as I realized what he had just said. PORN!?!? Her brother watched PORN WITH OUR CHILDREN?!?!

"WHAT" Kagome and I screamed in unison clearly shocked. Oh my god how could he do that to our children.

"I'm just kidding…god you should have seen your guy's faces" Sesh said holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. I wanted to strangle him for a second but decided against it. It wouldn't be the best first impression of your father.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY. BOTH OF YOU TO YOUR ROOM. NOW." Kagome screamed and both of them ran down the hall to where their rooms were most likely. They listened to her…about half an hour later but luckily they went to their room.

"Oh my god" Kagome said covering her face with her hands while I raised a brow at her. Obviously she was beyond embarrassed. Did she not realize that I should be just as embarrassed? I mean they were my children too.

"Well…at least that wasn't weird or anything" I told her playfully while grinning and showing off my fangs a little. I didn't want her to feel too bad about what just happened. For the time I had known Kagome I had realized that I needed to make light of every situation that was serious for her sake.

"Okay, they have never acted like that before. I mean they have acted like that before but not to that extent" Kagome told me and I shrugged my shoulders. Was she implying that I was the cause for this behavior?

"Are you trying to say that I am the cause for their behavior" I asked her curious and she shook her head.

"No, I'm saying your father is" She replied as she sat down on the couch to her left. Now that she mentioned it they were a lot like father…with their sick sense of humor and playfulness.

"Now that you mention it, I think your right" I told her and she rolled her eyes while mumbling something under her mouth that sounded a lot like 'took you long enough.'

"Kagome, moving on for a second…we need to talk about Hige" I told her. I hated to be the one to tell her the news but I didn't want Kikyo telling her because she would probably say something that wasn't true.

"If you're going to tell me about Souta being my half brother, me not being related to Hige, My mom being raped and murdered along with my father then save your breath Sesshoumaru" She mumbled under her breath and my eyes went wide. How did she know?

"How did you know" I asked her and she gave me a sad smile. I normally loved Kagome's smiles but I always felt depressed when I saw her 'sad' smiles.

"I found out about a year ago…no about two years ago. I was doing some research on Souta and found out about him being my half siblings and decided to further investigate and found out everything" She told me and I nodded slowly in understanding.

"But how? The police don't even know who murdered them" I asked her curiously. How was it that Kagome always seemed to be one step ahead of me?

"I have my ways" She replied and I decided to drop to the subject then and there. It was a good thing that I stopped my conversation then and there because suddenly we heard a loud voice calling for us.

"MOMMIE…DADDY…SOME WEIRD GUY IS AT THE DOOR. HE LOOKS LIKE A MAD MAN" Kagina screamed and I grinned…they were no doubt talking about father. Kagome seemed to know what I was thinking because she started heading towards the door. I followed her loving the turn of events.

We came just in time to see Kagina slam the door shut on Inu Tashio's face. I glanced at Kagome.

"I love the manners you've taught our children" I told her trying not to laugh while she glared at me.

"As much as I enjoyed what you did for Mommy, slamming the door on people's faces is not nice" Kagome told Kagina who gave her a weird look.

"But mommy you don't understand the crazy man looked like he was going to eat us" Sesh informed his mother who began banging her head against the wall. These kids would definitely test any mans or women's patience.

"You just slammed the door in your grandfather's face" I told Kagina and Sesh seriously and their eyes instantly went wide. At least they seemed to take it seriously now.

"Good job Kagina! God great first impression for G-man" Sesh told her with annoyance clearly heard in his voice and seen on his face. So he obviously wanted his grandfather to respect him, that part was good at least. But G-Man? Sesh was proving to be more and more entertaining by the minute.

"You will not call you're grand father G-Man" Kagome told Sesh annoyed who just rolled his eyes.

"What ever home slice" Sesh said grinning at Kagina who was laughing. Home Slice? This would definitely piss Kagome off.

"Stop showing off to Kagina" Kagome growled and Sesh looked up at his mom. Yup definitely pissed her off.

"I don't show off to the whore muffin" Sesh said earning a big smack on the head from Kagina. WHORE MUFFIN!? Now I was seriously wanting to know where he came up with these words and apparently so did Kagome.

"Since when were you gangster" Kagome asked her son curiously.

"I learned from Souta" He replied simply while Kagome let out a frustrated 'AUGH.'


	32. The Plan

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- Wow do you guys realize within the first two hours I got 16 reviews?  
**

**Previously:**

"But mommy you don't understand the crazy man looked like he was going to eat us" Sesh informed his mother who began banging her head against the wall. These kids would definitely test any mans or women's patience.

"You just slammed the door in your grandfather's face" I told Kagina and Sesh seriously and their eyes instantly went wide. At least they seemed to take it seriously now.

"Good job Kagina! God great first impression for G-man" Sesh told her with annoyance clearly heard in his voice and seen on his face. So he obviously wanted his grandfather to respect him, that part was good at least. But G-Man? Sesh was proving to be more and more entertaining by the minute.

"You will not call you're Grand father G-Man" Kagome told Sesh annoyed who just rolled his eyes.

"What ever home slice" Sesh said grinning at Kagina who was laughing. Home Slice? This would definitely piss Kagome off.

"Stop showing off to Kagina" Kagome growled and Sesh looked up at his mom. Yup definitely pissed her off.

"I don't show off to the whore muffin" Sesh said earning a big smack on the head from Kagina. WHORE MUFFIN!? Now I was seriously wanting to know where he came up with these words and apparently so did Kagome.

"Since when were you gangster" Kagome asked her son curiously.

"I learned from Souta" He replied simply while Kagome let out a frustrated 'AUGH.'

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Kagome perhaps we should let father in" I told my mate who was still arguing with our children.

"He probably already left" Kagome told me and I raised a brow. Knowing father after he saw the pups he would camp out on our doorstep until we let him in.

"I highly doubt that Kagome" I told her and she looked confused.

"Fine. Fine let's let him in" Kagome told me as I nodded and we walked towards the door. Opening the door Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Kagome screamed and I felt like killing my father. There was father sitting Indian style on our front porch. His sleeping bag was right next to him and he had a little fire burning from some papers or something. He wore homer Simpson boxers and nothing else. Then beside his sleeping bag was a boombox. Listening to it for a second it played what sounded like a nature CD with all the sounds of the outdoors.

"I'm sitting here" Father replied simply. Kagome glared at him. Father always found a way to piss Kagome off.

"YOU ARE WEARING BOXERS AND NOTHING ELSE WHILE CAMPING OUT ON OUR FRONT PORCH…NOT TO MENTION YOU'RE BURNING OUR FREAKEN DECK" Kagome screamed at him and he smiled gently.

"Calm down Kagome you're making me sound like _white trash_" He replied happily and Kagome glanced at me and I shrugged my shoulders. White trash? I knew my father well and he was anything but white trash.

"Put the fire out...**now**" Kagome told father trying to stay calm. At least she was trying to stay calm.

"I can't Kagome. I am trying to learn _the way_" He informed her. Did he really need to piss her off any more?

"Learn the way of what" She asked annoyed and confused. I too was curious.

"It's like learning the way of the samurai but instead it's learning the way of the hobo…like yesterday I learned about their national sport called Hobo wrestling. It's where you go out to McDonalds and buy a hamburger and throw it at two hoboes's and watch them hobo wrestle over it. It sounds harsh at first but you're actually helping one person survive and the weaker one die…it's amazing really" Father said excitedly and I noticed Kagina giggling and Sesh smirking. I wanted to bang my head on the wall in frustration.

"Anyway I saw some cute little pups…I assume they belong to you two" Father said excitedly smiling at me. Always to the point when it came to his grandchildren.

"Yes father" I told him and Kagome gave me 'the' look. What? Did she want me to lie to my own father?

"They are ADORABLE" Father said clapping his hands like a two year old.

"Thank you. My name is Sesh and this is my sister Kagina. We are twins. It is very nice to meet you Grandfather" Sesh said and bowed. Kagome's mouth dropped open and she glared. Since when did they become so proper?

"What the hell…you act like little demons with me and then when Grandpa comes along you treat him like he's a lord or something just because he talks about hobo's? This is so retarded" Kagome said glaring at everyone. I felt bad for Kagome seeing as how she looked extremely frustrated.

"But mother dearest we are demons" Kagina replied kindly and Kagome glared at me. That was true.

"Don't mother dearest me Kagina" Kagome growled out and Kagina began giggling. Kagina was definitely a little too happy twenty four seven.

"But G-Man is so much cooler then you mommy" Sesh said trying to explain his behavior. Sesh knew how to anger Kagome, that much was obvious. I could tell that both the kids loved their mother very much but they also liked to play with her as well.

"Oh thanks Sesh" Kagome replied dryly.

"G-Man? Who's G-man" Father asked the pups and they giggled as they pointed at him.

"Me? I'm G-man? Sesshoumaru did you hear that? I'm G-Man!! They've already given me a nick name" Father said and suddenly looked like he was in paradise. Kagina walked even closer to Father and hugged him while Father squealed in happiness.

"Yes father I heard…I am not deaf" I informed him but he ignored me as he continued giggling with Kagina.

"Whenever I think about grandpa's I think of bald men" Kagina told father who smirked. This most likely with humans was true but with demons because of our aging that would normally never happen. I mean Father right now looked to be in his later thirties or younger forties and I looked like I was twenty or twenty four at most.

"Well our G-man isn't like most…his head isn't balder than a baby's ass" Sesh replied. A baby's ass? The language on these kids was a little hilarious but also a little over board. Most likely this was Souta's work.

"SESH I SWEAR TO GOD, BUDDAH AND JESUS AND ALL HIS OTHER FRIENDS THAT IF YOU CONTINUE THAT LANGUAGE THEN YOU WILL NOT LEAVE YOUR ROOM UNTIL THE NEXT CENTURY" Kagome yelled at Sesh who looked shocked.

"But Mom…I told you, Souta taught me all this" Sesh whined to his mother who was trying to calm down by breathing in and out. I wanted to call Souta right now and bitch at him but I knew better than that.

"Yes I will talk to Souta in a couple of minutes but for right now behave your age" Kagome told him firmly. Sesh nodded while rolling his eyes. Good at least she planned on calling Souta.

"I love them so much" Father whispered to me with stars in his eyes. Gee…that was hard to tell.

"Remember what uncle Souta said when we saw that lady? He was like "She's a slut" and we were like "What's a slut" and he said "All it means is that she's been up and down more times than a whore's drawers" and then he told us not to tell mommy" Kagina said while giggling and Sesh nodded quickly. Kagome's eyes widened slightly. Seriously though, what exactly was her brother like to teach our children this kind of stuff?

"Inu Tashio" Kagome said and I raised a brow and father looked up. What was Kagome doing?

"Yes Kagome" He asked waiting for her to talk. Father seemed as intrigued as I was.

"Do you think you can take Sesh and Kagina for the day…perhaps two" She asked and father began grinning ear to ear. Obviously she wanted to talk about Hige. Did she really need to ask if father would mind though? I mean, wasn't that obvious?

"Definitely" He said excited and Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright Sesshoumaru and I are going to have to do a couple of things right now" Kagome said and Inu Tashio nodded eagerly. It was definitely about Hige.

"Alright kiddies let's go into G-Mans car" Father said and the kids cheered happily. They ran into the car and father entered his car. Waving good bye to the both of us the car disappeared from our sight.

"What about their clothes and stuff" I asked Kagome curious. If she planned for the kids to be sleeping over didn't they need extra clothes and stuff like that?

"We'll worry about that later" She told me and I nodded in agreement. She was definitely serious about this.

"Right now we need to handle Hige so we don't have to keep having our children in hiding" Kagome told me with barley any emotion on her face.

"What do you mean handle Hige" I asked her curious as to what she had in mind to do.

"Kill him" She replied simply. I was slightly shocked even though it's exactly what I was planning on doing anyway.

"Kagome you realize that, that will make both of our lives harder" I asked her and she sighed.

"What do you think then" She asked me.

"Suicide? Assassination? We just need to make sure 'we' don't do it. That way it won't lead to us. I can hire an assassin" I told her and she was obviously considering it.

"Well you know seeing as how he wants to kill me and our children why don't we just corner him when he tries to kill us and then the police will shoot him instead" Kagome said and I definitely was against it.

"Kagome I am not putting you or our pups in any harm" I informed her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru you will be right there to save me…I think that's the best thing if anything" Kagome said seriously and I let out a sigh of exhaustion. She was right and I hated admitting it.

"Alright then, when were you thinking" I asked her and she smiled.

"Tomorrow" She replied and I swallowed nervously. Something in the back of my mind said something was going to go wrong. I nodded slowly in agreement and she smirked. Why was I feeling so uneasy about this?


	33. Pranks of Children

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- I plan on finishing this story up by the 35****th**** chapter (the 40****th**** chapter at the latest)**

**Previously:**

"Well you know seeing as how he wants to kill me and our children why don't we just corner him when he tries to kill us and then the police will shoot him instead" Kagome said and I definitely was against it.

"Kagome I am not putting you or our pups in any harm" I informed her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru you will be right there to save me…I think that's the best thing if anything" Kagome said seriously and I let out a sigh of exhaustion. She was right and I hated admitting it.

"Alright then, when were you thinking" I asked her and she smiled.

"Tomorrow" She replied and I swallowed nervously. Something in the back of my mind said something was going to go wrong. I nodded slowly in agreement and she smirked. Why was I feeling so uneasy about this?

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Sesshoumaru I do not need to train before meeting Hige" Kagome whined to me but I merely glared at her in frustration.

"Kagome he will most likely try to attack you and you will need to defend yourself" I tried to explain most likely the 100th time or so.

"But we've already trained for two days Sesshoumaru if we continue then I will be too tired to even fight back Hige" Kagome told me and I thought about it for a moment. She did have a good point there. I nodded my head telling her we would stop and she did her little victory dance. We had changed the meeting of Hige to next week, giving us seven days.

I followed Kagome to the living room where she fell on the couch happily. I glanced at her curiously and she smiled back at me.

"You know I really don't like this plan with Hige right" I informed her and she nodded.

"Yes I realize that and I am very grateful that you are going with it" She told me and I shrugged my shoulders. Even now however, I still got that bad feeling that something was most likely going to happy…something bad. Normally when I had these feelings I was right which was what scared me the most about this feeling.

Our plan was to let Hige track Kagome down and the pups and corner them. I would hide just in case anything happened. I was the back up pretty much. Right when he started talking to Kagome then I would call the police just so that they would get extra time to get here.

Then when the police see Hige trying to kill the kids and Kagome they will tell him to stop and when he doesn't they will shoot him. The plan sounds all wonderful but the feeling still lingered within me. I did not want Kagome or our children hurt in the process and I have this feeling that says that one of them will be hurt…hurt very badly for that matter.

"Come on Kagome we need to pick up the kids" I told her and she nodded while standing up from the couch. Taking her hand we walked out the door to my car.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

We stood in front of my house knowing very well that, that was where father took them most likely. Opening the door my guess was confirmed when I heard out children's voices. Inu Tashio saw us and smiled.

"I just told the kids that we can all go out to eat" Father told us and I glanced at Kagome. It sounded like a good idea to me. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Sure. Why not" Kagome told Father and Father squealed happily.

"You hear that guys? G-man is gonna bring you to the nicest restaurant in all of Japan" Father said and I rolled my eyes. He was still going on about the G-man thing.

"Yay" The kids cheered in unison while running out of the house.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

We arrived at a sea food restaurant finally and all stepped out. Walking into the building a fairly good looking female came up to us smiling.

"Hello my name is Yuki and I will be your waitress for today" She said sweetly while continuing to stare at me.

"He's married" Kagina said and Kagome and I looked at her surprised. Can't say I really expected that.

"Oh, I'm sorry…was I staring" She asked while giggling.

"Yes you were. Now do your job" Kagome said finally glaring at the women. Yuki seemed to just notice Kagome and obviously knew that Kagome could take her so she backed down immediately. She led us to our tables and we ordered our drinks. Minutes later she came with our drinks and began on our main orders. We all ordered except for Sesh. Yuki looked at Sesh and smiled sweetly.

"Now what would you like" She asked curiously and Sesh gave her a weird look.

"You have a bugger hanging out" Sesh told Yuki with disgust on his face. I noticed that Kagome glared at him immediately. Everyone knew that Yuki had nothing of that sort but I found it amusing as the women's eyes went wide and her face turned bright red. Without a word she ran off.

"Sesh…BEHAVE" Kagome growled at her son while father was laughing and grinning at Sesh who grinned at his Grand Father back.

"Mommy" Kagina whined and Kagome turned to her.

"Yes Kagina" She asked her curiously.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Kagina said continuing to whine.

"Alright. We have our food ordered so lets go" Kagome said and with that they left towards the bathroom.

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------**

There was a line for the bathroom so Kagina and I stood there until there was an empty stall. I glanced at Kagina who was drinking her Mountain Dew.

"Kagina I told you to leave that at the table" I told her sternly but she ignored me because suddenly someone walked out of a stall. Not giving me any time at all to take the drink away from her she ran into the stall with the drink. Since there was not much I could do about it I just stood there waiting for her to finish up. By now there was a large crowd in the bathroom and a longer line then before.

As if the god's thought my children were not bad enough we suddenly heard what sounded like liquid squirting against the stall doors…coming from Kagina's stall.

"SLOW DOWN BOY, STOP" Kagina yelled and I wanted to die then and there. I knew for a fact that it was Kagina squirting her Mountain Dew on the stall doors but no body else knew that. All they saw was yellow liquid running down the stall door. Everyone in the bathroom gave me a weird look because they saw me enter with her. You would think that they would realize that she was joking since a girl can't really do that…squirting all over the walls was more of a male thing but that didn't stop them from continuing to give me weird looks. I was going to kill Kagina when she came out. Suddenly the squirting stopped and I thanked the gods. People were still giving me weird looks however. If that wasn't enough, Kagina decided that she wanted to continue talking.

"Mommy you should see this. I've never seen this color before…come look" Kagina said happily and I glared at the stall door. I knew that she was doing this on purpose. Once more people started giving me the weird looks all over again. Two minutes later she was quiet again. She had been in there for a good six minutes and I had a feeling that the only reason she went to the bathroom was to humiliate me for life. I gave everyone apologetic looks but by now people were being to leave the bathroom obviously disgusted at the events that were occurring. The few people stayed there left with what Kagina said next.

"Come on Ms. Tinkles…Don't fall asleep on me now" She said annoyed and I covered my face with my hands. I wanted to die.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

I saw Kagome and Kagina walk towards our table but something was wrong. Not only was Kagome pure red but I could smell anger radiating off her body. Kagina had an innocent smile that by now I knew she did something. I glanced at Kagome who seemed not only pissed but humiliated.

"What happened" Father asked he and I wanted to know as well.

"We are leaving…now" Kagome told us seriously and we stood up. We knew better then to argue with her. I glanced at Kagina and gave her a look and noticed her giving Sesh a high five…something definitely happened in the bathrooms…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Why are we stopping" Kagome asked father curiously.

"We need to pick up some food. Sesshoumaru's house has no food" Father informed us and Kagome nodded. We all got out of the car including the children and walked into the grocery store. The kids were amazingly very well behaved for the first half hour. Suddenly Sesh looked at me and I raised a brow.

"G-Man can we get some sweets" Sesh asked sweetly and father nodded.

"Sure. I don't know where the sweets section is. Go ask a worker Sesh" Father told him and Sesh nodded. Almost as if on cue a worker passed us and Sesh stopped them. It was a female with brown hair and was very pretty and looked to be the age of 15 or so.

"Do you work here" Sesh asked and the female nodded.

"Well then would you be so kind as to direct me to _your_ Twinkies" Sesh asked innocently and Kagome's mouth dropped open and I was speechless…these kids were more trouble then they were worth. The female smiled sweetly thinking that Sesh didn't realize what he said but we all knew he did.

"They are over there" She told him pointing to her left.

"Thank you" Sesh said sweetly and ran off to find _'his_' Twinkies…


	34. This day will never end

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- One of you asked how to pronounce Kagina's name because one of you guys thought that it was Vagina but with a K…I never really thought about it that way but that is not how you pronounce it. The way you pronounce it is Ka-Gey-Na.**

**A/N- Also you guys may wonder why I'm going on with all of this useless stuff and im doing it to show you the interaction between the family because it will come up later on…**

**Previously:**

"We need to pick up some food. Sesshoumaru's house has no food" Father informed us and Kagome nodded. We all got out of the car including the children and walked into the grocery store. The kids were amazingly very well behaved for the first half hour. Suddenly Sesh looked at me and I raised a brow.

"G-Man can we get some sweets" Sesh asked sweetly and father nodded.

"Sure. I don't know where the sweets section is. Go ask a worker Sesh" Father told him and Sesh nodded. Almost as if on cue a worker passed us and Sesh stopped them. It was a female with brown hair and was very pretty and looked to be the age of 15 or so.

"Do you work here" Sesh asked and the female nodded.

"Well then would you be so kind as to direct me to _your_ Twinkies" Sesh asked innocently and Kagome's mouth dropped open and I was speechless…these kids were more trouble then they were worth. The female smiled sweetly thinking that Sesh didn't realize what he said but we all knew he did.

"They are over there" She told him pointing to her left.

"Thank you" Sesh said sweetly and ran off to find _'his_' Twinkies…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

We continued our adventuresome shopping as we approached the watermelon, melons and apple section of the store. Almost immediately Sesh was out of sight and I heard Kagome groan in annoyance.

"SESH" She yelled and waited for a response.

"MOOOOO" Was all you heard back and I smirked.

"SESH GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE" Kagome yelled trying to find him. People began looking at Kagome curiously.

"MOOOOOOO" Was heard once more but this time Sesh walked into our sight. He was hiding behind the melons section. My mouth dropped open and I was almost afraid to ask.

"Sesh what do you have in your pants" I asked him calmly and I heard father crack up.

"Three Melons" He said proudly and Kagome gave me a death glare.

"I guess were buying those three melons then" Father said smirking at Sesh who took the melons out of his pants and handed them Father.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

We were in the breakfast department trying to find Pancake mix and syrup while the kids were very quiet.

"Mom I can get the pancakes for you" Kagina said happily and Kagome nodded in agreement tiredly. A couple of people looked at Kagina and smiled.

"I wish my daughter would be so kind and adorable" one of the mothers said and Kagome snorted while I grinned. 'Kind' my ass…adorable yes but 'kind' was a whole different matter.

"MOMMY I FOUND IT" Kagina yelled happily grabbing the box of pancake mix.

"Good job Hunny" Kagome praised her and Kagina smiled. Suddenly she ripped open the box and began screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!? THEY LIE TO YOU!! THERE ARE NO PANCAKES IN HERE" Kagome screamed and people once more gave weird looks. The mother who seemed so fond of Kagina was smiling a little but looked scared at the same time. Kagina walked up to her and began to throw handfuls of powder at her and the rest of the people in the breakfast department.

"Kagina stop…you are being bad" Sesh said sternly and I glanced at him shocked as did Kagome. Kagina almost instantly stopped.

Sesh walked a bit and grabbed something that looked like the syrup and walked towards us.

"Mommy…why's that boy 'touching' Mrs. Butterworth's private areas" A child of four said glancing at Sesh and I groaned. Sure enough Sesh was touching Mrs. Butterworth's very inappropriately. (A/N- Mrs. Butterworth is that syrup in the shape of a woman)

"That's it! We are checking out now" Kagome growled at Sesh who was cracking up once more.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

We stood in front of the check out line waiting for the people ahead of us to finish. It was an old man who looked to be around 80 something and had literally only about three hairs in all on his head. Sesh pointed at his head and laughed. The man turned around curiously and glanced at Sesh.

"Sir you should feel special" Sesh informed the old man who smiled.

"And why is that" He asked.

"Because god only made so many perfect heads…the rest he put hair on" Sesh said proudly and the old man laughed and smiled. Before I could apologize for my son's behavior Kagina came out of no where and grabbed all three hairs from the old mans head and pulled them out. Now the man was officially bald...congradulations to him.

"DNA" She screamed to me and I wanted to kill myself. The old man eyed me suspiciously and without another word turned his back to us and acted as if he had never had a conversation with us before.

"Well that was rude of him" Sesh mumbled and I glared at him.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"I am never letting them out of the house again" Kagome told me and I gave her a gentle smile.

"Kagome what in gods name could have Kagina done that was so horrible" I asked her curiously and she glared at me and I decided to not further the conversation.

"They were never THIS bad before Sesshoumaru I swear it's probably because they were within a twenty mile radius of your father" Kagome informed me and I chuckled. She very well could be right.

"I'm not joking Sesshoumaru" Kagome insisted and I stopped chuckling.

"What do you want me to do about it Kagome" I asked her curiously. I would do anything that she asked me but I needed to know what she wanted from me before I could do it.

"Surly you must have been humiliated with the 'Your Twinkies' incident" Kagome growled at me and I smirked. Yes, I was humiliated but now that it was past it was rather funny…father thought so as well.

"Not to mention Kagina pulling out the only hairs that that old man had and screaming 'DNA' I mean come on Sesshoumaru…seriously" Kagome mumbled and I couldn't help it as I burst out laughing.

"Well Kagome you can't blame my father for their behavior…I mean most of it came from Souta" I informed her and she immediately shut up. She knew it was true.

"Let's switch subjects now Kagome. We have informed the children of what they are to do in four days when we try to draw Hige out. Personally I think that we should let them act however they want until then…then after Hige is out of the picture we can start the discipline" I told her wisely and she glared at me obviously not liking the idea.

"I can't wait until they start school" I mumbled to my self smiling hoping that Kagome didn't hear me.

"Well I sure as hell can" She told me grumpily as she walked out of the room.

"I have never been so humiliated in my entire life as much as I was today" She said from another room and I began feeling a bit bad for her…

"MOM I'M HUNGRY" Kagina yelled and Kagome glanced at me.

"I'm not cooking" I told her and she glared.

"ORDER PIZZA THEN" She shouted back…I mean what could they do to the poor pizza guy?

"Personally I wouldn't mind them tormenting someone beside me" Kagome mumbled and I smirked.

"Kids come in the living room while ordering" I told them and within seconds they were in the living room with the phone. Kagina instantly started dialing numbers. I took the phone away from her and put it on speaker and then gave it back to her.

"Hungry Howies Pizza…what may I do for you today" A male voice said and Kagome smiled as she saw the evil smiles on the children's face.

"I would like two large pizza's with bacon, mushrooms, sausage and pepperoni" Kagina said clearly into the phone.

"Would you like anything to drink" The guy asked and Kagina seemed to be thinking about it for a second.

"Two bottles of Coke and also I would like you to spank my pizza" Kagina said and I snorted a little. Spank her pizza?

"Errr…excuse me but did I hear you right? Did you say spank your pizza" The guy asked unsure.

"Yes I would like two bottles of coke and two large pizzas' with bacon, mushrooms, sausage, and pepperoni and both of them spanked please and that is as far as our relationship is going to get" Kagina said in an irritated voice.

"Our relationship" The guy asked confused but Kagina interrupted him. It was amazing. When talking Kagina sounded like a 12 or 13 year old most likely because of the demonic development and the quicker brain development.

"You are familiar with the term "Spanking the Pizza" are you not" Kagina said making it sound like he was an idiot. Kagome was grinning and Sesh was laughing quietly.

"Ummm…yea" The guy said unsure.

"Good because I want it spanked on both sides" Kagina said firmly.

"So two bottles of coke and two large pizza's with bacon, mushrooms, sausage, and pepperoni and both of them spanked..." The guy said repeating her order to confirm it.

"Yup, Say it again but with a little more OOMPH this time" Kagina said cheerfully and the guy sounded annoyed for a second.

"Is that all" The guy asked curiously and Kagina snickered.

"We'll find out, won't we" She said evilly and gave the guy the address of our house…


	35. Begining A War

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- I guess the story won't end at chapter 35…TT oh well…I guess it will end at chapter 40. I can't believe that over 740 reviews on the last 34 chapters!!! I'm really happy because of you guys.**

**A/N- Also from this chapter one it will be getting more about Kagome and Sesshoumaru again... .> i just wanted to bring the children into the story for a couple of chapters .****  
**

**A/N- I am also sorry that I can not update twice a day but I still try to update once a day but at the least I will update every two days and if I don't you can send me hate mail! (You 'can' send me hate mail but It will get me depressed and when I'm depressed I feel like giving up on my stories so I don't really recommend hate mail)**

**Previously:**

"Errr…excuse me but did I hear you right? Did you say spank your pizza" The guy asked unsure.

"Yes I would like two bottles of coke and two large pizzas' with bacon, mushrooms, sausage, and pepperoni and both of them spanked please and that is as far as our relationship is going to get" Kagina said in an irritated voice.

"Our relationship" The guy asked confused but Kagina interrupted him. It was amazing. When talking Kagina sounded like a 12 or 13 year old most likely because of the demonic development and the quicker brain development.

"You are familiar with the term "Spanking the Pizza" are you not" Kagina said making it sound like he was an idiot. Kagome was grinning and Sesh was laughing quietly.

"Ummm…yea" The guy said unsure.

"Good because I want it spanked on both sides" Kagina said firmly.

"So two bottles of coke and two large pizza's with bacon, mushrooms, sausage, and pepperoni and both of them spanked..." The guy said repeating her order to confirm it.

"Yup, Say it again but with a little more OOMPH this time" Kagina said cheerfully and the guy sounded annoyed for a second.

"Is that all" The guy asked curiously and Kagina snickered.

"We'll find out, won't we" She said evilly and gave the guy the address of our house…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"I don't want to see Hige" Sesh whined. He had never called Hige grandpa but instead by his first name instead.

"I know, I do not want to either but we need to do something that will make him leave us alone" Kagome said seriously and Sesh rolled his eyes. Now I just needed to make sure that they took this seriously and did not give Kagome or I a hard time by goofing off and acting up.

"You guys are not to misbehave with him around" I told them seriously and they nodded in understanding. They seemed to realize that whenever it came to Hige it became serious and when things became serious they knew that they could not goof off or act up.

"I want G-man to come with us then" Kagina said and Inu Tashio looked up at us. I had told him about everything and he had realized that I did not want him involved so he stayed back. Now that Kagina said she wanted him to come I wasn't sure what I should do. I glanced at Kagome waiting for her to talk. When it all came down the decision all depended on Kagome.

"Yes I was actually thinking about that as well…Inu Tashio will you come with us" Kagome asked him desperately. Instantly I felt relieved knowing that Father would protect our pups with his life while I protected Kagome with mine. Dog demons were always known to be very possessive and in their eyes everything that was theirs needed to be protected. All that was mine need to be protected and that included my mate, Kagome.

"Anything for my family" Father said seriously and Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Father knew that this meant a lot to me because he quickly glanced at me and gave me a small smile. I returned the smile making sure he realized how grateful I was.

"Kagome may I suggest gathering up other people just in case things get a little rough and violent" Inu Tashio said and Kagome nodded in agreement. Suddenly I felt like this was turning into a war and we were recruiting our soldiers…

"As many people as you can get go right ahead and get but just make sure they stay hidden until the time comes" Kagome told him and Father nodded. Just where would we hide I thought confused for a second. We still did not know where we would be hiding so how could we even know that we could hide everyone efficiently?

"Kagome you realize that means that Koga, Miroku, Kuro, Uyo, Sage, Sakura, Taro, Inu Yasha and most likely Ayame, and Sango will all be there" I told her and she smiled.

"I don't think Kikyo will come though" Kagome said and I nodded. I don't think Kikyo would like knowing that we were plotting against her own father and planning on killing him. She definitely would not help us or aid us in our 'mission' or 'war' like event.

"That is why I did not say her name" I informed Kagome who smiled at me.

"The more back up we can get the better" Kagome told me and I smirked. I felt much better knowing that all those people would be there ready to save Kagome and my pups if I couldn't make it in time.

"Now you need to contact Hige" Inu Tashio said.

"And you need to contact the rest of the gang that Sesshoumaru just named off" Kagome told him and Father got his cell phone out.

"I will have them here by this morning at the latest but you should hurry up and figure out how to contact Hige" Father said seriously as he walked into another room most likely so he could have quiet when he called everyone.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

Kagome and I lay in bed but questions continued running through my head. Finally I decided to just ask her them and see if I could get an answer.

"How do you plan on contacting Hige" I asked her curiously and she smiled at me.

"Cell phone…I have his number" She told me and I nodded. Of course she had his number…he had called her before.

"How do you plan on getting him here" I asked her. She most likely had no idea.

"Not so sure yet…" Kagome told me honestly and I chuckled. I knew her too well.

"Where do you plan to meet" I asked her and she glared at me playfully. Obviously she did not have this very well planned and thought out.

"Sesshoumaru you know I hate 100 questions dammit" She growled while smiling and I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and brought her body against mine. As I gently kissed her on the lips she once again snuggled closer to me making me smile even more.

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------**

I woke up at around five AM in the morning to find Sesshoumaru sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around my waist and his face in my hair. Smiling I gently moved my body out of his arms and stood up off the bed quietly. Walking to the bathroom I grabbed my cell phone and sighed. It was now or never. I dialed 'his' number and listened to it ring.

"This is Hige Speaking" A deep voice said.

"Hello…father" I said coldly into the phone. I made sure to say father just to make sure he knew that I hated him at the moment.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kagome…do tell me where you are _dear_" Hige said in a fakingly sweet tone. At least he wasn't pretending to like me now.

"I just may if you give me what I want" I replied. Not that I really would but it wouldn't hurt to lead him on.

"And what is it that you want" Hige asked curiously. What did I want? I wanted him to leave my family the hell alone!

"For you to leave my children the hell alone" I growled into the phone. I was not going to spend half an hour not getting to the point. Right now I needed to get to the point and quick.

"Surly you must be mistaking…I have no use for your children Kagome" Hige said coldly. Then why the hell did he try to kill me when I was freakening pregnant? Or why did he continue to threaten to hurt them?

"Really…some how I find that hard to believe" I said bordly. I heard him snort through the phone and I rolled my eyes.

"Rest assure they are not what I am going for" He told me quietly. Yes what he wanted was dead…thanks to him.

"Then what exactly are you going for" I asked annoyed. My mother was dead what more did he want?

"I want you my dear; you are so much like your mother…" He began. I nearly growled out loud at his comment. So he thought that since he killed my mother he could pretend that I was her? That would never happen while I lived.

"And you definitely wanted my mother didn't you" I snarled.

"Yes…yes I did. Very much so but you already know that" He said chuckling into the phone. He found everything so amusing but chuckling about my dead mother was overboard. He did not even deserve to know her.

"Kagome if you come to me I will leave your pups alone" Hige told her seriously and I bite my lip trying to think of what to do. So if I gave myself up to him willingly he would leave my family alone? It sounded too good to be true but I ignored the last thought.

"Where do you want to meet" I asked him and Hige laughed. His laughed pissed me off to no end. I should be the one that was laughing since I was the one with the surprise backup group of demons…not him.

"Tokyo Tower" He replied. Tokyo Tower? That was an odd place seeing as how it was very populated…

"When and at what time?" I asked him. Tokyo tower it was but I needed a date.

"Tomorrow at Three PM" He said and with that the line went dead. I walked out of the bathroom and crept back in bed with Sesshoumaru. When he woke up I would fill him in on what I had just found out.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

I slowly opened my eyes to find Kagome sleeping near me making me smile. I loved her scent and the sight of her. Suddenly I noticed that her cell phone was not on the dresser anymore but on the desk. Had she woke up and called Hige without me knowing? Slowly she began to wake up.

"Kagome did you call Hige" I asked her suspiciously and growled when she nodded her head.

"Kagome I wanted to be there during that talk" I told her and she smiled.

"It was boring. Pretty much he wants me to meet him at Tokyo tower tomorrow at Three PM" She told me and I raised a brow.

"Tokyo tower" I asked him and she nodded.

"That's odd" I said and she shrugged her shoulders. Why would he want to meet at such a populated place though? Was there something Kagome was not telling me? I had the weirdest feeling that Hige told her something like 'I'll leave your family alone if you come to me' and I wouldn't put it above Kagome to accept it. She would do anything for her family but she would soon realize that the feeling was mutual.

"Well then we have to get ready for it. Right now we have 6 hours until 3 PM. Let's see if everyone is here" I said while standing up. Kagome stood up with me and we began walking down the hall searching for the gang…


	36. Sango's victorous plan

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- I Luv You all so very much!!**

**A/N- I made this chapter slightly longer for my beauteous fans!!! Normally the chapter is almost 2000 words but this chapter is over 3000 words so you all should be very proud of me!! You should all also be very happy that I updated today because I was tempted not to update until tomorrow or after tomorrow.  
**

**Previously:**

"Kagome did you call Hige" I asked her suspiciously and growled when she nodded her head.

"Kagome I wanted to be there during that talk" I told her and she smiled.

"It was boring. Pretty much he wants me to meet him at Tokyo tower tomorrow at Three PM" She told me and I raised a brow.

"Tokyo tower" I asked him and she nodded.

"That's odd" I said and she shrugged her shoulders. Why would he want to meet at such a populated place though? Was there something Kagome was not telling me? I had the weirdest feeling that Hige told her something like 'I'll leave your family alone if you come to me' and I wouldn't put it above Kagome to accept it. She would do anything for her family but she would soon realize that the feeling was mutual.

"Well then we have to get ready for it. Right now we have 6 hours until 3 PM. Let's see if everyone is here" I said while standing up. Kagome stood up with me and we began walking down the hall searching for the gang…

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------**

"Kagome do you see him anywhere" Sesshoumaru's voice came into my ear and I groaned.

"Sesshoumaru for the 50th time, there are hundreds of people here there is no way I can see him" I growled out annoyed to no end.

"Why would the basterd want to meet her in a place like this" Inu Yasha's voice rang through my ear and I smiled. As much as I loved tormenting Inu Yasha I was grateful for him coming to our aid, along with Koga, Kuro, Uyo, Sage, Sakura, Miroku, Taro, Inu Tashio, Ayame and Sango. Sesh and Kagina were not with me at the moment but rather with Sesshoumaru, we didn't want to leave them at home in case this was a trap to steal the kids. Suddenly my cell phone started vibrating.

"He's calling" I said and Sesshoumaru swore.

"Put him through so we can hear your guy's conversation" Inu Tashio said.

"Alright, it's on" I told him as I answered my phone.

"Hello" I spoke into the phone.

"I like your blue shirt with cute little frogs all over it" Hige's deep voice said and I nearly growled. I hated knowing that he could see me but I couldn't see him. He definitely, for the time being, had the upper hand.

"It takes two to Tango Hige, tell me where you are" I told him annoyed and he chuckled.

"I will come to you when I am 100 percent sure that you have no backup" He told me and this time I laughed.

"Well then obviously you won't come to me then. Do you think I would be so stupid as to come alone? Seriously, you should know better than that. I have over 12 demons that have my back" I told him honestly.

"_Kagome what the hell are you doing telling him about us_" Sesshoumaru's voice rang through my ear quietly. I rolled my eyes. Didn't Sesshoumaru realize that I couldn't answer his questions at the moment or Hige would be suspicious who I was talking to?

"At least you are honest about it" Hige said simply and I snorted. What was the point in lying to the basterd?

"So let us get back to our deal" I began.

"_What deal_" Sesshoumaru growled and I wanted to kill him at the moment. If he continued to talk to me I would get confused as hell.

"Ahh the deal that I would leave your children alone if you come with me" He said and I wanted to rip my hair out. Great, now Sesshoumaru knew about that.

"_Kagome tell me you weren't that stupid to agree to his deal_" Sesshoumaru said seriously.

"I'm not stupid" I growled at Sesshoumaru but mentally cursing when I realized that would get Hige suspicious.

"I didn't say you were" Hige said and I could hear the instant suspicion in his voice.

"In order for me to come to you then I need to know where you are…like I said I'm not stupid" I said trying to cover up the whole 'im not stupid' comment. He seemed to buy it because he chuckled once more.

"I'm right behind you" I heard a whisper in my ear and felt his breath near my ear. I wanted to twist around to face him but his arms slipped around my waist tightly.

"Shit" I swore out automatically.

"_Kagome what's wrong_" Sesshoumaru asked me and Hige glared at me as he noticed the little wireless headphones in my ear.

"Tell your little back up group that everything is alright" He whispered to me and I was debating weather to tell Sesshoumaru that Hige had gotten me but then had a better idea.

"Sorry…everything's alright _Brad_…" I said knowing very well that would tell Sesshoumaru that I was caught. He knew that I would never forget his name so by saying brad It told him that I was in trouble. Almost instantly Sesshoumaru went quiet much like I predicted.

"_Good…I was worried there for a second_" Sesshoumaru said calmly and I mentally smirked. Hige had no idea what was going on.

"Now tell them that you want to take the headset off…make up a reason" Hige whispered and I shivered as his hot breath touched my ear.

"Brad…tell your father Shane that I need to take my headset off…because the batteries low" I said calmly. Just in case Sesshoumaru hadn't fully gotten the hint I had used the wrong name for Inu Tashio. He also knew that I was forced to take off my headset because he and I both knew that the headset was fully charged when we left so there was no possible way that the batteries could be low.

"_Oh alright then but one thing_" Sesshoumaru said calmly. He needed to know where I was…how was I suppose to tell him without Hige figuring it out?

"Come we are going into that café to talk" Hige told me and I nodded.

"I'll talk to you later after I charge the batteries in the café" I told Sesshoumaru and Hige didn't seem to think anything odd about that. Taking off the headset I handed it to Hige unsure what he was going to do with it. He threw it on the ground and stepped on it smashing it into hundreds of pieces. Grabbing my arm roughly he led me to the café…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

To say I was slightly annoyed when Kagome told Hige about her backup would be an understatement…I was livid. She had totally blown our cover but the more I thought about it the more it made sense…she needed him to trust her. However I became even more livid when I realized that she had made a deal with the basterd. I remained calm until I heard her say "Shit" loudly over the headset.

"Kagome what's wrong" I asked her. If she swore that meant bad news and bad news meant Hige…what she said next confirmed that it was because of Hige.

"Sorry…everything's alright _Brad_…" Thankfully I wasn't an idiot and realized what she was trying to do. She was trying to tell me that Hige had just showed up in front of her or behind her and was listening to our conversation. I began to play along.

"Good…I was worried there for a second" I said calmly making sure Kagome realized I understood what she was trying to tell me.

"Brad…tell your father Shane that I need to take my headset off…because the batteries low" She said calmly and I wanted to growl out in annoyance. The basterd had threatened her to remove her head set most likely. There was no way on gods green earth that the batteries could be low on the headset, we had just charged it fully a half hour ago.

"Oh alright then but one thing" I said trying to stay calm. I needed to know where she was. However, I didn't want Hige to figure out what we were doing but Kagome answered my unasked question.

"I'll talk to you later after I charge the batteries in the café" The café? I turned to the gang who was listening to the entire conversation intently. I suddenly heard a smashing sound and then the headset went dead…the basterd had most likely smashed it.

"Father, is there a café around here" I asked him quickly and he looked to be thinking about it.

"There's one over there" Sakura beat him to the answer as she pointed to café far off. That was most likely where she and he were at the moment.

"What's the plan" Sango asked curiously and I glanced at her. Plan? Who the hell said I had a plan?

"How about just get Kagome and kill the asshole" I told her and she glared at me.

"Well we can't call the police since technically speaking he won't kill her or hurt her in front of the crowd…besides, it's obvious he wants her for 'other' things" Inu Yasha said and I glared and then growled at Inu Yasha. He was right but that didn't mean he needed to announce it in front of the me…I already was already about it as it was.

"So what do we do now" Ayame asked confused and worried at the same time.

"We'll save her…somehow" Koga told her trying to comfort her but it definitely wasn't working.

"I have an idea" Sango said happily.

"What" I asked her annoyed.

"Do we have two more headsets and a video monitor" She asked me and I gave her a weird look…what was she thinking? Well she was probably thinking about how to save Kagome but what was she thinking for the answer?

"Yeah, here" Inu Yasha said handing both of the headsets to her and then handing her a necklace with a ruby in the middle which had a camera installed into it. Sango smiled and put the necklace on.

"I have a plan" She told me happily and I wanted to roll my eyes…that much was obvious but what was the plan?

"What's the plan" I asked her with no emotion…this was my mate we were talking about, we would not just use 'any' plan to test on her! Kagome would never be a guinea pig and I needed to make sure that everyone understood that here and now!

"You'll see" She said as she put one of the headsets on herself. Suddenly she sprinted off towards off the café…this was Kagome's best friend so for right now I would trust her.

"Turn the monitor screens on" I said and Koga immediately turned two TV's and began plugging in wires and immediately the camera began working. We watched the camera view bounce back and forth from Sango's sprinting. (A/N- if you are curious where they are. They are at a house that is near Tokyo tower, where they have all their equipment.

"Turn the speakers on" I instructed and Miroku began turning on the speakers. Now we had visual and audio. We heard Sango pant while continuing to run. Finally the café came into full view and the camera view stopped bouncing indicating that Sango had began walking.

"_I'm going into the café and I'm going to give Kagome a new headset_" She told us and I raised a brow. How did she plan to do that without Hige realizing what was going on? She opened the door to the café and the view moved around and finally we spotted Kagome and Hige sitting at a table talking.

"Walk towards her so I can hear what they are talking about" I told her.

"_No, that's not part of my plan_" She told me sternly and I wanted to pull my hair out, this was not her decision to make!!!

"Then what is part of your plan" Miroku asked curiously. Almost as if to answer him Sango walked up to the counter and started ordering coffee!!!

"Women what the hell are you doing ordering coffee at a time like this" I growled into the microphone and she began growling.

"_Shut up Sesshoumaru this is part of the plan_" She growled at me and the waiter gave her a weird look. Obviously talking to yourself was not the norm in this café…

"_Sorry, I just talk to the voices in my head a lot_" She told him seriously and he nodded. Now he definitely thought she was nuts and crazy…good job Sango.

"I'll go get your coffee" He said and gave her one weirder look and walked off to get her coffee.

"What the hell does coffee have to do with Kagome" I grumbled under my breath while glancing at the monitor.

"_You'll see now just shut up_" Sango told me and I wanted to kill her at that moment. Finally the man came up to her and brought her, her coffee. Sango accepted it, smiled and then paid him.

"What now" I asked her curiously. I really wanted to know what she was up to and her not telling me made me more and more annoyed by the minute…no by the second!

"_Just watc_h" She said evilly and I shut up. She began walking towards Kagome with her coffee. Walking closer and closer to her table we suddenly felt the camera view moving quickly to the floor. Then we heard coffee spill…suddenly her plan made great sense to me…in fact, her plan was brilliant.

"SHIT" Kagome swore and looked at the person who had just spilled coffee on her arm.

"_I'm so sorry miss…here let me help you clean that up…I really am sorry, here come into the bathroom with me and I'll help you_" Sango said and Kagome's face came into the camera view. It was obvious that Kagome just then realized exactly what was going on.

"Fine" Kagome grumbled sounding annoyed and irritated. Off to the bathroom Sango and Kagome went…Sango was extremely brilliant!!! Perhaps her plan wasn't so bad after all…

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------**

"So what do you want from me" I asked Hige while we sat down at the table. How was Sesshoumaru planning on rescuing me now? They couldn't call the police since Hige wasn't really 'hurting' or attempting to kill me.

"You could be my little slave" He told me and I raised a brow…not likely.

"You know you really are a sick basterd" I told him annoyed and disgusted.

"I'm glad you think so" Hige said grinning making me want to slap his face.

"First you try to steal my mother away from my father, then you rape her, get her pregnant, murder her and then murder my father…and now you want me as your little slave because I remind you of my mother" I said with hatred in my voice.

"That pretty much sums it up" He said smiling evilly at me.

"I really didn't want to murder your mother…I mean I was in love with her after all" He told me and I glared at him.

"And what about Midoriko" I asked him annoyed.

"Midoriko? What about her? The only good thing that came out of being with her is Kikyo" Hige said happily.

"How do you think that Kikyo will react when she realized that her father is a murderer and a rapist" I asked him curiously and he laughed.

"They won't believe you if you told them that I raped your mother and killed your father and mother…they would need proof and my dear, there is no proof" He told me with a cocky voice.

"So you just admitted to murdering both of them" I asked him astounded. He didn't even bother hiding it from me, in fact he sounded and acted proud about it. The nerve of this man was unbelievable.

"Oh come now my dear, I know that you already knew the answer to your parent's murders" He said lightly as if he was discussing something that didn't matter.

"you asshole" I growled under my breath. Suddenly I felt extremely hot liquid poor on my arm.

"SHIT" I swore as I felt the heat hit my skin and slightly burn it. Who ever was the asshole that spilled their god damn coffee on me would pay. I looked up to see who it was and my eyes widened slightly. There in front of me stood Sango.

"I'm so sorry miss…here let me help you clean that up…I really am sorry, here come into the bathroom with me and I'll help you" Sango said and I wanted to hug her but stopped myself. Sango always was extremely smart…I noticed that she had the pendent on with a camera meaning that the gang was watching me and she had her headset on meaning they could hear both of us. Glancing at her other hand I noticed that within it she held another headset most likely for me. So this was how they were going to save me huh? I mentally smiled as I thought of Sesshoumaru who probably had no say whats so ever with Sango's plan…

"Fine" I grumbled sounding annoyed and irritated so that Hige wouldn't get suspicious at all. Sango stood up indicating for me to stand up. I stood up from my seat and glanced at Hige who didn't seem to care if I went to the bathroom with this so called 'stranger' or person that spilled their coffee on me 'accidentally' if he only knew…


	37. Overhearing Things And A Phone Call

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- I am so sorry that i have not updated for a couple of days. I normally update when the most recent chapter hits over 500 views, yesterday it was at like 470 something. Today it hit 530 hits so i decided i should update...**

**P.S- Continue all the fabulous reviews!! Remember i read each and every single review so if you have an idea then i will most likely write it in this story... **

**Previously:**

"I'm so sorry miss…here let me help you clean that up…I really am sorry, here come into the bathroom with me and I'll help you" Sango said and I wanted to hug her but stopped myself. Sango always was extremely smart…I noticed that she had the pendent on with a camera meaning that the gang was watching me and she had her headset on meaning they could hear both of us. Glancing at her other hand I noticed that within it she held another headset most likely for me. So this was how they were going to save me huh? I mentally smiled as I thought of Sesshoumaru who probably had no say whats so ever with Sango's plan…

"Fine" I grumbled sounding annoyed and irritated so that Hige wouldn't get suspicious at all. Sango stood up indicating for me to stand up. I stood up from my seat and glanced at Hige who didn't seem to care if I went to the bathroom with this so called 'stranger' or person that spilled their coffee on me 'accidentally' if he only knew…

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------**

"Did I ever tell you what a genius you are Sango" I asked my best friend when we entered the bathroom.

"No but you can tell me after we get rid of Hige" Sango told me and I gave her a smirk.

"I take it that is for me" I said indicating to the headset and Sango smiled at me as she handed it to me. I put it on and turned it on.

"I bet you feel stupid for not thinking about this before Sango did, didn't you, Sesshoumaru" I said and waited for Sesshoumaru's response.

"That is not funny by any means" He said coldly and I smirked. He still had some pride left.

"Aww its okay Sesshoumaru, I am just smarter than you" Sango said proudly and I heard Sesshoumaru snort in annoyance.

"So what's the plan now" I asked Sango but waited for Sesshoumaru to tell me.

"We kind of don't have one" Sango said nervously and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"You expect me to stay with Hige until you think of something" I asked them unsure.

"NO" Sesshoumaru said quickly and I smiled, at least he realized that that would be a bad idea…

"Good because I would have to kill you if you said yes "I informed him and heard him chuckle.

"Seriously though, what are we going to do" Sango asked us nervously.

"We are taking you home" Sesshoumaru said to me and I felt happy…but only for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru how do you know he won't continue to threaten me or our children" I asked him confused.

"He does not know where you live or who your mate is, there is no way he can find you" Sesshoumaru said seriously and all doubt left my mind. Sesshoumaru sounded too sure of himself to be proved differently.

"So just exactly 'how' are we taking her home" Sango asked curiously.

"Just walk out the door" Sesshoumaru told us simply.

Sango and I slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked to see where Hige was. Glancing around I noticed him sitting at the same table bordly. Then I noticed something else Kikyo walking towards Hige looking pissed off as can be.

"Sango, wait here I need to see what's going on" I told her and she nodded as she choose a table to sit at. I walked towards Kikyo and gave her a confused look when she spotted me.

"Ahh Kagome there you are" She said and I raised a brow. What was she doing here? Suddenly Hige looked up at the mention of my name and his eyes went wide.

"Kikyo, so nice to see my sweet daughter" Hige said with a fake sweet voice. Normally Kikyo totally bought it but today something was different…she was seriously angry…at him.

"Don't you 'so nice to see my sweet daughter' me you murderous, raping asshole" Kikyo growled and my eyes went wide along with Hige's. How did she find out?

"What are you talking about" Hige asked her looking extremely baffled at Kikyo's behavior.

"Oh, I'm sorry father perhaps I should refresh your memory" Kikyo said with an icy tone.

"Please do" Hige said seriously.

"I think it went something like this…Kagome began with 'First you try to steal my mother away from my father, then you rape her, get her pregnant, murder her and then murder my father…and now you want me as your little slave because I remind you of my mother' and you responded with 'That pretty much sums it up' ring any bells" Kikyo asked sarcastically and I wanted to smirk. She had overheard our conversation? Hige stilled seemed in denial about her realizing what a sick basterd he was.

"I have no clue what you are talking about" Hige said seriously and Kikyo glared at him.

"Really? Because I just heard you two like five minutes ago!! Perhaps Kagome's question will ring some bells…remember when she said 'How do you think that Kikyo will react when she realizes that her father is a murderer and a rapist' and you told her 'She won't believe you if you told her that I raped your mother and killed your father and mother…she and everyone else would need proof and my dear, there is no proof' in your cocky voice" Kikyo said with venom coming out of her mouth.

Hige looked extremely pale for a second but quickly turned back to normal.

"Where do you come up with these things" Hige asked shocked by his daughter's behavior.

"You are so sick" Kikyo spat at him and I glanced at her.

"Didn't really know how to tell you" I told her honestly and she smiled.

"There's not really a 'sorry but your father is a rapist and murderer' hallmark card is there" Kikyo said giving me a small smile.

"No, I don't think there are" I agreed with her. Hige stood up and glared at both of us.

"You two are nothing but trouble" He whispered quietly but loud enough for us to hear him.

"I'll kill both of you one of these days" He growled at us. Kikyo and I, almost instantly and at the same time both raised our brows.

"Really" Kikyo asked curiously. Her father glared at her.

"Then by all means before you do such a thing let me return the gift" Kikyo said and right after she finished the last word she punched Hige right in the nose and between the eyes. Hige fell down on the ground and I let out a laugh as I noticed he was unconscious. Now people were looked at us with fear. Sango walked up to Kikyo and I.

"What happened with not making a scene" She asked me playfully and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Kikyo did it, not me" I said defensively.

"Well we are going to need to leave because Sesshoumaru is spazzing out because of what happened" Sango explained.

"I am not 'spazing out,' as you call I am merely saying that if you were going to punch him you may as well of killed him" Sesshoumaru said obviously irritated.

"By the way Inu Yasha wants to tell Kikyo that, that was a nice punch" Sesshoumaru said chuckling.

"Inu Yasha said that, that was a nice punch" I informed Kikyo who let out a little laugh.

"My life officially has a meaning now that Inu yasha loves my punches" Kikyo said playfully while Sango and I laughed.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Well that was pointless but kind of fun" Inu yasha said to me.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that because I know you would be lying then" Father told him with a smirk.

"Okay, Okay, I found it entertaining" Inu Yasha confessed.

Well I agree with Inu Yasha, it was kind of pointless. I mean, we came here to kill that basterd so why are we the ones running away" Koga asked annoyed.

"Because that would evolve the police and some of us like Inu yasha, Miroku and I do not want our mates hurt or injured" I growled at him. Was he really that stupid to not know the answer? Inu yasha and Miroku were glaring at Koga as well. Suddenly I heard my phone ring.

"Sesshoumaru your phones ringing" Koga said trying to get everyone to stop glaring at him. He glancing at me for a second to see if I heard him.

"Really, wow, and here I thought that a phone identical to mine and has the same ring tone as mine belonged to someone else" I said sarcastically under my breath.

"That was cold" Taro said laughing and I glared at him. I needed Kagome to just get back here so we could just go home. I continued to ignore my phone, who ever it was could wait.

"Sango how far away are you guys" I asked through the microphone. I saw Kagome roll her eyes and smirk a little at my question. Okay, so maybe I was a little impatient…

"About ten minutes away on foot" Sango replied and I let out a sigh or annoyance. Suddenly my phone went off once more. Damn it did whoever was calling me not realize I was busy at the moment? This was why I didn't answer my phone, the first time.

"Will someone check who the god damn idiot that is calling me is" I growled and Sakura snorted. She stood up from her seat and walked into the other room where my phone lay. She glanced at it and brought it to me.

"Well who is it" I asked her like she was the stupidest creature on earth.

"It doesn't say Mr. I am going through PMS at the moment" Sakura said grinning at me. Grabbing my phone I looked at the caller ID. The phone number displayed there was not one I was familiar with. I waited for it to stop ringing and then went back to the monitor to watch Sango, Kikyo and Kagome.

"Can't you guys move any faster" Inu Yasha asked annoyed. Obviously, he too, wanted his mate to be in safe territory.

"Oh will you stop your complaining" Kagome said annoyed at Inu Yasha.

"Sesshoumaru complains and you don't bitch at him" Inu Yasha said just as annoyed at her as she was with him.

"Inu Yasha, we are tired if you want for us to come home sooner perhaps you should pick us up" Kikyo advised tiredly.

"I will" Inu Yasha said proudly as he began searching for his keys. When he found it he ran out of the house towards the car. At least now Kagome would get here sooner then later. Almost as if the gods wanted to test my patience my phone went off once more.

"ANSWER THE GOD DAMN PHONE" Inu Tashio, Sakura, Taro, Koga, Miroku and Ayame yelled at me in unison. They didn't need to be so 'mean' about it. Reluctantly I answered the phone.

"Yes" I said waiting to find out who the idiot was that was calling me for the fourth time within five minutes.

"You realize I will kill your mate" A deep voice said and I instantly growled into my phone. I knew that voice far too well.

"We'll just see about that won't we now" I said colder than I had ever spoken in my life. This got the gangs attention immediately.

"Perhaps I'll have fun with her first though" He said playfully and my grip tightened on my cell phone almost to the extent where I was about to crush it in my hands.

"You leave my mate the hell alone" I warned him.

"Perhaps the little brats as well…they will die quickly since I see no use for them" He said bordly. Not only was he threatening my mate but now my children? Did he realize how dangerous this was? It was as if he wanted to die by my hands.

"I wouldn't recommend it" I said as calm as I could.

"Now really Sesshoumaru…did you really think I didn't know who her mate was" He asked me calmly. How the hell had he realized that I was Kagome's mate much less find out my phone number?

"I will take her away from you…just like I took Hitome away from Kagu" He said seriously.

"I swear god as my witness Hige, if you do not leave my mate alone I will make sure you wish you were never born" I told him truthfully and seriously.

"We'll just see…won't we" Hige said and chuckled. He then hung up the phone. How dare that basterd threaten my family…he would pay. He would most definitely pay…


	38. The council

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- A lot of new people reviewed that had never reviewed before for this story!! I'm so happy!!!**

**A/N- **Also this is a shout out to_**kpsesshyloverz **_and Everyone else that is begging for 'Your Honor' to be updated…**I promise I will update '**_**Your Honor**_**' (mostly for kpsesshyloverz because she continues to ask and I think she reviews the most…) as soon as I can. **The best I can say is there will be a new chapter for it at the earliest October 8th or at latest October 13th (That means I will update within 4-10 days…that's not too bad…is it?)

**BTW- do you guys realize that this story has over 800 reviews? O.O and almost 80,000 hits!?!? I'm so excited!!**

**Previously:**

"Perhaps I'll have fun with her first though" He said playfully and my grip tightened on my cell phone almost to the extent where I was about to crush it in my hands.

"You leave my mate the hell alone" I warned him.

"Perhaps the little brats as well…they will die quickly since I see no use for them" He said bordly. Not only was he threatening my mate but now my children? Did he realize how dangerous this was? It was as if he wanted to die by my hands.

"I wouldn't recommend it" I said as calm as I could.

"Now really Sesshoumaru…did you really think I didn't know who her mate was" He asked me calmly. How the hell had he realized that I was Kagome's mate much less find out my phone number?

"I will take her away from you…just like I took Hitome away from Kagu" He said seriously.

"I swear god as my witness Hige, if you do not leave my mate alone I will make sure you wish you were never born" I told him truthfully and seriously.

"We'll just see…won't we" Hige said and chuckled. He then hung up the phone. How dare that basterd threaten my family…he would pay. He would most definitely pay…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

As I hung up the phone I noticed that everyone in the room was staring at me curiously. They could obviously tell it was Hige but they, much like myself, were wondering how he had gotten my number. I instantly turned to father.

"Father call a council meeting" I told him and his eyes went wide. 'We' had not had a council meeting for the past 20 years but then again that was not that long in demon years.

"On what grounds" Father asked me curiously.

"We are going to remove Hige from his position as the lord of the Eastern Lands" I told him with an extremely cold voice.

"And the children" Father asked curiously.

"I assumed you would take care of them" I told him honestly.

"Good, because I will" Father said proudly as he left into a new room to make preparations for the council meeting.

"Who are you going to invite" Koga asked curiously.

"All Lords, Princes, any royal family and anyone that is high in the political world" I told him and he nodded, seeing as how he was Prince of the Northern Lands he would have to attend this council meeting. Suddenly we heard the door open most likely meaning that Inu Yasha returned with the girls. Sango was the first to walk into the room, where we all were, followed by Kikyo and I released a sigh of relief when Kagome walked into the room.

"Inu Yasha change into something nice, we are going to a council meeting in a couple of hours" I informed him. Inu Yasha's eyes went wide with shock.

"Actually in exactly a hour, the meeting will be held at Sesshoumaru's house" Father said as he interrupted us. I glanced at him. My house? Why my house? Why not his? Probably because I was the one that called the meeting…oh well.

"Isn't that kind of quick" Sakura asked just as shocked.

"We don't have an hour to spare when it comes to matters like these" Inu Yasha said beating me to it. At least he realized that his mate, as well as mine was in danger at the moment.

"Kagome and I will meet you at the house" I informed everyone while grabbing Kagome's arm and gently guiding her to the car as if she was a child and did not know where to go. We got in the car and I started it up immediately. Not waiting for Kagome to put her seatbelt on I drove off…very quickly.

"Jesus Sesshoumaru, what the hell is wrong" Kagome asked me when she finally put her seatbelt on.

"I called a meeting for all the lords and royalty" I told her.

"What for" She asked me confused.

"Because Hige is Lord of the Eastern Lands" I told her simply.

"Yes, I know…but what do you plan to do about it" She asked me curiously.

"I am going to remove him from positive with the help of the council" I said.

"What's the council" She asked me.

"It is a group of demons with alot of powers" I explained.

"You can do that" She asked me obviously amazed.

"Yes" I replied smoothly.

"How will that change anything by removing him from his position of the lord of eastern lands" She asked quickly.

"Because then I can have the council cover his murder up when I kill him" I told her coldly.

"Wait…we went over this Sesshoumaru, you can not kill him it will cause too much trouble" Kagome told me seriously.

"Kagome there is much you have yet to learn about the council" I said as I chuckled a little. I loved how honest and clueless she was.

"Well then, teach me" She said happily and I smirked. I would be more than glad to…

"Okay then, first off the Council consists of royalty and demons in high positions in the world. In the feudal era it was kind of a 'I am king of this land' thing but now since there really is no such thing as that today in Japan it has turned more political then anything" I began. She nodded while listening intently.

"The council deals with many issues. However it is extremely dedicated to the lords and royalty still because even if we each do not own a quarter of Japan today we do hold extremely high political power as you most likely have seen before" I said as I continued to look ahead of me and continued to drive.

"Let us say, just as an example that the lord of the southern lands daughter is murdered by the prince of the northern lands or something like that, then you could go into council and if those two lands had a treaty then the prince of the northern lands would be removed from his position never again being able to regain it" I explained.

"What if the two lands did not have treaties and that happened" Kagome asked curious.

"Then the prince will be suspended from his position for at least five years until they realize what happened and why it happened. If they find out that he murdered her to protect himself then he will be able to go back to his position but if they find out that he murdered because of revenge or something like that he will most likely be removed from his position forever" I answered.

"What if a prince or lord murdered another lord" She said continuing with the questions.

"If the two lands do not have a treaty with each other then if one of them purposely hurts the other then both of their lands go to war with each other. If they did have a treaty the lord that attacked would be removed from his position. However that is not what I am trying to tell you right now" I told her honest.

"Oh, sorry…continue" Kagome said quickly.

"For the past 2000 years there has been one rule that has continued to stay the same and never change" I began once more.

"What was it" Kagome asked me impatiently.

"No matter if you were at war with another land or if you two did not have a treaty it was well known that the female royalty was to be safe and **never** harmed" I told her simply.

"Why" She asked curious.

"Because if they were, then there was no way to continue on the family line" I said.

"So no matter whom you were weather you were a peasant, lord, prince or low life demon this rule applied to everyone. No one was to harm the females with royalty. If they did that would normally result in banishment from the lands, stay at the lands prison for life or execution" I said wondering if she caught on yet.

"Wait you are saying that Hige could be executed for threatening me? Technically speaking he hasn't harmed me yet" Kagome told me and I growled.

"Perhaps not physically but verbally he has promised me that he will kill you" I growled out.

"And the council is going to believe your word without any proof" Kagome asked me shocked.

"Let us just say that they owe me" I informed her and she nodded in understanding.

"Wait…but Sesshoumaru this rule doesn't apply to me since I'm not royalty" Kagome said and I wanted to give her a look asking if she was serious. Did she not realize that by mating with me she automatically became royalty? She obviously did not seeing as how she looked confused.

"Kagome when you mated with me you automatically became royalty" I told her.

"Really" She asked me excited and I nodded.

"Wait…that means that you are telling me that you're of royalty" Kagome said shocked and I smirked as I realized that I had never told her my position for the past 500 years.

"Kagome five hundred some years ago my father was the Lord of the Western lands. A couple of years later he decided that he wanted to make it so I was lord of the western lands and Inu Yasha was the Prince of the Western Lands" I said as if she was five and learning something new.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that before" She asked me sounding kind of annoyed yet playful at the same time.

"You didn't ask" I told her simply and she smirked while glaring me.

"Okay so what exactly are you going to do at the meeting" Kagome asked me.

"I will go in and make sure that the council realizes that not only has the Lord of the Eastern lands threatened _me_ but he has threatened my _mate_ along with my _pups_. Then I will tell them when he _tried_ to kill you and if need be I will bring our pups in and have them talk" I told her honest.

"So…what do you expect them to do…the council I mean" Kagome asked while continuing to stare at me nonstop.

"If everything goes alright, the council will make sure that Hige is removed from his position as the Lord of the Eastern Lands. That is the first thing they would do. Whenever a lord is accused of intending to harm or murder female royalty and found guilty then almost immediately they begin to be looked down on. I assure you that within a day over seventy percent of the demon population will learn of Hige's actions making his life a living hell" I said smiling evilly.

"After everyone realizes about his actions no one will help him with anything. The next step after that is to make sure that the council will kick Hige out of Japan" I continued and her eyes went wide.

"They can do that" She asked amazed and I nodded.

"Kagome you realize what the Yakuza are…right" I asked her.

"You mean the Japanese mafia" Kagome asked me and I nodded.

"Over eighty percent of the Yakuza are part of the Council" I informed her and she gasped slightly.

"Meaning that the Council can do '_many_' things if necessary" I explained.

"Then after he is banished from Japan I will bring up the fact that Hige murdered both of your parents and raped your mother" I said and I began to wonder how many more minutes until we got home.

"Why" Kagome asked alarmed.

"Because this will higher our chances of ending Hige's life" I said as I slowed down at the red light.

"How so" She asked me confused.

"Because by then not only will we have the eighty percent of the Yakuza backing us up we will also have over seventy percent of all demons hating Hige and then we can't forget the council. So technically speaking all we need is some government involved…" I said as I thought about my plan through my head.

"How can you prove to the cops that Hige did that" She said while letting out a sigh.

"I can have the council…dig some…unauthorized information up" I informed her with an evil smirk.

"Like what" She asked me.

"Like the council can find a mind reading demon who will be able to look into your parents life and dramatic events and can then put it on a DVD…which we can give to the police and when they check it out they will realize that the tape is not a fake and is legitimate meaning that they would _have_ to arrest Hige" I said proudly as we pulled up to my house and parked inside the garage. We both got out of the car and headed towards the door.

"You really thought this out, didn't you" Kagome said smiling at me.

"What can I say? He pissed me off…I warned him and he thought I was bluffing so he called my bluff…too bad for him I was not bluffing" I told her seriously and she raised a brow.

"Right now all that matters is that we go get changed and get ready for the council meeting" I told her sternly and she nodded in agreement.

"Just how many people are going to be coming over for this 'trail' thing" She asked me as we walked towards our room.

"Around perhaps a good forty to fifty people" I told her calmly.

"You're joking right" She asked me weakly and I shook my head.

"Am I attending this trial thing" She asked me and I quickly glanced at her.

"Well it is going on because of you" I told her with a little humor in my voice and she laughed a little.

"I guess that means yes" She mumbled under her breath while entering our room…

I secretly glanced at her. There was no way I was letting my family be harmed by this stupid basterd. Hige was messing with the wrong demon and within hours he would realize that. If I was lucky within hours he would be out of Japan within a day he would be dead…if everything went smoothly. No one threatened to take away what was mine. I cared about nothing in the world except for my mate and children…they were the only things that were mine that actually mattered.

Hige would not get away with threatening all that is mine…never. That was definitely a promise. Weather Hige knew it or not his life was about to turn from heaven to hell…and I would make sure I was there to watch it happen.


	39. The coucil meeting ends

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- I had originally planned to be done with this story by the 40****th**** chapter and a lot of people had said that I should continue it on. I will end it by the 40****th**** chapter I assure you. HOWEVER there will be a sequel to this story and you will see why later on… **

**A/N- I also take back the comment I made last chapter about the person with the most reviews…  
It is a Tie between **_**musicallady1**_and _**kpsesshylover**_…a couple of other people that review A LOT is…

pinky101  
Mayu-Chan Sakura  
sesshi's-gurl  
LadySafire  
AngelofMist  
Darkness living in Hope  
Kita Tsuki  
ShioriRose

If I missed your name and you review at least every two chapters just send me a review and I will add you :

**Previously:**

"Am I attending this trial thing" She asked me and I quickly glanced at her.

"Well it is going on because of you" I told her with a little humor in my voice and she laughed a little.

"I guess that means yes" She mumbled under her breath while entering our room…

I secretly glanced at her. There was no way I was letting my family be harmed by this stupid basterd. Hige was messing with the wrong demon and within hours he would realize that. If I was lucky within hours he would be out of Japan within a day he would be dead…if everything went smoothly. No one threatened to take away what was mine. I cared about nothing in the world except for my mate and children…they were the only things that were mine that actually mattered.

Hige would not get away with threatening all that is mine…never. That was definitely a promise. Weather Hige knew it or not his life was about to turn from heaven to hell…and I would make sure I was there to watch it happen.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

"Sesshoumaru what should I wear" Kagome asked me, obviously nervous to no end.

"Something nice" I told her. I mean, it wasn't that hard. This wasn't like prom or something.

"Thanks a lot" Kagome snarled at me. As much as I loved her she was much too nervous for my liking so I did the only thing I could do. I walked towards her behind her back and slid my arms around her waist. As I nuzzled her neck I felt her jump from shock a little. I bite her neck gently but enough to imply a couple of things. I heard her moan a little and her heart beat quickened dramatically.

"Sesshoumaru we only have half an hour left" Kagome whined and I kissed her on her neck.

"Calm down Kagome…by the end of this day everything will be settled and we can both relax" I whispered in her ear.

"Well then for right now perhaps you can tell me what to wear" Kagome said as she escaped my grasp. I let out a sigh and walked towards our closet. Digging through the closet I looked for something for her to wear. Finally I found something appropriate for the occasion.

"Here" I said handing the outfit to her and she raised a brow.

"What is it" She asked me curiously.

"Look and find out" I told her bordly as I began looking for something to wear for myself. In the corner of my eye I watched as she examined the outfit. It was a very fancy dress. It was sapphire blue and had diamonds on the top.

"Are you kidding me" she asked obviously shocked.

"You don't like it" I asked…I was surprised, I thought she would like it.

"I love it but are you telling me that this meeting and trial thing will be this fancy" She asked me with her mouth open in shock. I nodded.

"Yes, do not worry all the females come in, dressed extremely fancy…this is the council we are talking about" I told her firmly…

"Now Kagome, I do not want you to come to the trial unless I call for you…I would prefer to have you not involved, just in case" I told her honestly.

"Then why am I bother getting dressed up" She asked me confused.

"Just in case you **do** need to show up" I answered her as I picked out a black suit to wear.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------------------------------**

**45 Minutes Later**

Everyone had arrived and we all sat in the meeting room. The most important people were the council members Brad, Trinx, Shu, Haniru and Saka. The Two most powerful council members were Saka and Haniru. After them came the Lords. The lord of the Northern Lands, Boris was here along with Koga, the prince of the Northern Lands. Then there was the Lord of the Southern Lands Sphinx and Katuro, The prince of the Southern Lands. Then there was Jakuri the prince of the eastern lands. I, the Lord of the Western lands was obviously here with Inu Yasha, the prince of the Western lands. That was all for Royalty. Then there were the demons with a lot of political power.

Kuro, Kiki, Sionji, Sventa, Saru, Hina, Sage, Usuko, Uyo, Riku, Taro, Sakura, Ayame, Miroku, Sango and not to mention even Yume and Isamu were all here. I would have perhaps felt better knowing that Father was here but he needed to watch the kids. Kagome was most likely in our room being nervous as hell. There were also 14 other demons that I had never seen before, most likely newly demons who just recently became high in the political world.

"Sesshoumaru, you called this meeting" Boris said and the room immediately went quiet. Brad, Trinx, Shu, Haniru and Saka just listened for the moment and remained quiet.

"I did" I said looking at him.

"I have nothing against holding a council meeting Sesshoumaru but why was it that Hige was not informed of this? Or could he not make it" Sphinx, the Lord of the Southern Lands asked.

"He is the reason this meeting was called" Inu Yasha said before even I had a chance to explain. Technically speaking this was as much of his problems as it was mine…his mate's life was in danger just as my mates.

"This is about Hige" Katuro, the prince of the Southern Lands asked.

"Yea the asshole attempted to kill Sesshoumaru's mate and then threatened their pups and now he's threatening my mate as well" Inu Yasha growled. If anything, Inu Yasha and I should have handled this matter with care but leave it to Inu yasha to screw things up.

"Wait…did I hear you right Inu Yasha…did you say Sesshoumaru's Mate" Shu asked shocked (Shu is Male). I mentally groaned. I had totally forgotten that they had not realized that I had taken a mate five years ago.

"Yes" Inu Yasha said getting impatient. Suddenly the room filled up with murmurs. The only ones that weren't shocked or whispered things were Kuro, Kiki, Sionji, Sventa, Hina, Saru, Sage, Usuko, Uyo, Riku, Taro, Sakura, Taro, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Yume, and Isamu.

"Wait…you also said pups" Trinx said softly making it sound like a question. (Trinx is a female)

"Yes, he has pups dammit now can we get back to the serious matter at hand" Inu Yasha said, continuing to growl.

"Pups? As in plural" Brad asked curiously. They definitely seemed to be missing the point here.

"Shouldn't we have _had_ a meeting when you chose a mate" Haniru asked me with a raised brow. (Haniru is a Female)

"I would have if it was not so chaotic" I said wanting to pull all my hair out in frustration.

"QUIET! THIS IS NOT TIME TO QUESTION SESSHOUMARU IT IS TIME TO LISTEN TO WHY THIS MEETING WAS CALLED" Saka yelled out angrily. I mentally smiled. If anything Saka was my favorite council member. He definitely took it seriously.

"Thank you" I said and he raised a brow. When they had seen me 20 years ago I had barley talked much less said thank you to people.

"Well the mate thing must be true if he's actually thanking someone" Jakuri whispered in Haniru's ear who nodded in agreement.

"So you are saying that Hige, The lord of the eastern lands has threatened your mate and attempted to kill her" Saka asked me with suspicion in his voice.

"Well if trying to murder her when she was pregnant with our pups is not considered murder then I guess he never attempted to kill her" I said sarcastically. Bad move. Did I just say that? Oh god.

I noticed Jakuri's eyes widen with surprise and Haniru look shocked. I glanced at Saka to see what he would do. To my surprise Saka sighed tiredly.

"Sesshoumaru…what do you wish for the council to do" Saka asked me seriously.

"A couple of things, the first is to remove Hige of the Position of the Lord of the Eastern Lands" I told him hoping to god that he would agree.

"Okay, if we did that how would that help you and your family survive? Even if he's not Lord of the Eastern Lands then he will still continue to hunt your family down…if what you say is true" Saka added.

"There is obviously more to your plan then you are letting on Sesshoumaru…tell us the entire thing" Haniru told me seriously while narrowing his eyes at me.

"I am sure you already know my entire plan" I told Haniru coldly.

"Yes, yes…I guess I do. You want us to remove him from his position as the Lord of the Eastern Lands and we all know that when a lord is accused of intending to harm or murder female royalty and found guilty then immediately they are looked down on. Within a couple of days most of the demon population will hear about what has happened and make his life hell. Then you wish for us to kick him out of Japan but surly you have a plan to murder him" Haniru replied sarcastically and raised a brow.

"This is not funny Haniru, this is serious" Saka growled out. Everyone looked at him.

"Don't get me wrong Saka, I think this is serious and the same rules apply that applied 2000 years ago…however how do we even know what he says is true? Where is his mate? Where are his pups? We have no proof whats so ever that he is telling us the truth" Haniru said coldly to Saka.

"Sesshoumaru, I will remove Hige from his position as the Lord of the Eastern lands and make sure that all demons know of these events. However I can not have him shipped out of Japan for another two days" Saka told me and I wanted to smile. At least he had said that he would kick Hige off the Council and kick him off being Lord of the Eastern Lands, not to mention ship him out of Japan. What more could I want?

"However" Saka began and I wanted to groan. Oh god, here comes the 'but first' speech.

"But first you must indeed prove to us that what you say is true. I and the council want to see your pups and mate to see if what you say is true" Saka said and I nodded in agreement. That was easily arranged.

"Do you wish for me to get them now" I asked him curiously.

"If that is possible" Brad and Trinx said in unison, both obviously excited to meet them. I nodded my head once more in agreement. I sniffed to see where father was but quickly frowned when I could not smell him anywhere in my house.

"Is there a problem" Shu asked curiously.

"Yes, it seems I can not find father or the children" I growled under my breath. Great, now the council was definitely going to think I was lying about every single thing that I had said to them. Suddenly the door swung open and father walked in panting.

"What's the matter Inu Tashio" Brad asked smirking in amusement.

"Sesshoumaru…" Father began.

"Where are the pups" I asked him seriously and father gave me a nervous smile.

"They kind of ran off…" Father said and I glared at him in annoyance. Suddenly the door swung open once more and the children ran in, obviously extremely hyper. They immediately stopped when they realized that something important was going on.

"Oh oh…I think we interrupted something important" Kagina whispered into Sesh's ear but seeing as how everyone that was in the room was a demon they heard them with no problem. However Sesh was looking at something else. Brad to be exact, My eyes widened as I realized something. Brad was wearing a bright purple suit with a pink tie. When he had walked into the room everyone had mocked him about being gay, which he was far form. Knowing my pups they would most likely do the same.

"Kagina look at that man" Sesh whispered in Kagina's ear while pointing to Brad and I mentally groaned. Almost immediately Kagina looked into the direction that Sesh was pointing at. Her eyes widened a bit.

"I've never seen a guy wearing pink and purple before" Kagina told her brother shocked.

"If a guy wears pink and purple it means he's gay" Sesh whispered back to Kagina.

"What does Gay mean" Kagina whispered back confused.

"It means he's so far in the closet that he's in Narnia" Sesh whispered back. Almost immediately Brad's eyes widened and Trinx, Shu, Haniru and Saka started either cracking up or giggling at the children's behavior. At least they thought it was funny…I hoped it remained that way and that the pups would not offend them greatly.

"You really think he's gay" Kagina asked shocked and Sesh nodded quickly.

"Oh course…I mean he's **so** gay he's choking up skittles for gods sake" Sesh told her obviously confident in his decision. At this moment I wanted to kill myself…how could this be happening to me in front of the council? I looked around and pretty much everyone was smiling, laughing or chuckling…hell even Brad was grinning in amusement.

"I told you that you should have never worn that outfit" Trinx said to Brad while grinning ear from ear.

"I take it these are your children" Brad said with humor in his voice. I nodded trying to act like nothing out of the ordinary happen…well technically speaking nothing out of the 'ordinary' did happen because they always acted like this!

"I love them" Shu said while Haniru nodded her head in agreement.

"These people scare me" Kagina whispered to Sesh.

"Yeah the guy that looks Chinese is kind of weird" Sesh replied indicating to Shu, who was in fact Chinese.

"Did you hear what they said about Chinese people" Kagina asked her brother curiously.

"What" Sesh asked her suddenly interested.

"Well they said that 1 in 5 people in the world are Chinese! So that means one person in our family is Chinese! So let's think…there is G-man, Daddy, Mommy, Uncle Souta, and Or Aunt Kikyo. Or our Cousin Wong…but I think it's Uncle Souta" Kagina said proudly and Sesh looked at her like she was an idiot.

"You're an idiot Kagina" Sesh told his sister still giving her the same look.

"So Sesshoumaru…we will indeed remove Hige from his Position as Lord of the Eastern Lands" Saka said trying to ignore the children.

"Yea…I mean it's as easy as taking candy from a baby" Haniru said cockily.

"Obviously you have never tried it then" I told Haniru while glancing at my children. If someone tried to steal their candy they would probably kick them in the balls or just bite them as hard as they could in god knows what area...

"Well anyway I am happy for you Sesshoumaru. I hear that kids brighten the home" Sphinx said happily and I raised a brow.

"That's because they never turn the lights off" I mumbled under my breath and heard Sphinx chuckle.

"You said that you will 'ship' Hige out of Japan but will you kick him out of Japan" I said getting back to the main subject here.

"Sesshoumaru, even you know that that would be pushing it" Haniru replied sternly. Pushing it? We were talking about my family here! Hige threatening my family was pushing it but I trying to protect my family was anything but!!

"We will" Saka said as he smiled at me. I nodded my head at Saka as to show my thanks and appreciation.

"Saka are you sure you know what you are doing" Haniru asked him curiously.

"Haniru must I remind you that not only do we owe Sesshoumaru greatly for what he did in the past for us but he is also royalty, so yes…I am in fact sure" Saka told her coldly. With that he stood up indicating that this meeting was over. Everyone did the same and bid their farewells. When they all were gone I would have a nice looooooooooong chat with the little devil pups…


	40. Get there in Time

**Title: **All That Is Mine

**Rating: **Teen**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery: **Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- I have finally decided on the title for the sequel of this story…drum rolls and it is…"All That Was Mine" (I personally thought it was a great title… :)**

**A/N- If I ****do**** write this sequel to you guys promise to review & read it as much as you do with this story?**

**A/N- I will not be able to update 'Your Honor' for a while. As you guys already probably noticed it took me a while to post this chapter. I have conferences this Wednesday and Thursday (I am getting a B+ in Japanese 2 and B+ in German 3, which I kind of worry about…thus when I worry I don't update my stories) not to mention that my sisters wedding was on October 12 (This Saturday) and the 13th we had to go to brunch with everyone from the wedding… so it was very chaotic…sorry. **

**A/N- Also I expected to finish this story this chapter but if I do it will take a few more days to type up the rest so here is what I have so far (WARNING: There is not that much action, just remember that this part of the story is necessary to complete it…okay? Even if this chapter is boring please review none the less)**

**A/N- Also this is officially the longest chapter I have written for this story. The longest chapter use to be 3000 words but this one is 5,500!!**

**Previously:**

"Obviously you have never tried it then" I told Haniru while glancing at my children. If someone tried to steal their candy they would probably kick them in the balls or just bite them as hard as they could in god knows what area...

"Well anyway I am happy for you Sesshoumaru. I hear that kids brighten the home" Sphinx said happily and I raised a brow.

"That's because they never turn the lights off" I mumbled under my breath and heard Sphinx chuckle.

"You said that you will 'ship' Hige out of Japan but will you kick him out of Japan" I said getting back to the main subject here.

"Sesshoumaru, even you know that that would be pushing it" Haniru replied sternly. Pushing it? We were talking about my family here! Hige threatening my family was pushing it but I trying to protect my family was anything but!!

"We will" Saka said as he smiled at me. I nodded my head at Saka as to show my thanks and appreciation.

"Saka are you sure you know what you are doing" Haniru asked him curiously.

"Haniru must I remind you that not only do we owe Sesshoumaru greatly for what he did in the past for us but he is also royalty, so yes…I am in fact sure" Saka told her coldly. With that he stood up indicating that this meeting was over. Everyone did the same and bid their farewells. When they all were gone I would have a nice looooooooooong chat with the little devil pups…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV----------------------------------------**

I had just finished having the talk with the pups about what happened at the council meeting. They were sorry, that much was obvious. I could smell and feel guilt radiating off their bodies. Even Kagina seemed a little more quiet than normal. After the little 'chat' I began heading down the halls towards Kagome's and my bedroom to tell her the news. However, before I even tried to think of what to tell her I was curious about how Hige would react when he heard about the news. He would most likely be livid…no furious and pissed off to no end.

What exactly did I need to tell Kagome that happened? I would definitely tell her that over all, the council had done exactly what I had asked of them. They had told me that they would remove Hige from the position of the Lord of the Eastern lands and not only that but they would also ship Hige off to Japan by after tomorrow. Overall, the meeting was extremely successful! I decided that I would leave out the part about the pups and their little 'speech' to the Council, even though it was directed more towards Brad. Yes, she did not need to fret about little issues such as those. Even if at that moment it had seemed embarrassing as hell and the end of the world.

Finally I arrived at our bedroom and let out an extremely exhausted sigh. Today's events had left me drained to say the least. All I wanted at the moment was to be next to Kagome and then get some rest. Standing outside of our bedroom I placed my head on the doorknob and opened it up to find Kagome lying peacefully, or perhaps bordly on the bed most likely counting ceiling tiles.

Kagome immediately stood up when she heard the door open. I smirked at her as she jumped out of the bed most likely curious as to what occurred during the council meeting.

"So…how did it go" She asked me excitedly.

"It went great" I informed her and she squealed in happiness as she did her little happy dance.

"Why did it go great…I mean like what did they decide on" She asked me quickly.

"They decided that they would in deed remove Hige from the position of the Lord of the Eastern Lands" I began and her eyes widened.

"Seriously" She asked shocked at what I had just told her. I nodded slowly and she smiled.

"Then what" She asked.

"Then they decided that they would also ship him out of Japan before after tomorrow" I told her and I gave her a tired smile.

"How do you think Hige will take it" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. That same question had lingered in my mind minutes ago.

"I don't know" I said and she then looked confused once more.

"How exactly are they going to remove him from Japan against his own will" She asked me and I smiled.

"Yakuza" I replied and began to yawn.

Suddenly her happy smile disappeared.

"You're tired" she said and I nodded not even bothering to hide it from her.

"Aren't you a tad bit worried about how Hige is going to take all this information" She asked me curiously.

I shook my head.

"No" I replied simply and she lifted a brow.

"Well why not" She asked me.

"Because, it is not our place to worry about such pointless things at the moment" I said honestly and her eyes widened for a moment.

"Pointless? Sesshoumaru I think this is a fairly important thing" She said and I wanted to roll my eyes. Yes, of course it was important but at the moment the Council was taking care of the problem and I was going to take full advantage of that.

"Kagome the council does their job very well…we both have been through a lot this past week and at the moment I think we need to take advantage of the fact that the council is taking care of this current problem as we are speaking" I told her and she looked to be thinking about what I had just said.

"You're right" She said in defeat and I let out a low chuckle.

"Right now we just need to relax" I said while at the same time trying to comfort her. I could tell she was definitely distressed about this subject a little too much. Either that or I was not worried about it enough.

"Hey Sesshoumaru" I heard a voice call and I glanced away from Kagome for a moment.

"Yes" I shouted back.

"We are leaving" Another voice said and I smiled. Finally, now Kagome and I could definitely rest for a couple of hours at the least.

"Who exactly is 'we' huh" Kagome asked me curious and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who exactly is we" I shouted.

"Kiki, Sionji, Sventa, Saru, Hina, Sage, Usuko, Riku, Uyo and Me" Kuro told me.

"Does that meant that the rest are staying" Kagome asked me curiously. I nodded my head. They most likely, were indeed staying over for the night.

"So who is actually staying" I asked Kuro just wanting to make sure I knew who exactly was 'sleeping over' at my house.

"I believe that Inu Tashio, Taro, Sakura, Inu Yasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Isamu and Yume are all staying" Kuro answered me and I glanced at kagome as if saying that, that was indeed who was staying over.

"Full house I guess" Kagome joked and I chuckled. When wasn't it a full house when it came to matters involving family? Especially matters that Inu Tashio was part off…he seemed to almost enjoy sleeping over at my house and invading my privacy.

"There you have it" I told Kagome and she nodded as she sat on our bed.

"I am so tiered" Kagome said while yawning making it difficult to understand what she was saying at first.

"I think everyone is" I told her and she nodded in agreement. Personally, Kagome and I had, had too much emotional drama for the past week thus why both of us were emotionally tiered and physically.

"I think we should go to sleep" Kagome announced and I smiled. Yes, I liked that idea very much. After getting changed into our Pajamas we both crawled into bed tiredly. To my disappointment I did not fall asleep immediately as I would have liked…

It took a good two hours until I finally fell asleep. The reason I could not fall asleep was most likely because I had the weirdest feeling that something bad was going to happen. Not only that but I also had a feeling it had something to do with Hige…which was definitely not good news. Even as I lay awake in bed I debated weather to tell Kagome of the feelings that I was feeling but later decided against it. The last thing I needed was to freak her out even more when it came to matters such as these.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV----------------------------------------**

Almost as if the gods hated me or something like that I jolted up in bed. Glancing at the clock I let out another yawn as I realized it was already 7 AM in the morning. What in gods damn woke me up? I glanced to my side and smiled when I found Kagome sleeping peacefully. I was glad that at least she was able to sleep, if she was able to get a good nights sleep then I was happy. I saw her stir in her sleep and hoped she didn't wake up. She looked far too content at the moment to be woken up by me making noise.

Suddenly my cell phone rang and I swore under my breath. There went my idea for not making much noise and waking her up. Picking up my cell phone I glanced at the caller ID curiously and my heart almost stopped when I noticed it was from Saka, the main Council leader. It was well known that Saka normally never called anyone unless it was life or death or extremely serious which got me even more worried. I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello" I said, answering the phone seriously.

"Sesshoumaru, I assume you already know it's me, Saka. I have some good news and bad news…which would you like to hear first" Saka asked me seriously. I wanted to groan out loud.

"Good I guess" I said and I could almost feel him smirk.

"Alright, good news it that Hige is officially the Lord of the Eastern Lands no more" he said proudly and I smiled. That WAS good news.

"He also is being shipped out of Japan tomorrow" He said and my eyes widened. With this kind of good news could there really be bad news?

"Now for the bad news" Saka said and I waited for what he was going to say.

"Well When I called Hige to inform him of the actions that were taken against him he was extremely angry" Saka told me. Nothing new, I had definitely expected him to be furious.

"However, when I sent the Yakuza after him to make sure that they would not need to catch him tomorrow before they shipped him out of Japan he escaped from them" Saka said seriously and almost immediately I swore under my breath. Not good!! If he escaped it was most likely meaning he was coming this way.

"I am sure you know what that means right Sesshoumaru" Saka asked.

"Yes, it means that he will be heading here" I told him.

"Yes, I thought you would just appreciate a heads up from a friend" Saka said and I smiled.

"Thank you, I mean it too" I told him honestly and he chuckled.

"No problem, what are friends for" Saka asked and I chuckled but my face turned serious once more when he hung up.

"Who was that" Kagome asked and I turned to her and gave her a sad smile.

"Saka just called and told me that Hige is officially fired as Lord of the Eastern Lands" I told her and she smiled at me.

"So then why is it that you look like somebody kicked your puppy" She asked confused.

"Because when the Yakuza came to get Hige to ship him out of Japan tomorrow he escaped" I told her grimly and her eyes went wide with shock and fear.

"Does that mean that…?" She began and I nodded.

"He's most likely coming here as we speak" I said finishing off her sentence.

"What are we going to do" Kagome asked me obviously extremely scared at the moment.

"We will get everyone and tell them what happened and wait for him. We will make sure the pups are safe first though" I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"You find Kagina and I'll find Sesh" I told her and she nodded and we both went our different ways. For me it was not hard to find Sesh seeing as how he pretty much stepped out in front of me and asked me what was for breakfast.

"Right now we are going to worry about Hige and not breakfast" I told Sesh seriously whose eyes widened slightly.

"What now" He asked almost sounding bored.

"He's coming here and we need to make sure you and Kagina are safe" I informed him and he definitely looked annoyed but decided to not say anything. Suddenly Kagome walked into the room with Kagina who was holding her hand.

"Now we just need to inform the gang" I told her and she gave me a small smile. Almost as if father knew something was wrong he walked into the room we were in and asked if everything was alright.

"No, Hige is coming here as we speak" I told him coldly. His eyes widened much like Sesh's.

"Can't say I am that surprised, let me guess he escaped from the Yakuza" Inu Yasha said leaning against the door angrily. I nodded and I could definitely smell his anger.

"Well then I say that they owe us" Inu Tashio said and I glanced at him. What did he mean?

"What do you mean" Inu Yasha asked curious.

"Well, we can fight and kill Hige and then have the Yakuza cover it up since they didn't do their job right the first time" Father said simply and everyone nodded in agreement.

By now the entire gang was in the room listening to what our plan was going to be. Suddenly I remembered something. I quickly glanced at Kagome and then the children. I needed to make sure that I knew that she was safe while I was fighting Hige and that meant that she needed to be away from the battle. I also needed to know that the children were safe during that time. Normally I would have let Kagome fight along side with me since she was demon and all but I still had that weird feeling that something bad was going to happen…and I really didn't want to find out if it was true or not.

"Kagome you and the children will hide while we fight" I told her and she narrowed her eyes at me. It didn't surprise me that she would be angry, I mean after all that asshole had done to her she had more right than I did to kill him with her own two hands.

"I am not hiding" Kagome said calmly but I could definitely see the fire in her eyes.

"Kagome you have to" I told her. I didn't want to tell her about the feeling that I had gotten yesterday, it was the same feeling that I was getting at the moment.

"Sesshoumaru I will not hide form Hige" Kagome said but this time growling at me. I really did not have time to argue with her seeing as how we had no clue when Hige would show up on our front porch.

"Kagome I do not have time to argue with you" I told her in almost a begging voice.

"He's right Kagome" Father said and I glanced at him surprised.

"You need to go and hide for the moment, our job is to fight" Father said simply but Kagome still stood her ground…very firmly for that matter.

"Sakura, go with Kagome as well" Taro added and Sakura looked at him obviously shocked.

"You too Kikyo" inu Yasha added and Kikyo looked like she was going to kill him.

"Same goes for you Ayame" Koga said giving he a sad smile. If Kikyo looked like she was going to kill someone then Ayame looked livid at the mere thought of hiding from an enemy. Suddenly Miroku glanced at Sango but before he could say anything she interrupted him.

"Don't you even dare tell me to leave" Sango growled to Miroku.

"Sango, you have to go" Miroku said seriously and she continued to glare at him.

"Sango…this is serious" He told her and she continued to ignore him.

"Miroku…and all the male demons here, Kikyo, Ayame, Sakura, Kagome and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. I think you all keep forgetting that we are demoness" Sango said glaring at every male in the room.

"We are not forgetting that you all are demoness, strong ones for that matter" Father began and Sango looked at him with a raised brow.

"Then why are all of you guys telling us to run away with our tail between our legs" Sango spat out at Inu Tashio.

"We are not saying that Sango" Miroku began but Sango ignored him.

"Sango, I know for a fact that Kagome can take Hige out herself, alone with no help whats so ever so do not assume that, that is the reason for me wanting her to leave" Father said coldly and for a second you could tell that Sango was shocked at his changed attitude.

"Then Why do you want me gone" Kagome asked Father obviously confused.

"Because Kagome, we need somebody strong in order to protect your pups" Inu Tashio said seriously and Kagome seemed to be considering it for a second.

"And you think it's going to take all of us" Kikyo asked annoyed.

"Yes, I do. I am thinking that if by some miracle Hige gets through one of your girls there will be another one to fight back while two others stay back and protect the children" Inu Tashio said trying to explain it to Kikyo and the rest of the females as in they were in kindergarten.

"Fine" Kagome grumbled in defeat and the females looked at her.

"You're seriously going to let them do that Kagome" Ayame asked shocked.

"I need to protect my pups and what Sesshoumaru and Inu Tashio said is true" Kagome said in a tiered and defeated voice.

"Not to mention I think the guys can handle Hige fine by themselves" Kagome added with a little humor this time causing Kikyo, Ayame, Sakura and Sango to grin a little.

"I can't believe this" Sakura mumbled under her breath while glaring at Taro who, in return, gave her an apologetic smile.

"Alright kiddoes, you heard G-man and your father" Kagome said grinning at her pups who nodded in unison.

"Where do you want us to hide" Kagome asked me and I thought for a second.

"Upstairs, in the second guest room to your left" I replied.

"The one with over 10 locks" She asked me and I nodded.

"You heard him, come on" Kagome said shooing her pups upstairs followed by the rest of the females. I smiled, I was extremely happy that she had listened to me and that Hige had not arrived quiet yet. I glanced at Father and the rest of the males who looked bored and tired at the same time.

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV----------------------------------------**

Ayame, Sango, Sakura, Kikyo, and I walked upstairs along with Kagina and Sesh. If I said I was annoyed and angry at Sesshoumaru would definitely be an understatement…I was pissed off to no end, thank you very much! All of the girls kept glancing at me with worry assuming that I didn't see them staring, I did see them staring none the less. That too, annoyed me to no end. At least my own children were quiet and not annoying…for the time being. I wanted this all to be over with and Hige to drop dead…literally.

Finally we arrived at the guest room and everyone walked in. It was a fairly large room and had a TV, private bathroom, two beds, no windows, walk in closet and was 20 feet by 20 feet. Turning around I began to lock that lead to this room. After I had locked all ten locks I let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong" Kikyo asked me and I wanted to smack her, what did she think was wrong?!

"Nothing" I lied as I sat on the bed with my children.

"The guys will be okay you know" Sakura and Ayame said, most likely trying to reassure me…it was not working.

"It's just that…" I began.

"It's just what?" Sakura asked me curiously.

"Well…I just have this bad feeling like something bad is going to happen" I told Sakura honestly.

"Like what" Sakura asked me but I had a feeling she knew what I was talking about.

"Like someone is going to get really hurt soon or maybe killed" I said not looking at her.

"They most likely will" Sakura said simply and my eyes widened for a moment. Okay, so at least she was honest about saying someone was going to get hurt but did she need to be so forward and happy about it?

"Hige will" Sakura added and I smirked. So that was who she was talking about…yes we all hoped Hige would die.

"Don't worry mommy" Kagina said and I glanced up at her curiously.

"I'm sorry you guys" I said apologizing to Kagina and Sesh. The last thing they needed was their mother talking about how someone was going to die while they were already scared as it was.

"You know, nobody is going to get hurt" Sesh said and I raised a brow at him.

"How do you know" I asked him.

"Because that is not possible" He replied simply.

"Yea, no one would let themselves be harmed by Hige" Kagina replied simply and I gave her a small smile. I knew that they were trying to make me feel better and safer and truth be told, they were doing a marvelous job!

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV----------------------------------------**

I stood there looking at everyone. We were all trying to think of what we were going to do before Hige got here. I knew that Kagome was not happy with the turn of events but then again, who was? I glanced at Koga and then Taro who glanced at Miroku, Inu Yasha and then Father. It seemed we were all trying to think of a game plan.

"Soooo does anyone have a game plan" Inu Yasha asked, it was easy to see that no one did…

"We have got to think of something" Father said and I nodded. He was right, we needed to think of something very quickly.

"Let's think about what he's going to do" Koga said and everyone glanced at him.

"Okay…well that's easy, he is most likely going to go for Kagome and the pups" Miroku replied and I wanted to rip his throat.

"Well then what are we going to do if he attempts that" Inu yasha asked and I gave him a weird look. What were we going to do if he so much as attempted to touch Kagome? We would kill him within seconds, what else would we do!? I knew that Inu Yasha was trying to help but that was a fairly retarded and stupid question all together.

I sighed when no one said anything else…it seemed like I was going to have to think of the plan.

"Fine" I said and everyone looked at me in anticipation.

"Yes" Father asked me and I glanced at him.

"If Hige attempts to go upstairs, where the kids and Kagome are then Taro you will stop him" I told Taro who nodded in agreement.

"If Hige tries to retreat then you will stop him father" I added to father who seemed to think for a moment and then, he too, nodded in agreement.

"If Hige goes for the servants then Inu Yasha, you will stop him" I said glancing at Inu Yasha who had apparently been waiting for his job.

"And Miroku…" I began and he looked at me.

"Yes" He asked unsure.

"You will just make sure that Hige does not try to pull anything over us" I said.

"Sounds like a plan to me, however, what the hell do I do" Kouga asked slightly annoyed.

"You, along with everyone else will watch my back. If Hige brings any backup with him then he take care of them" I said and Koga seemed to like that answer as he smirked.

"So what do we do now then" Koga asked confused.

"We wait" I told him and father nodded in agreement.

"I hate waiting" Inu Yasha and Taro mumbled in unison.

I glanced around the room wondering why that bad feeling that I had still had not gone away. Was my conscious trying to tell me something? Was it trying to say that I should not fight in this battle because I was going to get hurt? Or was it saying that Kagome was going to get hurt? The more I thought about it the more frustrated I got. Suddenly I thought of something.

"Father" I said and father glanced at me.

"Yes" He said and I knew he would not like what I was going to say.

"If anything happens to me you know that you will have to protect Kagome, right" I told him seriously and shock could be seen over his face. I didn't really think that I would die or anything would happen to me but I needed to make sure that if by some mysterious power Hige managed to kill me then that I would know that Kagome was in good hands. Apparently if he had expected me to say something it was definitely not this. Suddenly father's eyes hardened.

"That is not funny" He told me and I glared at him.

"I am not joking" I told him firmly.

"Okay, you know what? We do not need to be writing out wills when the battle hasn't even started" Taro said with a bit of humor in his voice, most likely trying to make light of the matter that it was quiet possible that someone would die by Hige's hands.

Almost without warning the doors sung open. We all turned to see who it was and I almost growled when I realized that it was, indeed, Hige. So the asshole had the nerve to walk up to my house while planning on murdering my mate? How sweet of him…not. I glanced at Father, Inu Yasha, Koga, Miroku and Taro who all did not seem the least bit surprised to see Hige walking towards them. As if on cue we all began looking at him to see if he had any weapon. We all were surprised when we could not find one at all, but then again he could always have hid it.

"Did you find any weapons" Father said under his breath asking me and I shook my head and I heard him sigh in annoyance. Surly Hige would not be stupid enough to show up empty handed without as much as a back up fighter.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands" Hige said and I watched every step that he took.

"Hello Hige" I said making sure not to say 'Lord of the Eastern Lands' seeing as how he was no longer that.

"You know I heard the most fascinating news a couple of hours ago" Hige said as if without a care in the world.

"I had the wonderful experience of speaking to Saka" Hige continued on.

"He told me I was no longer the Lord of the Eastern Lands" Hige said coldly now glaring at me while I showed no emotion whats so ever on my face.

"Surly you must have seen it coming" Father said grinning and I glanced at him curiously.

"Well I can't say that I did, Inu Tashio" Hige spat out and now Father was all out smiling.

"Poor you" Inu Yasha said glaring at Hige who looked at him Surprised.

"Do not worry, I am not here for you, Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru, Inu Tashio, Koga or even Taro for that matter" Hige said simply and this time I growled. Yes, we knew exactly who he was here for, that was why we were here!! Did he expect us to let him walk towards our mates and kill them?

"Yeah you are here for Kikyou and Kagome" Inu Yasha spat out and once more Hige looked shocked.

"Oh, now Inu Yasha I have no interest in Kikyou whats so ever…I am looking for Kagome and the little pup devils" Hige replied coldly. My eyes started turning a little red. The nerve of this basterd, He was acting as if he was god himself and that what he wanted, he got.

"So are you going to let me through" Hige asked bored and I could sense anger radiating off all of the demons.

"Are you retarded? Do you really think we are going to let you go and kill Kagome" Taro growled out and Hige shrugged his shoulders.

"Well there are many solutions to these problems" Hige said treating us like we were little two year olds.

"And we do not want to hear any of them" Taro growled.

"So feisty…" Hige said grinning at Taro. If he was trying to piss us off he was definitely doing a good job.

What was he trying to do? Well, I knew that he was trying to piss us off…but why? How did that help him in any way at all? Suddenly it dawned on me what he was trying to do. He was trying to distract us so he could get to Kagome and the pups. I glanced at father and the rest of the guys who seemed to just realize what Hige was doing as well. However, when we all turned our heads back to Hige he was gone. Alarms began in my head as I franticly began searching for him.

My ears picked up quick movement up the stairs and my eyes widened. The basterd had gotten past us and had smelled to find out where Kagome was.

"Hurry up you guys, he's coming for Kagome" I growled out as I ran up the stairs. Suddenly a chair flew from the air but I easily dodged it. Not only was he trying to get to Kagome he was trying to make it so that I wouldn't be there in time to save her…

I just prayed to god that I would get there in time to help Kagome out…Because if I lost her again I don't know what I would do…


	41. The Tessaiga

**Title:**All That Is Mine

**Rating:**Teen**  
Disclaimer:**I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery:**Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- I do not know when I will start typing up "All That Was Mine" because im not sure if people will really read it…**

**A/N- Oh my god…GUESS WHAT!?! On this very day two months ago I posted the first chapter of this story!! I can't believe that it took me 2 months to almost finish this story… . I hope everyone enjoyed this story. **

**Previously:**

"And we do not want to hear any of them" Taro growled.

"So feisty…" Hige said grinning at Taro. If he was trying to piss us off he was definitely doing a good job.

What was he trying to do? Well, I knew that he was trying to piss us off…but why? How did that help him in any way at all? Suddenly it dawned on me what he was trying to do. He was trying to distract us so he could get to Kagome and the pups. I glanced at father and the rest of the guys who seemed to just realize what Hige was doing as well. However, when we all turned our heads back to Hige he was gone. Alarms began in my head as I franticly began searching for him.

My ears picked up quick movement up the stairs and my eyes widened. The basterd had gotten past us and had smelled to find out where Kagome was.

"Hurry up you guys, he's coming for Kagome" I growled out as I ran up the stairs. Suddenly a chair flew from the air but I easily dodged it. Not only was he trying to get to Kagome he was trying to make it so that I wouldn't be there in time to save her…

I just prayed to god that I would get there in time to help Kagome out…Because if I lost her again I don't know what I would do…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV----------------------------------------**

I began franticly sniffing to see how far up ahead Hige was and let out a growl of annoyance when I realized that he was a good 60 seconds away from me. A minute may not seem like that long to most but knowing Hige, he could do 'a lot' of things in just a minute. For example, Kagome could be dead by the time I got there. Suddenly I growled once more, but this time at myself for thinking such thoughts. Would Kagome and I ever have a normal life? Personally, I don't think I wanted to know the answer to that question most likely because I would not like the answer. Suddenly I had an idea. I needed a way to inform Kagome that Hige was coming so that she could be prepared.

"KAGOME, HIGE IS RUNNIGN TOWARDS YOU" I yelled as loudly as I could only hope that would give her enough time to protect herself and the pups. I smirked when I heard Hige swear. Did he expect me to do nothing when he was running towards my mate? Suddenly I smelted Kagome's scent and with that came a little of annoyance but mostly fear was radiating off her. At least now I knew that she heard me.

**------------------------------------------Kagome's POV----------------------------------------**

"KAGOME, HIGE IS RUNNING TOWARDS YOU" Sesshoumaru's voiced rang out through the room. My eyes widened slightly in shock. How could he have possible gotten past all the demons?! I glanced at Ayame, Sakura, Sango and Kikyo wondering what to do now…truth be told I was too scared to think properly. Sniffing the air I smelled Hige coming closer and closer by the second. I noticed the girls sniffing as well, obviously they smelled the same thing I did since their eyes widened, much like mine had.

"Oh shit" Ayame swore under her breath. I looked at her and was not surprised to find her pale as a ghost, along with the rest of the females. Finally I glanced at my pups to see how they were doing. To my shock both of them were grinning to each other and were far from scared…at least that made two beings that were not scared at the moment that were in this room. I was confused as to why they were smiling but I did not have much time to ponder on such things as I began shouting out orders.

"Sakura, Kikyo, Ayame and Sango…guard the kids" I said firmly and they gave me a look that clearly asked if I was insane.

"I can take him out on my own" I said smirking.

"That was not part of the plan Kagome and you know it" Sango growled but I ignored her.

"If you do not protect the pups then you will have their death on your hands" I spat out and Sango immediately shut up. Ayame, Kikyo and Sakura decided that they should listen to me so they walked towards the kids, making sure that they were hidden behind them. Reluctantly Sango joined them.

"We can guard the kids Kagome but we also want to fight" Kikyo added and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"No" I replied simply.

"Kagome I really don't think you get a say in this" Sakura said seriously and I looked at her. Didn't get a say in it? This was my problem, not theirs!!

"Fine, fight, do what ever you want as long as you protect those two" I said pointing at Sesh and Kagina. They all nodded in unison and then smirked. Suddenly I heard a rattle almost as if someone had grabbed the door handle and meant to open it not realizing it was locked. I tried to stay calm for the moment as I watched the door knob rattle more and more.

Without so much as another warning the doors swung open. My eyes widened and then I shut them hoping that it was not Hige that stood there but knowing that it was indeed him. Slowly opening my eyes I glanced at the door and sure enough Hige stood there with a tint of red in his eyes. That was definitely never good. He stood there just watching me with no emotion on his face except the tint of red in his eyes which was more emotion than I ever need to see from him. Taking a breath in and then letting it out I made sure to not take my eyes off Hige, which was most likely the error that Sesshoumaru and the rest of the demons made.

Hige turned around and re-locked the doors. That would have been a great time for me to attack him but I knew that he was watching my every move and that if I did that I would be eating out of his hands. Finally Hige turned back to face me.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" Hige's smooth voice said as he very slowly walked towards me, ignoring everyone else behind me. Suddenly I had an idea, if I stalled long enough Sesshoumaru would catch up and help me out.

"Hige, I would love to say that I am happy to see you but I would be called a liar if I did" I said coldly to him, making sure he knew that he was not welcome here…now or ever for that matter.

"Tsk tsk tsk" Hige said now grinning at me while I glared back at him trying to think of a plan.

"How have you been doing" Hige asked me almost in a mocking way.

"I'm sure you out of everyone would know the answer to that" I spat back and he shrugged.

"Just trying to make small talk" He replied and I wanted to strangle him. Small talk? That was the last thing on my mind.

"I just came here to talk about some interesting news" Hige said and I continued to stare at him, most likely the news of the council's decision.

"Which is…?" I asked trying to sound naïve and clueless.

"That the council had a talk with me" Hige began and I started to wonder where the hell Sesshoumaru was. Surly he was trying to rescue me…right? So why was it that after a good two minutes of stalling a conversation with Hige that Sesshoumaru was still not here? I knew that what ever the reason was it was most likely a good reason because I knew that he would try within all his power to rescue me.

"Well the council kicked me off the position of being Lord Of the Eastern Lands" Hige continued talking and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well that's nice" I said with an evil smirk and he glared at me.

"It's all because of you" Hige began to growl and I mentally swore. I needed to stall for more time.

"You know at this very moment I could easily kill your pups, then what would you do my sweet Kagome" Hige asked while raising a brow.

"I'd kill you" I growled but without a warning he was behind me and slid his hands around me. Suddenly my body couldn't move and I began to get frightened. Glancing at Ayame, Kikyo, Sakura and Sango for help my eyes widened when I realized that, they too, could not move.

"Why don't you make this easy on everyone and just come with me" Hige whispered in my ear and then bit it. I wanted to slap him at that moment but seeing as I couldn't move I didn't have much say in what he did to me.

"Fuck you" I growled. At least I could still talk, even if I couldn't move.

"I'm sure you would love to and just think…if you do then no one gets hurt" Hige said simply and I wanted to gag at what he was trying to imply.

"No thanks, I prefer Sesshoumaru" I said glaring at him.

"He actually has balls and isn't a coward" I spat out. I spoke my mind while not realizing that I was taunting Hige badly. His eyes turned a bit redder and my eyes widened.

"You stupid bitch" Hige growled throwing me on the ground. I hit the floor but immediately my fingers formed into a fist out of anger. Wait! I could finally move!! Standing up slowly I glared at him.

"You are going to suffer the same fate as your own sad excuse for a mother" Hige yelled at me but this time it was my turn for my eyes to start turning red. He had the nerve to talk about my mother at a time like this?! Where the hell were Sesshoumaru and the gang when I needed them? Glancing quickly at the girls I noticed that they were starting to move around a little. Their fingers were moving slightly but their bodies where not able to move yet.

Suddenly my ears picked up growling. Sesshoumaru's growling to be precise but it seemed to be coming from another room. Using my demonic senses I swore as I realized that Hige had put up a barrier so that Sesshoumaru and anyone else could not enter this room. Okay, so the basterd was much smarter than I gave him credit for.

When I finally stood up I made sure to slowly back away from Hige so that in case he attempted to attack me I would have at least have a couple of seconds to defend myself because he could attack me. Finally I was a good fifteen feet away from him when he suddenly noticed that I was trying to move away from him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Very clever" He replied grinning.

"I'm glad you think so" I said continuing to walk backwards slowly.

Without as much as a warning Hige started running towards me. My eyes widened, the girls still couldn't move along with the pups so I was all alone pretty much. The guys could not help since they were preoccupied with the barrier that Hige had put up. That's juuuust great. In a couple of seconds he would be right in front of me.

My eyes widened as I noticed his demon markings beginning to show. That, of course, was NEVER a good sign. His claws began extending and I stepped back even more but this time because I was nervous and afraid. He was definitely pissed off at me and I knew that he would kill me without as much as a second thought.

He ran towards me but I jumped in the air, doing a flip right in front of him. As I landed on the ground I did a high kick. I hit him in the chin and made him stumble back a little.

"You're not a very good daughter" Hige growled as he quickly stood back up and flipped me on my back. Then he grabbed a knife out of his pocket or where ever he had hid it. My eyes widened. Was he really going to kill me? Hige sad down on my hips making sure I couldn't move.

"Such a beautiful body" Hige said and I turned my face away so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Look at me" He growled and when I didn't he stood up in frustration. I looked up at him and my eyes widened once more when I saw him raise his knife up and slam it into my chest. I let out a loud scream of pain, I had screamed so loud that I didn't notice that the door swung open once more.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru yelled and Hige looked up, as did I. I could smell my blood and I knew he could too. I could literally hear my own heart beat slow down…more and more and more. I took my eyes off Sesshoumaru and glanced at my pups whose eyes were wide with shock and fear. They still could not move, along with Ayame, Sango, Sakura and Kikyo.

Suddenly I saw Inu Yasha, Koga, Miroku, Inu Tashio and Taro ran in. I saw Inu Tashio's eyes widen along with everyone else when they saw me. This was definitely how I did NOT want to die. Sesshoumaru was still frozen in his place from shock and most likely trying to control his beast which was apparently at the moment wanting to take over. All of the sudden I saw Sesshoumaru's eyes turn back to normal and almost immediately he ran to my side.

"Hey you" I said trying to not cry not only from the pain but from the realization that when I died I would not be with Sesshoumaru and the kids again. Sesshoumaru scanned over my body and I saw him swallow nervously. I knew for a fact that by now I had lost too much blood to even bother saving me. Sesshoumaru obviously knew it as well. Suddenly I began to feel dizzy but before I passed out I whispered "Don't forget to kick his ass for me" to Sesshoumaru and with that the darkness surrounded me.

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV----------------------------------------**

I growled in frustration. Hige had been much smarter than I had expected him to. I knew that if I did not get this barrier to disappear than Kagome would be in serious trouble.

"**Let me take over!!!" **A voice growled at me.

Suddenly my eyes went wide. My beast was awakened? A beast was the 'pure' demon form of ever demon. The beast of ever demon had always represented their emotions and would only come out at certain times such as when mating, you are extremely sad, angry, annoyed or anytime that you felt a strong emotion and at this moment apparent my strong emotion was determination.

"How the hell do you think you will be able to help" I asked it annoyed.

"**This barrier will not come down that simply**" The beast growled obviously irritated and annoyed. If there was one thing that every demon knew it was to never let your beast take full control of your body for many reasons.

"I can do it myself" I told the beast angrily.

"**If you do not let me do it now our mate will die**" The beast screamed at me and my eyes widened. Kagome would die?

"What do you mean" I asked the beast.

"**Just let me take over, you have already spent enough time talking…I am surprised our mate is not dead yet**" The beast roared. With that last thought I let the beast take over.

As soon as I let the beast take over my body the barrier instantly broke. Right as the barrier broke I heard Kagome scream louder than I had ever heard her scream before. Suddenly I was extremely worried. The beast seemed to worry too because he swung the doors opened in anger and the sight that greeted me I would knew I would never forget. As the door swung open the scent of blood hit my nose and to my dismay it was not my own blood. It belonged to non other than Kagome.

"Kagome" I yelled out taking over from the beast but then the beast quickly returned. I saw Hige look up at me and then Kagome glanced at me. She could tell that I could smell her blood and when her heart began to dramatically slow down was when my eyes widened in horror. Kagome stopped looking at me and glanced at the pups that seemed to be surrounded with shock and fear.

I was getting frustrated to say the least. Here I was with my beast taking over my body and my mate bleeding to death and all I could do was stand there. The beast was in such shock with the turn of events that he seemed to be frozen on the spot. Did he not realize that the longer he stood there doing nothing the less of a chance we would have of Kagome surviving? At that moment Inu Yasha, Koga, Miroku, Inu Tashio and Taro ran in. I could smell shock coming off all of them when they glanced at Kagome. I needed to regain my control over my body and hurry to Kagome. With that thought I began to fight my beast for control. The second that I won back my control I immediately ran to Kagome.

"Hey you" Kagome said and it broke my heart when I smelled the tears that she was trying to hold back. I looked at her body and began to frown. Swallowing nervously I knew that she had lost too much blood. I noticed that she began to feel dizzy but before she passed out she whispered "Don't forget to kick his ass for me" to me. After that her body went limp. I would most definitely kill Hige for this.

"Oh, how sweet and so touching" Hige said grinning at me and I glared at him.

"You will regret that for the rest of your life" I growled.

"Let me correct that, you will regret that for the rest of your days in hell" I growled at him again.

"So touché over a female" Hige said taunting me more and more by the minute.

"That was my mate" I said coldly and this time Hige full out began to laugh.

"Well it's not my fault you choose such a weak mate…now is it" Hige spat at me.

"She was not weak" I yelled at him as I let my demon markings begin to show and my claws began to extend.

I pinned Hige to the wall while growling at him.

"You will die…NOW" I said and with that i grabbed his neck and twisted it. Instantly Hige's body became limp and fell to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru" Father yelled and I glanced at him. Father was kneeling down by Kagome with a confused look on his face. I walked over towards Kagome and Father wondering what had Father so confused. As I approached Kagome's body and where my father stood a swore came into view.

"Kagome never had a sword" I said confused and Inu Tashio nodded.

"This is not her swore…it is one that I made" Father informed me and this confused me even more.

"I will explain it later but the swords name is Tesaiga" (Sp?) Father began.

"It revives people from the dead…use it on Kagome" Father said and I wanted to hug him.

"How does it work" I asked confused.

"Just slash her" Father said and I gave him a weird look but followed his orders non the less by picking up the sword called Tesaiga and lifting it above Kagome's dead body. Without a moments hesitation I slashed her body…

**(A/N- I guess this won't be the last chapter!! One more to go:) I had you guys fooled!! But in order for me to write another chapter I need reviews telling me that I should write the final chapter! Plus if you have ideas for the sequel feel free to tell me them. The more reviews I get the quicker the updates!!)**


	42. The End

**Title:**All That Is Mine

**Rating:**Teen**  
Disclaimer:**I do not own Inu Yasha

**Summery:**Sesshoumaru got a new secretary, a very feisty human by the name of Kagome. He begins falls in love with her only to have her run away from him when he gets her pregnant. Five years later he gets another chance to steal her heart again.

**A/N- First of all I would like to say how amused I was when I used the word "Slashed" I mean…think about it, the love of your life is dead and your father tells you to 'slash' her… . (Not that I think Kagome dieing is funny but I think you guys know what I mean)**

**A/N- Okay we are going to hope that this will be the last chapter (Even though many of you guys said that you did not want this story to end.**

**A/N- I would also like to thank **_**musicallady1**_**for all of the ideas she gave me for the sequel. A lot of the stuff she recommended I was planning on doing which made me feel much better. Soooo…before you start reading the final chapter I will give you a few hints about the sequel.**

**Sesh and Kagina will be teenagers in the Sequel**

**Now that they are teenagers they are even behaving worst than ever! (which most of you guys find funny)**

**The council will begin to get fed up with the kids and threaten Sesshoumaru's position as a lord**

**Kagome will, still, not be able to control her own kids (Pay attention to this after you finish reading the final chapter)  
**

**Inu Tashio will still be perverted as always**

**Inu Tashio will be a large part of the story (Next to Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the Kids)**

**The sequel begins 100 years (Yes, you heard me right…ONE HUNDRED years!!)From now.**

**Kagome will no longer be a demon (You will find out how that happens) **

**Not to mention Sesh and Kagina begin to notice the opposite gender (Took em long enough )XD**

**If you think I am giving away too much, trust me, this isn't even the tip of the iceberg…(I feel so evil) but I have been thinking about the sequel to this story after I wrote chapter 20 of All That Is Mine (So I have had a lot of time to think about it.**

_**A/N- This chapter is short but I needed to wrap it up…so sorry for the shortness!!**_

**Previously:**

"She was not weak" I yelled at him as I let my demon markings begin to show and my claws began to extend.

I pinned Hige to the wall while growling at him.

"You will die…NOW" I said and with that i grabbed his neck and twisted it. Instantly Hige's body became limp and fell to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru" Father yelled and I glanced at him. Father was kneeling down by Kagome with a confused look on his face. I walked over towards Kagome and Father wondering what had Father so confused. As I approached Kagome's body and where my father stood a swore came into view.

"Kagome never had a sword" I said confused and Inu Tashio nodded.

"This is not her swore…it is one that I made" Father informed me and this confused me even more.

"I will explain it later but the swords name is Tesaiga" (Sp?) Father began.

"It revives people from the dead…use it on Kagome" Father said and I wanted to hug him.

"How does it work" I asked confused.

"Just slash her" Father said and I gave him a weird look but followed his orders non the less by picking up the sword called Tesaiga and lifting it above Kagome's dead body. Without a moments hesitation I slashed her body…

**------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru's POV----------------------------------------**

My eyes widened at what was happening. Amazingly all the blood began to disappear as if it was never there. I kneeled down to her and unbuttoned her shirt to look at her wound. It was still there. As soon as that thought entered my mind the wound began to heal up at immediately. Within seconds her skin was creamy as before and there was not so much as a scar from the wound, as all of this happened hope began to re-enter my mind and thoughts.

I buttoned her shirt back up and stood up and then glanced at Father wondering what was supposed to happen after all of this. I watched Kagome intently waiting for her to wake up so that I wouldn't be scared to death of living without her. I stood there watching her like a hawk and listening for her heart beat.

"How long is the process suppose to take" I asked father and father looked down at the ground and alarms went off in my head.

"She was supposed to wake up a couple of seconds after the sword touched her body" Father said sadly and I growled.

"But her wounds, they healed" I protested. You could say I was in denial…I was.

"Yes I know Sesshoumaru…I am not really sure how that happened" Father said honestly and once more growled.

"You stupid sword" I hissed angrily while throwing the sword against the wall. Father didn't look me straight in my eyes most likely because he had figured that he had raised my hope and then had it crushed down. I hadn't even had the chance to say good bye…or tell her how much I loved her. Had she loved me? Was she scared to die? Did she want to leave me? Did she wish to say goodbye to me? All these questions appeared in my head and growled at the non sense that I was thinking.

Of course she loved me or why would she have mated with me? She most likely was scared since her body had been covered with the scent of fear. The sadness in her eyes told me all I needed to know…she didn't want to leave me, in fact she was more afraid then she had ever been in her life to leave me…much like I was. The room was extremely quiet as I kneeled down before Kagome and lifted her head on my lap. This wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to be happy for a couple more hundreds of years. I had found the only women I would take as my mate and the only women I would love and what happened? She died right after I had found her again leaving me and our children alone.

"Why would her wounds heal if she was not able to be revived" I heard father whisper to himself.

"Because this sword is a piece of crap" I told him as I glared at sword.

"Ummm you guys…why is that sword glowing" Koga asked nervously and we glanced at the sword and sure enough it was almost…pulsing?! What the hell was going on? The sword began to levitate in the air towards Kagome and I growled. Within seconds the sword was by Kagome's side and I watched, curious as to what was happening but also ready to make sure that the sword would not get the chance to hurt Kagome.

Kagome began to pulse along with the sword and my eyes widened with shock. As soon as she started pulsing the sword disappeared.

"What the hell" Father whispered while everyone remained quiet.

My eyes widened once more and Kagome's body began to disappear.

"NO" I shouted trying to grab Kagome's body but my hands just slipped through her…almost as if she was a ghost now. I heard everyone gasp and with that Kagome's body disappeared into the thin air. I quickly glancing at Father waiting for him to explain to me what had happened but he seemed to be more baffled than me at what just happened. My body suddenly gave out and my eyes glazed over as I felt myself faint into unconsciousness…

I was physically and mentally more strained than I had ever been which most likely explained why I fainted. The last couple of days were like a roller coaster ride leaving me exhausted. In a way I didn't want to wake up…what was the point if Kagome wouldn't be there? All of the sudden images of Kagina and Sesh entered my mind and I wanted to scream out in frustration. I loved them but I loved Kagome as well…if I died maybe I could meet Kagome again but if I did that I left our children to fend for themselves.

As confused as I was I knew that I had to stay alive for Sesh and Kagina…it was what Kagome would have definitely wanted. I could only hope that someday somehow I would have Kagome come back to me…

**The End :)**

**YAY!! I know that most of you guys thought Kagome was going to be revived but I already had the sequel planned out and that DID involve Kagome dieing…sorry you guys. **

**A/N- I decided that the title for the sequel will NOT be "All that was mine" But instead "When She Was Mine"**

**A/N- I Think I did pretty well with the story. This is my very first story that I have completed…YAY ME! **

**P.S- If you review this chapter I will love you lots!! Also any ideas for the sequel would be **_**GREATLY**_** appreciated!**

_REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE A __**MYSPACE**__ THEN GO TO __**MY FANFICTION PROFILE**__ AND IT WILL GIVE YOU A __**LINK TO MY MYSPACE**__ AND PLEASE __**ADD ME**_

_I have 134 members that added me to their 'author alert list' so all you 134 people will get an E-Mail from when the sequel is out!!_

_Also I will not put this story as "COMPLETE" because I will write a Story Preview when I post "When she was mine" okay? Okay!_


	43. The Sequel is Out!

**All That Was mine is finally up!! Here is a preview, go read the whole chapter and review!! **

**Title**: When She Was Mine

**Rating**: TEEN

**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha.

**Summery**: It all happened when the Full Blue moon came out, this had not happened for over 1000 years. This was the only time that the Angels could communicate with the people from earth and demons from hell. She was sent from heaven back to earth because her power tilted the balance of light and darkness. Now she roams the earth once more as a…ghost?!

**Warning**: This is the Sequel to "_All That Is Mine_" which I **recommend **(It is not necessary but it can kind of help you with some parts of the story) that you read _BEFORE_ reading this story. It is a good story with over _920_ reviews. (Which, right there should say it's a fairly good story)

**A/N- I am not sure if this story will be a hit or not (I said the same thing with All That Was Mine…) so I am not sure if I will update it everyday. Tell me what you think of it -**

**A/N- If you have MySpace please add me as a friend because I love talking to the people that read my stories. To get to my Myspace just go to my profile on FF and it will give you a link.**

------------------------------------------------**Kagina's POV**-------------------------------------------------

"My names Bankotsu" He said as he sat in the seat next to me.

"I figured that out when you responded when the teacher said your name" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well this is different" The guy mumbled obviously shocked.

"What" I asked glancing at him. Oh god he was so gorgeous!!!

"Normally girls are swooning over me but your just a little spit fire" He told me I grinned. I would not give him the power of knowing what I truly thought of him.

"Can I see your schedule" Bankotsu asked curiously and this time I looked shocked.

"Ummm sure" I said as I grabbed my schedule and handed it to him. I heard him swear and saw his eyes go wide.

"What" I asked alarmed.

"We have all the same classes" He told me while smirking. I almost fainting then and there…maybe this school wasn't so bad. Just then the bell rang.

"Here just follow me sine we have the same classes" He told me and I shrugged and nodded…I mean it's not like I personally knew where to go. We walked for a while when all of the sudden a guy stopped us.

"Hey Bankotsu whose the whore" The guy asked and I glared at him.

"Why don't you go put a condom on your head, because if you are going to act like a dick you may as well look like one too" Bankotsu said to the guy calmly and I smirked.

"Why are you being such a dumbass" The guy asked obviously shocked at Bankotsu's behavior.

"I am not acting like a dumbass. There is not 'I' in dumbass but there is a 'u' for your information" Bankotsu growled and grabbed my hand and continued to walk.

"What was that about" I asked him curiously and he just laughed.

"An old friend" He said and I nodded.

"Hey where's the bathroom" I asked Bankotsu curiously.

"Right here" He answered as he pointed to a door and I nodded in thanks as I entered it.

As the door shut behind me I grabbed my bag and got all my make up out and brush. Suddenly what Bankotsu thought of me mattered. Looking at my reflection I suddenly saw a girl literally appear out of thin air. My eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped from shock. The female looked to be perhaps 17 or 18 years old . Her face was pale and she had pink lips. The thing that got my attention was the bright blue eyes that were staring at me with no emotion.

"Ummm" I said nervously. I wanted to run out of the bathroom but I couldn't move. My body would not let me…

The women looked around slowly but didn't approach me.

"May I help you" I asked suddenly my fear disappearing, something about this person made me feel at ease all of the sudden.

I moved towards her and smiled. Her eyes widened and fear could easily be seen through them. The women opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

"What, what do you want to say" I asked her confused.

"Sa…" She began and I smiled trying to urge her on.

"Sa…what" I asked.

"Sash…"She continued. I was confused and excited. Who was this women and what was she trying to say?

"Se…sh…ho" the way she said it made it look like she was using all her energy just to speak. Sesh…surly she didn't mean Sesshoumaru…why would this woman want my dad?

"Sesh…hou…ma...ru" The women finished and without warning my vision became black and I passed out.


	44. Chapter 45

Dear Fans,

I know it's been a loooong time since I've updated my stories and I'm sorry for that. As of now, I graduate on June 2nd from High school! Then, I ship out for the army. I enlisted last June for a 3 year contract and ship out for June 10th. BCT (Basic combat Training) is around 9 weeks long (I just say 3 months for short) and then I go for AIT (Advanced individual training, AKA my job training) which is 35M (which stands for Human Intelligence Collector) so I will be going to Fort Huachuca for that. That's about 5-6 months long. Anyway, I guess I'm saying that you probably will not be getting any updates anytime soon and if I update after I'm done with all my military training then it will not be very often. Just saying sorry about that. Anyway I have a new Myspace so please add me

Just look up Lyuba Almakayiva.

Thanks

That's all for now, Hooah =)


	45. By the way

Dear Readers & Fans,

Hello. This is Luba. Well least to say, as all of you know I have no updated in FOREVER! I have been SOOOOOO busy :(

I am going to give you an update on my life currently. I will be turning 21 soon...and I am currently in Korea with my husband (Waegwan near Daegu), with...OUR daughter! I would first like to say if you want to contact me my email I will post on the bottom of this letter. (It's a Yh00 email so just add that at the end and the . com of course) Now here comes the reason for me writing this.

I do not have barely any time...sooo, I need you guys to help me. If I were to start back up and finish ALL my fics I would have to do it one story at a time most likely. Which brings me to this question, I need all of you, to post a comment and tell me which story you think I should persue first. Which ever story gets the highest votes for, will get an update.

Now comes the second part, I may (or may not ← not sure yet) need someone to help me with these storys, so if you have wrote a few stories or you are honestly very creative then please also tell me on the comment (or better yet drop me an email and we can talk!)

Thanks once again & Hope you will be reading an update to my fics soon,

Luba

Deskidomegurl (Remember to add the Yh00 at end haha)


End file.
